


Black Birds Coffee.

by aussxpunks



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Café, M/M, Violence, livres
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rencontre étonnante du thé aux fruits rouges et du café noir...<br/>Mais le récit suivant ne concernera pas ces boissons chaudes, ce n'est qu'une simple introduction à leur histoire. Simple, mais pour le moins originale. Black Birds Coffee s'avère être le nom du lieu de leur toute première rencontre, elle aussi très différente des autres, le lieu d'un tout nouveau départ. La page tourne, c'est un nouveau commencement qui prend forme. Nouveau, certes, mais le passé reste accroché au présent comme une ancre à son bateau. Et il est difficile de s'en débarrasser ou de pouvoir s'éloigner du quai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
_ « Don't wanna call you in the night time. _   
_ Don't wanna give you all my pieces. _   
_ Don't wanna hand you all my trouble. _   
_ Don't wanna give you all my demons. _   
_ You'll have to watch me struggle, _   
_ From several rooms away _   
_ But tonight I'll need you to stay. » _   


 

**Prologue : **

 

 **L** a bile en travers de la gorge, les mains moites et tremblantes, le jeune homme actionna la vidéo d'un simple clic de souris. En plein milieu de l'écran apparu un encadré noir en plein chargement, son index tapotait nerveusement sur le bois noir de la table à cause de l'attente beaucoup trop longue à son goût. Finalement, le multimédia se mit en route. La qualité de l'image n'était pas des plus belles mais son côté vieillot lui donnait un aspect plutôt agréable à regarder. Le son défilait dans ses écouteurs, et les voix des deux protagonistes commencèrent se mêler aux bruits de la nature, de l'eau qui s'écoule dans une rivière et du chant des oiseaux.  
   
**_«  Fais coucou à la caméra chéri. »_ **  
   
  **S** es jambes se mirent à trembler à l'entente de cette phrase, de cette voix si douce, ce n'était pas faute de connaitre cette vidéo par cœur à force de l'avoir regardé en boucle un nombre incalculable de fois, mais chaque visionnage avait toujours cet effet destructeur sur lui. C'était un trésor, une essence de vie, dont il ne se séparait jamais parce qu'elle était indispensable à ses yeux, comme la femme présente tout au long de ce court film.  
   
**_«  Alors mon bébé, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? »_ **  
**_«  Le jour de mon anniversaire ! »_ **  
**_«  Exact, et tu vas souffler combien de bougies ? »_ **  
**_«  Sept, j'ai compté tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. »_ **  
**_«  C'est bien mon cœur... T'es prêt à faire un vœu ? »_ **  
**_«  Oui ! »_ **  
**_«  Alors fermes les yeux et souffles quand ce sera fait. »_ **  
   
  **S** 'il avait eu les moyens de retourner en arrière, le jeune homme aurait surement tout changé. En intégralité. Il l'aurait empêché de sortir de la maison deux heures seulement après avoir mis fin à l'enregistrement de cette vidéo. Si seulement il avait su alors il aurait fait le vœu qu'elle ne s'en aille jamais. Cette scène était particulièrement intense à regarder pour lui, douloureuse en fait. Il se revoyait donner ses mains petites et potelées à la grande femme blonde qui les serra dans les siennes, un sourire illuminant son visage légèrement doré. A l'époque du tournage de cette vidéo, le jeune homme n'était âgé que de sept ans à peine et pourtant il se souvenait de chaque détail comme si cela c'était passé le matin même. Sa peau contre la sienne, ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le visage, la robe fleurie et colorée qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Leur dernier contact ensemble. Si seulement il avait su... Mais il savait, il savait qu'on ne construisait pas le monde avec des « si ».  
   
**_«  Maman, j'peux avoir un bout de gâteau ? »_ **  
   
  **E** lle avait rit. Ce son souleva le cœur de l'adolescent dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais elles étaient loin d'être dû à la joie, plutôt un sentiment douloureux, destructeur. Qui comprimait la poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien si ce n'est de la poussière. Son esprit avait du mal à tout rassembler, son cœur battait à une vitesse défiant toute allure possible, ses membres ne cessaient de trembler et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à pleurer. Comme s'il avait déjà épuisé toutes les réserves qu'il possédait. Un sourire étira tout de même ses lèvres crispées à certains moments de la vidéo, mais c'était perpétuellement horrible à supporter. La scène continuait de défiler, avoisinant les neuf minutes d'enregistrement, et chaque seconde était une torture pour le garçon qui ne parvint pas à retenir le sanglot qui lui lacérait la gorge.  
  
  **A** lors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer le moment où il allait ouvrir ses cadeaux, plus spécialement un bateau de pirate dont il ne s'était jamais séparé en gage de souvenir envers sa mère, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lourdement et il dû mettre fin à la séquence vidéo souvenir. Une fois debout il ferma son ordinateur et passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place et sécha ses larmes en dessous de ses yeux. Et il eut à peine le temps de respirer un coup qu'une voix rauque et sévère l'appela dans un hurlement.  
   
**«  William putain j't'avais demandé de me préparer un repas pour quand je serais de retour, il est où ?! »**  
   
  **S** achant pertinemment qu'il allait passé un sale quart d'heure, il lâcha un soupir puis se rendit au salon où l'attendait son père vêtu d'une veste en jean trouée et d'un jean déchiré à certains endroits, les cheveux en bataille et qui ne semblait pas être très stable. Encore une fois.  
   
**«  Tu vas me répondre espèce de petit con, où est-ce qu'il est mon repas ? »**  
**«  Le frigo est vide. »**  
**«  Et alors ? Tu sais pas bouger ton cul pour aller acheter de quoi me nourrir ? Je savais que t'étais un incapable mais à ce point ! »**  
**«  J'ai pas d'argent. »**  
**«  Oh, déjà tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi. Je ne suis pas ton chien ok ? »**  
   
  **C** ette dernière phrase aurait presque pu faire rire le mécheux, vu la situation actuelle et la manière dont il se faisait traiter, si l'homme ne venait pas de le saisir par le col pour le pousser violemment contre le mur. Il gémit mais opta pour la carte du silence, comme à son habitude. Il préférait se rabaisser à l'ignorance plutôt que de le défier.  
   
**«  Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils pareil ?! T'as qu'à travailler et ramener de l'argent comme ça tu pourras le remplir ce putain de frigo. »**  
**«  Je suis au lycée, je ne peux pas. »**  
**«  Arrête de me répondre comme ça, je te préviens ! Fais pas ton dur alors que t'étais encore en train de chialer comme une fillette dans ta chambre. Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas le soir parce que je suis bourré, mais tu te trompes ! »**  
   
  **S** on regard s'assombrit alors que le plus vieux se mit à rire en le toisant, accablé par le dégout. Ses mains se mirent à trembler mais cette fois-ci de colère, malgré cela se rebeller ne servait à rien car son géniteur prenait toujours le dessus et finissait par remporter la partie. Le plus souvent il se retrouvait avec des bleus, les lèvres en sang ou un œil au beurre noir. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais plains parce qu'il savait également que son père trouverait perpétuellement un moyen de lui faire payer. Alors, une fois encore, il abandonna. Depuis ses sept ans, il souffrait en silence et même l'ange au-dessus de sa tête, celui de sa mère, n'était pas capable de le sauver de sa chute.

 

 

 **Chapitre un** :

 

 

 **« T'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui toi. »**  
  
  **I** l s'apprêtait à répliquer mais une paire de douces lèvres se posèrent, dans une simple caresse, sur la peau nue de sa nuque et son esprit focalisa son attention uniquement sur les papillons qui s'éveillèrent dans son ventre et sur cette bouche chaude.  
   
**«  J'ai pas grand-chose à dire. »**  
**«  Il y a autre chose... Je te connais Will. »**  
**«  Non, tout va bien. Je voudrais juste finir mes devoirs avant de rentrer chez moi sinon je n'aurai jamais le temps une fois là-bas. »**  
   
  **S** e voulant concentré, William reporta son regard sur son cahier de littérature ouvert à la même page depuis une demi-heure déjà et dont il n'avait pas su saisir le moindre mot tellement le brun derrière lui ne cessait de le déconcentrer. A la base, lui devait simplement lire son roman et non pas l'embrasser partout où sa peau était découverte et lui poser des tas de questions. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais la première raison de sa venue ici était avant tout pour réviser au calme, ce qui était entièrement impossible à son propre domicile. Et il voulait absolument réussir son prochain examen. Au moins obtenir plus que la moyenne. Pour ne pas finir comme son père.  
  
**«  File moi un coup de main au lieu de me déconcentrer. Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas. »**  
**«  C'est que tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. »**  
**«  Je voudrais juste en finir avec ce devoir. »**  
**«  Fais-moi voir ça. »**  
   
  **L** 'ainé se dégagea des bras d'Aloïs afin de saisir son cahier qui reposait sur les draps blancs défaits du lit. Il le regarda lire le sujet, noter quelques mots clés sur une feuille et mordiller le bout de son stylo alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question donnée. Le plus vieux admira ses traits, un long moment. Ses lèvres lisses et un peu pulpeuses à la fois, ses grands yeux marrons, sombres, presque noirs, et ses cheveux bruns qui épousaient parfaitement son visage angélique. Il se demandait encore comment un homme aussi parfait avait pu tomber amoureux de lui. C'est vrai. Il était grand, intelligent, doué en art, très bon écrivain, social et proche des gens. Alors que William était plutôt du genre petit, timide, isolé, anxieux et maladroit. D'ailleurs, ce dernier trait de caractère ne lui avait pas joué que de mauvais tours finalement. Puisque sa maladresse était à l'origine de tout.

 

 

_Flash-back_ _._

  
   
  **N** ous étions cinq mois avant. William venait de sortir d'une longue journée de fac, il s'était pratiquement endormi pendant le premier cours de ce matin tellement sa nuit avait été courte et mouvementée. Encore ses maudits cauchemars qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Maintenant, il avait bien mérité une petite pause. Il se rendit au café pas très loin de l'université, le _BlackBirdsCoffee_ , un petit commerce qui lui servait parfois de cantine le midi. C'était un client assez habituel. Les serveurs commençaient à bien le connaître. Alors quand il entra et s'assit à une table au fond de la salle, ça ne l'étonnait plus que le grand bond avec sa casquette rouge, un dénommé Andrew, lui apporta un thé qui venait tout juste d'infuser. Il sentait bon la menthe fraîche. Rien de tel pour décompresser. Il lui laissa également un petit biscuit à côté de sa tasse, William l'en remercia d'un petit sourire et se concentra sur son livre. Un nouveau roman qu'il venait d'entamer la veille. Ses grands yeux bleus parcouraient la page, dévoraient et imprégnaient chaque mot. Il préférait nettement lire qu'écrire. Il aimait parfois poser tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sur un bout de papier ou sur un fichier d'ordinateur, mais il n'appréciait pas tellement sa plume. Certains, parvenaient à écrire un paragraphe en quelques minutes, lui, c'était un miracle si en deux heures il parvenait à produire une dizaine de lignes. Tout était dans le talent, et lui n'en avait pas. Il s'était essayé au dessin, mais quand la petite sœur d'un de ses amis lui avait dit que son chat ressemblait à une voiture il avait tout arrêté. Aujourd'hui encore, il cherchait quel pouvait bien être son talent. Son signe distinctif. Mais peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas. Qu'il était juste comme les autres.

  
  **L** e jeune homme soupira. Sa tasse de thé était presque vide et il avait déjà avalé son biscuit sec. Il leva le regard de son livre et osa inspecter le lieu autour de lui. Il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure-ci. Ou seulement quelques étudiants. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années assit au comptoir, une bière devant lui. Deux étudiantes à sa droite qui trainaient sur leurs portables et discutaient de leurs derniers achats surement. Un couple à l'opposé de la salle, qui s'embrassait constamment, si bien que ça n'aurait pas étonné William que l'un d'eux tombe dans les pommes d'ici quelques minutes. Ça l'aurait fait bien rire au moins. Il regarda l'heure sur l'écran de télévision : dix-sept heures trente-deux. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il finit sa tasse, laissa un billet sous la soucoupe et se leva. Il remit son sac sur ses deux épaules, tandis que d'une autre il tenait toujours son livre. Andrew le salua, ainsi qu'une rousse dont le visage lui était familier, il tourna la tête vers eux et sourit faiblement en retour. La politesse. Et au moment il allait se retourner pour continuer sa route, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il releva les yeux vers l'inconnu. Beaucoup plus grand que lui, d'au moins deux têtes. Son café venait de se renverser à terre et un peu sur son tee-shirt et ses chaussures.  
   
**«  Mince, pardon... Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas... Je suis désolé. »**  
**«  Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une tâche. »**  
   
  **W** illiam osa enfin le regarder, un peu paniqué. Il avait la voix rauque, grave. Un visage fin et laiteux. Il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux marrons, très sombres. C'était intimidant. Et ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était son sourire. Il souriait. Alors qu'il venait littéralement de lui renverser son café dessus. Une personne normale l'aurait insulté et il serait parti en piquant un fard. Là, c'était tout à fait différent. Le garçon en face de lui, qui semblait avoir son âge, ne paraissait pas du tout énervé. Bien au contraire, son sourire en était la preuve.  
   
**«  Je n'avais pas fait attention où j'allais... »**  
**«  On dirait bien que tu vas devoir me payer un autre café alors** _, dit l'inconnu en riant légèrement_. »  
**«  Je... C'est que... Je viens de dépenser mes dernières pièces pour mon thé et... »**  
**«  Je rigolais.** _Reprit-il d'une voix sérieuse_. **J'ai assez d'argent pour m'en acheter un autre. »**  
**«  Oh... Désolé quand même. »**  
   
  **C** 'était constamment cela. William ne faisait que s'excuser pour des choses inutiles. Dans n'importe quelle situation. Parfois c'était nécessaire mais d'autre fois non. C'était un réflexe plus qu'autre chose. Sa timidité parlait à sa place et en demandant pardon il s'enfonçait plus bas que terre. Plus encore. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'il l'avait tutoyé. L'autre jeune homme l'observa, comme amusé. Gêné, le châtain resserra une main autour de la hanse de son sac à dos et tint fermement son livre de l'autre, puis il baissa les yeux vers le café toujours au sol et la tâche qui s'y était formée.  
  
**«  Au lieu de t'excuser tout le temps, que dirais-tu de venir me tenir compagnie et partager un café, ou bien un thé, avec moi ? »**  
   
  **M** algré sa timidité, il était très tenté. Bizarrement. Même si ça l'effrayait de parler à un total inconnu. Mais malheureusement, il avait encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de rentrer chez lui, il devait ensuite laver la cuisine, faire ses devoirs et ranger la salle de bain qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer ce matin avant de partir. Il s'était levé trop tardivement, avait couru à bout d'haleine pour attraper le bus à temps et avait failli arriver en retard. En fait, il ne sortait pratiquement jamais. Ses deux seuls amis de la fac, Norah et Jeff l'invitaient pourtant à venir à des soirées avec eux. Mais il refusait toujours, prétextant avoir trop de devoirs et de tâches ménagères à faire. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Le soir, il rangeait la maison, faisait ses devoirs, allait un peu sur internet et se mettait à lire tout le reste de la soirée avant de s'endormir sur son lit pendant quelques courtes heures. Il resta un moment la bouche entre-ouverte, tandis que le jeune bouclé en face de lui attendait toujours sa réponse, son gobelet vide entre ses longs doigts. Sa main tremblait légèrement et il ne savait où poser le regard. Il secoua finalement la tête.  
   
**«  Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, je... J'ai des choses à faire. »**  
**«  Oh dommage !** _Il parut vraiment déçu_. **Une prochaine fois alors ? »**  
**«  Sûrement, oui. »**  
   
  **E** t William sourit, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, et il partit rapidement. Presque en courant. Ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre jeune homme de répondre. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui avant cela. Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de boire un café, ou un thé avant cela. Personne n'avait même remarqué sa présence avant cela. Personne n'avait fait attention à son existence, si ce n'était quelques rares amis à lui. Mais au fond, c'était un peu de la triche, parce que s'il n'était pas rentré dans ce garçon, ils ne se seraient sûrement jamais adressé la parole. Et au final, il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Mais à quoi cela servait-il de le savoir ? Il ne le reverrait jamais, et les chances pour que cela arrive étaient minces, parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans ce café.

 

_Fin du flash-back_ _._

  
   
**«  Bébé tu m'écoutes... ? »**  
**«  Hm, pardon ? »**  
**«  Je disais que le personnage principal ressentait plus de la mélancolie et du manque que de la vraie tristesse. Après c'est juste un extrait, faudrait voir avec le livre en entier mais c'est un début. J'ai noté quelques réponses sur ta feuille. Mais je n'ai jamais étudié ce roman. »**  
**«  Je t'aime. »**  
   
  **A** loïs releva la tête vers lui et se mit à rire doucement, mais pas pour se moquer non, ce n'était pas ce genre de rire. C'était plutôt celui qui voulait dire : tu es mignon. Et le châtain ne cessait de le regarder avec émerveillement. Comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde, ses pupilles océans brillaient, et son sourire s'agrandit plus encore quand les lèvres de son petit ami vinrent de poser tendrement sur les siennes.  
  
**«  Je t'aime aussi Will. »**  
**«  Tu me quitteras jamais hein ? »**  
**«  Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je suis peut-être fou mais pas à ce point. »**  
**«  Simplement pour m'en assurer. »**  
**«  Aies confiance mon ange. »**  
   
  **L** e brun lui planta un autre baiser sur les lèvres avant que William ne se décide à commencer de rédiger un peu son devoir. Il y passe plusieurs minutes, une demi-heure à peu près. Entre temps, son petit ami lui caressait le dos ou bien le ventre tout en dévorant son livre. Le plus vieux des deux en profitait alors parfois pour le regarder, l'admirer plutôt. Il avait toujours aimé l'observer lorsqu'il se mettait à lire. Souvent, par inattention, ses lèvres se mettaient à bouger au rythme des mots. Aucun son n'en sortait, mais c'était simplement pour s'imprégner un peu plus de l'histoire. Ou alors, quand il peignait, il avait toujours ce tic de remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille pour ne pas qu'elle lui tombe devant les yeux. Et William avait juste envie d'y passer la main pour les caresser.

  
  **F** inalement, au bout d'une heure, le châtain se décida à rassembler ses affaires pour partir. Il était près de dix-neuf heures et il lui restait encore pas mal de tâches à faire chez lui. Ranger sa chambre, finir son devoir et préparer le repas. Même si ce n'était qu'un plat à mettre au micro-onde. Aloïs le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sa main dans la sienne, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, plusieurs fois. Ils détestaient toujours les au revoir, même si ils se voyaient deux à trois fois par semaine. Ils n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre, mais ils avaient simplement hâte de pouvoir vivre ensemble.  
  
**«  Reste dormir. »**  
**«  Non, je peux pas. J'aimerai bien, mais je dois vraiment rentrer. »**  
**«  Alors laisse-moi venir. »**  
   
  **W** illiam secoua la tête, ça ce n'était pas concevable. En cinq mois de relation, Aloïs n'était venu que trois fois chez lui, les soirs où il n'y avait personne à la maison. Où son père était parti passer le week-end ou la nuit chez des amis à lui. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, ce n'était pas assez. Il le savait. Et le châtain aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour cela, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre son indépendance maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Il n'avait pas d'argent avec lui, il suivait encore ses études, et il n'avait nulle part où aller. Son copain faisait des efforts immenses pour lui, pour le rendre heureux, il le voyait bien. Et il essayait, tant bien que mal, de lui rendre la pareille. Mais ce n'était pas facile quand en face de lui se trouvait l'homme idéal.

  
   
_Flash-back_.

  
   
  **D** eux semaines. Deux semaines que William revenait chaque jour à ce café avec l'espoir de revoir son inconnu. Deux semaines qu'il avait maladroitement fait tomber son café. Deux semaines où ses pensées n'étaient centrées que sur ce garçon aux belles boucles brunes. Et au fil des jours, il commençait à se faire une raison. Il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il n'était peut-être que de passage. Un voyageur. Sa tasse de thé arriva sur la table, servie par la fille rousse dont il n'avait toujours pas retenue le prénom, il la remercia faiblement puis soupira. A quoi bon espérer ? Il sortit son livre de son sac et continua sa lecture. Quelques minutes, avant que la chaise devant lui ne soit tirée. Son premier réflexe fut de lever les yeux, et il aurait fortement aimé que ce soit son inconnu. Mais ce n'était que Norah. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules et lui épousaient parfaitement les épaules. C'était une belle fille. Gentille et amicale. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir connu. Elle déposa son sac noir au sol et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour faire la bise à son ami.  
   
**«  Coucou Will, j'allais venir prendre un café et je t'ai vu assit tout seul. Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste avec toi ? »**  
**«  Non je t'en prie. »**  
**«  Tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin ? »**  
**«  J'ai raté mon bus, et puis vu que ce n'était que les cours de pratique je me suis dit que je serai mieux à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Tu as mangé où ce midi toi ? On ne t'a pas vu au réfectoire avec Jeff. »**  
**«  Oh j'ai simplement mangé dehors avec des copines. J'avais oublié de vous prévenir. »**  
**«  T'en fais pas. »**  
**«  Tu viens souvent ici ?**   _Demanda-t-elle en regardant les lieux_. »  
**«  Presque tous les jours après les cours. »**  
**«  Avec Jeff on connait un bar super tu sais, tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre. On y va tous les Vendredis et Mardi soirs. »**  
**«  Je viens ici pour boire un thé et me détendre, pas pour me bourrer. Et je n'aime pas le monde. »**  
**«  Mais Will... »**  
**«  Norah écoute, c'est très gentil de vouloir m'inviter et tout ça mais...** _Il l'interrompit en soupirant._ **Ce n'est pas mon monde. Je viendrai à la maison un de ces quatre, pourquoi pas le week-end prochain ? On se fera une soirée à trois. Devant les films et avec du pop-corn. »**  
**«  Comme avant ? »**  
**«  Comme avant, oui. »**  
   
**U** n sourire illumina le visage légèrement bronzé de la jeune femme, elle se pencha et le serra dans ses bras. Lui, toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans ces moment-là, lui tapota simplement gentiment le dos. Ca suffisait de toutes manières. Depuis son entrée en faculté, William et ses deux amis avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'organiser des week-ends ensemble pour soit se détendre, faire des devoirs –enfin essayer- ou bien passer la soirée à regarder des films à l'eau de rose et manger des cochonneries jusqu'à en vomir. Mais c'était le fait d'être ensemble qui comptait le plus. Et le châtain adorait ce genre de moments. Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, il s'était un peu éloigné. Il voyait toujours ses amis, mais cela devait bien faire deux mois qu'ils n'avaient organisés aucune fête. Peut-être qu'il perdait un peu sa joie de vivre ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait simplement besoin de s'en sortir. Et vite.

  
   **N** orah se détacha de lui et juste à ce moment, la serveuse revint avec une tasse de chocolat chaud bien fumante. William avait toujours été très proche d'elle. Il la voyait un peu comme sa petite sœur, même si une seule année les séparaient. Elle lui confiait tout, il était un peu comme son journal intime. Et puis il y avait Jeff, c'était un très bon ami. Son meilleur ami quasiment. Ils jouaient au foot ensemble, aux jeu-vidéos, regardaient des marvels et des films d'horreur. Même si William était une vraie poule mouillée et que souvent il finissait caché sous la couverture. C'était assez drôle à voir. Tous les trois, ils sortaient au cinéma, en ville, mangeaient souvent ensemble dans des petits restaurants ou commandaient des pizzas. Franchement, c'était trio soudé et dévoué.  
   
**«  Et où est Jeff ?** _Demanda la blonde en buvant un peu de son chocolat._   **»**  
**«  Il est rentré chez lui directement après les cours, il voulait voir sa copine. »**  
**«  Oh ces couples c'est trop chiant ! »**  
**«  Je te le fais pas dire, mais ils sont mignons quand même. »**  
   
  **J** eff était en couple avec Alice depuis plus de quatre mois, il avait l'air vraiment heureux et amoureux. Avant cela, il enchaînait les conquêtes qu'il rencontrait en boite ou en soirée, mais avec elle ça semblait nettement plus sérieux. William et Norah l'avaient déjà rencontré à la sortie de la faculté, rapidement, étant donné qu'elle passait le chercher après les cours. Elle semblait douce et timide.  
  **L** a fille du trio, quant à elle, s'était déjà faite larguée trois fois depuis la rentrée de Septembre. En quatre mois. Elle le supportait mal, elle rejetait tout sur elle, passait ses soirées à déprimer en pensant à ses ex. Peut-être était-elle d'une nature trop franche et cela déplaisait aux garçons. Elle n'était pas du genre à prendre des pincettes, elle disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si ça pouvait blesser.

  
  **E** t William... William restait totalement seul. La solitude à long terme. Sa dernière relation remontait à deux ans. Deux ans qu'il n'était plus tombé amoureux. Cela pourrait sembler court pour certain, mais lui... Ca semblait être une éternité. Un vide complet. Bon, il ne faisait pas non plus d'effort pour aller vers les gens, et le charme ne faisait pas tout, une relation marche dans les deux sens. Bien qu'assez ouvert dans ses choix, il avait vite découvert que les filles ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, peut-être un baiser lui convenait, mais il ne se voyait pas avoir de rapports intimes avec elles. Alors, à présent, il se consacrait uniquement aux garçons. Et ça... Personne ne le savait. Même pas ses amis.

  
  **S** a tasse presque vide, le châtain décida d'attendre que son amie ait finie plutôt que de commander une autre, il était du genre à prendre tout son temps pour boire en dehors de chez lui. Le portable de Norah se mit à sonner sur la table, elle grogna et regarda l'écran tout en posant sa tasse. Elle se leva et fit signe à son ami.  
  
**«  C'est ma mère, je lui réponds, je reviens. »**  
   
  **I** l hocha simplement la tête et se reconcentra sur son livre encore ouvert sur la table ronde. Peut-être aurait-il une chance de le finir d'ici ce soir. De toutes manières, il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire. Si ce n'était le ménage et le repas. Parfois, il aimerait être comme ces héros de romans, connaître des aventures, vivre des amours passionnés, apprendre à respirer et à voir le monde autrement. Mais ce n'était que de l'imaginaire. Qui avait la chance de vivre ça ? Surement pas un garçon aussi banal que lui. Non, il passerait simplement sa vie à se noyer dans des œuvres pour ne pas penser à la médiocrité de son existence.  
   
**«  Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ta... »**  
   
  **P** ensant que c'était son amie qui était revenue de son appel téléphonique, William n'avait même pas regardé et avait simplement posé la question. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête et tomba sur ce sourire, qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et pourtant il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour toucher sa peau laiteuse et à l'apparence si douce.  
   
**«  Salut. J'espérai bien te revoir ici. Je voulais revenir avant mais je n'ai pas pu. Surtout que... J'étais tombé sur ce café par hasard que, comme un imbécile, je n'avais pas eu l'idée de prendre l'adresse en partant. »**  
   
  **I** l se mit à rire, d'un son clair et magnifique, et William devait carrément passer pour un attardé à le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds brillants. Mais il s'en fichait de l'image qu'il reflétait à l'instant présent, tout ce qui comptait c'était que son inconnu soit là. Qu'il soit revenu, pour lui.    
   
**«  Tu seras là demain sinon ? »**  
**«  O... Oui, comme tous les jours. »**  
**«  Alors je viendrai, et on partagera un café, ça te va ? »**  
   
  **B** ien sûr que ça lui allait. Le jeune étudiant hocha plusieurs fois la tête en affichant un petit sourire. Il était tellement intimidé qu'il ne savait quoi dire. Jamais personne ne lui avait autant adressé la parole, surtout pas un inconnu à qui il avait renversé le café. D'habitude, il se serait enfui en courant, mort de honte, mais là... Là il voulait juste rester à cette table toute la nuit s'il le fallait, avec lui. Mais surtout, ne pas le perdre de vue encore une fois. Il avait dû attendre deux semaines. Deux longues semaines où chaque après-midi, attablé ici, il perdait espoir d'un jour recroiser son visage. C'était peut-être idiot à dire, ou à penser, mais pour une fois il avait l'impression que quelqu'un sur terre en avait quelque chose à faire de lui. Et pas seulement par pitié.  
   
**«  Au fait, moi c'est Aloïs. »**  
**«  Je... William. Je m'appelle William. »**  
**«  Will ? »**  
   
  **C** e fut à ce moment que Norah fit son entrée dans le café, son téléphone portable à la main. Elle regarda son ami du coin de l'œil, ce genre de regard insistant, tout en reluquant le grand brun assit à sa place. D'ailleurs, il releva la tête vers elle et se remit debout. Il portait une simple chemise blanche, avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts, et un slim noir déchiré aux genoux, qui lui épousait parfaitement les contours des jambes. Il était beau. C'était indéniable. Et William à côté se sentait ridicule avec sa veste de sport grise, son tee-shirt marvel, son jean noir simple remonté sur ses chevilles, et ses vans. Il s'habillait encore parfois comme un enfant et n'avait pas réellement de style définie. Il pouvait passer d'un extrême à un autre. Tenant toujours son livre ouvert, il suivit le moindre mouvement du jeune homme.  
   
**«  Je ne faisais que passer. Pardon, je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps.... A demain William. »**  
   
  **D** ans un sourire doux, il s'éclipsa encore une fois. Mais là, le châtain était certain de le revoir le lendemain dans ce café. C'était une promesse. Il n'avait même pas été capable de répondre, tellement son prénom avait sonné merveilleusement bien entre ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas si il l'avait fait exprès ou non, mais il avait articulé chaque syllabe, chaque son, et les lettres avaient roulées comme une caresse sur sa langue. Norah reprit sa place, laissant un peu de rêve s'évader, et lui fit les gros yeux.  
  
**«  C'était qui ? »**  
**«  Je ne sais pas.... »**  
**«  Quoi, tu rigoles ? Tu veux me dire que ce beau gosse est venu t'aborder par hasard ? »**  
**«  Non, je ne le connais pas c'est tout. Je lui ai simplement renversé son café dessus il y a deux semaines. »**  
**«  Oh putain Will, il est à tomber !** _Elle_ _s'écria en souriant_. **Faut absolument que tu essayes d'avoir son numéro demain ! »**  
   
  **W** illiam hocha simplement la tête, sachant qu'elle devait surement déjà craquer sur lui. Elle était toujours comme ça, quand elle voyait un beau garçon quelque part, à la faculté, dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'attirer l'attention et d'avoir son numéro. Mais bien souvent, ça ne marchait pas. Ou seulement en soirée dans les bars. Parce que, évidemment, ce n'était pas pour les boissons qu'elle allait là-bas. Alors il ne dit rien, la laissant espérer un peu, mais dans un sens elle avait raison. Il devait avoir son numéro, pour que cet Aloïs ne reste pas qu'un simple inconnu.

  
   
_Fin du flash-back._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **A** loïs avait toujours adoré se rendre à la bibliothèque. Pour lire et découvrir des ouvrages, évidemment, mais également pour y sentir l'odeur des vieux livres ou y observer les gens. Il se posait à une table, dans un coin et contemplait le spectacle. Il y avait différentes types de personnes. Par exemple, les étudiants qui recherchaient un peu de paix pour travailler, d'autres qui venaient voir les dernières œuvres en date, ou encore William. William qui se baladait et vaguait entre les rayons, les grandes étagères sans vraiment d'idée précise en tête. Et souvent, il repartait sans avoir rien emprunté. Il était plutôt du genre à acheter, ou bien à piquer ceux de son copain.   
  
  **D** ans sa chambre, Aloïs avait une deux bibliothèques remplient d'ouvrages en tout genre. Allant du roman d'amour au roman policier en passant par le théâtre et la poésie. Il devait en posséder par loin de deux-cents. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose à ses yeux. Il était constamment à la recherche d'une nouvelle lecture. Chaque soir, il s'asseyait sur son petit canapé à côté de sa fenêtre de balcon, ou bien sur son lit et dévorait plusieurs pages à la suite. Dès qu'il avait du temps libre en fait. C'était son addiction. Certains adoraient le foot, la peinture, la danse, ou les jeux-vidéos, mais lui préférait les livres. Et l'écriture aussi. Parfois, il pouvait se mettre à écrire une dizaine de pages sur son ordinateur, à propos de tout et de rien. De sa vie. Des histoires d'amours. D'aventures. Puis de William. Il écrivait sur lui. Sur eux. Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature à ses yeux, mais il avait de l'inspiration. Et puis c'était un moyen pour lui de se délivrer, d'extérioriser un peu. Il s'allongea sur son lit, son portable entre les mains tandis qu'il lisait le message que venait de lui envoyer son copain.   
  
☒ **19h04** , _de Will_ : Tu viens me chercher demain à la sortie de la fac ?    
☒ **19h05** , _A Will_ : Oui bébé. Je ne travaille pas. Je te ramènerai un muffin aussi, ma mère en a fait pleins et elle voulait que tu goûtes pour donner ton avis.   
  
  **L** e jeune bouclé était âgé d'un an de plus que son petit ami. A côté de ses études, il travaillait dans le petit commerce du père d'un de ses amis. Une sorte de petit supermarché. Ce n'était pas payé grand-chose, mais c'était assez pour économiser afin de louer un petit appartement une fois ses études terminées, et également se payer des petits plaisir. Ses parents lui donnait tout ce dont il avait besoin, sa mère n'hésitait jamais à lui donner un peu d'argent quand il n'en avait plus assez, même son père avait été assez retissant au début. Mais Aloïs était un jeune homme responsable et très mature. Et aussi un excellent grand frère. Alessandro, âgé de cinq ans, était très proche de lui. Ils partageaient beaucoup de moments ensemble. Et un en particulier que le jeune adulte n'oublierait jamais.

   
    
_Flash-back._

 

  **L** es deux garçons étaient en couple depuis un peu plus d'un mois, ils filaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler le parfait amour. Pourtant, personne n'était au courant. Ils souhaitaient garder encore un peu la magie, la bulle qui les entourait. Rester enfermer dans leur monde le temps d'encore quelques semaines. Aloïs savait que sa relation ne poserait pas de problème à sa famille, ils étaient des gens très ouverts d'esprits et il avait déjà ramené un garçon il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais ce ne fut pas très long. L'histoire de deux petites semaines. En même temps, pourquoi rester avec un homme qui ne pense qu'à coucher avec lui à longueur de temps ? Il n'est pas contre l'intimité dans un couple, au contraire, mais il faut s'imposer des limites parfois.   
  
  **C** e soir, William vient dormir chez lui pour la première fois. Et cette perspective le rend nerveux comme une lycéenne lors de son premier flirt. Il ne tient pas en place, il sourit constamment. Pour le moment, il l'a présenté à ses parents comme un simple ami qu'il a rencontré sur la route de la faculté. Mais ce détail ne l'empêchera pas de couvrir son bien aimé de millier de baisers pendant la soirée, sous la couverture. Personne ne lui interdisait ça. D'ailleurs, il a tout préparé. Son lit est fait. Ses vêtements sales rangés, et ses quelques livres au sol –pour ses lectures de la semaine- classés dans les bibliothèques. Il n'était pas forcément un garçon désordonné et bordélique. Simplement, il aimé avoir tout à portée de main. Puis aussi, il avait fait en sorte que ses parents sortent tous les deux en amoureux ce soir. Bien évidemment, il devait garder Alessandro. Le contraire aurait paru trop bizarre. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il serait au lit aux alentours de vingt heures, et toute la maison serait à eux.   
  
  **L** a sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, le bouclé lâcha le pot de sauce tomate qu'il tenait entre les mains pour aller ouvrir rapidement, son petit frère était déjà là, dans ses jambes, pour voir leur invité. A peine quelques secondes après avoir sonné, il ouvrit la porte et son sourire s'élargit. William était tout simplement magnifique. Il portait pourtant des vêtements habituels, rien de bien extravaguant ou élégant, mais c'était suffisant pour lui donner envie de l'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. Là, sur un palier. Devant Alessandro. Et c'était ça le seul obstacle à son envie.   
    
**«  Salut, rentre vas-y je t'en prie. »**   
    
  **L** e châtain lui sourit et rentra dans la maison timidement, passant près de lui. Aloïs ferma les yeux un instant et frissonna. Son parfum vanillé venait d'embaumé toute la pièce. Il aurait bien plongé la tête dans son cou, y déposer quelques baisers, pour pouvoir ensuite lui dire à quel point il adorait son odeur. Mais ce fut la voix du petit garçon entre ses jambes qui le ramena à la réalité.   
    
**«  C'est toi Liam ? »**   
**«  Pardon ?**   _Demanda le nouvel arrivant en fronçant les sourcils, la tête baissée vers lui_. **»**   
**«  Non Aless, c'est William son prénom. »**   
**«  Oh j'avais pas compris ça moi ! »**   
**«  C'est pas grave.** _Sourit doucement le concerné avant de s'accroupir devant lui_. **Alors comme ça c'est toi le fameux Alessandro. »**   
**«  Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Aless tu sais, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. »**   
**«  Et moi Will. »**   
**«  Wow t'as un tee-shirt Captain America !** **C'est mon super-héros préféré ! »**   
    
  **W** illiam rit doucement en se reculant et hocha la tête. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son petit frère prenait déjà le bras de son petit ami pour l'emmener voir sa _« super collection de dvd et figurines Captain Amercia. »_ En même temps, c'était un bon point. Il avait déjà fait bonne impression à peine la porte d'entrée franchie. Il sourit et retourna en cuisine finir de préparer le plat de pâtes. Il n'était pas tellement doué en cuisine, il savait seulement préparer quelques plats, dont les pâtes au four qui était sa spécialité. Sinon, il aimait préparer des gâteaux en tout genre avec sa mère. C'était toujours agréable de cuisiner avec elle, elle se mettait à parler de tout et de rien. Et lui l'écoutait, sans rien dire, parce qu'il aimait l'entendre raconter une journée au travail ou sa discussion avec une voisine. Ce n'était pas les sujets les plus intéressants, mais il adorait la relation fusionnelle qu'il entretenait avec sa mère. Elle avait des sortes de super pouvoirs, comme ces super-héros, pour deviner quand il n'allait pas bien ou quand il devait lui dire quelque chose. Et bizarrement, avec seulement un gros câlin il allait tout de suite mieux. C'était magique, rien de plus.   
  
  **A** u bout d'une dizaine de minute, William apparut dans la cuisine en affichant un grand sourire. Il s'approcha doucement du plan de travail de la cuisine tandis qu'Aloïs mettait le plat fini au four afin qu'il puisse chauffer. Il se tourna vers son petit ami et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de l'attirer contre lui délicatement.   
    
**«  Ton petit frère est genre.... »**   
**«  Super actif. »**   
**«  Oui.** Le plus vieux rit doucement. **Mais je l'adore, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un. »**   
**«  Il attendait de te voir, je lui ai parlé de toi. Du fait que tu aimais bien les marvels et tout ça. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. »**   
**«  Moi aussi, il est mignon. Il doit tenir ça de son grand-frère. »**   
    
  **U** n sourire niais vint se coller sur le visage du cadet qui n'hésita pas une seconde à venir embrasser son compagnon, mais ce dernier se recula en affichant une petite moue. L'autre garçon lâcha un faible soupire. Sans son petit frère ici, ils auraient pu s'embrasser n'importe où. Dans le salon, la cuisine ou bien dans l'entrée. Mais Aloïs ne dit rien et caressa sa joue avant de mettre la table. Le repas ne serait pas prêt avant une petite demi-heure mais ce serait déjà ça de fait. Quand le tout fut dressé, ils allèrent dans le salon, devant la télévision qui était allumée sur une chaise de dessin animé qu'Alessandro avait dû mettre une fois que les parents étaient partis. William s'installa dans le canapé tandis que le bouclé prenait la télécommande sur la table basse en verre et venait s'assoir à ses côtés. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Mais pas dans une position trop compliquée, pour qu'ils puissent se détacher si Alessandro venait à rentrer dans le salon sans prévenir. Même si le châtain avait certifié qu'il était sûrement en train de jouer avec ses figurines de super-héros. Il en avait une belle collection. Sur des étagères, et ça l'avait fasciné d'en voir autant. Il les avait presque tous d'ailleurs.   
  
  **L** es doigts d'Aloïs se baladaient dans les cheveux lisses de son petit ami, ainsi que le bout de nez afin de s'imprégner de l'odeur de la pomme qui en émanait. C'était doux, et ça lui donnait presque envie de dormir. L'épisode de la série policière qui passait à la télévision ne l'intéressait pas du tout, si il avait été seul il l'aurait sûrement regardait en mangeant un paquet de pop-corn avec. Mais là, il se focalisait simplement sur la chaleur du corps de son petit ami et sa petite main qui se baladait sur son ventre. Rien que ce simple contact lui faisait tourner la tête. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'à un mois de relation.   
  
  **A** lessandro était resté calmement dans sa chambre en attendant le repas, mais lorsqu'il entendit son frère l'appelait pour venir passer à table, il lâcha ses figurines et courut rapidement au salon pour s'installer en premier sur une chaise. William s'assit au bout de la table, entre lui et le bouclé. Ce dernier ramena le plat encore fumant et crépitant au milieu sur un petit dessous en verre. Le petit blond sautillait sur place en tenant ses couverts dans ses mains, limite sur le point de sauter sur les pâtes pour les manger directement dans le plat. Aloïs coupa les parts comme il put, de manière égale, et servit d'abord son petit ami puis son frère avant de se servir lui-même. Le repas fut quasiment monopolisé par Alessandro qui ne cessa de parler de ses bandes-dessinés et de ses figurines. Et William l'écoutait en souriant, riant parfois. Quant au bouclé, il en avait par-dessus la tête.   
    
**«  Bon Aless arrête un peu de parler et mange. »**   
**«  Mais je parle de Spiderman !**   _Il dit en criant presque_.  **»**   
**«  Je m'en fiche que ce soit Spiderman ou Batman. Tu manges, et laisse un peu William. Il a peut-être envie d'être tranquille. »**   
**«  Non ça va, ça ne me dérange pas. »**   
**«  Tu vois !** _Répliqua Alessandra en lui faisant une grimace_. **Tu dis n'importe quoi toi d'abord ! Puis lui il m'écoute ou moins, moi quand je te parle des super-héros tu fais comme si t'étais sourd des oreilles, tu t'intéresses même pas à moi ! »**   
**«  Là tu dis des bêtises bébé... »**   
**«  C'est la vérité !** _Le coupa-t-il_. **Moi je suis toujours là pour t'écouter mais toi tu fais comme si j'existais pas. »**   
**«  Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, j'ai jamais fait ça !** _Il haussa le ton à son tour, un peu vexé._ **»**   
**«  Bah tu passes tout ton temps avec tes livres même maman l'a dit ! »**   
**«  Alessandro, écoute**. _Intervenu William sur un ton calme_. **Ton frère il aime les livres comme toi tu aimes les super-héros, ce sont ses jouets à lui tu vois ? Et il essaye de bien faire, je te jure, il t'aime bien. Et il s'intéresse à toi. C'est juste que toi t'aime pas forcément les livres, et bien lui il n'aime pas forcément les super-héros. Vous avez chacun vous goûts, vos différences, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il te déteste. »**   
    
**E** t le petit blond avait l'air d'avoir compris et accepté parce qu'il s'excusa à son frère en baissant la tête avec une petite voix innocente. Aloïs sourit, amusé, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de souffler un merci à son petit ami qui lui rendit un sourire sincère. Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur, Alessandro n'intervenu qu'une ou deux fois et avait fini toute son assiette en arborant une mine fière. Son frère le félicita et lui ressuya le coin de la bouche avec une serviette avant qu'il ne file jouer dans sa chambre.   
  
  **L** es deux adolescents débarrassèrent la table ensemble, le plat de pâtes était pratiquement vide, si bien qu'il en restait à peine pour une seule personne. Ils mirent les assiettes dans l'évier et pendant que William rangeait les bouteilles, Aloïs en profita pour venir passer ses bras autour de sa taille, son torse collé à son dos. Un sourire se forma sur le visage de chacun. Le plus petit se retourna pour faire face au brun qui ne tarda pas à lier leurs lèvres ensemble dans un échange amoureux. Depuis leur premier baiser, et le commencement de leur relation, Aloïs avait toujours été le moins timide des deux. C'était souvent lui qui faisait le premier pas pour embrasser, et William au contraire était du genre à rougir facilement mais c'était un garçon très câlin. Dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans un canapé ou bien un lit, il faisait toujours en sorte de venir se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami. Comme un petit chaton en manque d'amour. E ce n'était pas pour déplaira au bouclé qui lui caressait le dos ou les cheveux. Mais disons qu'il était celui qui recherchait en permanence plus de contact, sans pour autant être trop insistant. Et puis, la timidité et la gêne de son compagnon le faisait littéralement craquer. Si bien que quand il l'entendit couiner de surprise sous leur baiser, il ne put que sourire plus encore.   
    
**«  Will regarde ce que je... Oh ! »**   
    
  **S** ans même prévenir, Alessandro venait de rentrer dans la cuisine en criant presque, une figurine à la main. Les deux garçons se détachèrent rapidement, William s'éloigna du brun en soupirant et baissa les yeux au sol, les joues totalement rouges. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, pourtant il se sentait gêné comme si ce fut des adultes qui les avaient surpris en plein milieu de ce baiser. Aloïs passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que le petit blond faisait demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre, comme si il n'avait strictement rien vu, bien que son visage un peu perturbé disait clairement tout le contraire.   
    
**«  Aless, attend... Reviens ici mon grand. »**   
    
  **I** l obéit et ne dit rien, serrant toujours sa petite figurine en plond entre ses fins doigts. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux, comme si il s'apprêtait à le gronder, mais il le prit simplement par la taille pour le faire s'assoir sur une chaise et s'accroupit devant lui afin d'être à sa hauteur. Ses petits pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, ils se balançaient simplement. Il lançait parfois des regards à William qui n'osait rien dire, comme tout à coup muet.   
    
**«  Écoute, ce que tu viens de voir c'est.... »**   
**«  Ça va je suis pas bête, vous faisiez des bisous d'amoureux c'est tout. »**   
    
  **L** a surprise envahit le visage des deux autres garçons. Alessandro haussa les épaules, il avait une capacité de réflexion et de recul sur les choses tout à fait admirable. N'importe quel enfant de son âge aurait pris un air dégouté, aurait posé des tas de questions mais lui... Lui trouvait ça aussi banal que voir ses parents s'embrasser dans le salon. Et ça l'était. Tout à fait normal. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication pour comprendre.   
    
**«  Alors, Will c'est ton amoureux ? »**   
**«  Oui, exactement. »**   
**«  Comme dans les livres de princesses ? »**   
    
  **A** loïs émit un petit rire tandis que William se détendait de plus en plus, son regard était rivé sur eux. Il n'osait pas parler pour le moment, par crainte de dire quelque chose de mal. Et puis, son copain gérait tellement mieux la situation. Il était nettement plus fluide et fort pour les conversations que lui. Aloïs avait toujours été un garçon très côtoyé dans sa scolarité, et même en dehors, parce qu'il aimait se faire des amis. A la faculté, il devait connaître à peu près toutes les personnes de sa classe, et devaient en fréquenter plus d'une trentaine. Il n'était pas populaire non, il s'entendait juste avec beaucoup de jeunes de son âge parce qu'il était cultivé, saint, généreux et toujours à l'écoute.   
    
**«  Oui mon bébé, comme dans les livres. »**   
**«  Et...C'est bien d'aimer un garçon quand on est un garçon ? »**   
**«  Bien sûr, n'écoute pas les gens qui te disent le contraire. On a le droit d'aimer qui on veut, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. C'est l'amour qui compte. »**   
**«  Ca veut dire, que moi aussi je peux embrasser un garçon ? »**   
**«  Oui, enfin... Seulement s'il est d'accord pour que tu le fasses. »**   
**«  Non mais de toutes façons les garçons ça se bagarre tous le temps alors que les filles elles font des bisous et elles prennent les mains pour aller dans la récréation. Elles sont plus gentilles. »**   
**«  Tu as le temps de penser à tout ça Aless.**   _Dit son frère en souriant, amusé de sa réponse_. **Je te** **demanderai juste une chose... »**   
**«  Quoi ? »**   
**«  Ne dis rien à maman et papa, d'accord ? Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu. »**   
**«  Pourquoi, c'est mal ?** _Il demanda en fronçant les sourcils, la tête légèrement penchée_. »   
**«  Non, c'est simplement que... William et moi on aimerait l'annoncer nous-même aux parents. »**   
**«  Alors c'est un secret ? »**   
**«  Oui, un secret entre nous trois. »**   
**«  Faut faire le signe ! »**   
**«  Ah oui c'est vrai, Will viens ! »**   
    
  **A** loïs se tourna vers son petit ami, toujours contre le plan de travail, avec un petit sourire. Il se dirigea vers eux, un peu hésitant et s'accroupit à son tour. Ils semblaient tellement proches tous les deux qu'il avait peur de briser ce lien magique entre eux. Le petit garçon tendit sa main au milieu, tandis que l'autre tenait encore la figurine.   
    
**«  Je jure de garder le secret dans ma bouche et de ne rien dire aux parents. »**   
    
  **S** a voix un peu aiguë raisonna dans la pièce, le bouclé lui sourit et posa sa main, étendue dans l'air, au-dessus de la sienne. Puis, tous les deux, tournèrent leurs regards vers William qui les observait avec intérêt. Il était un peu jaloux. Jaloux de la relation indescriptible qui les liait alors que lui n'avait jamais pu compter sur l'amour d'un frère, et qu'il avait dû attendre l'arrivée d'Aloïs dans sa vie pour enfin pouvoir, un peu, lâcher prise et se sentir aimer en retour. Il inspira doucement et souleva sa main pour la poser à plat au-dessus de celle de son petit ami, sa peau frôlant la sienne dans une caresse.   
    
**«  Tu peux me faire une promesse de secret aussi ?**   _Demanda Alessandro à son frère, un peu gêné._   **»**   
**«  Quoi donc mon bébé ? »**   
**«  Dis pas aux parents que j'ai fait pipi dans mon lit quand je jouais avec mes figurines, j'ai pas fait exprès.... C'est venu tout seul... »**   
    
  **C** omme un bébé, il afficha une petite moue triste par peur de se faire gronder. Mais Aloïs sourit en secouant la tête et jura de ne rien dire à son tour. Toutes les promesses étaient scellées.

 

  
    
_Fin du flash-back._   
  

  
*    *    *   
  

  **A** loïs attendait la sortie des étudiants depuis seulement cinq minutes, il était appuyé contre sa voiture que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour son dix-neuvième anniversaire, un petit sachet en plastique contenant deux muffins à la main. D'habitude, il travaillait le Mercredi après-midi jusqu'à seize heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller chercher son petit ami en voiture à la fin de ses cours, mais aujourd'hui le magasin était fermé pour une journée de repos. C'était un petit supermarché, un commerce pas très grand, mais qui marchait plutôt bien et qui fournissait le nécessaire tout de même. Et les vendeurs comblaient les clients avec leur gentillesse. Le jeune homme y travaillait après ses cours avec un de ses amis, le fils du patron, Timothée. Il était assez ouvert d'esprit et drôle, et surtout constamment de bonne humeur. Ce garçon dégageait une aura de vie tout à faire impressionnante. Jamais il ne l'avait vu venir avec une petite mine. Et même si il n'était pas dans sa classe, il était certain qu'il était aussi quelqu'un de très intelligent. Aloïs travaillait ici afin de gagner un peu d'argent par lui-même, de remplir son porte-monnaie et –de cette manière- pouvoir se détacher de ses parents.   
  
  **C** 'était décidé depuis longtemps, après ses études de littérature étrangère, il deviendrait professeur d'anglais. C'était sa langue maternelle, celle qu'il parlait constamment. Il avait grandi et vécu en Angleterre, ses amis parlaient anglais, tout le monde à l'Université. Ses parents aussi. Même s'ils échangeaient pas mal de leur conversation en français, leur pays d'origine, mais il les comprenait. Parce qu'il avait appris cette langue également, quand bien même elle s'avérait nettement plus difficile. Puis il parlait également un petit peu italien, la base, et allemand. Sans pour autant en maîtriser tout le vocabulaire. Oui, Aloïs était un garçon cultivé et intelligent. Il adorait en apprendre toujours plus, il avait soif de savoir et de connaissance. Mais surtout, il avait soif d'amour. Et William lui en procurait constamment.   
  
  **D** 'ailleurs, le jeune garçon sortit du grand bâtiment blanc, son sac de cours sur le dos et son portable à la main. Il leva le regard et repéra le bouclé au loin. Il sourit et accéléra doucement le pas, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il en fut de même pour Aloïs qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce petit homme débordant de bonheur et d'amour. Plus personne autour ne comptait, comme si une ligne droite s'était tracé pour les faire se rejoindre. Une sorte de destin. C'était assez niais et cliché, mais c'était vrai. William arriva à la hauteur de son petit ami et sourit tandis que lui se pencha pour lui planter un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.   
    
**«  Bonjour beau garçon. »**   
**«  Bonjour bébé.** _Sourit Will en retour contre ses lèvres_ **. »**   
**«  On va chez moi ? »**   
    
  **L** e châtain hocha la tête en souriant, attendrit Aloïs lui embrassa rapidement la joue avant de lui tendre le sachet en plastique contenant les viennoiseries. Il l'ouvrit et huma l'odeur, une mine joyeuse sur son visage enfantin. Il grimpa dans la voiture du côté passager tandis que le brun s'attachait pour démarrer. Pendant la route, c'est-à-dire à peu près vingt minutes, William avait dégusté le premier muffin tandis que son petit ami lui parlait de sa journée ou d'un nouveau livre. Il le regardait parfois, prendre un bout du gâteau au chocolat entre ses doigts fins et le porter à ses lèvres, comme un enfant mais avec une grâce sans pareille. C'était ce qu'il adorait chez lui, son côté innocent. Il était différent des autres garçons ou jeune adultes de son âge, il ne savait pas tellement en quoi mais il était. Peut-être dans sa manière de voir le monde simplement, de vivre chaque jour comme le dernier, de prendre le temps avant de se décider, de rester calme et serein dans n'importe quelle situation... La liste était longue. Et il pourrait passer la soirée à énumérer tout ce qui pouvait rendre son petit ami si unique et spécial. Mais ils finirent par arriver chez lui et ils allèrent directement dans la chambre du bouclé.   
  
  **S** ans se poser de questions ou demander la permission, William alla s'allonger dans son lit tandis qu'Aloïs rangeait quelques affaires qui trainaient encore au sol ou sur son bureau. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, un cahier en main et un stylo, il commença à rédiger l'un de ses devoirs d'anglais. Mais bien vite il fut déconcentrer par les doigts du plus vieux sur son visage, ses caresses et ses baisers. Il laissa ses devoirs de côté, pour le moment, en souriant et préféra s'occuper de l'homme qui demandait son affection. Après tout, comment résister ?   
  
  **T** out en l'admirant, Aloïs laissa le châtain prendre le dessus en s'asseyant sur son bassin. Il le laissa lui embrasser la peau, il le laissa déboutonner doucement sa chemise et retracer les tatouages sur le haut de son torse du bout des doigts, il le laissa lui murmurer des mots doux, il laissa ses yeux s'imprimer de chaque parcelle de son corps, il le laissa lui procurer des frissons et une explosion de désir se répandre dans tout son être, de la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux cheveux, il le laisser aimer son corps et l'aimer. A sa juste valeur. Et il sentait à travers ces contacts, ces baisers, ces murmures remplient d'amour, que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **E** n sueur et le cœur battant à vive allure, William se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant d'un coup dans son lit. Son corps en tremblait encore. Ces maudits cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits déjà courtes. Les yeux grands ouverts, encore à moitié endormi, il ne mit pas bien longtemps à se rendre compte que sa chambre était pratiquement plongée dans le noir. Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son portable, pas loin de minuit, il inspira un grand coup et se leva sans perdre de temps. Il commençait à paniquer légèrement, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il s'endorme. Pas tout de suite, pas aussi tôt, pas comme ça. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Peut-être avait-il de la chance, peut-être n'était-il pas encore rentré. Le châtain descendit rapidement au salon, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et un silence de mort y régnait. Il alluma un lampadaire et poussa un soupir de soulagement, le souffle un peu tremblant.   
  
  **S** 'il n'était pas encore rentré, cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas là avant deux ou trois bonnes heures. Qu'il n'était sûrement pas en état pour revenir tout seul, ou revenir tout court. Et cela aurait vraiment arrangé William. Mais il finissait toujours par revenir, au beau milieu de la nuit, comme ça. Il tapait à la porte comme un bourrin, appuyé sur la sonnette jusqu'à l'épuisement avant que son fils ne vienne lui ouvrir parce qu'il s'était endormi. Alors maintenant, il faisait en sorte d'être éveillé. Sinon, il lui passait toujours un savon en le traitant d'incapable. Au fond, c'était peut-être le cas. Pour compenser le minimum de sommeil dont il avait besoin, il profitait du fait d'être seul l'après-midi en rentrant des cours ou le matin pour dire, quitte à manquer quelques heures. Mais il lui fallait du repos, pour tenir, et pour faire bonne figure.   
  
  **A** lors, pour se remettre un peu sur pied, il alla chercher son paquet de cigarette ainsi que son briquet dans la poche de sa veste kaki. Il ouvrit la petite fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait une vue sur la rue derrière et alluma sa cigarette avant de tirer doucement dessus. William avait pris l'habitude d'en fumer deux ou trois par jour depuis ses dix-sept ans, c'était Jeff qui l'avait mis au parfum. Lors d'une soirée à trois avec Norah. Il y avait gouté, disons que l'odeur l'avait toujours repoussé, il trouvait que ça donnait mal à la tête, mais avoir l'objet entre ses lèvres était une toute autre histoire. Les sensations étaient différentes. La première fois il avait toussé, beaucoup, son ami s'était même moqué de lui, mais il l'avait consommé jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne agréable. Puis, parfois, quand il ressentait vraiment le besoin, il s'allumait un joint. Ce n'était pas si fréquent. Un petit plaisir comme ça. Et, sans penser aux effets que ça engendrait sur sa santé, il avait l'impression d'être libre. Soulagé d'un poids. Léger comme l'air. Comme si tous ses soucis étaient derrière lui.   
  
  **B** ien entendu, Aloïs était au courant. Il lui avait même parfois fais la morale en lui répétant que ce n'était pas saint pour lui, il était du genre très protecteur, mais au bout d'un moment il s'était vite rendu compte que les remarques ne servaient à rien face au plaisir de fumer. Ce n'était pas une addiction non plus, William pouvait très bien passer une semaine sans toucher à une seule cigarette, mais ça l'aidait simplement. A allait mieux, pas bien parce que ce n'était pas une sorte de remède miracle, mais mieux. Et c'était déjà ça. Il recracha la fumée et la regarda s'envoler, se dissiper dans l'air frais du mois de Novembre. Il frissonna légèrement à cause de la brise, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il adorait observer la nuit. Tout était tellement plus intéressant qu'en pleine journée. La nuit, tout vivait. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait croire. La nuit, il vivait.   
  
  **O** n toqua brutalement à la porte d'entrée si bien que le jeune homme en sursauta, il écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la jeta par dehors. Recrachant sa dernière bouffée avant de se diriger vers l'entrée tandis qu'il sonnait déjà. Ça devait sûrement être lui, et bizarrement il était de retour bien tôt. Il ouvrit la porte en abordant un visage fermé, mais il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Ce n'était pas un homme mais au moins cinq qui rentrèrent en le poussant sans aucune gêne contre le mur. Certains le regardaient de travers ou d'autres avec un sourire en coin. Le visage de l'un d'eux lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sûrement était-il déjà venu ici pendant des soirées. Son père était dans le lot, bien entendu, une bouteille de bière à la main.   
    
**«  Allume nous la télé, on va devoir regarder le match ici, on nous a viré du bar. »**   
**«  On se demande bien pourquoi.... »**   
    
  **W** illiam s'était murmuré cela à lui-même, sans vraiment réfléchir, mais son géniteur devait l'avoir entendu étant donné le regard glacial qu'il lui jetait. Un grand frisson passa dans toute son échine, il regardait le mur derrière lui, alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Même si l'un des hommes dormait à moitié debout. Son père s'approcha de lui, la démarche bancale, il empestait un mélange d'alcool de joint à plein nez. William aurait pu vomir maintenant, au sol, tellement l'odeur était désagréable et nauséeuse.   
    
**«  T'as dit quoi là ? »**   
**«  Rien... »**   
**«  Ouais, je préfère ça.** _Il se déroula quelques lourdes secondes_. **Puis ramène nous à boire aussi. »**   
    
  **L** e châtain n'avait d'autres choix que celui d'acquiescer et subir en silence, sinon il n'hésiterait pas à le descendre plus bas que terre, même devant ses amis. Histoire de bien montrer qui dominait ici. Il baissa alors la tête et fila dans le salon allumer la télévision tandis qu'ils prenaient tous place dans le canapé, enfin s'affalaient dedans aurait été un terme plus approprié. Les pieds sur la table basse qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à tout laver. Il serra les dents, mais encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Il se rendit simplement en cuisine pour ramener un pack de bières, ses mains tremblaient, il soupira faiblement. Il était fatigué et énervé. Et la soirée était loin d'être terminée pour lui. Il allait encore devoir rester assis dans la cuisine durant des heures, à attendre qu'on l'appelle à l'ordre pour venir ramener un paquet de chips ou de quoi boire. Il ne servait qu'à cela dans cette maison. Recevoir les ordres et les exécuter. Le jeune homme revint au salon avec les boissons, on l'appelait déjà parce qu'il était trop long, il posa le tout sur la table basse. Pas même un merci. Il se dégagea simplement de l'écran qui diffusait le début du match et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser.   
    
**«  Tu peux partir, on a plus besoin de toi c'est bon. Va faire un tour ou dormir mais ne nous dérange plus.  »**   
**«  Je... Je peux aller dormir chez des amis alors ? »**   
**«  Parce que t'en as ? »**   
    
  **C** 'était de l'humour. Seulement pour le provoquer. Il le voyait bien au sourire malsain de son père et aux rires de ses amis. Mais ça l'avait blessé. Il serra les poings et monta simplement prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas passer la nuit ici, pas avec tous ces hommes bourrés chez lui. Tant pis si en revenant demain il retrouvait la maison en feu, il préférait largement ça que de devoir les supporter une minute de plus. William remplit son sac du stricte nécessaire, mit son portable dans sa poche de jean, et partit vers l'entrée. Personne ne fit attention à son départ, trop captés par le jeu retranscrit sur la télévision, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua volontairement. Une fois dehors il inspira un grand coup, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à s'éloigner de sa maison. Il s'adossa à un arbre, ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu. Il devait se calmer, et pour cela il n'avait qu'une solution.   
  
  **I** l se redressa et se mit à marcher rapidement en direction d'un endroit bien précis, plus il se rapprochait plus ses pas se faisaient pressant, si bien qu'il se mit à courir à la fin. Hors d'haleine, la respiration haletante et paniquée à la fois. Une fois devant le grand portail noir en fer, il se stoppa, et poussa une des portes pour entrer dans le parc recouvert de longues pierres en béton grises ou noires. Un cimetière. Rien de bien moins inquiétant en pleine nuit, mais il ressentait le besoin d'être ici. Pour s'apaiser. Il parcourra les allées, ses pas faisaient pas mal de bruit à cause des cailloux en dessous de ses pieds, en plus du fait qu'il marchait assez vite. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir où se rendre, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Depuis toujours. Au bout d'une minute, il s'arrêta net devant une tombe noire. Dessus était simplement posée une rose rouge, parce qu' _elle_ avait toujours adoré les roses rouges. Puis son nom, sur la pierre tombale. _Jane Elizabeth Tomlinson_ suivit de deux dates. Il s'agenouilla au sol, juste devant, son sac toujours sur le dos. Son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher des inscriptions et de la photo en noir et blanc encadrée dans la pierre. Il sentait cette boule se former dans sa gorge, cette boule qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.   
    
**«  Je... Je suis désolé maman. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Tu aurais dû être là, on aurait dû former une famille parfaite. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je sais, mais sans toi rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. J'aimerai.... J'aimerai tellement que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de toi. »**   
    
  **L** 'endroit aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un. Mais William se rendait souvent ici pour parler, se livrer à sa mère. En fait, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de pierre, mais il avait l'impression que ça l'aidait à réparer quelque chose en lui. Puis au moins, il parlait. Personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, mais il se libérait d'un poids lourd sur ses épaules. A chaque fois qu'il allait mal, que son père s'en prenait à lui, il venait se réfugier ici. C'était un peu une manière pour lui d'échapper à la réalité. Il s'asseyait sur les gravier, ou s'agenouillait, et regardait le temps passer. Regardait les fleurs fanées sur certaines tombes, l'écriteau avec le nom complet de sa mère, sa photographie. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'il tenait d'elle. Ses petits yeux, ses lèvres fines, son nez légèrement arrondis. Puis elle avait ce sourire, ce genre de sourire qui éblouissait tellement le soleil qu'il s'inclinait devant elle. Devant sa beauté.   
  
  **I** l aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit encore là aujourd'hui. Pour le rassurer, pour l'aimer, pour le rendre heureux, pour remplir son rôle de maman aimante. Qu'elle vienne lui embrasser le front en lui disant à quel point elle est fière de lui. Qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Qu'elle le berce la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars. Qu'elle lui prépare des bons petits plats, des gâteaux, de la nourriture fraîchement cuite et pas des plats surgelés qui dépassaient parfois la date limite. Des fois, c'était une chance s'il pouvait s'acheter une pomme au marché le Vendredi après-midi. Il voulait sa mère, tout simplement. Comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge.   
    
**«  Parfois, je pense à te rejoindre. Mais je... Je me dis que tu n'aurais sûrement jamais voulu ça, que tu voudrais que je vive si tu étais encore là. Alors... Alors je vais vivre maman, pour toi. Pour Aloïs aussi. Parce qu'il m'aime, et moi aussi, et qu'il prend tellement soin de moi. Il est merveilleux maman, j'aurai aimé que tu le rencontres. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça, tout ce qu'il me donne. J'aimerai lui rendre, mais je sais que j'en incapable. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui offrir moi ? Je n'ai rien. Et pourtant, c'est de moi dont il est amoureux. C'est fou à croire. »**   
    
  **P** assant une main dans ses cheveux, William soupira et baissa la tête sur ses mains presque totalement recouvertes par les manches de son manteau. Il commençait à avoir froid. Mais il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite. Comme si il avait l'espoir que sa mère lève cette pierre et sorte, par magie, de la tombe pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il savait que c'était impossible, mais il continuait de croire qu'au fond elle n'était pas réellement partie. Qu'il parviendrait à la faire revivre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur les cailloux et posa son sac à dos au sol, juste à côté de lui. Il fixa la tombe un long moment, plusieurs minutes, peut-être même heures. Il appréciait simplement le bruit de la nuit, le souffle du vent, le craquement des branches, le chant des morts autour de lui. Les moments de silence étaient nécessaires pour lui, pour penser, pour réfléchir. Parfois même, il avait frissonné en croyant sentir la main délicate de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, un tour que lui jouait son imagination.   
  
  **C** e fut seulement, lorsqu'il sortit son portable de sa poche de jean, qu'il remarqua qu'il avait dû passer plus d'une heure ici. A ne rien faire. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Et en plus, demain il avait cours. Qui plus est, il n'avait nulle part où dormir. Jeff vivait en colocation avec un ami, et il ne voulait en aucun cas les déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Norah, vivait encore avec sa mère malade, pour l'aider, raison de plus pour ne pas lui demander à passer une nuit chez elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution ; Aloïs. Il devait sûrement déjà dormir, et ça l'embêtait de devoir le réveiller, mais il n'allait pas passer la nuit dehors. Il déverrouilla son portable et lui envoya un message afin de savoir si il était toujours debout ou pas. William devait bien avoir patienté dix minutes avant de se décider à l'appeler, au bout d'un moment il crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais on décrocha à l'autre bout.   
    
**«  Will... ? »**   
    
 Sa voix endormit et grave le fit sourire doucement. Heureusement qu'Aloïs pensait à garder constamment son portable en mode vibreur en cas d'urgence. Justement, ce soir s'en était une.   
    
**«  Désolé de te réveiller bébé, mais... Enfin, je voudrai savoir si tu accepterais que je passe le reste de la nuit chez toi ? »**   
**«  Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**   
**«  Je... Mon père fait une soirée avec des amis, et je sais qu'ils vont veiller tard et faire du bruit. Mais j'aimerai bien dormir un peu pour les cours. »**   
**«  D'accord mon ange, passe par la porte de derrière, je t'ouvrirai. »**   
**«  Merci Aloïs. »**   
    
  **L** e châtain ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha, il ferma son portable et le rangea dans sa poche avant de se relever en mettant son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur la tombe de sa mère avant de sortir du cimetière. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à arriver chez son petit ami, surtout que la ville et les rues étaient désertes à cette heure-ci de la nuit, tout le monde dormait, les lumières étaient éteintes à l'exception des lampadaires qui se devaient d'éclairer la route. Parfois, il voyait un chat passer mais rien de plus. C'était une ville endormit. Il arriva devant la maison d'Aloïs, comme prévu, il ouvrit le portique et entra dans le jardin, longeant le mur avant d'arriver à l'arrière de la maison, il sortit son portable pour envoyer un message au plus jeune, mais il fut bien plus rapide que lui. La porte s'ouvrit discrètement sur son visage, encore un peu endormi, il lui prit doucement la main et le fit entrer. Toujours en silence, et après avoir fermé la porte, ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Le jeune bouclé s'allongea directement dans son lit défait tandis que William s'assit sur le bord pour retirer son sac et ses chaussures. Il avait prévu un jogging qui lui servirait de pyjama et un vieux tee-shirt rolling stones qui appartenait à son petit ami mais qu'il lui avait volontairement volé pour dormir avec. Il enfila rapidement les vêtements et vint se coucher contre son corps chaud.

  
  **S** i le châtain aimait tout particulièrement partager ses nuits avec le bouclé, en dehors du fait que c'était son petit-ami, c'était parce qu'il avait toujours été un garçon câlin et tactile. Il réclamait tout le temps un contact. Souvent, il entremêlait leurs jambes, leurs mains et le laissait nicher sa petite tête dans son cou. Il lui déposait des tendres baisers sur le front, ou la joue, ou même les lèvres. En somme, il arrivait toujours à faire voler ces papillons dans son ventre et le faire sourire. Il parvenait à lui faire tout oublier. C'était la recette magique d'Aloïs. Et ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle. 

  
    
*** 

 

  **E** n se réveillant le lendemain matin, William savait qu'il aurait le droit à des questions sur sa venue tardive. Il avait toujours le droit à des questions de la part de son petit ami, et souvent il arrivait à les éviter en changeant de sujet ou en y répondant brièvement. Sans jamais dire totalement la vérité. Parce qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne devait. Mais, il n'y pensa pas tout de suite quand il fut sorti de son sommeil par une paire de lèvres dans son cou et main caressant sa joue.   
  
**«  Debout là-dedans, tu dois aller en cours. »**   
**«  Hmm.... »**   
**«  Petit fainéant. »**   
    
  **U** n faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il eut, enfin, la force d'ouvrir les paupières. Il aurait pu rester comme cela, dans ses bras, pendant toute la journée. Voir même l'éternité. Mais ça non plus ce n'était pas possible. Et ses pensées se concrétisèrent plus encore quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la petite boule d'énergie qu'était Alessandro, même à peine sorti de son lit il restait actif et d'attaque pour sa journée. Tout au contraire de William.   
    
**«  Aloïs maman elle a dit que tu dois... William ?! »**   
    
  **I** l n'attendit même pas une réponse qu'il grimpa dans le lit pour venir dire bonjour au châtain. Et par bonjour il entendait bien sûr, sauter sur son dos ou son ventre et lui parler sans arrêt. Aloïs, remarquant bien qu'il était peut-être un peu trop envahissant, le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer au sol.    
    
**«  Dis à maman qu'on arrive pour le petit déjeuné. »**   
**«  Tu restes manger aussi Will ? »**   
**«  Hm je ne sais p... »**   
**«  Oui, il reste. »**   
    
  **E** t Alessandro avait déjà filé au salon en courant tandis que William se retournait vers son petit ami qui semblait amusé de la situation. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui planter un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de caresser son torse du bout des doigts.   
    
**«  Désolé pour ce réveil un peu... Brutal. Je t'ai réveillé avant parce que je savais qu'il allait venir. Il vient toujours pour son câlin du matin. »**   
**«  C'est adorable. »**   
**«  Habille toi bébé, on descend manger et après on ira prendre notre douche. »**   
**«  On... ? »**   
**«  Oui, on.**   _Répéta le brun en souriant tandis que l'autre garçon rougissait, sachant très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête_. »   
**«  Pas chez toi Al... »**   
**«  Chut, justement, c'est chez moi donc je décide. Je t'attends. »**   
    
  **E** n riant doucement, Aloïs planta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Il enfila un tee-shirt et regarda rapidement son portable le temps que William sorte de son sommeil et enfile son tee-shirt que son petit ami lui avait ôté pendant la nuit afin de pouvoir mieux caresser sa peau. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils rejoignirent le salon. A peine avaient-ils quittaient la chambre qu'une bonne odeur de croissant et de chocolat chaud envahissait les narines du plus vieux, il sourit, se disant que lui n'avait jamais la chance d'avoir ça chez lui en se levant. Il se préparait rapidement un thé en fumant et se mettait en route ensuite pour la fac. C'était rare qu'il mange quelque chose. Mais là, bizarrement, son ventre criait famine. En même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant vu tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Trois bouteilles de différents jus de fruits, de pancakes, du sirop d'érable, du chocolat en poudre, du café, du thé et des céréales. Sans compter les viennoiseries encore toutes chaudes, que la mère d'Aloïs venait d'apporter.   
  
**«  Bonjour William. »**   
**«  Bonjour Adelaïde. »**   
**«  Sers toi, prends tout ce que tu veux. Tu pourras emmener des croissants à la fac avec toi, si tu veux. Ne te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi. »**   
**«  Merci beaucoup, ça sent très bon. »**   
    
  **W** illiam s'était toujours très bien entendu avec la mère de son petit ami, elle était aimante et chaleureuse. En plus de préparer de bons plats. Aloïs a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, elle et sa famille. Parfois, j'arrive à en être jaloux. Son père est déjà parti au travail, sa mère ne va pas tarder quand elle aurait déposé Alessandro à l'école et lui ira à sa faculté. Rien de plus normal dans la vie d'une famille. Mais lui, n'avait jamais connu ça. Alors ici, il se sentait un peu comme à sa deuxième maison.   
  
 

  
_-Flash-back.-_

  
    
    
  **A** près deux mois de relation, sans trop gros problèmes, Aloïs avait décidé –avec l'accord de son petit ami- d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Ce soir même, autour d'un dîner. Rien de plus simple. Le bouclé avait tout organisé, les courses, dressé la table etc... Il était un peu stressait à dire vrai, pas au point de redouter le pire, mais ce n'était pas non plus tous les jours qu'il présentait un copain à ses parents. Surtout qu'en fait, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi sérieux.   
  
  **W** illiam était arrivé une heure avant pour l'aider et lui tenir compagnie, Alessandro étant parti dormir chez un ami pour la nuit. Et lui par contre, stressait réellement. Il se rongeait les ongles et tapotait nerveusement du pied au sol. Il ne les avait rencontré que trois ou quatre fois depuis le début de leur relation et s'était révélé plutôt timide et en retrait. Bien que la mère d'Aloïs, Adélaïde, semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Il ne savait vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, il ne disait presque rien, le plus souvent c'est elle qui lui parlait, lui posait des questions et lui se contentait de répondre affirmativement ou négativement. Pas bien intéressant. Et si jamais il faisait mauvais impression ? Que son père ne l'aimait pas ? Qu'ils le voyaient juste comme un bon ami ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Aloïs. Pas à cause de ça. Il était devenu tellement important et nécessaire dans sa vie qu'il ne se voyait plus sans lui. Plus maintenant qu'il était rentré dans son existence et qu'il avait rendu le monde plus beau.   
    
**«  Bébé... Arrête de stresser, ils t'adorent. »**   
**«  Mais imagine, ils pensent que je ne suis pas digne de toi ? Ou que je ne suis pas à leur goût ? Que... »**   
**«  Et imagine que tu leur plaît et qu'ils t'acceptent parfaitement ? Tu sais, faut voir le côté positif parfois aussi. »**   
**«  Je t'aime putain. »**   
**«  Je t'aime aussi, mais évite les gros mots ça fait pas bonne impression. »**   
    
  **L** e bouclé se mit à rire tandis que le plus vieux lui donnait un coup de coude avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Pour se donner un peu d'assurance. Il aurait voulu plus de se temps pour se préparer mais on sonnait déjà à la porte d'entrée, le père d'Aloïs était passé chercher sa femme au travail et l'emmener en ville sous l'ordre de son fils histoire de pouvoir tout mettre en place. Il avait froncé les sourcils, trouvant son comportement un peu suspect mais n'avait rien dit.   
  
  **W** illiam sursauta à l'entente de la sonnerie, il resta debout près de la table dressée et regarda Aloïs aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il entendit leurs voix, son cœur battait la chamade, et il força un sourire en les voyant entrer dans le salon. Adélaïde fut la première à venir lui dire bonjour, elle posa son sac dans le canapé et vint le prendre doucement contre elle. Comme si c'était son propre enfant. Il se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise, ensuite ce fut Alan, son père qui vint lui serrer la main avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien, et ils n'avaient presque jamais parlé. C'était un homme qui consacrait sa vie à sa famille et à son travail, un grand chef d'entreprise de commerce. Quelque chose comme ça.   
    
**«  On passe à table ? Je meurs de faim !**   _S'exclama le bouclé en souriant._   **»**   
**«  J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas donné du mal pour faire à manger. »**   
**«  Non, trois fois rien maman. Faudra remercier William pour le gâteau par contre. »**   
**«  C'est vrai, tu cuisine ?** _Demanda Adélaïde en levant le regard vers l'invité._   **»**   
**«  Très peu, mais ça m'arrive oui. Plus de la pâtisserie qu'autre chose. »**   
    
  **E** lle sourit et ils commencèrent à parler un petit peu de cuisine le temps que, justement, Aloïs ramène le premier plat à table. Ce n'était pas un repas très sophistiqué. Du poulet aromatisé au citron et du riz, mais il savait que sa mère adorait cette recette, et il la maitrisait assez bien. Il servit tout le monde tour à tour et prit place à côté de William, juste en face de ses parents. L'ambiance fut un peu tendue et longue à se mettre en place au début, souvent ce fut le bouclé qui lança les conversations avec sa mère, et l'autre jeune homme restait en retrait. Savourant seulement son plat. Mais petit à petit il sentait le stresse redescendre, il prenait part aux conversations. Aloïs avait le don de mettre tout le monde à l'aise, par une simple phrase ou un sourire.   
  
  **A** lan restait silencieux, il n'était pas du genre à parler beaucoup mais plutôt à observer, ce qui déconcentrait un peu William par moment. Adélaïde était, au contraire, un vrai moulin à parole. Comme son fils. Elle posait des tas de questions, partait dans des monologues et se mettait à raconter des petites anecdotes sur l'enfance du bouclé, ce qui le gênait un peu. Mais le châtain trouvait cela adorable. Étant donné qu'ils étaient assez proche, que leurs genoux se touchaient, il approcha sa main de celle du plus jeune et la prit discrètement dans la sienne. Puis il se mit à sourire doucement, un peu niaisement, quand il sentit son pouce caresser doucement sa peau. Il en avait besoin, pour se donner un peu d'assurance.   
  
  **P** uis, vint l'heure du dessert. Les deux jeunes hommes s'éclipsèrent en cuisine pour ranger les assiettes et sortir celles pour le dessert, c'était William qui s'en occupait tandis que l'autre découpait soigneusement les parts du gâteau. Il déposa les couverts sur la table à côté et soupira en se mordant la lèvre.   
    
**«  Will, ça va aller je te dis. Tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est moi qui vais l'annoncer de toutes manières. »**   
**«  J'ai un peu peur quand même. »**   
**«  Ne t'en fais pas mon ange. Tout va bien se passer. Ils t'adorent, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'accepteraient pas ma relation vu que tu es le meilleur petit ami de la terre. »**   
**«  Idiot**.  _Dit l'autre en riant doucement_. »   
**«  Je t'aime aussi. Allez, va porter les assiettes j'arrive avec le gâteau. »**   
    
  **L** oin d'être sûr de lui, William prit les couverts et alla disposer le tout à table. Tandis que les adultes parlaient ensemble et qu'il allait s'assoir, Aloïs entra avec le gâteau. Un pudding tout ce qu'il a de plus banal mais Adelaïde avait quand même trouvé un moyen de lui faire un compliment. Le châtain rougit et baissa la tête. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune servit les parts et s'assit en silence. Enfin, pas pour bien longtemps. Contrairement à son petit ami, il était celui qui prenait les initiatives et allait de l'avant. C'était une qualité que William lui enviait beaucoup, lui avait tendance à tout le temps reculer. Il souciait d'abord de ce qui allait se passer après l'acte et n'essayait jamais de prendre de risque.   
  
**«  Maman, papa... Je... Will et moi on a un truc à vous dire... En fait on, je tiens beaucoup à lui vous savez. Je le vois comme un meilleur ami, mais pas seulement... On est ensemble. Depuis deux mois, et je suis vraiment amoureux. »**   
    
  **S** i l'ainé n'était pas aussi stressé et timide il lui aurait sûrement sauté au cou pour l'embrasser tellement ses mots le rendaient heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour toucher le bonheur. Il le vit prendre sa main, mais cette fois au-dessus de la table. Une façon d'appuyer ses propos. Son cœur battait fort, si bien qu'il aurait pu déchirer sa poitrine, c'était le moment fatidique. Il n'avait jamais autant appréhendé quelque chose qu'aujourd'hui. Puis, il s'attendait à tout sauf ça.   
    
**«  On commençait à se demander quand vous alliez nous le dire. »**   
**«  Pardon ?** _Demanda Aloïs à sa mère en fronçant les sourcils_. »   
**«  Une maman sait tout, souviens toi. Je l'ai su dès le début, la première fois qu'il est venu ici je t'ai vu le regarder. Enfin le dévorer des yeux plutôt. »**   
**«  Maman ! »**   
**«  On a tous était jeune un jour fiston, on sait ce que c'est.** _Intervint son père_. **Nous aussi on a dû l'annoncer à nos parents. »**   
**«  Alors, ça ne vous dérange pas ? »**   
**«  Que ce soit un garçon ? Certainement pas !** S'exclama la brune en souriant. **Tant que vous êtes heureux. »**   
**«  On l'est. »**   
**  
**   
  **E** ffectivement, ils étaient heureux. Tout marchait à merveille. Du moins entre ces murs, parce que une fois chez lui, William ne savait même plus ce que voulait dire le bonheur. Il avait l'impression de passer du jour à la nuit. Du paradis à l'enfer. Et il en voulait au monde entier de lui faire subir ça. Jamais il ne pourrait dire à ses parents qu'il aime quelqu'un. Parce que sa mère n'était plus là, que son père s'en fichait totalement et surtout... Que c'était un garçon et qu'il devait être le pire homophobe au monde. Mais tant pis, il ferait sa vie avec Aloïs. Peu importait le jugement des autres. Il vivrait pour lui, et non plus pour son père. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

 

  
    
_-Fin du flash-back.-_

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **A** près avoir passé une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, William avait bien faillit arriver en retard à son premier cours de la matinée. Aloïs l'avait gardé contre son corps nu en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il pouvait bien se permettre de sécher un cours, parce que justement aujourd'hui c'était sa journée libre de sa semaine. Et il devait la passer seul car son petit ami avait cours. Enfin si ce n'était qu'il allait travailler dans le petit magasin de son ami vers quatorze-heure pour occuper au moins son après-midi. Mais sinon, toute la matinée il serait seul. Il pouvait très bien sortir avec des amis, aller réviser ou se promener, mais aujourd'hui il avait simplement envie du châtain avec lui. Mais après plusieurs objections, malgré les baisers, il avait fini par accepter de sortir de la douche.   
  
  **L** a voiture venait de se garer dans le parking de la fac, il regarda William prendre son sac sur le siège arrière et vérifier qu'il a tout ce dont il a besoin. Son ordinateur, ses quelques stylos et un cahier. Après avoir replacé sa mèche, dans un geste à la fois adorable et minutieux, il se pencha vers le bouclé pour l'embrasser et partir. Mais celui-ci le retenu en tenant doucement sa veste kaki.   
    
**«  Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dehors à presque une heure du matin ou ça doit encore être un secret ? »**   
    
  **W** illiam se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard. Aloïs n'était pas du genre à insister, généralement, quand il voyait que ça n'allait pas. Il lui laissait du temps et de l'espace pour respirer. Mais pourtant, il avait parfois besoin de savoir certaines choses sur ses agissements. Pas qu'il lui cachait tout, loin de là. Mais il aimerait simplement savoir pourquoi il vient à l'appeler, quelque fois, en pleine nuit pour venir chez lui. Ou lui envoie un message au petit matin pour lui dire qu'il ne viendra pas en cours durant un ou deux jours. Et que, de ce fait, il l'interdit de venir le voir. Prétextant une maladie contagieuse à laquelle le bouclé ne croit plus trop depuis un moment. Mais il se tait, il ne cherche pas à l'embêter avec ça. Parce que le châtain est un garçon qui se renferme et se vexe facilement.   
    
**«  Je te l'ai dit, mon père faisait une soirée avec des amis à lui et ils étaient très bruyants. Je n'aurai pas su m'endormir. »**   
**«  Et la vraie version ?** _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._   **»**   
**«  C'est la vrai version. »**   
**«  Tu me le jure ? »**   
    
  **Q** uand il comprit, après un hochement de tête de la part de William, qu'il n'aurait pas plus de réponses, le brun soupira et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Il devrait, de toutes manières, se contenter de cela. Même si il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il sentait bien que quelque chose se cachait derrière ces phrases, un mensonge. Peut-être pas gros, mais qui lui empêchait d'avoir totalement confiance en les propos de son petit ami. Toutefois, il n'était pas curieux au point d'aller fouiller chez lui ou n'importe où, il attendrait. Il attendrait le moment où il viendra lui-même lui en parler. Quand il se sentira prêt à se confier. Même si ça doit prendre des mois, voir des années.   
    
**«  D'accord, passe une bonne journée alors. »**   
**«  Toi aussi bébé. »**   
**«  Je passe te chercher ce soir après mon travail? »**   
**«  Non non, je rentre directement en bus avec Norah et James. Merci quand même. »**   
**«  On s'appelle quand même ce soir ? »**   
**«  Bien entendu. A plus. »**   
**«  A demain Will. »**   
    
  **E** t en un coup de vent, il était sorti de la voiture et avait déjà pris le chemin de sa faculté, son sac à dos sur son dos. Comme un grand enfant. A cette image, le sourire d'Aloïs s'élargit. Il lui restait encore cinq heures avant qu'il ne se rendre au travail, il décida donc de rentrer dormir un peu. Ensuite, il passerait un peu de temps sur ses devoirs et irait se préparer son repas avant de se mettre en route. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de sortir, du moins pas sans William. Ils se rendaient parfois en ville, dans des parcs ou même des fast-foods pour passer des moments à deux. Uniquement. Sans son petit frère dans les jambes ou bien sa mère. Et il ne pouvait tellement se plaindre des parents de son petit ami. D'abord, parce que sa mère était morte. Et ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait jamais croisé son père une seule fois depuis le début de leur relation. De plus, le châtain ne parlait pratiquement jamais de lui. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom, rien que ce détail le tracassait. Pourquoi n'avait-il encore jamais rencontré son père alors que lui, il lui avait présenté toute sa famille ? Encore un secret.   
  
  **U** ne fois rentré dans sa chambre, la maison calme et silencieuse, Aloïs poussa un soupire et se déshabilla pour se coucher dans son lit. Simplement vêtu d'un sous vêtement. Il plaça sa tête sur l'oreiller sur lequel William avait dormi et ferma les yeux, inspirant son odeur et la laissant s'imprégner en lui. Rapidement, le sommeil le rattrapa et il n'eut pas de mal à tomber dans les bras de Morphée pour quelques heures en plus. Il avait passé la nuit à veiller sur son petit ami, à le caresser, lui embrasser le visage et attendre qu'il s'endorme. Alors, il avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu, lui aussi.   
  
  **F** inalement, Aloïs avait dormi plus de temps que prévu. Il s'était réveillé une heure avant de partir à son travail. Il s'était donc dépêché de rentrer sous la douche pour se rafraîchir, avait enfilé des vêtements propres et avait pris son portable avant de se mettre en route. Il arriva enfin au magasin, après dix minutes de trajet en voiture. Heureusement, pile à l'heure. Il savait que, même si un jour il arriverait en retard, le patron ne lui dirait rien, mais il n'était pas du genre à profiter de la situation. Il prenait ce travail très au sérieux, respectait les horaires et faisait son travail correctement. Si bien qu'il avait fini par, même, être un petit peu augmenté parce qu'il fournissait un résultat très satisfaisant. Effectivement, c'était un petit commerce situé en pleine ville, et pourtant il n'y venait pas grand monde. Des habitués, des personnes âgées qui ne souhaitaient pas faire un long trajet pour acheter un paquet de bonbons au miel et une boîte de pâté pour chat, des enfants qui venaient chercher des sucreries ou de simples visiteurs comme ça. Généralement, il devait avoir, dans l'heure trois ou quatre clients. Pas plus. Alors, pour se distraire et faire passer le temps qui s'écoulait beaucoup trop lentement, Aloïs passait le balais entre les étals, nettoyait la caisse enregistreuse, le comptoir où il recevait les clients et rentrait de nouveaux produits en rayons par moment. Même si ils étaient pleins.   
    
**«  Bonjour Pat. »**   
    
  **S** 'exprima-t-il en rentrant, voyant l'homme en train de compter le nombre de bouteilles de bière avant de les mettre sur une étagère. Il posa son bloc note sur une caisse et s'avança vers le bouclé, un sourire aux lèvres avant de lui serrer gentiment la main. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec son patron, étant donné que c'était le père d'un de ses amis, qui travaillait aussi ici après les cours, il n'avait pas eu de mal à tissé un petit lien entre eux. Puis, derrière sa grosse barbe et son ventre rondouillet, c'était un homme très sympathique. Mais pas très cultivé. Il ne s'intéresse qu'aux motos, c'est comme qui dirait sa passion.   
    
**«  Bonjour Aloïs. Tu es en avance. »**   
**«  Et pourtant, j'ai eu du mal à me lever. »**   
**«  Courageux en plus.** _Rit le barbu de bon cœur_.  **Je te libérerai un peu avant alors. »**   
**«  Oh mais ce n'est pas la peine, pour si peu. »**   
**«  Prend ça comme un cadeau. Pour tout ce que tu fais ici. »**   
**«  Merci alors. »**   
**«  Tu peux prendre ma place à la caisse ? Je dois aller faire une course en ville et porter une cargaison. »**   
**«  Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. »**   
**«  Timothée est dans la réserve, il finit de reporter les arrivées et il vient t'aider après. »**   
**«  D'accord. »**   
**«  Surveillez bien le magasin surtout ! »**   
    
  **S** on casque dans la main, il sortit hors du petit commerce pour aller vers sa moto. Aloïs le regarda l'enjamber et la démarrer dans un vrai vacarme. Elle ronronnait bruyamment, et il s'en alla assez rapidement après lui avait fait un signe de la main. Il soupira doucement et attendit l'arrivée du premier client, ce qui semblait prendre des heures. Finalement, il entendit la porte de la réserve se refermer. Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Timothée arriver avec un carton, il décida de venir l'aider à tout mettre en ordre dans les rayons. Au moins pour s'occuper un peu. Il commença donc à ranger les paquets de chips dans l'étagère tandis que le blond s'occupait des autres biscuits apéritifs. Ils partageaient, tous deux, pas mal de cours en commun à la fac et déjeunait souvent ensemble aux heures du midi. Un sandwich dans la grande cour ou bien un repas à la cafétéria, mais ils évitaient de trop s'y rendre à cause du monde qui s'y agglutinait. Timothée était un garçon très sociale, le genre à faire la conversation avec n'importe qui même une personne qu'il ne connait pas du tout, il a également ce don de faire rire dans n'importe quelle situation. Puis il est très simple, sans artifice. Naturel. Aloïs ne regrette pas d'avoir fait sa connaissance.   
    
**«  Dur journée hein ? »**   
**«  Ça va, j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. »**   
**«  Veinard ! J'ai dû supporter trois heures de sociologie, moi. »**   
**«  Mon pauvre, tu dois encore travailler pour ton père après.** _Rit doucement Aloïs_.  **»**   
**«  Joue pas ça ou je lui demande de baisser ton salaire, je sais me montrer très persuasif quand je veux. »**   
    
  **I** ls se mettent à rire en cœurs tout en continuant de ranger le magasin. Puis, les premiers clients commencent à arriver. Le bouclé se charge de la caisse et du paiement tandis que le blond vérifie les rayons et nettoie les vitres des machines à boissons. La journée se déroule normalement, rien de plus banal. C'est une routine, mais Aloïs apprécie le fait de prendre des habitudes. Bien évidemment, il sait que ce petit travail n'est là que pour lui payer un peu ses études et économiser pour le futur. Mais il trouve ça bien. D'ici un ou deux ans, il pourra enfin acheter son propre appartement, avoir son indépendance et pourquoi pas vivre avec son copain. C'est une possibilité à voir avec lui au moment venu. Il avait déjà prévu tout ça, dans sa tête c'était tout tracé. Il voyait la décoration de leur chambre, un petit chat pour leur tenir compagnie, parce que William adorait les chats. Puis un petit balcon pour déjeuner les matins d'été et pour dîner le soir, à la lumière des étoiles, rien qu'à deux. Il avait toujours été un éternel romantique, mais ça plaisait au châtain, et de toutes manières il ne changerait pour personne. Si il aimait les pétales de roses au sol pendant un bain avec des bougies et des coupes de champagne, personne n'avait le droit de lui interdire. Même si c'était totalement cliché et niais. Mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il avait le droit d'être amoureux d'un garçon aux yeux de l'Océan. Et, bien plus, il était prêt à s'y noyer.   
  
**«  On ferme le magasin ? »**   
**«  Hm ouais, dans deux minutes c'est la fin de la journée. Il y aura plus de clients. »**   
**«  Ton père devait pas revenir ? »**   
**«  Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il avait encore un peu de route à cause des bouchons, et qu'on pouvait fermer sans lui. »**   
**«  D'accord.** _Souffla le bouclé, content de finir._ **Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »**   
**«  Je veux pas te déranger... »**   
**«  Ça me fait plaisir Tim. »**   
**«  Alors, ok. On ferme et on y va. »**   
    
  **A** loïs sourit à son ami et réunit ses affaires dans son petit sac de cours avant d'aller fermer les lumières et la porte de la réserve. Pendant ce temps, Timothée activa les caméras de sécurité et les systèmes d'alarmes. Même si ils habitent dans une ville tranquille, rien n'est jamais très certain. Il leur ai déjà arrivé de se faire voler l'argent de la caisse ou des marchandises durant la nuit, depuis Pat a décidé de mettre en place des systèmes de sécurité. Ce n'est qu'un petit supermarché, mais c'est le sien et aussi son salaire, il ne peut pas se permettre de tout perdre.   
  
  
  **L** e bouclé sortit au dehors, l'air frais lui frappant le visage, tandis que le blond fermait la porte à clé derrière et mit les mains dans les poches de son gros manteau noir. Il ne neigeait pas, mais le temps y était pourtant propice. Les températures n'avaient cessés de chuter depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, nous n'étions qu'en Novembre. Et les habitants redoutaient par-dessus tout le mois de Décembre.   
    
**«  Ça te dit qu'on aille se boire un truc chaud au FrenchCoffee ? J'ai déjà testé leurs tartes et leur thé est excellent. »**   
**«  Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas. »**   
**«  Je te montrerai le chemin. »**   
    
  **P** lutôt enchanté par cette perspective, Aloïs sourit et se dit qu'un petit chocolat chaud ne lui ferait pas de mal. Surtout que sa famille devait déjà être à la maison, et qu'il aurait le temps de réviser ses cours plus tard dans la soirée. Ils montèrent tous deux dans la voiture, le chauffage leur fit tout de suite du bien. Ce fut Timothée qui montra le trajet au bouclé, il semblait s'y connaitre entre toutes ces rues.   
  **A** u bout de quelques minutes de trajets, ils entrèrent finalement dans un petit café calme. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, il y avait une petite musique jazz en fond et l'odeur mélangée du chocolat et du café fit frémir les narines du brun. Il sourit quelques instants et suivit son ami pour aller s'assoir à une table dont la fenêtre donnait sur la rue. Rapidement, on vint prendre leur commande. Un café et une tarte aux fraises puis un chocolat chaud surplombé de marshmallow. Rien de mieux après avoir marché un petit peu dans le froid de l'hiver.   
    
**«  Bon alors, sinon... Ça va avec ton copain hm... William si je me souviens bien ? »**   
**«  Oui c'est cela. Et oui, ça va parfaitement bien.** _Dit le bouclé en souriant_. **Et toi niveau amour ? »**   
**«  Je t'avais pas raconté que j'étais tombé sur un beau brun il y a deux nuits de ça, en boite ? »**   
**«  Il ne me semble pas, non. »**   
**«  Et bien je crois qu'il a flashé sur moi, le truc c'est que... Je pense qu'il assume pas d'être gay, tu sais, je pense même qu'il a une copine pour couvrir le truc. »**   
**«  Oh c'est nul. »**   
**«  C'est clair, on parle depuis trois jours, je veux le revoir mais il reporte toujours. Pourtant, ça ne le gênait pas tellement qu'on danse très très serrés l'un à l'autre soir. »**   
**«  Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »**   
**«  Et pas que ! »**   
**«  Ok Tim je ne souhaite pas avoir les détails de ta folle nuit ! »**   
    
  **L** e blond lève les mains en signe de défense, riant aux éclats. Aloïs secoua doucement la tête tandis qu'on leur apportait leur commande. Timothée était ouvertement gay, il l'avait annoncé au bouclé à peine une semaine après qu'ils aient fais connaissance, et ça l'a tout de suite mit très à l'aise. Parce que, même si ses amis respectent ses choix d'orientation sexuelle, il n'avait jamais côtoyé d'homosexuel avant lui. Et ça lui fait du bien des fois, de parler avec quelqu'un qui ressent les mêmes choses que lui. Alors, il sourit et écoute le blond parler de sa vie de célibataire recherchant désespérément l'amour. Il sourit, parce que lui a déjà trouvé une personne capable de combler entièrement son cœur.

 

  
    
***  *  ***

 

   
  **I** l ne doit pas être loin de dix-neuf heures quand Aloïs rentre chez lui, après avoir raccompagné Timothée, et il est heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu. Il passe au salon saluer sa famille et prendre un bout de tarte que sa mère prépare, elle lui râle d'ailleurs dessus en lui disant qu'il peut attendre. Il rit simplement et monte dans sa chambre. Il ôte son gros pull et son jean serré pour mettre un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt noir simple. Épuise, il s'allongeait de tout son long sur son lit et tira son portable de la poche de son jean au sol. Il déverrouilla l'écran et tomba sur un appel manqué et plusieurs messages. Un de ses amis qui lui demandaient de l'aide pour les devoirs du lendemain, et les autres de William. Et c'est là qu'il se redresse en poussant un juron.   
  
  **T** rop occupé à boire un chocolat délicieux et à rire avec son ami, il avait oublié d'en appeler son petit ami. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire avant de le rappeler en retour. En espérant qu'il ne lui fasse pas la tête pour cette faute. Il lui avait pourtant promis. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries... Aloïs se met à penser qu'il ne décrochera pas, parce qu'il doit être en colère, et pourtant....   
    
**«  Oui ? »**   
**«  Bébé... Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé. »**   
**«  Pas grave.** _Répondit le mécheux d'une voix faible qui disait tout le contraire._ **»**   
**«  Je devais le faire, mais un ami m'a invité à boire un café alors... J'y ai plus pensé. Excuse-moi, s'il te plait... »**   
**«  Ne t'en fais pas, je devais travailler de toutes manières. »**   
**«  Je me sens con.... »**   
**«  Tu as juste oublié, ça arrive Aloïs. »**   
**«  Je m'excuse. »**   
**«  N'y pense plus, c'est pardonné. »**   
**«  Bon alors... On peut se voir ? »**   
**«  Bébé, je n'ai pas trop envie de bouger ce soir... »**   
**«  C'est moi qui viens, alors. »**   
**«  Non !** _S'écria le plus vieux._ **»**   
**«  Quoi, t'as des trucs à me cacher Will ? »**   
**«  Je... Non, c'est juste que... »**   
**«  Alors je suis là dans moins d'une demi-heure. »**   
  
  **E** t il raccrocha content, pour une fois, d'avoir eu le dernier mot. D'habitude, le châtain parvient toujours à tourner la situation en sa faveur et clore la discussion en l'embrassant ou en changeant totalement de sujet. C'était sa tactique à lui pour ne plus parler de quelque chose qui le tracasse ou le met de mauvaise humeur. Sauf qu'Aloïs est loin d'avoir le même point de vue. C'était toujours à lui d'accepter que son petit ami ait le dernier mot. Alors ce soir, il était plutôt fier de lui. Même si il savait qu'il allait sûrement être en colère contre lui. Il remplit un sac de quelques affaires, parce qu'il allait évidemment passer la nuit là-bas, et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste. Juste avant de partir, il prit la peine de prévenir au moins sa mère de son départ. Elle sourit simplement et il lui embrassa la joue avant de partir.   
  
  **D** urant le trajet, en voiture, son portable n'avait cessé de vibrer. Des messages et des appels. William avait essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois pour le faire changer d'avis. Sauf qu'il était vraiment décidé à venir. Tant pis si il lui en voulait. Mais il voulait être certain que son petit ami ne lui cachait rien. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Le bouclé était déjà venu chez lui deux fois, depuis le début de leur relation. En cinq mois. C'était peu, il se posait beaucoup de questions, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer tout de même. Il se décida enfin à sortir de son véhicule et alla directement sonner à la porte. A peine deux secondes passèrent qu'elle s'ouvrit sur une petite chevelure châtain. Aloïs sourit tandis que l'autre jeune homme soupira en lui prenant le poignet pour le faire entrer. Il semblait en colère et paniqué à la fois.   
    
**«  Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »**   
**«  Pourquoi cela, tu caches un corps ? »**   
**«  Non, mais je dois travailler, j'ai des examens demain et... »**   
**«  Tu bosses depuis des heures, puis tu es intelligent tu y arriveras. Et justement, je suis là pour te faire penser à autre chose un peu. »**   
**«  Alo... »**   
**«  Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, bébé. »**   
    
  **C** ette fois ce fut lui qui, pour le faire taire, lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Et ça avait parfaitement marché. Il sourit avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son petit ami, en désordre comme à son habitude. Des vêtements froissés traînaient sur une chaise, une paire de vans au pied du lit, des cahiers ouverts sur son bureau en pagaille, une planche de skate dans le coin de la pièce avec une autre paire de chaussures. Sans parler du coin où tous ses livres étaient entassés dans une armoire assez petite. Mais c'était le monde de William et ça lui plaisait.   
    
**«  T'es tout seul ? »**   
**«  Oui... »**   
**«  Où est ton père, il ne travaille pas aussi tard quand même ? »**   
**«  Non, mais il doit rentrer bientôt. Il sort avec des amis, c'est tout. »**   
**«  Il sort beaucoup dis-donc, et toi tu dois rester ici en attend qu'il rentre ? »**   
**«  Plus ou moins. »**   
**«  Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton propre appartement ? Ce serait plus simple pour toi, tu ne dépendrais plus de lui et de ses horaires. Tu as vingt et un ans Will, plus quinze ans. Tu es majeur et libre de tes actes. »**   
**«  Non je... Il a besoin de moi, encore. Et je préfère finir mes études avant de me lancer dans tout ça, je n'ai même pas d'argent pour me payer un ordinateur qui fonctionne correctement et tu voudrais que je me loue un appartement ? C'est complètement dingue. »**   
**«  Trouve toi un travail alors, si tu veux je peux parler de toi à mon patron. Bon d'accord ce n'est pas super bien payé mais... »**   
**«  Merci bébé mais... Je vais me débrouiller. J'ai vu qu'ils recherchaient des employés dans un café du coin, j'irai postuler. »**   
**«  Ce sera déjà un début. Sinon... »**   
**«  Sinon ?** _Demanda le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil_. »   
**«  On pourrait envisager le fait d'emménager ensemble, un petit appartement qu'on paierait à deux tu vois ? »**   
**«  Aloïs... »**   
**«  Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, on est ensemble que depuis cinq mois et c'est un peu tôt pour lancer des projets de vie à deux mais... J'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir que c'est toi et toi seul que je veux à mes côtés. »**   
    
  **L** e cadet avait toujours rêvé de ça, d'une vie avec la personne qu'il aime. Un petit chez eux. Un chien ou bien un chat. Peut-être un enfant qui gambaderait partout dans la maison avec des feutres dans ses mains. Un foyer où ils pourraient vivre heureux et ensemble. Une chambre qu'ils pourraient enfin partager chaque nuit. Et, de ce fait, il pourrait voir le visage endormi de son petit ami à chaque lever de soleil, il pourrait l'embrasser quand bon lui semble et il n'aurait plus de règle à suivre et de restrictions à prendre. S'il le voulait, il pourrait allonger William sur le canapé du salon et lui faire l'amour. Là, ou bien dans n'importe quelle autre pièce de la maison. L'endroit ne comptait pas tellement en soi.   
  
  **I** l savait aussi que son petit ami était assez réticent à cette idée, il avait un peu peur de s'engager dans l'inconnu parce qu'il avait ses habitudes et n'aimait pas changer de routine. Certes, il aimait Aloïs plus que tout au monde, il avait totalement bouleversé sa vie et lui avait donné l'espoir dont il avait besoin pour se relever, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner tout ce qu'il avait. Le brun le savait et il acceptait cela, parce qu'il le comprenait un peu. L'indépendance avait des aspects positifs mais aussi négatifs. Travailler pour payer le loyer et les factures, subvenir à ses besoins, s'occuper de leur appartement et en même temps des études. C'était un pas vers la vie adulte que William n'était pas encore prêt à franchir.   
    
**«  Bébé...** _Le châtain sourit doucement._ **Je t'aime d'accord ? Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Je veux être avec toi aussi, mais je dois d'abord me concentrer sur mes études et économiser de l'argent. Je refuse que tu payes ça tout seul et que tu te défonces au travail pour nous. Patiente encore un ou deux ans. »**   
    
  **A** loïs savait que ce n'était pas encore gagné, qu'ils avaient encore du chemin à faire pour y arriver mais c'était déjà un pas vers l'avenir. Puis, il pouvait bien faire des concessions pour lui. Et même si il n'était pas d'accord, il serait prêt à travailler deux fois plus pour gagner d'avantage d'argent. Son patron augmenterait même encore son salaire s'il lui demandait. Mais pour le moment, il avait un but bien précis de cadeau de Noël qu'il offrirait à William. Quelque chose qui, il en était certain, le rendrait heureux. Tous les deux même.   
  
  **D** urant le reste de la soirée, ils dinèrent devant la télévision qui diffusait une série policière qu'ils aimaient tous deux regarder pour se moquer des mauvais jeux des acteurs et essayer de résoudre les crimes avant ces bons à rien. Ça les faisait beaucoup rire. Ils s'embrassaient entre deux, ou se regardaient en souriant, ce genre de sourire amoureux. Ils étaient ensuite monté jouer à un jeu-vidéo sur la télévision du châtain, mais disons qu'Aloïs n'était pas très doué à ça. Voir pas du tout. Il s'emportait rapidement contre sa manette en poussant des jurons. Et William, positionné entre ses jambes contre son torse ne manquait pas la moindre occasion de se moquer de lui. Pour une fois qu'il ne battait dans un domaine, il pouvait bien en profiter. C'était uniquement pour le taquiner, et ça aussi ça les amusait. Tous ces petits moments où ils étaient isolés du monde, enfermés dans leur propre bulle. Bulle qui ne tarda pas à exploser quand, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur et une voix rauque se fit entendre. Donnant la chair de poule au châtain et fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il savait que ça allait arriver et que, un jour, il allait devoir affronter cela.   
    
**«  Will, je suis entré, t'es là ? J'espère que t'as pas oublié de me préparer mes bières et mes pizzas comme je t'ai demandé ! Will ? ! »**   
    
  **F** ronçant les sourcils, le bouclé regarda son petit ami se lever rapidement en posant sa manette sur le lit après avoir mis le jeu sur pause. Il semblait paniqué et stressé. Alors que lui était, presque, content à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer son père. Au bout de cinq mois, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Et il aurait en partie mentis si il disait qu'il n'était pas aussi venu à l'improviste chez William pour faire sa connaissance. Au moment où il se leva pour suivre l'ainé au salon, ce dernier posa une main sur son torse et secoua la tête, le regard angoissé.   
    
**«  Reste là, je reviens. »**   
**«  Mais Will.... »**   
    
  **M** alheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà sorti rapidement de la pièce. Il soupira et se tortura l'esprit une bonne minute à savoir si il devait suivre son petit ami ou non, même si il lui avait clairement ordonné de rester ici et de l'attendre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et remit correctement son tee-shirt avant de rejoindre le salon. Il savait très bien que William lui en voudrait d'être venu, mais il voulait au moins savoir à quoi ressemblait son géniteur. Il s'avança dans la pièce où un homme se tenait de dos, une veste en cuir sur le dos. William revint de la cuisine avec un pack de bière et deux cartons de pizzas avant de relever les yeux vers son petit ami, il se bloqua et ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce qui fit immédiatement tourner son père, il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur son fils.   
    
**«  C'est qui ? »**   
**«  Je suis Aloïs Darwin, son... »**   
**«  Mon ami de la fac, chez qui je suis allé dormir hier soir. »**   
    
  **W** illiam était intervenu si précipitamment que le bouclé n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'ayant totalement coupé, et c'était le but. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire, et maintenant il savait pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer son père. Ca paraissait si évident maintenant qu'il avait la vérité sous les yeux. Le châtain n'avait pas encore annoncé à son parent qu'il était en couple, et encore moins avec un garçon.   
    
**«  Mark**. _S'exprima le père en grognant légèrement, ce qu'Aloïs supposa être son prénom._ **Bon William, je vais passer la nuit chez Pete, ils diffusent un match de foot sur une chaîne que j'ai pas. Je rentrerai demain, m'attend pas. Mais oublie pas de tout ranger. »**   
    
  **M** ark prit le pack de bières et les boites de pizza avant d'aller dans l'entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui, sans même accorder un regard à aucun des deux jeunes hommes. Quand William entendit la voiture passer devant la maison et s'éloigner au bout de la rue, il poussa un long soupire et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Le bouclé se précipita sur lui et l'attira contre son torse, ses mains sur ses hanches. Il avait les paupières closes et il respirait assez fortement. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front du plus vieux.   
  
**«  Will.... ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? J'aurai pu comprendre. »**   
**«  Lui n'aurait pas compris, je... Je ne voulais pas te décevoir et que tu crois que j'ai honte de nous, de toi. C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas lui dire. »**   
    
  **Q** uand il ouvrit enfin ses petits yeux et qu'il se décida à les lever vers ceux de son petit ami, Aloïs comprit que, effectivement, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire. Et qu'il avait enfoui en lui, bien plus de choses brisées qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 **L** e sourire aux lèvres, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, William regardait le ticket de caisse qu'il tenait entre ses fins doigts. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, ce simple bout de papier n'aurait semblé avoir aucune valeur. Mais aux siens, c'était totalement l'inverse. Une simple personne l'aurait jeté à la poubelle, parce qu'en soi une facture n'avait pas une si grande importance que cela. Pour lui, ce n'était pas le prix total affiché en bas qui comptait, ou bien le nom du magasin et des vêtements tapés dessus, mais bel et bien ce qui y était inscrit au stylo. Un numéro de téléphone. Ce simple détail le fit sourire plus encore, il l'avait gardé depuis ce temps. Depuis ce fameux jour où pour une fois dans sa vie il s'était senti important.

 

  
    
_Flash-back._

   
  
  **C** 'était un Vendredi comme les autres pour tous les étudiants, les cours, le réfectoire et encore les cours. Mais pour William c'était différent. Depuis le lever du jour, il ne cessait de sentir son cœur battre plus rapidement rien qu'à l'idée de se rendre au café cette après-midi. A dire vrai, il stressait un petit peu. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait rendez-vous. Il avait mis presque une heure à choisir ses vêtements de la journée. Optant pour un tee-shirt noir sobre plutôt qu'un à l'effigie de Marvel ou d'un groupe de rock. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression ou paraître comme quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas soin de lui. En même temps, il voulait rester naturel, ne pas en faire trop non plus.   
  
  **A** ssit à sa table depuis une bonne demi-heure, il attendait, une tasse de thé vide devant lui. Andrew, le serveur, revint vers lui pour lui demander s'il souhaitait boire autre chose. Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Puis l'autre s'en alla en lui administrant un faible sourire. L'avantage du Vendredi était que les étudiants étaient tellement contents d'être enfin en week-end qu'ils rentraient directement chez eux, sans passer par des cafés. Donc, à seize heures, il n'y avait pas tellement de monde que cela. Seulement un vieux monsieur aux cheveux grisâtres qui lisait son journal derrière ses lunettes, une jeune femme brune qui pianotait sur son téléphone et deux filles d'un peu moins de vingt ans qui partageaient une tarte aux fraises. Ce café était généralement assez calme. Il n'y avait jamais trop de monde au point que William ne veuille pas y entrer. De plus, il y avait constamment une odeur agréable de vanille et d'amande qui embaumait l'ensemble du petit restaurant. Sans compter que leurs collations ou bien leurs viennoiseries étaient tout à fait délicieuses. Ça n'avait pas ce goût industriel qu'on trouvait dans les autres cafés qu'il avait pu essayer. Au contraire, c'était doux et fondant. Comme les gâteaux que pouvaient préparer une grand-mère.   
  
  **D** epuis son arrivée, le jeune homme guettait l'entrée de son inconnu. Enfin, de Aloïs étant donné que maintenant il pouvait au moins mettre un prénom sur ce visage. Il ne savait pas quand il viendrait, à quelle heure, mais c'était aujourd'hui. Il lui avait promis. Il avait plusieurs fois songé au fait que ce n'était probablement qu'une blague pour plus encore le ridiculiser. Mais il avait paru tellement sincère, et de toutes manières il pouvait aussi bien prétendre qu'il était venu pour simplement boire son thé. Pourtant, toutes ces mauvaises hypothèses se dissipèrent quand il le vit passer entre les lettres marrons sur la devanture de la baie vitrée. Il le regarda pousser la porte transparente avec grâce et directement diriger ses yeux vers sa table. Il n'avait même pas cherché autre part, il savait qu'il se trouverait ici. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées et il s'avança vers la table, tandis que le châtain sentait ses joues devenir aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Il s'assit doucement devant lui, scrutant avec attention son visage.   
    
**«  Bonjour, je suis content que tu sois là. »**   
**«  Bonjour. J'ai dit que je serai ici, je tiens toujours parole. »**   
**«  Rassure moi, tu n'attends pas à cette table depuis plus d'une heure que j'arrive ? »**   
**«  Non.** _William secoua la tête en riant doucement_. **Je suis arrivé il y a peu. »**   
**«  Bien, j'avais également oublié de te donner une heure de rendez-vous en fait. »**   
**«  Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »**   
**«  Hm volontiers, oui. »**   
    
  **W** illiam fit un signe de la main pour appeler Andrew qui ne tarda pas à venir à leur table, un bloc-notes entre ses mains et un stylo dans l'autre. Il salua Aloïs qui lui rendit un sourire chaleureux. Il avait cette particularité de toujours bien s'entendre avec les gens, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme si son sourire était la recette miracle pour élargir son cercle d'amis.   
    
**«  Pour moi ce sera un café bien noir, avec du sucre. »**   
**«  D'accord, et toi William ? »**   
**«  Comme d'habitude. Et... C'est moi qui paye le tout. »**   
    
  **A** ndrew s'en alla en hochant la tête une fois qu'il eut tout noté et laissa les deux jeunes hommes seuls, à nouveau. Le jeune bouclé ne protesta pas face à l'initiative du châtain, il avait bien compris qu'il était déterminé à vouloir se faire pardonner pour le café renversé sur ses chaussures. Puis, il avait bien l'intention de le voir encore après ce rendez-vous, si tout se passait bien d'ici la fin du moins.   
    
**«  Alors... A ce que j'ai cru comprendre tu viens souvent à ce café ? »**   
**«  Tous les jours, plus précisément l'après-midi. »**   
**«  Pourquoi ici, et pas un commerce plus grand en ville ? »**   
**«  Parce que j'aime ce qui est calme et intime, puis... C'est juste à côté de ma fac. »**   
**«  Tu vas à la fac ?** _Demanda le bouclé, un peu étonné_.  **»**   
**«  Eh bien oui, dans le domaine des lettres, c'est ma dernière année. Et toi alors ? »**   
**«  Moi, il me reste deux ans. Je suis à la faculté d'arts, enfin c'est plus une école. »**   
**«  Sérieux ? Tu dessines ? »**   
**«  Pas seulement, je photographie, je peins, je sculpte un peu. Mais oui, il m'arrive de dessiner. »**   
    
  **S** on ton était purement moqueur, mais pas ce n'était pas méchant pour autant, malgré cela William sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Il avait toujours eu le don pour poser des questions idiotes, mais là il avait vraiment atteint le pire niveau. Voilà comment, en seulement quelques minutes, il s'était senti totalement idiot. Et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas si le jeune bouclé mettait fin à leur discussion en se levant et en quittant les lieux sans rien dire d'autre. Il redeviendrait un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, il restait assit là à regarder le châtain comme si il venait tout droit d'une autre planète. Il le regardait avec curiosité mais surtout, et c'était là le plus important, avec intérêt.   
  
  **A** loïs ne faisaient pas partis de tous ces gens que William avait l'habitude de voir. Il n'était pas cet homme qui venait lui porter attention uniquement pour lui demander une pièce afin de payer son café. Il n'était pas non plus cet étudiant qui lui réclamait régulièrement son devoir de littérature pour copier ses réponses. Ou bien encore celui qui s'excusait parce qu'il l'avait, involontairement, bousculé dans le couloir. En fait, c'était simplement parce qu'il était invisible aux yeux de tous. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui il avait l'impression, pour une seule fois dans son existence, d'avoir de l'importance. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, peut-être que le jeune brun assit en face de lui attendait quelque chose en retour. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter du moment présent, comme si cette opportunité ne se reproduirait jamais.   
    
**«  Tu veux faire quoi après avec ton diplôme alors ? »**   
**«  Sûrement professeur de littérature, ou bien quelque chose comme ça. Et toi alors, artiste je présume ? »**   
**«  C'est super ça**. _Il sourit doucement puis secoua la tête_. **Justement pas, je pensais me spécialiser dans la photographie mais je vais d'abord commencer par être galeriste, pour gagner un peu d'argent. »**   
    
  **Q** uand il eut finit sa phrase, Andrew arriva avec leur commande. Un café très noir avec du sucre et un thé aux fruits rouges. William laissa son regard, un peu timide depuis le début de ce rendez-vous, se poser sur le bouclé en face de lui pour le détailler. Il ne pouvait en déduire qu'une chose ; Aloïs avait tout pour lui. Il était intelligent, beau, élégant même et très poli. Son caractère est totalement à l'opposé du sien, il était plutôt du genre à parler beaucoup, à savoir exactement quoi faire de son avenir et où se diriger. C'était assez intimidant de se retrouver face à lui en fait, surtout dans le cas de William qui trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour se rabaisser. Un peu comme si un élève était en train de manger avec un de ses professeurs. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus gênant. Pourtant, il voyait bien qu'Aloïs essayait d'instaurer une atmosphère agréable et détendue. Mais, il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne s'était tout simplement pas enfuit en courant. Parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire repousser chemin à tous les gens qui tentait de l'approcher, et c'était un miracle si il avait encore trois de ses amis. Les autres avaient simplement coupés contact.   
  
**«  A quoi tu penses ? »**   
    
  **W** illiam fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix rauque du brun qui le fixait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais toujours avec ce sourire lumineux. Il venait de reposer sa tasse sur la petite assiette en porcelaine en dessous et passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ce geste fit instantanément rougir le châtain qui baissa les yeux vers son thé un peu rouge et bien infusé.   
    
**«  Je pensais simplement au fait que... Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avant toi. »**   
**«  Quoi donc ? »**   
**«  Partager un café. »**   
**«  Et la fille d'hier ? »**   
**«  C'est une amie, mais je veux dire... Un inconnu, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas avant. »**   
**«  Disons que jamais personne ne m'a rentré dedans avant toi non plus.** _Fit remarquer le bouclé en riant doucement **.**_ **»**   
**«  Oui et c'était assez... Gênant, d'ailleurs. »**   
**«  Ce sont des choses qui arrive William, puis ce n'était qu'un vulgaire café. Quoique, sans lui, on ne se serait même pas adressé la parole et on ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui. »**   
**«  D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as pris la décision de m'inviter à boire un café, tu dois sûrement avoir mieux à faire que perdre ton temps avec moi... Je ne suis pas du tout intéressant. »**   
**«  Excuse-moi, mais en ce moment je ne vois rien de mieux à faire que rester là avec toi. »**   
    
  **S** urprit, le châtain releva les yeux vers le bouclé qui buvait encore une gorgée de son café bien noir, il souriait doucement en coin face à sa réaction, qu'il avait un peu attendu en fait. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur s'emballer face à son regard chocolat pénétrant. Il devait vraiment passé pour un idiot à ne savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire et rougir à la moindre occasion. Chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment, surtout. Il n'y était pas tellement habitué. Et Aloïs avait l'air décidé, par un malin plaisir, à le taquiner sur ce détail.   
    
**«  Sinon William, tu aimes faire quoi dans la vie ? »**   
    
  **D** 'un tempérament curieux, le brun était déterminé à en apprendre un peu plus sur le garçon avec qui il partageait une collation en ce moment même. Il voulait connaître ses goûts, ses passions, sa couleur favorite, ce qu'il détestait aussi, toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes et qui pourtant comptaient à ses yeux. Il semblait être si différent et enfermé dans un autre monde, totalement détaché des choses et des gens autour de lui. Comme dans sa propre bulle. Au fond, il essayait juste d'échapper à la réalité qui devenait bien trop oppressante pour lui, qui exerçait un poids insupportable sur ses si petites épaules. Il ne faisait pas partis de ces hommes grands et forts, autant de caractère que de physique. Il était plutôt de ceux qui se laissaient marcher dessus. Mais peut-être que le monde était fait pour tourner ainsi.   
    
**«  Ça t'intéresse vraiment de savoir ça ? »**   
**«  Et pourquoi pas après tout ? C'est moi qui ai proposé de se revoir, j'ai bien le droit d'essayer d'avoir des réponses à mes questions. »**   
**«  Oh alors c'est quoi ? Un genre de test pour savoir si je peux rentrer dans ton cercle ? »**   
**«  Pas du tout**. _Il sourit en coin_. **Simplement que tu es très intriguant. »**   
**«  Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de rentrer dans les gens comme ça, c'est plutôt le contraire, je passe inaperçu. Souvent, on ne me voit pas. »**   
**«  Je dois dire que c'est plutôt un bon point pour moi. »**   
    
  **W** illiam releva les yeux vers le bouclé et manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé, ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire l'autre jeune homme. Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude des compliments que c'était devenue une gêne pour lui, comme si on lui parlait d'un sujet tabou qu'il ne souhaitant en aucun cas aborder. Ou encore comme si ses parents venaient à lui parler de sa relation amoureuse, inexistante pour le moment. Et de toutes manières, ses parents ne s'en souciaient pas du tout. Sa mère n'était plus là et son père ne lui apportait aucune attention. Il pourrait aussi bien mourir dans son sommeil ou se faire enlever que ça reviendrai au même. Il était simplement bon à nettoyer la maison et préparer le repas. Et il était certain qu'une fois qu'il aurait fini ses études et trouvé un travail, son père demanderait à ce qu'il paye lui-même le loyer de la maison.   
  
  **F** inalement, pour éviter de s'étendre sur ce moment gênant, le châtain se racla la gorge et commença à parler de ses goûts. Ce fut beaucoup moins dur qu'il l'aurait cru et le jeune homme en face de lui semblait totalement passionné et absorbait ses moindres mots. Sa tête reposait sur sa main, le coude appuyé sur la table, tandis que William parlait tout en dégustant son thé. Ce n'était pas bien intéressant à ses yeux, de raconter qu'il aimait les films d'actions, les marvels, la littérature fantastique et qu'il avait un faible pour les auteurs français mais cela paraissait être absolument nécessaire et intriguant pour Aloïs. Et bizarrement, le châtain n'avait eu aucun mal à s'exprimer. Les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules, sans réflexion, comme quelque chose de tout à faire naturel. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et apaisé qu'en ce moment-même. Dans ce café qu'il affectionnait et avec un garçon dont la beauté dépassait toute attente.   
  
  **L** eurs discussions avaient principalement abordées des questions pour mieux connaître l'autre, des questions et des sujets un peu banals mais qui étaient essentiels. William adoré, par-dessous, entendre le bouclé parlait de sa passion immense pour la photographie, ses yeux se mettaient à briller à chaque fois qu'il évoquait cette discipline et il trouvait cela tout à fait adorable. D'autant plus qu'il s'y connaissait, lui aussi, en littérature. Il s'était révélé qu'ils aimaient plus auteurs en commun et qu'ils partageaient plusieurs goûts. Ces conversations s'étaient enchaînées avec tellement de naturel que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas vu le temps défiler, et quand le châtain jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone il fut étonné de se rendre compte qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures. Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne voulait pas finir ce rendez-vous, il s'y sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait aimé rester ici toute la soirée. Mais ce n'était pas possible.   
    
**«  Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**   
**«  Je... Il se fait tard, je vais devoir y aller. »**   
**«  Oh, déjà ?** _Le brun fit une petite moue et regarda sa montre_. **Effectivement, ça fait pratiquement plus de deux heures qu'on est ici. »**   
    
  **U** n peu déçus, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et William en profita pour laisser quelques pièces pour payer leurs collations et un petit pourboire. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et ce fut à ce moment que le châtain se rendit compte que, en plus d'être mince et gracieux, Aloïs était assez grand. Il mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et sourit doucement.   
    
**«  Tu serais partant pour qu'on se revoit alors ? »**   
**«  Avec plaisir. »**   
    
  **R** ien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que cela en effet. C'était la première fois, depuis longtemps, qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de la rapidité avec laquelle le temps passait. Aloïs était ce genre de personne avec qui on pouvait parler de tout et de rien et dont la conversation restait, pourtant intéressante, en plus du fait qu'il parvenait toujours à placer une petite touche d'humour. William en était même arrivé à se demander si le jeune homme en face de lui n'était pas une imagination idéalisée, pure et simple, de son esprit. Mais non, d'ici il pouvait encore sentir son parfum doux lui embaumer les sens.   
  
**E** ncore une fois dans un même mouvement, ils sortirent du café. Le temps n'était pas encore trop froid mais le contraste avec l'intérieur de la boutique se faisait tout de même ressentir. Le soleil s'était déjà à moitié couché et pourtant la ville était toujours active, comme en plein jour. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une voiture noire, sûrement celle du bouclé étant donné qu'il venait de prendre un trousseau dans la poche de sa veste.   
    
**«  Je te raccompagne ? »**   
**«  Non merci, il est déjà tard, je ne voudrai pas te déranger, et... Je n'habite pas tellement loin. »**   
**«  D'accord, comme tu le souhaites.** _Il sourit en retour_. **A une prochaine fois alors. »**   
**«  Bien sûr. »**   
    
  **I** l y a toujours ce moment, à la fin d'un rendez-vous, qui se révèle être fatal. Où des tas de questions se posent. Ce moment de l'au revoir. Devaient-ils se faire la bise ? Se serrer la main ? Se prendre dans les bras rapidement ? William se pinça les lèvres et sourit en baissant la tête avant de partir dans le sens de son arrêt de bus, il se sentait totalement idiot mais il préférait partir le premier plutôt que de faire durer plus encore ce moment de silence gênant.   
    
**«  William attend !  »**   
    
  **L** a voix du brun résonna à nouveau, il avait à peine fait quatre pas qu'il arrivait vers lui en fouillant dans son sac. Il fronça les sourcils après s'être retourné et le vit sortir un morceau de feuille et un stylo. Il y inscrivit rapidement quelque chose et le tendit à lui.   
    
**«  J'allais presque oublier de te donner ça, j'ai vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge.** _Il rit en secouant sa tête et ses petites boucles par la même occasion._ **On en aura besoin si on veut se revoir. Excuse-moi encore, et merci pour le café. Bonne soirée. »**   
    
  **A** loïs se retourna pour partir à sa voiture sans rien ajouter, seulement son éternel sourire de tombeur. Le châtain le regarda un petit moment avant de baisser les yeux vers le morceau de papier froissés entre ses doigts. Un ticket de caisse d'un magasin de vêtement pour être plus précis. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa l'ampleur des choses. En noir et blanc, d'une écriture précipité mais lisible tout de même, était inscrit un numéro de téléphone. Le sien. Pour la première fois depuis sa dernière relation, quelqu'un lui avait accordé assez d'importance pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone, pour entrer un peu plus dans la vie de cette personne.

 

 

_-Fin du flash-back.-_

  
    
    
**R** epenser à ce souvenir si précieux fit élargir le sourire de William et, de surcroît, briller ses pupilles azurs. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de garder tous ces souvenirs qui le rattachaient à son petit ami. Un bracelet qu'ils avaient en commun  lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu à un festival musical ensemble, des photos du jeune bouclé dans différentes situations. Également d'eux deux. Puis il y avait ce tee-shirt qu'il lui avait gentiment prêté, et qui était toujours embaumé de son odeur. Une manière d'être proche de lui quand ils passaient leurs nuits loin l'un de l'autre.   
    
**«  Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**   
    
  **C** e fut la voix du brun en question qui ramena William sur terre, il leva la tête vers lui alors qu'il venait sortir de la salle de bain. Il était venu chez lui directement après sa séance de sport et avait tenu à prendre une douche et à enfiler des habits propres, pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Il s'approcha du châtain qui lui montra le ticket de caisse, il sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de venir s'allonger sur le ventre à côté de lui.   
  
**«  T'es adorable.  »**   
**«  N'empêche, tu m'avais vachement intimidé ce jour-là. »**   
**«  Insinuerais-tu que ce n'est plus le cas William ? »**   
**«  Plus du tout. »**   
    
  **I** l eut à peine le temps de relever la tête pour voir la réaction du bouclé que ce dernier venait de l'allonger sur le dos pour grimper sur lui. Le moyen de vengeance ne fut pas très long à trouver, connaissant les points faibles de son petit-ami par cœur, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et se mit à le chatouiller doucement. William se mit à gesticuler et rire à gorge déployée, un spectacle dont Aloïs ne pourrait décidément jamais se lasser. Au bout d'une bonne minute de supplications, il cessa toute torture et regarda le jeune homme en dessous de lui reprendre son souffle, un sourire planté sur les lèvres.   
    
**«  Je peux être très intimidant quand je veux. »**   
**«  Et drôle aussi. »**   
    
  **A** loïs afficha une fausse mine offusquée qui fit d'avantage rire son petit ami. Et rien au monde n'était plus beau que ces petits moments de complicités partagés. C'était exactement dans ces moments-là que William se sentait revivre, avoir un second souffle. Il était son second souffle, l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie. Et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait être que meilleure. Il parvenait à le lire dans ses yeux, ses orbes chocolats qui disaient et criaient tant de choses. Après plusieurs secondes à l'avoir regardé, sans rien dire, il monta une main à la joue du bouclé pour la caresser doucement, du bout des doigts.   
    
**«  Tu m'en veux pas pour hier hein ? »**   
**«  Non bébé, je comprends. »**   
**«  Juste que mon père est pas aussi tolérant que tes parents et... Tu vois, je n'ai pas honte, simplement que je veux prendre mon temps avant de lui dire, dans des bonne condi... »**   
**«  Will, j'ai compris.** _L'interrompu l'autre garçon._ **Ne te justifie pas, pas pour ça. »**   
**«  Mais, je voudrai que tu saches que je lui dirai. Pas tout de suite, mais il finira par le savoir. »**   
**«  Je ne te force à rien du tout, je ne suis pas comme ça. »**   
**«  Je sais bien.** _Il sourit en retour_.  **T'es adorable, je me demande comment tu fais pour me supporter parfois. »**   
**«  C'est vrai que je me pose la question de temps en temps, aussi... »**   
  
  **L** e châtain l'interrompit par une petite tape sur l'épaule, même si il savait parfaitement que c'était une boutade. Sa façon de le taquiner, Aloïs avait toujours été comme ça. Il aimait particulièrement appuyer sur certains points pour le faire rougir, mas il ne lui en voulait jamais. Parce que c'était un garçon extraordinaire et dont il adorait l'humour. Il parvenait toujours à le mettre de bonne humeur, même après une journée longue et fatiguant. Puis il était aussi doué d'une douceur sans pareille. Une fois, William était rentré assez tendu et stressé d'une journée à l'université où il avait obtenu une mauvaise note à un examen. Pour lui changer les idées, le bouclé l'avait fait s'allonger sur le ventre et ôter son tee-shirt avant de commencer à le masser avec délicatesse. En fait, il était rempli d'un tas de qualités et le châtain était certain qu'il n'en avait même pas encore découvert la moitié.   
    
**«  Je rigole bébé, je t'aime. »**   
**«  T'es un peu bête et un peu méchant aussi, mais je t'aime. »**   
    
  **U** n sourire rassurant traversa les lèvres du bouclé il n'en fallut pas plus pour le plus vieux qui l'attira tout contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'était à la fois doux et intime. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les mains d'Aloïs se frayèrent un chemin en dessous du tee-shirt de son petit ami pour venir caresser la peau de son ventre, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était une partie de son corps assez sensible. Celui-ci laissa son regard azur traîner sur le visage du jeune homme en face de lui et ne put que se dire qu'il avait décidément le plus de chance au monde d'être tombé sur une personne pareille. Et que cette personne méritait tous les efforts et tout le bonheur du monde. Rien n'était trop beau pour lui.   
    
**«  Dis ?** _Demanda doucement le brun tout en plantant un baiser sur sa mâchoire_.  **»**   
**«  Hm ? »**   
**«  Ça te dit qu'on aille à la fête foraine ce week-end ? »**   
**«  Oh oui ! Ça fait un moment qu'on n'y est pas là allés, depuis... »**   
**«  Notre deuxième rendez-vous, oui. »**   
    
  **E** ffectivement, cette sortie s'était révélé être une clé de leur histoire, elle aussi. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
**U** ne fois qu'il fut habillé et prêt, Aloïs descendit au salon piquer un morceau de pancakes préparé par sa mère avant d'enfiler ses boots noires favorites. Son petit frère, qui était installé dans le canapé pour regarder un dessin animé, déjà vêtu d'un pyjama dinosaures, s'avança vers lui en courant.   
    
**«  Tu vas où ? »**   
**«  A la fête foraine, avec Will. »**   
**«  Oh, je peux venir !** _Il s'exclama en souriant_.  **»**   
**«  Une prochaine fois Aless. Il est tard et tu dois bientôt aller dormir. »**   
**«  C'est pas juste d'être un enfant d'abord ! On peut pas sortir quand on veut ! »**   
    
**L** e bouclé émit un petit rire en le voyant croiser ses bras sur son torse, serrant par la même occasion sa figurine de super-héros contre lui, et afficher une moue à la fois triste et boudeuse. Il s'accroupit devant lui afin d'être à sa hauteur et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Un petit grognement sortit de la bouche de l'enfant qui lui tira la langue.   
    
**«  Je t'y emmènerai le week-end prochain si tu veux ? Mais ce soir, tu restes à la maison pour aider maman et dormir. »**   
**«  Tu dis n'importe quoi, t'auras oublié demain... »**   
**«  Non, je te jure que je retiendrai. Parole de grand-frère ! »**   
**«  Bon alors tu me prendras un paquet de pop-corn là-bas ? »**   
**«  Évidemment, comme l'autre fois ! »**   
    
  **E** n souriant encore une fois, Aloïs déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère qui fit une grimace mais qui, malgré tout, passa ses bras autour de lui. Ils leurs arrivaient, parfois, de se disputer parce que le plus grand voulait rester un peu seul et que Alessandro demandait simplement qu'on joue un peu avec lui. Les enfants de son âge sont toujours un peu capricieux et turbulents, surtout les garçons en fait, il aimait particulièrement crier et donner des coups quand il n'était pas content. Mais ce genre de moment arrivaient moins souvent que les fois où ils partageaient une partie de foot ou de jeu-vidéos ensemble. Souvent, le Dimanche, il passait leur journée dans le jardin ou dans la chambre du plus jeune à jouer. Tout simplement. Et ça leur suffisait amplement, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et que rien ne valait plus qu'une famille soudée.   
    
**«  Allez, je rentrerai tard. A demain petit diable. »**   
**«  Je suis pas un p'tit diable ! »**   
**«  Sois sage et on verra ça. »**   
    
  **A** lessandro hocha la tête et fila au salon aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le brun rit doucement et se releva avant d'enfiler sa veste noire et un bonnet bordeau que William adorait particulièrement et qu'il lui avait volé plusieurs fois pour le mettre sur sa propre tête. Il sourit à cette pensée. Vraiment, il était heureux. Il avait une famille et un petit-ami parfait.

 

  
    
_Flash-back._

  
  

  **U** n sourire niais se dessina sur les lèvres du bouclé, qu'il se mit à mordiller doucement en regardant le dernier message du jeune homme avec qui il parlait depuis un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant. Ils avaient, depuis leur premier rendez-vous au café, prévu de se revoir. Mais avec les cours, les examens et le travail du brun c'était un peu difficile de trouver une date. Pourtant, ils avaient finalement su s'arranger. Un matin, Aloïs avait reçu un message lui demandait si il était partant pour une soirée à la fête foraine. Il s'était à peine réveillé qu'un sourire enfantin avait illuminé son visage. Jamais il n'avait autant craqué pour quelqu'un avant lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas si William aimait les garçons ou pas. Il prenait un risque, il le savait, mais les regards qu'il lui avait jetés quand ils s'étaient vus n'étaient pas non plus anodins. Il croisait simplement les doigts pour ne pas se faire de faux espoirs.  
  
  **C** 'était donc ce Samedi soir, pour débuter les vacances d'octobre, qu'ils se rendaient à la fête foraine qui venait justement de s'installer en ville pour la saison. Il y aurait sûrement un peu de monde mais ils avaient voulu se voir au plus vite. Aloïs avait passé presque une heure dans la salle de bain, à choisir ses vêtements et à essayer de donner un peu de forme à ses boucles. En vain. Il était arrivé une bonne dizaine de minutes en avance à la station de bus à laquelle il devait attendre le châtain. Pour une fin de mois d'Octobre, il ne faisait pas encore très froid, mais le soleil se couchait très rapidement, c'était pour cela que plusieurs lampadaires étaient déjà allumés, à dix-huit heures, dans les rues. Le bus finit par arriver, environ cinq minutes après, et Aloïs se leva rapidement du banc à l'abri pour que le plus vieux le repère. Plusieurs personnes en sortirent, il le chercha du regard et n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour le repérer. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent instantanément et William avança vers lui. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste de survêtement grise et d'un jean noir qui lui épouse parfaitement les formes. Il s'approche de plus en plus, ses cheveux sont légèrement décoiffés mais semblent étonnamment doux. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, et aucun des deux ne peux réprimer le sourire qui illuminait leurs visages.  
  
**«  Salut. »**  
**«  Bonsoir. »**  
   
  **A** loïs se mordit la lèvre et se fit violence pour ne pas lui dire qu'il était tout simplement beau, il ne souhaitait pas créer de malaise dès leur arrivée. Et en fait, William pensait exactement la même chose en voyant son bonnet bordeau posé sur sa tête, ce qui accentuait plus encore son côté grand enfant. D'un commun d'accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la fête foraine qui ne se trouvait pas très loin, d'ailleurs de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient déjà entendre la musique et les cris résonner de partout.  
   
**«  Je pensais que tu allais refuser au début. »**  
**«  Comment ?**   _Demanda le brun en se penchant vers le plus vieux pour mieux l'entendre_. »  
**«  J'ai dit qu'au départ, je pensais que tu allais refuser une sortie à la fête foraine. »**  
**«  Pourquoi aurai-je refusé ? »**  
**«  Et bien... C'est un peu un truc d'enfant non ? Je te voyais comme quelqu'un de mature et j'avais pas vraiment réfléchis quand je t'avais envoyé ce message. Je me suis même demandé si tu n'allais pas me bloquer après ça. »**  
   
  **E** ncore une fois, le bouclé se retenu de ne pas lui faire de compliments quand son rire timide se fit entendre et vint faire frissonner son corps entier. Depuis leur premier rendez-vous, il se retient clairement de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin de vérifier s'ils étaient si doux qu'ils en avaient l'air, même si c'était une évidence. Il ne savait pas vraiment placer de mots là-dessus, ou définir ce qui se passait réellement dans son être quand il se mettait à penser à lui, à lire tous ces messages qu'ils se sont échangés, ou bien à le voir en chair et en os juste en face de lui. Dire qu'il lui suffisait de simplement tendre le bras pour venir poser une main sur sa peau à l'apparence si lisse. Mais il ne fit rien, il se contenait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Il avait bien remarqué que c'était un garçon timide et réservé, un peu enfermé dans sa bulle et qui rougissait au moindre compliment. Qui ne le verrait pas en même temps ?  
  
**«  Moi, j'ai trouvé ça adorable et amusant. Ça faisait un moment que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds en plus. »**  
**«  Sérieusement ? »**  
  
  **W** illiam se tourna vers lui, ralentissant leurs pas l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux bleus brillaient à la lumière de la nuit. Mais ça cachait plus que cela. Ce n'était pas la seule cause de cette étincelle que le plus jeune avait vu flamboyer à l'intérieur. Des milliers de petites étoiles y scintillaient, comme dans le regard d'un enfant le matin de Noël lorsqu'il découvre ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. C'était même cent fois plus beau que cela.  
   
**«  Oui, sérieusement William. »**  
   
  **S** es joues prirent une teinte rosée et Aloïs ressentait, à cette vue, une envie dévorante de venir y déposer ses lèvres pour voir si sa peau était aussi douce et chaude qu'elle en avait l'air. Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus encore dans sa contemplation puisqu'ils arrivèrent au sein même de la fête foraine. L'accès y était libre, seulement les attractions et toutes formes de nourritures ou collations restaient payantes. Mais le prix étaient très raisonnable, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle ce genre d'évènement attirait beaucoup de monde. Il y avait des lumières et de la musique partout. Différentes stands s'étendaient en de longues allées alors qu'au milieu se trouvaient des attractions impressionnantes, les plus attendues. Comme la grande roue ou le grand huit. On pouvait également voir des enfants courir dans tous les sens ou tirer la main de leurs parents pour aller vers un stand qui leurs feraient gagner un gros lot. Et en tournant le regard vers William, le bouclé ne manqua pas de remarquer le visage émerveillé qu'il arborait. Et ça, c'était plus adorable encore que les milles enfants réunissent autour d'eux.  
   
**«  Je peux t'avouer un truc ?** _Demanda le châtain au bout de quelques secondes d'admiration, les yeux toujours posés sur le décor autour de lui_. **Et ne te moque pas... »**  
**«  Oui, je t'écoute. »**  
**«  Je ne suis jamais venu à une fête foraine. »**  
   
  **D** 'où cette fascination pour tout ce qui se trouvait ici. C'était donc la première fois que William découvrait un évènement de ce genre. Une raison qui poussa, d'avantage, Aloïs à lui faire passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Il y avait des tas de choses à faire, et en fait, c'était une bien meilleure idée qu'une séance de cinéma ou un tour dans un parc. Ces rendez-vous très clichés auraient sûrement rendus le plus vieux très timide, alors qu'à cet endroit, il avait l'impression qu'il se libérait de sa gêne. Il semblait plus naturel et serein.  
  
**«  Bon alors dans ce cas, suis-moi, je commence à connaître ces endroits. »**  
**«  Comment ça... ? Tu as l'habitude d'y emmener toutes les personnes que tu rencontres dans un café, à chaque fois ? »**  
**«  Seulement celles qui me renversent une boisson dessus. »**  
   
  **L** es sourires sur leurs visages s'agrandirent. Ils se taquinaient, c'était aussi simple que cela. Mais leurs conversations sortaient et s'alignaient avec un tel naturel que ça en devenait beau. Finalement, après quelques secondes, William se laissa guider entre les stands et les attractions par le plus jeune. Il décida d'abord de l'emmener dans le palais des glaces, un endroit que son petit frère adorait particulièrement parce qu'il le trouvait drôle. Et même si le garçon à ses côtés savait se contenir et se comporter de manière mature, il voyait bien qu'il était, lui aussi, amusé. Il regardait son corps se disproportionner devant un miroir, devenir grand ou gros, allongé ou rétrécis. Et Aloïs vint même, une fois, le charrier sur son immense taille, reflétait dans une vitre, en lui disant qu'il parvenait maintenant à devenir plus grand que lui. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule gentiment en souriant, amusé, puis ils continuèrent leurs visites.  
  
  **I** ls se dirigèrent ensuite vers le grand huit, le châtain paraissait un peu anxieux mais surtout excité, il souriait en regardant les gens crier quand le manège passait. Quand ce fut leurs tours, ils prirent place côte à côte, un homme passa pour mettre la sécurité. Le manège démarra, prenant de plus en plus d'allure et bientôt ils passèrent dans la première boucle. Ils criaient tous, les yeux clos tandis que leurs cœurs semblaient vouloir s'échapper de leurs poitrines. C'était une sensation totalement retournante, comme si ils allaient tout d'un coup s'envoler. Cela dura deux bonnes minutes, voir moins en fait, mais c'était passé à une telle vitesse que le temps ne comptait plus. Quand ils sortirent, Aloïs ne put s'empêcher de tomber dans un éclat de rire sous le regard incompréhensif du plus vieux.  
   
**«  Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
**«  Tes cheveux William.**   _Il rit plus encore et mit une main devant sa bouche._ **Ils partent dans tous les sens. »**  
**«  Mais... Arrête de te moquer ! »**  
**«  Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste... Adorable. »**  
**«  Chut.** _Le châtain rougit_. **Moi aussi j'ai des raisons de me moquer de toi sinon. »**  
**«  Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ? »**  
**«  Tu cries comme une fille. »**  
**«  Oh, touché. »**  
   
**S** ans même se contrôler ou s'en rendre compte, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux alors que l'ainé remettait ses cheveux en place tant bien que mal. Ils passèrent par un stand de tir, William n'était pas très doué avec les armes, et au final il n'avait rien gagné. En voyant sa mine un peu déçue, le bouclé lui fit signe de le suivre vers un autre stand où il avait plusieurs peluches accrochés, dont un gros ours blanc qui semblait fortement attirer le regard du châtain. Le cadet demanda trois balles, donnant quelques pièces, pour jouer. Il en lança une sur les boîtes de conserves et près de la moitié tomba au sol. Et au coup d'après, il en fit tomber la totalité. La femme le félicita en souriant et lui demanda de choisir n'importe quel lot. Il désigna l'ours blanc en question et elle le décrocha pour lui tendre. D'un signe de tête il la remercia avant de se tourner vers William.  
   
**«  Tiens, c'est pour toi. »**  
**«  Quoi ? Mais non, tu l'as gagné, garde le ! »**  
**«  Justement, je l'ai gagné et j'en fais ce que je veux donc je te le donne. »**  
**«  Aloïs.... »**  
**«  S'il te plait, ça me fait plaisir. »**  
   
  **A** près quelques supplications, William finit par accepter l'ours en peluche. Et afin de lui donner une allure encore plus dans les tons de Noël, le bouclé détacha la petit écharpe autour de son cou pour la passer autour de celui de la peluche. Il se justifia en disant que c'était un ours polaire et qu'il ne devait pas attraper froid, ce qui fit rire l'autre jeune homme. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans les allées, discutant de choses et d'autres, et il ne devait pas être loin de vingt heures trente maintenant. Aucun des deux n'avait vu ce temps passer aussi vite. L'odeur des sucreries titilla les narines d'Aloïs qui proposa de s'arrêter pour manger un petit bout, il regarda le nombre immense de confiseries qui s'étalaient sur le stand devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Des bonbons, des sucettes, des gaufres, des crêpes, des popcorns. Il y avait de tout et pour tous les goûts.  
   
**«  Tu prends quoi ? »**  
**«  Je ne sais pas.** _Le châtain haussa les épaules_. **Comme toi. »**  
**«  Une barbe à papa alors ? »**  
**«  Oui ! »**  
**«  D'accord alors, je dois prendre du popcorn pour mon petit frère aussi. Je lui ai promis, faut pas que j'oublie ça. »**  
**«  Ton petit frère ?** _Demanda William en fronçant les sourcils_. »  
**«  Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? »**  
   
  **L** 'autre garçon secoua la tête et Aloïs se mit alors à parler d'Alessandro le temps qu'ils fassent la queue. Le plus vieux semblait fasciné et attentif à ce qu'il lui racontait, il riait même à certaines anecdotes dont il lui faisait part. Et il aurait pu continuer à lui conter d'autres histoires drôles, juste pour entendre encore ce son, si le caissier derrière son stand ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il souhaitait avoir. Il passa sa commande et laissa les pièces nécessaires pour payer, il tendit la première barbe à papa à son voisin qui la tint d'une main tandis que de l'autre il serrait l'ours en peluche contre lui. Un vrai enfant. Ils allèrent ensuite s'assoir à une table de pique-nique, puis chacun entama sa sucrerie. Ce fut principalement le bouclé qui monopolisa la parole, il raconta un peu sa vie d'étudiant, en posant parfois quelques questions à William. Puis enchaîna sur sa famille, il savait que l'autre garçon ne parlerait pas encore de lui et il respectait totalement cela. Tout le monde ne se livrait pas autant et aussi facilement que lui. Il en disait même plus qu'on lui en disait parfois, mais cela lui importait peu. Le ventre plein et le bout des lèvres un peu collant et au goût sucré, Aloïs posa son bâton maintenant sans barbe à papa sur la table et se tourna vers le châtain, il se mordit encore une fois la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si il se mettait tout le temps dans des situations adorables et amusantes, et il ne voulait pas le vexer en se mettant à rire de lui. Parce qu'il ne se moquait pas, au contraire, il restait assit à admirer ce qu'il était.  
   
**«  Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
**«  Rien rien.** _Le brun baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire_.  **»**  
**«  Pourquoi tu ris encore ? »**  
**«  Tu... Tu t'es mis de la barbe à papa sur le nez William. »**  
   
  **L** e concerné poussa un petit grognement avant de prendre une serviette pour s'essuyer le bout du nez, il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Aloïs lui certifia qu'il était maintenant propre et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore. Voyant qu'ils avaient tous deux finissent leurs sucreries, ils décidèrent de faire encore une ou deux attractions. Directement, William décida d'aller faire un tour dans la maison hantée, et sans protester l'autre garçon le suivit. Ils attendirent moins de cinq minutes dans la queue avant de prendre place dans une petite voiture qui démarra assez lentement. Ce n'était pas très effrayant, la musique l'était mais les effets spéciaux et les mannequins pas vraiment. Pour s'amuser un peu, le brun rapprocha une de ses mains de la hanche du plus vieux puis la pinça doucement, mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse le sentir. La réaction fut immédiate, il sursauta en poussant un petit cri et cela le fit rire. Il se prit un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et se retint pour ne pas le toucher encore une fois. C'était tellement tentant.  
  
  **Q** uand ils sortirent, ils se mirent d'accord pour faire demi-tour et prendre la route du retour. La soirée était passée à une vitesse folle et les au revoir étaient toujours difficiles, même si ils allaient encore se revoir. C'était une évidence. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus se résigner à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Du moins, le plus jeune des deux voyait cela de cette manière. Ils arrivèrent devant l'arrête de bus, William, qui serait toujours l'ours en peluche contre lui, se tourna vers le brun pour lui faire. Il dut lever un peu le visage et lui offrit un sourire sincère.  
   
**«  Merci pour cette sortie Aloïs, c'était... Vraiment bien. »**  
**«  J'ai trouvé aussi. C'est normal, et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a proposé. »**  
**«  Quand même, je ne suis pas très intéressant et tu aurais pu refuser de... »**  
**«  Arrête de dire ça, j'ai accepté parce justement tu es différent. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un me fonce dedans en me renversant mon café dessus, pas vrai ? »**  
**«  Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude c'est vrai.** _Le châtain sourit et passa une main sur sa nuque_. **Je ne voudrai pas me retrouver avec de la concurrence. »**  
   
  **A** cette phrase, les yeux du cadet s'illuminèrent et son sourire s'agrandit. Il se retenait vraiment de ne pas se pencher pour simplement déposer un baiser léger sur son front, ou sa joue, ou sa peau. Mais encore une fois, aucun des deux ne trouvait une manière adéquate de se dire au revoir. Se serrer la main aurait fait trop formel, ils auraient passé pour des idiots à se faire la bise et se serrer dans les bras restait la seule option valable. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'osait franchir le pas, pour ne pas briser le moment et précipiter les choses au risque d'installer une gêne. Alors....  
   
**«  Rentre bien, on se recontacte vite. »**  
**«  Toi aussi. Et oui, sans soucis. »**  
**«  Merci William, pour la fête foraine, je me suis bien amusé. Pour une fois avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère. »**  
**«  J'en suis ravi alors. »**  
   
  **S** atisfait, Aloïs se contente d'un beau sourire avant de lui tourner le dos pour se mettre en route, il était venu à pieds et n'habitait pas tellement loin. Il aimait marcher de toutes manières. En regardant la fête foraine au loin, il ne put qu'attendre avec impatience leur prochain rendez-vous. Il enfonça une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant toujours le paquet de pop-corn, alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas il sentit une main saisir son bras et le tirer en arrière. Le bouclé se tourna pour faire face à William, il allait lui demander si il avait oublié quelque chose ou bien si il avait besoin d'argent. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa phrase que l'autre garçon, après un regard vers sa bouche, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, porta une main à sa nuque et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se serait presque cru dans un rêve pourtant tout était réel. Si bien qu'il mit quelques secondes à réagir à répondre au baiser en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de son corps. Le goût de la barbe à papa qui était encore restés imprégné sur ses lippes, ou bien la douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau le firent littéralement fondre de bonheur. Il aurait très bien pu rester là, toute la soirée, même toute la nuit. A simplement l'embrasser parce qu'il s'était retenu depuis longtemps. Pour toutes les fois où il s'était joué la scène de leur premier baiser dans sa tête, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que ce soit William qui prendrait l'initiative. Et pour une fois, il appréciait le fait que ce ne soit pas lui qui fit le premier pas.  
  
  


   
_Fin du flash-back._


	7. Chapter 7

**I** l y avait toujours eu des journées plus ou moins chargées et, même s'il avait la chance de ne pas avoir cours le Samedi, le Vendredi restait la pire de toutes. William était épuisé, son sac pesait lourd et il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser après avoir subis trois heures rébarbatives d'un seul et même cours. A son plus grand bonheur, il était en week-end, et dans moins d'une semaine il serait en vacances. Sans attendre une seconde plus, il jeta son sac remplit au sol sans même le vider de ses affaires et prit son skate. Rapidement, presque en courant, il rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait en bas de chez lui, munit lui aussi de son skate. Passer une soirée en dehors de son domicile, à l'air frais, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et ils avaient la chance d'avoir eu un temps assez clément et agréable depuis hier. A peine ses pieds eurent-ils touchés le béton qu'il posa son moyen de transport au sol et monta dessus pour se mettre à dévaler la rue, vide, suivit de son ami. Ils riaient tous les deux en évitant les poteaux ou les poubelles. Parfois même les chats qui passaient à toute vitesse devant eux.  
  
  **C** e fut après une bonne bouffée d'adrénaline qu'ils se rendirent dans un café où les attendait Norah, elle était déjà assise à une table et sourit de toutes ses dents en les voyant arriver. Ils s'installèrent en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas le café dans lequel William avait l'habitude de venir, il s'y sentait moins à l'aide, mais leurs collations restaient tout de même bonnes, malgré le prix un peu excessif parfois. Un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes et repartit presque aussi vite vers le comptoir pour tout préparer. Aujourd'hui, Norah était vêtu d'un pull blanc et d'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, des collants de la même couleur lui glisser sur la peau, et pour finir des petites boots noires, encore une fois. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon fait à la perfection et un maquillage qui habillait son teint. William la trouvait vraiment belle, ses formes et ses traits étaient pures, et il se demandait encore comment elle pouvait être célibataire avec un si beau visage.  
   
**«  Alice n'est pas là ?** _Demanda soudain la jeune femme à Jeff_.  **»**  
**«  Non, elle est sortie en ville avec une amie. Et tu me connais, les journées shopping c'est pas mon truc. Puis je voulais faire du skate et elle aime pas ça. »**  
**«  T'es tellement pas romantique, ça me tue ! »**  
   
  **E** lle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le jeune homme se mettait à rire doucement. Le châtain, de son côté, jouait nerveusement avec un sachet de sucre, posé auparavant au milieu de la table. Il n'aimait pas tellement part à ce genre de conversations, même si Alice et Jeff étaient très mignons ensemble. Il se sentait toujours un peu gêné, parce que précisément sa propre relation amoureuse était encore secrète aux yeux de ses amis. Pas qu'il avait honte, simplement qu'il ne savait pas comment leur annoncer et que, leur dire, reviendrait un peu à briser la bulle dans laquelle lui et Aloïs se trouvaient.  
   
**«  J'espère que tu relèveras le niveau et que tu seras un peu plus romantique avec ta futur copine Will ? »**  
   
  **C** 'était aussi précisément pour cela qu'il ne parvenait pas à le dire. Le jeune homme avait peur de perdre ses amis en avouant son attirance pour les garçons, peut-être que Norah comprendrait, mais il craignait que Jeff ne le repousse. Ils étaient ses seuls amis et il se voyait pas les perdre eux aussi, du jour au lendemain. Ils avaient partagés des tas de choses ensembles, des soirées, des fous rires, des peines, et bien plus encore. Puis, William ne voulait pas laisser son père avoir raison encore une fois, il ne voulait pas le voir gagner en se retrouvant seul. Sans aucun ami. Il méritait peut-être un tel sort, mais il se battrait pour les garder. Parce qu'il tenait à eux. Alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête.  
   
**«  Tu sais, je ne suis pas un grand romantique non plus. »**  
**«  Oh mon dieu les garçons vous me désespérez ! »**  
**«  Les seuls gars romantiques, c'est soit ceux qui sont en manque de sexe, soit des tapettes tu vois No' ? Et nous on est pas ça. »**  
   
  **I** nstantanément, le châtain se figea et resserra ses doigts sur le sachet avant que ses mains ne se mettent à trembler. Il lâcha le morceau de papier et les mit directement sous la table, se répétant dans sa tête qu'il devait absolument se calmer. Les bruits alentours se dissipaient, sa vision devenait presque floue et il ne savait pas comment gérer les battements brutaux de son cœur. C'était comme des coups de marteaux dans sa poitrine, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre tout finirait par se retourner contre lui. Il n'osait même plus lever le regard vers ses amis, et il lui semblait même avoir perdu son aptitude à respirer correctement.  
  
  **H** eureusement pour lui, le serveur venait d'arriver avec leurs commandes. Une tasse de café pour la jeune fille, une bière pour Jeff et un simple thé à la menthe pour William. Il hésita avant de prendre sa collation, de peur que le tremblement de ses mains ne lui fasse renverser la substance brulante sur lui. Mais finalement, ses deux amis semblaient discuter de tout autre chose, des cours de la fac selon ce qu'il comprenait. Alors, il prit la tasse entre ses deux petites mains et but une gorgée qui lui brûla littéralement le corps. Et pendant près de dix minutes, il n'écouta rien et ne dit rien de la conversation. Norah et Jeff étaient habitués à son silence, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Le contraire les auraient même étonnés.  
   
**«  Bon, si on allait faire un tour ? »**  
**«  Au skate parc ? »**  
**«  Jeff, tu comptes un jour t'en passer de ce truc ? »**  
**«  Non, j'adore trop. Viens avec nous, on va t'apprendre ! »**  
**«  Je ne suis pas en tenue pour ! »**  
**«  Will te montreras simplement les bases. Il gère, c'est un vrai champion, tu verras. Pas vrai ? »**  
   
  **J** eff donna un coup de coude à son ami qui sortit rapidement de ses pensées, ne les écoutant qu'à moitié. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, en espérant que sa réponse ne soit pas une bêtise, mais en voyant le sourire du garçon à ses côtés il fut soulagé. Ils se levèrent alors tous les trois, leurs collations vides et Norah laissa l'argent sur la table. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leurs skates et elle, saisit son sac. Par chance, le skate parc n'était pas très loin, à seulement cinq minutes de marche. Jeff monta directement sur sa planche et zizagua entre les passants. William, en garçon plus courtois, resta avec son amie afin de lui tenir compagnie. Elle tapota son épaule et montra son moyen de transport du doigt, qu'il tenait en main.  
   
**«  Je peux essayer ? »**  
**«  Tu risques de te faire un peu mal si tu tombes avec ça**. _Dit le châtain en montrant sa jupe et ses collants_.  **»**  
**«  Tu vas me tenir, c'est pas grave. »**  
   
  **E** lle rit doucement et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son skate au sol et le stoppe avec son pied. Il lui tendit la main et bientôt celle manucurée de la jeune femme saisit la sienne pour monter sur la planche. En relevant la tête, Wiliam remarqua qu'elle était plus grande que lui, et ce n'était pas bien difficile en fait. Ses gros yeux globuleux rencontrèrent les siens et elle se mit à sourire tandis qu'il la tirait doucement pour la faire avancer. Pas trop vite non plus, à une vitesse assez lente pour qu'elle puisse tenir. Il lui indiqua de descendre l'un de ses pieds au sol pour un peu accélérer. Le temps de traverser la rue et un passage clouté, ils parvinrent au skate parc où Jeff faisait déjà quelques figures. Le châtain continuait de tenir la blonde qui avançait doucement, il tentait parfois de la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse essayer de se débrouiller par elle-même mais elle le tenait fermement et ses yeux, apeurés, le suppliait de ne pas la laisser.  
  
  **L** a situation était plutôt marrante en fait, Norah n'était pas si mauvaise mais elle craignait simplement de tomber et s'écorcher les genoux ou les mains. Avec une tenue comme la sienne, c'était un risque à prendre. Mais William ne la lâchait pas pour autant. Même quand son ami lançait des blagues pour le déconcentrer et le faire rire, ou bien quand il criait son prénom pour qu'il regarde l'une de ses figures. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jolie blonde parvenait enfin à tenir droite sur son skate et faire quelques allers-retours sans tomber. Pour corser un peu les choses, le châtain l'incita à passer entre quelques plots pour slalomer un peu, elle paraissait réticente mais se lança tout de même. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, la preuve étant qu'elle finit le parcours sans tomber, elle accéléra même à la fin pour atteindre son ami. Mais, sûrement à cause d'un faux pas, son pied dérapa et elle s'écroula littéralement sur William. Tous les deux au sol et le skate continuant à rouler un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme se frotta le coude mais ne semblait rien avoir à la tête, elle s'excusa en faisant une petite moue. Et, étant donné la stupidité de la situation, ils se mirent à rire à l'unisson. Même Jeff, qui avait assisté à la scène ne put s'empêcher se joindre à eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la quatrième personne qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux, les sourcils froncés.  
   
**«  William ? »**  
   
  **R** econnaissant parfaitement cette voix grave, le concerné repoussa doucement Norah, qui se remit sur ses pieds, et se releva en passant une main sur son coude. Aloïs se tenait en face d'eux, un air à la fois inquiet et agacé collé sur son visage. William, sentit le sang monter dans son cerveau et ses membres se glacer. C'était exactement le genre de situation qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu affronter.  
**  
**  
**«  Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre. Mes parents ne sont pas là de tout le week-end, et je dois faire des heures supplémentaires au magasin demain. Je voulais savoir si tu étais disponible pour garder mon frère ? »**  
**«  Désolé, mon portable est en silencieux et je ne l'ai pas regardé.** _Dit le plus vieux d'une voix faible avant de reprendre_. **Sinon, oui je serai là pour le garder. »**  
**«  Merci, je t'enverrai un message pour te dire quand passer. N'oublie de regarder ton téléphone cette fois-ci. »**  
**  
**  
**S** e sentant totalement idiot le châtain hocha la tête et pria pour qu'on lui apporte tout de suite une pelle pour aller s'enterrer plus bas que terre. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer à son petit ami pour beaucoup de choses, même si celui-ci savait parfaitement que ses amis n'étaient pas –encore- au courant de leur relation amoureuse. William avait peur. Peur que ses seuls amis le lâchent d'un côté, et qu'Aloïs ne décide de finalement le quitter de l'autre. Parce qu'il ne prend pas assez d'initiative, qu'il ne veut pas vivre un amour caché au risque de perdre celui qu'il aime. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que tout se dérobait sous ses pieds, qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler la situation. Et ce fut pire encore, quand le regard azur intrigué de la blonde se posa sur le nouvel arrivant.  
**  
**  
**«  Hey mais je me rappelle de toi ! Tu n'es pas le gars du café qui était venu parler à William il y a quelques mois de cela ? »**  
**  
**  
**L** à, tout s'écroulait. William sentit son cœur louper un battement tandis que le brun affichait un sourire. Mais pas ce genre de sourire heureux ou tendre qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, plutôt un rictus ironique. Presque mauvais. Il se moquait un peu de Norah et de cette appellation qu'elle avait utilisée _« le gars »,_ comme si Aloïs ne signifiait rien du tout dans la vie du châtain, simplement une rencontre en coup de vent. Si seulement elle savait...  
**  
**  
**«  Ouais, c'est moi, le gars du café. »**  
**«  Tu m'avais pas dit que tu continuais de lui parler Will ! »**  
**  
**  
**A** vec trois regards posés sur lui, William était tenté entre l'idée de fuir à toute jambe ou de simuler un malaise. Mais aucune de ces deux idées n'était possible ou même envisageable. Puis, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à fuir les situations ainsi. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se dérober, en plus, il y aurait forcément des représailles. Alors, il se devait d'affronter la réalité. Aussi dure et douloureuse soit-elle. Le mensonge ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa souffrance et son inquiétude. Donc, peut-être que la vérité était la clé d'une vie plus sereine. Même si, sur le chemin vers le bonheur, il devait perdre quelques personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux.  
**  
**  
**«  Effectivement, on se parle depuis ce jour-là. »**  
**«  Oh ! Tu aurais pu nous présenter quand même... Moi, c'est Norah. »**  
**  
**  
**W** illiam savait parfaitement ce que son amie avait derrière la tête, et ce joli sourire qu'elle arborait, c'était une fille très vicieuse et intelligente. Elle trouvait sûrement le bouclé magnifique, ce qui était totalement vrai, et voulait probablement tenter sa chance avec lui. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas plus gay qu'Aloïs. D'ailleurs, le châtain se demandait encore comment elle n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte dès le premier regard vu la manière dont il s'habillait ou s'exprimait. Bien qu'il n'en soit pas moins très viril. Et ce détail aurait presque pu le faire rire, si la situation ne s'avérait pas aussi grave.  
**  
**  
**«  Je le sais**. _Répondit simplement le brun sans un seul sourire._   **Will m'a parlé de vous. »**  
**«  Alors tu lui parles de nous mais tu ne nous parles pas de lui ? En plus, il t'appelle par ton surnom, c'est que vous devez être assez proches. Petit cachotier ! »**  
**  
**  
**C** 'était le moment propice pour en parler. Il le sentait. Même Aloïs avait levé son regard vers lui pour l'inciter à le dire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire à sa place s'il ne s'en sentait pas encore prêt. Pourtant, les mots ne parvenaient à sortir de la bouche du châtain, il essayait mais aucun son ne s'élevait. Comme si tout restait bloqué à la barrière de ses lèvres. Et c'était bien dommage. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandit, de peur et d'inquiétude. Mais le pire, fut bel et bien la déception qu'il lut dans le regard marron de son petit ami quand il comprit qu'il ne dirait rien. Encore une fois. Aloïs se pinça les lèvres et soupira, avant de prendre la route inverse pour rentrer chez lui. Jeff et Norah attendaient une réponse, une réaction, quelque chose. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se tramait sous leurs yeux, pourtant c'était une évidence.  
   
  **L** e cœur de William battait tellement fort qu'il allait presque déchirer sa poitrine, la broyer même. Il voyait son amour partir, l'abandonner même. Aloïs avait lâché prise parce qu'il avait compris que son petit ami n'était pas encore prêt à faire le pas, pour son père c'était compréhensible, mais il avait espéré pouvoir au moins l'embrasser devant ses amis. Vivre une relation libre en dehors des murs de leurs maisons respectives. Mais ce plan semblait si loin que c'était presque devenu un rêve. Le châtain paniquait, tiraillé entre deux situations. Ses mais s'étaient mises à trembler et des larmes salées perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, Norah se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés tandis que l'autre garçon s'approchait de ses deux amis. Mais William ne parvenait pas à se calmer, et la voix remplie de détresse il murmura...  
**  
**  
**«  C'est mon petit ami...** _Il renifla et éleva le ton, criant presque et la tête en l'air_. **C'est mon putain de petit ami ! »**  
**  
**  
**M** ais le jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur, avait disparu de sa vue, et était maintenant trop loin pour avoir pu entendre ses mots.  
   
 

  
*** 

   
   
   **L** a nuit avait été courte, très courte. En réalité, William n'était pas parvenu à fermer les yeux bien longtemps et il avait plus somnolé que réellement dormi. Jusqu'à environ cinq heures du matin, il était resté éveillé à attendre un message de son petit ami. Il lui en avait envoyé un pour s'excuser puis lui dire qu'ils devaient se parler, et depuis... Le vide total. Aucun message en retour. Aucun signe de vie. L'écran de verrouillage sur son portable affichait presque quatorze heures et il commençait réellement à comprendre qu'il n'aurait plus de nouvelles. Du moins avant un moment, avant qu'il ne lui pardonne. Et il s'en voulait atrocement pour avoir été si stupide et égoïste. Après avoir avoué sa relation amoureuse à ses amis, le châtain s'était enfui rapidement en courant vers chez lui. Il s'était installé dans son lit et avait fumé trois ou quatre cigarettes à la suite avant de se fondre en larmes. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas tenté de se rendre chez Aloïs. Premièrement, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne répondrait pas, et deuxièmement parce qu'il lui en voulait sûrement trop pour lui parler. Et le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'était lui-même.  
   
  **F** atigué, le jeune homme se leva de son lit et glissa son portable dans la poche de son jean avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. D'un geste las, il entra dans la pièce et le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace n'était pas beau à voir. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient littéralement en bataille et il essaya de leur donner une certaine tenue. En vain. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, puis il alluma le robinet pour le mouiller avec de l'eau bien fraîche. Afin de se remettre les idées en place. Pendant de longues secondes, il inspecta son double dans la vitre. Finalement déterminé, il alla dans sa chambre chercher sa veste de survêtement ainsi que son skate et s'aventura rapidement dehors en claquant simplement la porte derrière lui. Son père ronflait encore sur le canapé, une bière à la main, et il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un ne s'introduise chez eux avec l'odeur répugnante d'alcool, de déchet et de joint qui embaumait l'atmosphère. William passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira un grand coup l'air du dehors avant de faire tomber son skate au sol et grimper dessus.  
   
  **Q** uand il fut devant la maison du bouclé, il hésita un long moment avant de frapper. Il s'était tellement dépêché pour venir qu'il en était encore tout essoufflé. De toutes manières, il lui avait promis d'être présent pour garder son petit frère. Alors, la main un petit peu tremblante, il sonna. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et un peu de grabuge avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. William aurait presque sourit en voyant Alessandro sur les épaules de son frère. Celui-ci lui lança un regard remplit d'interrogation mais se poussa néanmoins pour le laisser entrer. Quand l'enfant fut au sol il prit rapidement la main du nouvel arrivant pour le conduire au salon. Même s'il connait la maison sur le bout des doigts.  
**  
**  
**«  C'est moi qui ai regardé dans l'œillet pour te voir**   **!** _Sourit-il fièrement_. **Je t'ai fait coucou mais t'as pas répondu. »**  
**«  Oh mais mon grand, c'est fait exprès pour que ce soit seulement toi qui me vois. »**  
**«  Bah c'est nul alors si tu peux pas répondre à mon bonjour ! »**  
**  
**  
**W** illiam s'abaissa et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, le garçon en profita pour nouer ses petits bras autour de son cou, de façon à ce qu'il puisse être dans ses bras quand il se releva. Il lui murmura à l'oreille que maintenant il lui avait rendu son coucou et Alessandro se mit à sourire grandement. C'était exactement dans ce genre de moment que le cœur du châtain se comprimait, lui rappelant bien qu'il n'avait jamais pu bénéficier de la chaleur et de l'amour d'un frère ou d'une sœur.  
**  
**  
**«  C'est toi qui me garde toute l'après-midi alors ? »**  
**«  Oui, enfin je pense... »**  
**  
**  
**A** fin d'approuver sa réponse, William se tourna vers le brun qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur et qui les regardait presque tendrement. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha d'eux tandis que le petit garçon tapa dans ses mains en poussant un cri de joie. L'invité le reposa au sol en souriant, et presque aussi tôt, son frère lui indiqua de monter quelques minutes dans sa chambre. Il obéit et fila rapidement. Tout d'un coup l'ambiance redevint calme et, aussi, pesante. En le regardant maintenant bien, le châtain se rendit compte qu'Aloïs n'était pas en meilleure forme que lui. Même s'il était habillé avec autant de classe, son visage restait fatigué et un peu terne. Puis, il n'avait pas cette si belle étincelle qui dansait dans ses yeux. Probablement avait-il passé une nuit blanche aussi longue et difficile que la sienne. Il en était le seul responsable, il le savait parfaitement. Ce fut donc, pour cette raison et tant d'autres, qu'il prit la parole en premier.  
**  
**  
**«  Aloïs... Je suis désolé pour hier tu sais, je ne... »**  
**«  Non William. Arrête, tu n'es pas encore prêt et tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela. »**  
**«  Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.** _Le châtain l'implora du regard et le garçon en face de lui hocha la tête._ **Je... Je me suis comporté comme un égoïste. Je pensais qu'à moi dans cette histoire, qu'à mes problèmes, et du coup je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu voulais simplement pouvoir te présenter comme mon copain. Je m'excuse. De ne pas avoir parlé de toi à mes amis avant, ou même à cette occasion alors que tu étais juste devant eux. Je... J'allais le dire, je le voulais, mais rien n'arrivait à sortir. Tu... J'ai vu ton regard, que tu étais tellement... Tellement déçu. Je m'en veux. Et... Je leur ai dit. Je leur ai avoué que tu étais mon petit ami. Mais tu étais partit. Tu l'as pas entendu mais je l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en pensent, après ça je me suis enfui en courant. J'étais trop en colère contre moi-même. Et tu... Tu m'as répondu de l'après-midi ou de la soirée, ni ce matin. Aloïs, je...** _Il ferma les paupières pour tenter de refouler ses larmes._ **Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je le comprends, mais je t'en prie ne... Ne me laisse pas. Ne me quitte pas, je... »**  
**«  Eh bébé, attend !** _Le brun prit son visage entre ses mains pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux et capter son attention._ **Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée sordide mais je ne compte pas te quitter. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. J'aurai pu encore attendre tu sais, tu avais tout le temps de leur dire. »**  
**«  Je ne voulais pas te décevoir... »**  
**«  Ça n'arrivera jamais. »**  
**«  Quand même, je m'en veux, j'ai agis comme un con. »**  
**«  Si t'arrêtais de dire des bêtises et que tu m'embrassais plutôt ? »**  
**  
**  
**U** n sourire, amoureux cette fois, apparut sur chacun de leur visage. Et sans hésiter, William vint poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami dont les mains entouraient toujours son visage et caressaient sa peau. Le plus vieux fut tout de suite soulagé, la peur de le perdre s'était envolée ici même au creux de ses bras, contre son corps. Et si Alessandro n'était pas apparu au même moment, avec son cahier de coloriage et ses feutres dans ses mains, ils auraient pu continuer à se câliner encore un long moment. Malheureusement, Aloïs devait se rendre aussi à son travail.  
**  
**  
**«  En fait, tu me fais monter pour que vous puissiez faire vos bisous d'amoureux quand je suis pas là ? »**  
**«  Petit diable, tu es sage avec Will hein ?** _Demanda le brun tout en se détachant doucement de son petit ami._  »  
**«  Bah oui ! Je suis toujours sage ! »**  
**«  Hm ça reste à voir. »**  
**  
**  
**T** out en exprimant un petit rire, Aloïs regarda son frère se rendre sur la table basse du salon en boudant après lui avoir tiré la langue, puis il se tourna vers le châtain qui souriait lui aussi. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et alla ensuite enfiler une paire de boots et un gros pull à capuche noire. Puisqu'il faisait assez bon, il ne jugea pas nécessaire de prendre sa voiture, il laissa alors ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée.  
**  
**  
**«  Bon, je serai de retour vers dix-huit heures environ. Tu restes dormir à la maison ce soir Will ? De toutes manières, je te force à rester parce que je dois rattraper une nuit de sommeil et il y a que dans tes bras que j'y arriverai. »**  
**  
**  
**U** n sourire heureux et niais sur le visage, William se résigna à rester chez lui pour la nuit. Même si ce n'était pas une contrainte pour lui, au contraire. Son père lui avait dit la veille qu'il passerait la soirée au bar et qu'il coucherait chez des amis. Encore. Donc il n'avait pas à attendre son retour. Quoi de mieux ? Il sourit quand le brun vint l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de faire un signe à son frère, en lui répétant encore des consignes à suivre, et il s'en alla. Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre et vint rejoindre Alessandro sur le canapé. Il semblait appliqué sur son coloriage, barbouillant du feutre bleue une partie des écailles d'un poisson, et ce qui était d'autant plus amusant c'était sa petite langue qui sortait sur le côté de sa bouche.  
**  
**  
**«  Je peux te demander un truc ? J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler à mon frère sinon il va me poser plein de question et j'ai pas envie qu'il en parle à papa et maman. »**  
**«  Oui mon grand, je t'écoute. »**  
**«  C'est bientôt la fête de Noël à l'école, et avec la maîtresse on fait des cartes pour les autres élèves de la classe. On a dû prendre un papier dans un pot avec le nom de la personne à qui on allait offrir la carte. Mon copain Tom, il est tombé sur un garçon même, et moi c'est une fille à qui j'ai jamais parlé mais qui est joli comme une princesse. Tu sais, comme blanche neige ou la belle au bois dormant ?** _William se mit à rire doucement._ **Elle parle pas beaucoup, quand je suis allée la voir pour lui demander quelle couleur elle aimait bien, elle avait du rouge partout sur ses joues et elle m'a montré un feutre vert. Comme ses yeux. Puis, j'ai vu qu'elle était souvent toute seule, quand on joue à la récréation elle est assise sur un banc et elle nous regarde. Alors, je suis allé lui parler. Et... Elle est gentille, tu sais. »**  
**«  Tu ne serais pas amoureux toi ? »**  
**«  Non ! Je l'aime beaucoup en amitié ! Mais, je sais pas quoi noter sur la carte moi. Si j'écris qu'elle a des jolis yeux verts comme les sapins tu crois qu'elle sera contente ou pas ? »**  
**«  Oh oui, elle sera très très contente. »**  
**«  En plus le sapin ça fait penser à Noël. »**  
**«  Dis-moi, comment elle s'appelle cette fameuse fille ? »**  
**«  Elisa. Mais dis rien à Aloïs. C'est un secret entre nous ! »**  
**  
**  
**W** illiam sourit et hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer de parler. Alors, tout en dessinant, le petit garçon continua de raconter tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur cette fameuse fille. Il pouvait étaler son monologue pendant des heures, et il parvenait même entre deux à placer des phrases amusantes. Le châtain reconnaissait en lui une part d'Aloïs. Il représentait le côté un peu enfantin, du bouclé, son innocence et en même temps sa capacité à être sûr de lui. Et il continuait de raconter son histoire, passionné par son coloriage, en le regardant William se mit à penser, qu'en fait, il avait trouvé en Alessandro une sorte de frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et sa présence lui suffisait amplement.


	8. Chapter 8

  **A** loïs n'avait jamais été un garçon très matinal, le week-end et ses jours de repos, il aimait prendre son temps pour émerger de son sommeil profond. Profiter du calme et des heures qu'il avait devant lui avant d'entamer sa journée. Il appréciait les Samedis et les Dimanches matin, mais plus encore quand William partageait ses nuits. Tout devenait plus beau et doux. Ce matin encore, il ouvrit doucement les paupières tandis que son petit-ami lui caressait le dos en souriant, quand bien même était-il à moitié avachi sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs. Et Alessandro étant parti toute la journée avec ses parents chez son oncle et sa tante pour leur rendre visite et aussi en ville pour faire les courses de Noël, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, en plus de la maison vide. Le bouclé releva doucement la tête et planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux.  
  
**« Bonjour toi. »**  
**« Salut. Bien dormi ? »**  
**« T'as un peu pris toute la couverture et tu m'as grimpé dessus, mais oui ça va. »**  
**« Fais pas comme si ça te plaisait pas Will. »**  
  
 Le châtain lâcha un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais en effet, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il profitait de chaque nuit à ses côtés comme si c'était la dernière. Il préférait nettement ça plutôt que les petits coups de pieds que lui administraient son frère quand il venait partager son lit certains soirs d'insomnies. En soupirant, il s'étira et passa une main dans ses boucles avant de regarder l'heure, même s'il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il était bientôt midi. William le regardait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, un sourire collé sur son visage encore un peu endormi.  
  
**« On devrait peut-être se lever ? »**  
**«  Peut-être...**   _Grogna Aloïs, qui avait définitivement la voix bien trop rauque le matin._ **J'avais prévu d'aller faire des courses de Noël aujourd'hui. Je dois acheter des cadeaux pour ma famille. »**  
**«  Je viendrai t'aider à choisir. »**  
**«  Tu étais obligé de toutes manières, hors de question que je te quitte aussi tôt ! »**  
**«  Ça me fait penser... Je dois te trouver un cadeau aussi. »**  
**«  Pas besoin bébé. »**  
**«  Mais.... »**  
**«  Chut, j'ai dit pas besoin. Reste là, avec moi, c'est tout ce que je veux. »**  
  
 Et pour ne pas qu'il proteste une nouvelle fois, le brun planta un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en riant. Puis, même si son corps lui criait de rester encore un peu dans les draps pour profiter d'un bon et long réveil, il sortit du lit pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuné. Ce qu'il adorait faire le Dimanche matin avec sa mère. Il alla devant son armoire enfiler un bas de pantalon et se dirigea vers le côté gauche du lit où William était encore allongé.  
  
**« Je vais faire le petit-déjeuné, tu restes là ?** _Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui._ »  
**« Je crois plutôt que je vais aller prendre une douche. »**  
**« Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour ça. »**  
  
 Le châtain pouffa de rire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de poser une main sur son torse pour le pousser en lui disant de se dépêcher d'aller préparer de quoi manger. Le brun sourit et lui tira la langue avant de descendre en cuisine. Directement, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur afin de vérifier les stocks de lait et de jus d'orange. Heureusement pour eux, sa mère avait pensé à faire le plein pour le reste de la semaine à venir. Elle était toujours très prévoyante, de plus c'était les périodes de fêtes et les magasins commençaient à être dévalisés pour la plupart. Il était donc assez difficile de mettre les mains sur des produits très vendus. Aloïs décida de préparer des pancakes, sa spécialité, avec des oeufs brouillés en accompagnement. Le temps que le tout cuise, il prépara un plateau composé de deux tasses, deux verres, et des couverts en double, une bouteille de sirop d'érable et de la confiture. Lui, était du genre à beaucoup mangé au petit-déjeuné et se restreindre le midi. Puis, étant donné qu'il se levait assez tard, il ne se voyait pas enchaîner deux gros repas à la suite. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit l'eau couler à l'étage tandis qu'il faisait infuser le thé. Parce que, définitivement, William préférait cette collation au café noir que lui prenait tout le temps.  
  
 Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que tout fut prêt, il posa la dernière tasse sur le plateau et se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre. Aloïs trouva son petit ami assit sur le lit en train de naviguer sur son portable, il sourit et déposa le plateau sur le lit avant de prendre place à côté de lui. Délicatement, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur sa nuque et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Il le vit sourire et poser son téléphone sur la table de chevet puis venir s'assoir en face de lui. Son ventre gargouilla un peu plus à la vue de toutes cette nourriture ce qui se trouvait dans ce beau plateau marron. Le bouclé le connaissait par coeur, il savait qu'il aimait son thé bien infusé avec un morceau de sucre, ses pancakes avec quelques gouttes de sirop d'érable et étaler un peu de confiture avec. Pendant qu'il prenait un verre de jus d'orange, le plus jeune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et laissa son nez s'embaumer du parfum agréable de son savon à la pomme et à la vanille. Sa peau était douce, soyeuse et sucrée.  
  
**« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, deux jours avant Noël je pars chez mes grands-parents. Ils habitent dans un petit village. On y va chaque année pour les fêtes, plutôt que de les faire se déplacer. »**  
**« Pendant combien de temps ?** _Demanda William en croquant dans un bout de pancakes._ **»**  
**« Une petite semaine. C'est une sorte de coutume. »**  
**« Ca va être long sans toi. »**  
**« Justement, je... Je me demandais si tu voudrais peut-être venir avec nous ? »**  
**« Mais Aloïs, c'est un repas de famille et je ne connais même pas tes... »**  
**« Will, tu fais partis de ma famille maintenant.** _L'interrompit le brun en cherchant son regard._ **Ne t'en fais pas pour mes grands-parents, ils sont vraiment gentils et compréhensifs. Ils savent que j'ai un petit copain et m'ont demandé quand ils allaient enfin le rencontrer. »**  
**« Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange personne ? »**  
**« Pour tout t'avouer, ce sont même mes parents qui ont proposé de t'inviter. »**  
**« Bon... Je verrai alors. »**  
**« Après, tu n'es pas forcément obligé d'accepter tu sais. Tu peux aussi fêter Noël chez toi, simplement je pensais qu'avec ton père... Enfin, je veux dire... Je sais que ce n'est pas avec lui que tu auras un dîner en famille ou des cadeaux. »**  
**« Ouais, c'est clair.** _Il soupira_. **Merci de me proposer en tout cas, je demanderai quand même son accord. »**  
  
 Aloïs lui accorda un sourire et vint embrasser sa joue. Il savait parfaitement que son petit ami n'était pas très friand de ce genre de fêtes familiales, parce que justement il n'avait pas de famille avec qui partager ces moments. Il lui avait souvent raconté comment se passait son Noël et c'était loin d'être joyeux. Au contraire du bouclé qui dormait quelques jours au chalet de ses grands-parents dans un petit village où tout le monde se connaissait et s'entendait parfaitement bien. Chaque vingt quatre Décembre, et ce depuis de nombreuses années déjà, ils se retrouvaient en famille autour d'une grande table garnis de tas de nourriture en tout genre. Dinde, pommes de terres, légumes, puis les fameux desserts dont n'importe qui raffolait puis qu'ils étaient préparés par sa grand-mère. Puis le fameux sapin où, à son pied, reposait des cadeaux n'attendant qu'à être ouvert. Souvent, ils ne parvenaient pas à patienter jusqu'au matin pour les découvrir. Dans tout ce cadre festif, à travers les décorations et la saveur des cookies encore chaud, s'installait une atmosphère totalement chaleureuse et propice à la joie. Malheureusement, William ne connaissait pas tout cela. Et l'inviter à venir avec eux était peut-être une bonne idée pour l'initier à cette fameuse fête d'hiver.  
   
Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner et de se préparer pour partir, Aloïs ayant fermé la maison et enclenché sa voiture pour aller en ville, ils prirent la route. Ca allait être une journée un peu chargée, ils allaient devoir trouver une liste de cadeaux, sachant que la plupart des magasins risquaient de ne plus avoir grande chose à proposer. Et, il y aurait également pas mal de monde dans la galerie marchande et aux caisses, mais ce n'était qu'un jour dans l'année. Puis, l'important restait de faire plaisir aux autres, aux personnes qu'on aimait. Pas seulement ce jour là, tous les autres aussi, mais c'était tout de même une fête spéciale. Ils avaient de la chance que la neige ne soit pas encore tombée, la circulation était fluide, cependant le vent était assez glacial et ils avaient bien fait de se couvrir de bonnets et d'écharpes. Ce ne serait pas étonnant de voir quelques flocons tomber un ou deux jours avant Noël, se réveiller devant une couche blanche était agréable avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ou même la voir tomber le soir, à la fenêtre du salon. Ils passèrent devant le théâtre de la ville, un endroit un peu spécial à rajouter à la liste de leur histoire, un endroit où avait eu lieu leur troisième rendez-vous. Cette simple vue fit remonter des tas de souvenirs.

 

 

_Flash-back._

 

 

  Le bouclé regardait le dernier message que venait de lui envoyer William en se mordant la lèvre, son coeur battait la chamade et il avait les joues en feu. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi retourné par la présence de quelqu'un depuis qu'il connaissait ce jeune étudiant, il était une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Cela devait faire seulement cinq minutes qu'il attendait, appuyé contre sa voiture, l'arrivée du châtain pour se rendre à leur séance de théâtre. Ils avaient réservé deux places pour une pièce qui semblait les intéresser tous les deux, mais c'était plus une excuse pour se voir encore. Suite à leur deuxième rendez-vous, ils avaient décidés de se revoir. Même si c'était surtout par rapport au baiser. Aloïs pouvait encore sentir les frissons lui parcourir le corps, les douces lèvres de William sur les siennes, ses mains autour de sa nuque et son parfum sucré. Lui, tout simplement. Et il ne s'y était tellement pas attendu que s'en était d'autant plus magique. Le plus vieux l'avait totalement pris par surprise, puis sans un mot, simplement avec un regard scintillant et un sourire timide, il était retourné prendre son bus qui était arrivé au même moment. La vie était une succession de choses inattendues.

  
 A travers son message, le jeune homme avait dis qu'il serait là dans peu de temps. Et rien qu'avec cela, le brun avait l'impression de fondre littéralement comme neige au soleil. C'était dingue, il se sentait niais au plus haut point et sûrement qu'il passait pour un parfait idiot sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement, il avait un bonnet et une écharpe pour cacher un peu son visage rosé par le froid, mais surtout, par l'effet que lui produisait le châtain. Justement, le voilà qui arrivait au loin. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, mais ses petites mains étaient enfouies dans ses poches de sa veste. Il avançait assez rapidement vers la voiture, Aloïs se releva et lui sourit quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Depuis leur dernière rendez-vous, il n'avait pas parlé du baiser comme si c'était un sujet un peu tabou, mais en fait tous les deux auraient donnés n'importe quoi pour que cela se reproduise encore une fois. Seulement, William n'était pas certain d'être capable de faire le premier pas encore une fois.

**« Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? »**  
**« Non, je suis là depuis à peine cinq minutes. »**  
**« Ça va alors, j'avais loupé mon premier bus du coup je pensais être un peu en retard. »**  
**« Tout va bien. On est venus presque une demi-heure à l'avance de toute façon. »**

 Le châtain hocha la tête et suivit l'autre garçon à l'intérieur. La chaleur leur fit directement un bien fou, autant dire qu'il faisait assez froid depuis quelques jours, au point qu'on se serait presque cru en hiver. Aloïs, après avoir ôté son écharpe et ouvert sa veste, s'approcha du guichet pour aller récupérer les places qu'il avait réservé la veille. Le châtain le suivait, restant près de lui, à écouter sa voix rauque et lente lorsqu'il parlait. La femme leur tendit deux ticket après qu'il eut payé le tout, même si William avait longtemps insisté pour partager le prix, mais lui avait catégoriquement refusé. C'était une sorte d'invitation. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle neuf, un homme déchira leur places en deux et les laissa entrer dans la salle. Elle n'était pas encore pleine, il y avait peu de gens pour le moment. Seulement de vieilles personnes ou bien encore des couples. Ils devaient sûrement être les plus jeunes de cette pièce, mais ils n'y prêtaient aucune attention. La scène était assez grande et les acteurs étaient munis de micro, alors ils choisirent de s'installer environ au milieu. L'ainé retira sa veste et remit ses cheveux en place, il fut le premier à s'asseoir, rapidement suivit du brun qui avait gardé son bonnet sur sa tête.

**« Tu ne l'enlèves pas ? »**  
**« Non, j'ai eu du mal à me coiffer et mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens. C'est horrible. »**  
**« Mon dieu Aloïs, tu parles vraiment comme une fille là. »**  
**« Je ne te permets pas ! »**

 Il lui donna un coup de coude en souriant, tandis que William se mit à rire. Un son rare, mais qui restait vraiment très agréable à entendre. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, à se taquiner. Pendant ce temps, la salle se remplissait doucement, elle ne fut pas bondée pour autant. Les lumières s'estompèrent avant de s'éteindre, ne laissant que quelques éclairages sur scène et une musique retenti tandis qu'un acteur faisait son entrée. La pièce commença. Aloïs avait toujours adoré assister à des représentations de pièces de théâtre, il connaissait bien cet endroit pour y venir assez souvent avec ses parents. C'était eux-même qui l'avaient initié à cette passion, sa mère surtout adorait les tragédies, son père était plus adepte de l'absurde. Lui, aimait tout. Autant ce qui faisait rire que ce qui procurait des frissons dans toute son échine. Il trouvait que le théâtre avait un pouvoir encore plus fort que celui des romans ou de la poésie, un dramaturge parvenait à transmettre des émotions à travers de simples dialogues. D'autant que c'était une forme de littérature qui pouvait être joué sur scène, et la pièce de ce soir n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Au contraire. Il avait ri plusieurs fois et, quand il se retournait vers le châtain, il pouvait le voir sourire de temps en temps. C'était vraiment une bonne soirée. Sans artifices, sans excès. Quelque chose de simple et de sincère. Quelque chose qui leur ressemblait.

  
 Un moment, lors d'un échange de personnages entre deux scène, le bouclé sentit William bouger sûrement pour adopter une position plus confortable. Sa main s'était rapprochée, il la regarda deux secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le plateau. Il hésita quelques instants avant de venir saisir doucement sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle était froide, mais étonnamment douce. L'autre jeune homme baissa directement les yeux dessus, un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Et Aloïs, dont le coeur battait la chamade et les dents torturaient sa lèvre inférieure, sentit rapidement une caresse sur sa peau. C'était son pouce qui caressait la paume de sa grande main. Il se mit à sourire et essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher. Un simple contact comme celui là lui procurait déjà des sensations immenses. Maintenant, son attention n'était plus obnubilée par la pièce de théâtre qui se jouait devant lui, mais par l'affolement de sa poitrine et leurs mains liées.

**« J'ai détesté Gontran. Non, mais tu as vu comment il parlait à Joséphine ? Elle a encore été trop bête de l'épouser. »**  
**« Elle était un peu obligée, c'était un mariage arrangé Will.** _Rit doucement le plus jeune en le regardant critiquer les personnages de la pièce._ **»**   
**« Oui, bah c'est un idiot quand même ! »**  
**« Hey... »**

 Pour attirer son attention, Aloïs tira sur la main du châtain. Depuis qu'il l'avait pris durant la représentation, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés. Comme si c'était devenu une habitude, quelque chose de normal, ou alors ils ne parvenaient pas à se séparer. Il se tourna enfin vers lui, son regard bleu traversa le sien et le brun dû se donner énormément de courage pour parvenir à aligner ses mots correctement. Autant dire, que le garçon en face de lui arrivait facilement à lui faire perdre ses moyens. La veille, son coeur s'était mis à battre rapidement quand ils avaient décidés de se voir pour un troisième rendez-vous. C'était la quatrième fois qu'ils se voyaient et pourtant, il arrivait toujours à avoir le même effet dévastateur sur lui. Dévastateur mais vraiment agréable. Et, ses joues qui rougissaient, sa poitrine qui s'emballait n'étaient pas des signes anodins. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

**« Je.. Je suis un idiot, moi aussi, si je te dis que je t'aime ? »**

  William ouvrit grand les yeux et, il lui sembla, qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Personne ne lui avait jamais dis ça, ni d'une manière aussi douce d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression de s'être envolé dix mille pieds au dessus des nuages, il flottait. Le coeur du brun battait la chamade, depuis longtemps il réfléchissait à une manière de lui dire, de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, qu'il lui avait plus dès l'instant où il avait renversé son café sur lui. Maintenant, il attendait avec impatience et crainte une réponse. Malgré les gestes qui ne trompaient pas, il espèrait que ses sentiments étaient partageait, qu'ils allaient dans les deux sens. Le contraire aurait vraiment été un coup dur. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à une mauvaise nouvelle que la voix du châtain retenti à nouveau, le tirant de ses pensées.

**« Tu seras toujours un peu idiot, Aloïs. »**

 Cette phrase déclencha un rire nerveux de la part du bouclé, il observa William glisser son autre main dans la sienne en souriant timidement. Un frisson traversa son corps. C'était le moment, il le sentait, il voyait son regard bleu perçant se faire des aller-retour entre ses lèvres et ses yeux chocolats brillants. Alors, il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'approcha de lui, leurs souffles se mélangeait, le sien était mentholé et celui du châtain un peu sucré. Finalement, le coeur battant la chamade, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut presque aussi bon que leur premier baiser, et ils avaient tant attendu ce contact qu'ils eurent du mal à y mettre fin. Un peu comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pendant plusieurs secondes. Et, ce fut bientôt le tour de son coeur quand le plus vieux, son front presque posé contre le sien, vint murmurer doucement contre ses lèvres. Une phrase. Une seule phrase qui avait redonné une bouffée d'air au bouclé.

**« Je t'aime un peu trop aussi. »**

 De loin, c'était encore plus beau que les scène de théâtre ou les poèmes d'amour. Plus beau que les tirades amoureuses ou le roman chevaleresque. C'était William. C'était un coeur qui battait aussi fort que le sien. C'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle histoire. C'était la magie des mots et de l'amour, tout simplement.


	9. Chapter 9

Son père ne devrait pas tarder à être de retour, il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures et il lui avait dit qu'il serait rentré avant cette heure-là. Enfin, si ce n'était pas encore un autre mensonge. Ou alors s'il n'était pas encore ivre comme un mort assit au comptoir d'un bar. William finissait de fumer sa cigarette à la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin arrière, son portable entre les mains. Il naviguait sur le web, notamment sur quelques réseaux sociaux même s'il n'était pas un grand fan de ces grands noms renommés dans le monde entier. Son truc, c'était plutôt le skate ou bien encore les livres. Il n'utilisait internet que pour contacter son petit-ami ou prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Amis à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé être en couple, qui plus est avec un garçon, mais il ne cherchait pas à aller vers eux. Tout simplement parce qu'il détestait faire le premier pas et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'expliquer, ou bien encore engager une conversation. Alors, il préférait laisser le temps faire les choses. Peut-être Noël allait-il être bénéfique pour eux. Sinon, ils passeraient deux semaines sans se voir. En réalité, William redoutait leur réaction, surtout celle de Jeff étant donné les propos qu'il tenait parfois au sujet des homosexuels. Norah serait certainement plus compréhensive. Du moins il l'espérait.  
  
**L** a porte d'entrée claqua brusquement, le châtain écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la jeta dans le pot devant la porte. Celui que l'autre homme de la maison utilisait également pour ses cigarettes ou encore ses joints. Il quitta la cuisine pour se rendre au salon, son père posa un sac en plastique sur la table en bois, ainsi qu'un pack de bière. Pour une fois, il était là à l'heure même s'il empestait l'alcool depuis des kilomètres déjà. Il devait sûrement avoir un match de foot à la télévision de prévu ou une soirée entre amis. Rien de bien original en fait, il ne faisait que cela à côté de son travail de barman dans un pub, un peu réputé, de la ville. Autant dire qu'il s'était vite habitué au milieu.  
   
**« J'me suis pris à manger pour ce soir, pas besoin de me préparer quoi que ce soit. »**  
**« Tu m'avais demandé de te préparer une omelette et de haricots rouges. »**  
**« J'y avais plus pensé, tant pis. »**  
   
**W** illiam serra les poings, il avait passé une heure à lui préparer ce plat pour qu'il lui annonce finalement qu'il revenait avec quelque chose d'autre à manger. Il décida de ne pas s'énerver ou s'emporter et jetterait l'assiette plus tard, ou bien la mettrait au frigo pour le lendemain. Le brun alla s'asseoir d'une manière nonchalante dans le canapé, ses pieds posés sur la table basse qu'il avait nettoyé juste avant. Encore une fois, il se retint de lui faire une remarque, parce qu'il savait comment cela allait finir et il ne voulait pas d'une énième dispute. Calmement, il s'avança vers le milieu du salon, la télévision diffusait le seul bruit de la pièce, pour se donner un peu de courage il inspira un grand coup et ravala sa salive.  
   
**« P... Pour Noël je ne serais pas là, je le passe avec des amis. »**  
   
**A** ucune réponse. L'homme dans le canapé n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il regardait toujours cet écran qui repassait le match de la veille. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu chez des amis ou au bar. Mais le jeune étudiant était habitué, c'était devenu une routine. Ils ne passaient jamais un seul moment à deux, à part pour s'affronter. Jamais de repas ensemble, jamais de soirée films ensemble, jamais de sortie ensemble, jamais de rire ensemble. Rien de tout cela. Rien d'affectueux. D'ailleurs, il ne le considérait même pas comme son père. Simplement un homme qui en portait le titre, un tuteur légal. Quelqu'un qu'il détestait du plus profond de son être.  
   
**« Deux jours avant Noël, je pars chez... »**  
**« Oui ça va, j'avais compris la première fois !** _S'éleva la voix rauque et dure du brun._ **Je m'en fous. De toutes manières, je ne serai pas à la maison pendant environ deux semaines. J'ai prévu des trucs aussi. Ça change rien pour toi, je comptais rien t'offrir de toutes manières. »**  
**« Pour pas changer. »**  
   
**C** e ne fut qu'un murmure, mais quand Mark tourna la tête vers lui le châtain déglutit. Il aurait peut-être dû monter dans sa chambre et ne rien dire, ne pas le provoquer, mais c'était plus fort que lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser gagner. Le laisser croire qu'il avait tout le pouvoir dans cette maison. Malheureusement c'était le cas. Son père se leva du canapé, délaissant complètement l'émission et s'avança vers lui, le jeune homme recula pour essayer de s'enfuir mais se retrouva dos à un mur. Là, il était coincé. Le regard marron en face de lui lançait des éclairs, le fusillait littéralement. Malgré cela, il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.  
   
**« T'as dit quoi là ? »**  
**« Simplement que tu ne m'as jamais rien offert alors que ce n'est pas étonnant. »**  
**« Je t'offre un toit et de quoi te nourrir, c'est déjà beaucoup. Alors te plains pas espèce de petit con. »**  
**« C'est moi qui me paye tous mes plats et quand j'aurai un travail ce sera à moi de payer le loyer parce que tout ton argent passe dans les bières ou la drogue... »**  
**« Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre d'abord ?! C'est ma vie, mon argent j'en fais ce que je veux. Tu feras ce que tu veux avec le tien quand tu en auras. Pour le moment, tu la fermes et tu m'obéis tant que tu es sous mon toit ! »**  
**« Dans ce cas, je vais me trouver un appartement. »**  
**« Tu te fous de moi là ?** _Son géniteur se mit à rire, clairement pour se moquer de lui. Un rire sale et jaune._ **T'es même pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même et tu veux vivre tout seul ? Mon pauvre garçon, tu t'es cogné la tête !»**  
**« C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que c'est moi qui doit te préparer à manger et faire les courses à ta place parce que t'es incapable de rester sobre une seule journée ? Parfois, je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus mature sérieusement. »**  
   
**U** n coup sec et brutal frappa sa joue. La paume de son père s'était abattu sur sa joue tellement fort qu'il avait tourné et baissé la tête, sa peau était en feu et son esprit tournait dans tous les sens. Il serra les dents et sentait le souffle de son père dans ses cheveux, près son visage. C'était de l'intimidation. Rien de plus. Mais il était tellement fort à ce jeu que William ne put se résoudre à autre chose qu'à rester silencieux, le regard vers le sol. L'affronter ou le provoquer ne ferait que ressortir sa colère d'avantage. Mark émit un grognement, satisfait de lui et lui répéta de ne plus jamais lui parler comme ça avant d'aller retrouver son canapé comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes collé au mur avant de rejoindre rapidement sa chambre. Rapidement, et la main tremblante, il prit un sac qu'il remplit de quelques affaires. Même si le voyage n'était que dans deux jours, il se devait de partir maintenant. Il ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus dans cette maison avec ce monstre. Des vêtements chauds, son portable, ses paquets de cigarette et quelques autres affaires qui lui semblaient nécessaires puis, sans un mot de plus il prit son skate et quitta la maison en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Son père s'en était rendu compte puisqu'il lui avait demandé d'éteindre la lumière du couloir, mais il n'avait pas bougé pour autant.  
  
**Q** uand il fut dehors, et un peu plus loin de chez lui, William sortit son portable et envoya un message à Aloïs pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir chez lui, évidemment peu de temps après il reçut une réponse positive. Il se mit alors en route sur sa planche à roulettes, le vent dans ses cheveux à moitié roux lui faisait du bien, il se sentait presque revivre. Pourtant, son coeur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine, il remontait presque dans sa gorge pour s'y coincer. C'était comme s'il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il avait besoin de trouver un échappatoire, et son petit ami était le seul possible. Ces vacances en famille s'annonçaient être vraiment parfaites et idéales pour reposer son esprit. Il serait à l'écart du monde, simplement avec une famille soudée et la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de route, il arriva devant cette jolie maison blanche et noire, même de dehors elle dégageait une aura chaleureuse. Le châtain descendit de son skate et le prit en main, avant de venir toquer à la porte. Ce fut Adélaïde qui vint lui ouvrir, avec toujours ce sourire heureux sur les lèvres, elle vint le serrer doucement contre elle. Elle sentait la vanille et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier son parfum de maman un peu plus, il ne se rappelait même plus de celui de sa propre mère tellement les souvenirs remontaient à longtemps. Sa poitrine se serra, mais il se ressaisit quand elle se recula et le fit rentrer en lui lançant un joyeux " _bonsoir!"._ Rapidement, il entendit des pas arriver et Aloïs fit son entrée dans le couloir, il s'approcha pour venir l'embrasser mais s'arrêta à hauteur de son visage, les sourcils froncés.  
   
**« C'est quoi ce bleu sur ta joue bébé ? »**  
   
**W** illiam passa le bout de ses doigts sur le côté de sa joue où son père l'avait frappé juste avant qu'il ne parte. Sa peau le picotait encore, mais déjà moins que tout à l'heure. Le brun en face de lui semblait inquiet, il haussa simplement les épaules et chercha le premier mensonge qui lui venait en tête. Comme d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas que la situation empire, surtout pas. Son géniteur était déjà assez énervé comme cela.  
   
**« En me relevant après avoir écrasé ma cigarette, je me suis cogné au coin du meuble. »**  
**« Viens, je vais te soigner. »**  
**« Aloïs, c'est qu'un petit bleu.** _Soupira le plus vieux en souriant tandis que l'autre garçon lui prenait la main._ **Ne t'en fais pas.** »  
**« Discute pas Will, c'est perdu d'avance. »**  
   
**I** l rit doucement mais se laissa entraîner dans la chambre du bouclé, il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et alla chercher de quoi le guérir dans la salle de bain, lui retira son sac à dos de ses épaules et le posa au sol. Le temps de sa recherche, Alessandro arriva en courant presque, il se jeta dans les bras du châtain et lui donna un baiser bruyant sur la joue, celle qui n'était pas blessée. Il portait un pyjama avec des petits dinosaures et tenait un ours en peluche contre lui, il lui parla un peu de son doudou et le jeune homme se mit à rire en l'entendant raconter son histoire avec enthousiasme. C'était un petit garçon toujours très actif. L'ainé de la famille revint avec du coton et un peu de produit contre les bleus, il prit place en face de son petit-ami et lança un regard à son frère.  
   
**« Aless, tu fais quoi encore debout ? Va te coucher ! »**  
**« Je venais dire au revoir à Will. »**  
**« C'est fait, maintenant dodo. »**  
**« Bonne nuit grand frère. »**  
**« Bonne nuit petit diable. »**  
   
**L** e petit garçon vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, ainsi qu'à William en signe de bonne nuit. Rapidement, la boule d'énergie quitta la pièce et rejoignit sa chambre. Aloïs versa un peu de liquide sur le bout de coton blanc et l'approcha de la peau du châtain, ça lui ferait mal encore pendant un ou deux jours mais au moins le bleu partirait vite. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il alla ranger le matériel et revint directement se blottir contre son petit ami, l'allongeant totalement sur le lit. Le plus âgé passa une main contre sa joue et sa peau fraîchement rasée, entre son nez et ses lèvres. Il savait que Aloïs détestait avoir des poils qui commençaient à naître sur son visage, alors que lui laissait parfois une petite barbe ou moustache pousser pendant quelques jours. Doucement, il vint embrasser son front tout en caressant son dos du bout des doigts en dessous de sa chemise.  
   
**« On part après-demain en fin d'après-midi, je ne pensais pas te voir avant demain. »**  
**« Je sais.** _Soupira doucement le châtain._ **Mais, je voulais venir un peu avant. Mon père n'est pas chez moi pendant plusieurs jours et je ne voulais pas attendre seul de partir. »**  
**« Alors tu as bien fait de venir bébé. Ma mère est vraiment très heureuse que tu aies accepté, elle n'arrête pas de me le répéter. »**  
**« Ça y est t'en a déjà marre de moi ? »**  
**« Faut croire, oui. »**  
   
**I** ls se mirent à rire dans une synchronisation parfaite. C'était un peu leur spécialité ce genre de blagues, ils se taquinaient à longueur de temps sans que ça devienne trop lourd pour autant. Soudain, sans vraiment qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attende vraiment, William descendit une main sur sa nuque et rapprocha leurs bouches ensembles, dans un baiser sincère et passionné. Ses doigts glissaient délicatement sur sa peau, tirant légèrement sur quelques mèches de ses cheveux et ils auraient pu continuer ainsi des heures, prolonger ce genre de contact si la voix d'Adélaïde n'avait pas retenti du salon pour les appeler afin de donner des conseils sur le dessert lors du repas du réveillon. Et William ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité à l'idée de fêter Noël.

 

  
   
*  *  *

 

   
**L'** émerveillement. C'était ce qu'avait ressenti le châtain lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans ce petit village, près d'une montagne. La neige avait quelque peu recouvert le sol, des flocons tombant encore légèrement du ciel tandis que la nuit venait à peine de tomber. Alessandro avait insisté pour se mettre à côté de lui durant le trajet, William s'était donc retrouvé sur la place du milieu à l'arrière, entre le petit garçon qui lui parlait des cadeaux qu'il avait demandés au père Noël, et son petit ami qui s'était endormi, la tête posée sur son épaule et sa main dans la sienne. Ou alors il ronronnait parfois contre son frère en lui disant de se taire un peu pour laisser les gens se reposer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le village, on pouvait déjà voir des maisons ou des chalets illuminés par des décorations, aussi bien sur le toit que dans le jardin. Sans pour autant être dans l'excès, c'était même chaleureux comme ambiance. Le plus vieux se sentait transporté dans un autre monde, comme si la magie de Noël avait déjà opéré ici.  
   
**« Oh mamie elle a allumé le sapin dehors ! »**  
   
**A** lessandro sautait presque sur son siège en collant son visage et ses mains sur la vitre glacée pour mieux voir au dehors tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait devant un grand chalet, d'où de la fumée sortait par la cheminée sur le toit. Quand le véhicule fut à l'arrêt, le petit garçon ouvrit la porte, après avoir remis son échappe et son bonnet, puis couru au dehors. Le bouclé se réveilla à cause de ses cris de joie et grogna en relevant la tête. Il sourit à son copain et se détacha, eux aussi impatient tout de même. A peine furent-ils dehors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux gris, habillée très élégamment, elle prit son petit-fils dans ses bras en embrassant ses joues rougies. Tandis que les parents s'occupaient des valises et des sacs dans le coffre, Aloïs saisit la main du châtain et l'emmena vers l'habitation. La vieille femme se détacha d'Alessandro qui fila directement au salon, elle sourit à son autre petit-fils et le prit dans ses bras, William pouvait sentir tout l'amour du monde entourait ces deux êtres. C'était une famille tellement aimante.  
   
**« Mamie, je te présente William. »**  
**« Ravie d'enfin te rencontrer ! »**  
   
**E** lle vint le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras, un geste un peu surprenant, mais qui mit tout de suite le garçon à l'aise, elle sentait la vanille et le cookie comme si elle venait tout juste d'avoir sorti sa tête du four. Il rentra à la suite de son petit-ami et directement la chaleur du foyer le frappa, et il ne parlait pas de température mais bel et bien de l'ambiance qui y régnait. Le couloir d'entré était long et déjà bien décoré, mais sans faire surchargé toutefois, sa couleur crème un peu rosée le rendait tout à fait serein. Il y avait quelques photos de famille accroché au mur, notamment des enfants, il y reconnut Aloïs il y a un ou deux ans de cela. Puis une avec un petit garçon assit sur un canapé, une brique de lait dans ses petites mains et une paille entre les lèvres, ses pieds pendaient dans le vide, ne touchant pas le sol, alors qu'il portait de petits chaussons et un pyjama avec des dinosaures dessus. Un vêtement qu'avait déjà porté le plus petit enfant de la famille. Et ce fut surement les fossettes du garçon sur la poto, ainsi que son petit nez retroussé qui trahi la personne sur ce cliché. Le bouclé passa un bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.  
   
**« J'ai déjà demandé à ma grand-mère de retirer cette photo de l'entrée, dès que quelqu'un rentre ici il tombe directement dessus... Et je ne suis pas du tout à mon avantage, elle a été prise contre mon gré. »**  
**« Moi, je te trouve adorable. Tu as toujours la même bouille de bébé. »**  
**« J'avais cinq ans !** _Se plaignit le plus jeune en faisant la moue_. **Je crois bien qu'en repartant je vais prendre cette photo avec moi et la brûler. »**  
**« Si tu l'enlèves alors donne-la moi, mon ange. »**  
**« Pour que tu te moques de moi ? Certainement pas ! »**  
   
**W** illiam afficha un grand sourire avant de rire, secouant la tête, le brun leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il saisit ensuite sa main et l'emmena au salon, où son grand-père finissait de disposer la table -magnifiquement décorée- et quelques couverts. Il portait des lunettes fines et carrées sur le bout de son nez et ses cheveux grisâtes étaient plaqués un peu en arrière. Rapidement, les parents suivirent les enfants, les valises à la main pour les porter dans les chambres tandis que Alessandro allait s'émerveiller devant le grand village de Noël très lumineux. Il n'avait même pas encore retiré son manteau, son écharpe ou son bonnet, beaucoup trop intrigué par les maisons brillantes et les guirlandes scintillantes, sans parler de la fausse neige étendue sur tout le meuble. Le châtain lui-même s'avança vers ce coin après avoir dit poliment bonjour à l'homme de cette maison, qui était d'ailleurs tout aussi accueillant que sa femme. Le petit garçon retira toutes ses affaires qui lui tenaient chaud, ne gardant sur son pull bordeau sur ses épaules, et lui prit la main pour lui présenter tous les personnages du village. Aloïs sourit à cette vue, touché que son frère et son copain s'entendent si bien, puis décida de les laisser un peu à deux pour aller aider sa grand-mère. Il avait toujours aimé préparer des gâteaux avec elle, parce qu'elle lui laissait tout le temps gouter à tout, sans compter qu'elle maîtrisait les pâtisseries à la perfection.  
   
**« Tu as besoin d'aide mamie ? »**  
**« Je dois simplement finir le glaçage, mais tu peux me passer le bol de chocolat sur la table là-bas mon trésor ? »**  
   
Quand bien même ce surnom était dépassé, il hocha la tête et alla chercher ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, lui déposant juste devant elle alors qu'elle appliquait une crème blanche sur le dessus d'un gâteau marron et rouge. Le bouclé avait toujours adoré venir ici, aussi bien aux époques de Noël ou de fête, qu'à n'importe quelle occasion. Cette maison avait toujours porté une ambiance chaleureuse, isolée de la ville et de tous ses problèmes. Lorsqu'il passait un séjour chez eux, il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, une sorte de paradis sur terre. Tout le monde était bien élevé et souriant, chaque personne se connaissait et s'appréciait, ce qui donnait une bonne ambiance à ce petit village. C'était comme un rituel de passer les vacances de Noël ici, du moins quelques jours, il y avait toujours des choses à voir ou à faire. Comme par exemple le marché qui avait lieu deux jours avant le vingt-quatre Décembre, c'était un évènement que personne ne manquait dans ce village. Une autre coutume. Il y avait différents stands tous aussi attirants les uns que les autres, de la nourriture, des décorations, des petits cadeaux pas chers qui font toujours plaisir, ou encore des vêtements. Sans parler de la petite chorale d'enfants qui chantaient le soir en dessous du sapin décoré de milles guirlandes pour cette occasion. Tout brillait, c'était une chose à ne pas rater. Et Aloïs comptait bien emmener son petit-ami à tous ces animations, lui qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître un véritable Noël.  
   
**« Il est vraiment beau**. _Dit alors sa grand-mère en finissant de mettre de la crème légèrement rosée sur le dessus du gâteau._ **William je veux dire, il est très mignon et poli. »**  
**« C'est vrai, je suis heureux de l'avoir trouvé. »**  
   
**L** e bouclé sourit grandement à la remarque de la vieille dame, il avait toujours su que sa famille adorerait le châtain. Il avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait que tout le monde finissait par l'aimer, peut-être son doux sourire, ou bien sa voix reposante, ou encore sa timidité qui le rendait si adorable et vulnérable à la fois. Quand il eut fini d'aider sa grand-mère avec quelques récipients et ingrédients à donner, il retourna au salon. Ses parents discutaient avec son grand-père tandis que, près du sapin sur un fauteuil, William était assis et tenait Alessandro sur ses genoux. Il semblait lui expliquer quelque chose de très passionnant puis que le petit garçon ouvrit grand les yeux, sa bouche formant un "o" parfait. C'était vraiment amusant à voir. Il s'approcha toutefois d'eux, la présence de son copain lui manquant quelque peu. Directement, son frère releva les yeux vers lui, suivit du châtain et il lui sourit.  
   
**« Will vient de me dire que le père Noël passait par la cheminée, mais mamie elle en a pas alors... Comment on va faire, tu sais toi ? »**  
**« Je suppose qu'il passera autre part, tu sais il est assez malin pour se faufiler par un autre endroit. Peu importe, tu auras tes cadeaux. »**  
**« Mais, il n'a pas les clés de la maison comment il fait pour entrer ? »**  
**« Ça, c'est son secret magique.** _Répondit_ _celui qui était assis dans le siège face à sa petite moue triste_. »  
**« Chut alors ! Tu as demandé quoi comme cadeaux Will ? »**  
   
Alessandro posa sa tête contre l'épaule du châtain après avoir posé sa question, ramenant son pouce à ses lèvres pour le sucer doucement, et il lui caressa les cheveux en retour. Cette scène fit rater un battement au coeur du brun debout devant eux, ne pouvant pas les trouver plus adorable que maintenant. Il les écouta parler quelques minutes avant que le petit garçon ne descende des genoux de William pour rejoindre sa grand-mère qui venait de l'appeler pour aller préparer des cookies en forme de sapins et de flocons.  
   
**« Tu me fais une place sur tes genoux aussi bébé ?** _Demanda le bouclé en souriant, pour le taquiner un peu_. »  
**« Idiot ! »**  
   
Et exactement au moment où le châtain allait se lever de sa place, la grand-mère de la famille fit son entrée avec un grand plat et les invita tous à passer à table. Évidemment, Alessandro fut le premier à s'asseoir, suivit des deux amoureux qui prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre et les parents en face, ainsi que la grand-mère, tandis que le plus vieux des hommes gardait sa chaise en bout de table à côté de sa femme. Et, alors que le plat chaud faisait le tour de la table afin de remplir toutes les belles assiettes, le couple de personnes âgées se mirent à raconter leur vie amoureuse à la demande du petit garçon qui les regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Tout comme William qui découvrait un lien si infini entre eux. Ils exposaient leur rencontre, puis parlèrent même de tous les voyages qu'ils avaient pu faire quand ils étaient un peu plus jeunes. Aloïs lui avait soufflé qu'ils tenaient un carnet où ils avaient répertorié chacune de leur escale avec la date et quelques photos ou souvenirs de là-bas. Ce n'était pas pour rien si une photo en noir et blanc de leur mariage reposait dans le salon, c'était un symbole de leur amour si fort. Presque cinquante ans de vie commune et de mariage, jamais le châtain n'avait été confronté à un couple qui avait duré aussi longtemps. Et le pire était qu'ils semblaient encore dingues l'un de l'autre, comme au premier jour.  
  
Aloïs regarda son petit-ami dévorer les moindres paroles de ses grands-parents en souriant, lui aussi avait toujours adoré entendre ce genre de récit. Un moment, il fut tellement attendri qu'il vint chercher la main du plus vieux et nouer ses doigts aux siens. Et rien qu'en le voyant resserrer leur contact et afficher un petit sourire niais, il sut qu'eux aussi pourraient très bien parvenir à connaître une histoire aussi belle et durable. Traverser les moments difficiles, les disputes pour n'en ressortir que plus forts. C'était la définition même d'un couple; des hauts et bas, mais surtout de bons souvenirs à ne jamais oublier et qui vivraient dans notre esprit jusqu'à ce que notre coeur cesse de battre. Ses grands-parents étaient une sorte de modèle pour lui, un exemple à suivre. Puis, même si certains disaient qu'il se trompait, il était certain que dans trente ans il aimerait William de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui. C'est-à-dire sentir des papillons s'envolaient et virevolter dans son estomac rien qu'avec un baiser, frissonner au moindre touché et savoir qu'il serait prêt à se mettre à genoux devant la mort pour sauver celui qu'il aime.  
   
**« Mais alors sinon, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés vous deux ? »**  
   
Demanda alors Grace, la grand-mère du brun, aux deux garçons avec un petit sourire. Un rire franchit les lèvres du cadet qui n'avait jamais raconté ce détail à sa parente. Elle connaissait l'existence de William et depuis quand ils étaient ensemble, mais comme il ne la voyait pas souvent elle ne savait rien de plus. Et c'était peut-être à eux de raconter leur histoire maintenant.  
   
**« Il m'a renversé ma boisson dessus quand il sortait d'un café, rien de plus simple que cela. »**  
**« T'as été brûlé ?** _Demanda alors le petit enfant qui croquait dans un bout de poulet au bout de sa fourchette en regardant son frère_ _avec de grands yeux étonnés_ _._ »  
**« Non, du tout. Je suis même plutôt content que ça se soit passé, en fait. »**  
   
Pour accompagner cette phrase, Aloïs vint caresser le dos de la main de son petit-ami, qui lui leva les yeux vers son visage avant de lui sourire. Ce n'était peut-être trois fois rien pour certaines personnes, mais pour eux cela comptait plus que tout. La suite du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Alessandro ne cessait de raconter des anecdotes ou des histoires amusantes à son école, le grand-père de la famille était un bon blagueur et tout le monde profitait de ce moment. Vers vingt deux heures trente, après un dessert vraiment succulent, il se rejoignirent devant un feuilleton de Noël, sûrement un qui était diffusait chaque année à cette date. Tous emmitouflés sous des grosses couvertures, le plus petit se trouvait déjà endormi contre sa mère, qui décida d'aller le mettre au lit parce qu'il se faisait tard. Et aussi, parce que demain il serait réveillé à l'aube pour ouvrir et découvrir ses nombreux cadeaux. Pendant ce temps, Alan -le père- alla chercher avec la grand-mère les cadeaux qu'il avait méticuleusement caché dans le coffre, tandis que le vieil homme de la famille allait chercher ceux à la cave.  
   
**« Bébé ?** _Chuchota alors le brun à l'oreille de William, qui somnolait depuis tout à l'heure sur le fauteuil_ _du salon_ _._ »  
**« Hmm ? »**  
**« On monte dans la chambre ? Je veux prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir et profiter un peu de toi avant que mon frère ne t'accapare demain matin. »**  
   
William se mit à rire un petit peu avant de retirer la couverture bleue, les recouvrant jusqu'à leur torse, il prit ensuite sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui leur été réservée. En fait, un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal parce que le voyage et tous ces préparatifs avaient été un peu épuisants. Tandis que le cadet fouillé dans sa valise et s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain, le châtain décida de profiter de ce temps libre pour sortir les quelques cadeaux qu'il lui avait achetés et les descendre devant le sapin, à côté de tous ceux qui y étaient déjà entreposés. Avant de remonter, il salua poliment tout le monde et se mit à penser plus encore qu'il aurait aimé avoir une famille comme celle-là. Unie, souriante et conviviale. Lui, à part son père, n'avait plus contact avec personne. Il poussa un soupir en s'allongeant sur le lit, déjà vêtu de ce qui lui servirait de pyjama, c'est-à-dire un caleçon et un tee-shirt un peu trop grand pour lui puisqu'il appartenait à son compagnon. D'ailleurs, il pouvait encore y sentir son odeur. Afin de s'occuper un petit peu, le jeune homme prit son portable posé sur la table de nuit et la déception ne fut que plus grande. Toujours aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Il ne comptait même plus les jours. En voyant sa messagerie vide, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul à présent. Certes, Aloïs était là, mais il était tout ce qu'il lui restait, sans lui, il n'était plus rien. Il n'existait même plus.  



	10. Chapter 10

En effet, Aloïs n'avait pas menti en disant que son frère serait levé tôt le lendemain matin, puisque vers huit heures il était déjà installé dans le lit des deux jeunes amoureux. Réveillant le bouclé par la suite, pas très matinal il fallait le dire, alors que plus vieux dormait encore profondément, collé contre lui. Le petit garçon vraiment impatient, et malgré les protestations de la part de l'autre personne dans le lit, lui secoua doucement l'épaule en appelant son prénom dans un murmure innocent.  
   
**« Will, debout ! On doit aller ouvrir les cadeaux que le père Noël a ramené cette nuit ! »**  
   
Le concerné se contenta de grogner, n'étant pas trop matinal. Il préférait être sorti du lit par une pluie de baiser sur son visage ou des caresses douces sur le long de ses hanches, et non par les sauts d'un enfant sur son dos. Quand bien même il était tout à fait adorable, mais son comportement surexcité se comprenait après tout, ses cadeaux l'attendaient en bas alors l'impatience était la seule émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Aloïs se leva alors en souriant et le déposa au sol avant de lui expliquer qu'il pouvait déjà descendre au salon en attendant qu'ils soient tous debout, les adultes devant sûrement déjà être débouts depuis un petit moment. Le garçon fit une petite moue en leur disant de faire vite, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, et il rejoignit comme une flèche le salon. Le châtain, les paupières toujours closes, sentit son petit-ami se pencher doucement sur lui, passant une main le long de son dos et ses lèvres se rapprocher de ses cheveux.  
   
**« Désolé mon ange, je t'avais prévenu. »**  
**« Ce n'est rien... Je le comprends. »**  
**« Si tu veux, tu peux encore dormir un peu et il attendra pour ouvrir ses cadeaux... »**  
**« Non, sûrement pas, il est bien trop heureux et impatient. Je me lève. »**  
   
En effet, William ouvrit enfin les yeux et trouva le courage de se redresser. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils se changeraient une fois que les cadeaux seraient ouvert, ne voulant pas faire patienter plus encore l'enfant en bas. Surtout vu le sourire qu'il arborait lorsqu'il vit le jeune couple entrer dans le salon. Les adultes étaient tous réuni ici, le grand-père assit à la table de salle à manger en train de boire un café en lisant son journal entre deux, et les trois autres sur le canapé. Sans plus de se poser de questions, et en sautillant presque sur place, Alessandro alla vers le sapin où reposait, à ses pieds, des tas de cadeaux magnifiquement emballés. C'était lui, chaque Noël qui s'occupait de les distribuer aux gens, d'abord, il mit les siens de côtés et se leva ensuite pour en donner un à sa mère. Ainsi de suite, il en offrit au reste de la famille, sans oublier son frère et enfin William qui reçut quatre jolis paquets. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux à Noël depuis si longtemps, ou bien qui se les payait par ses propres moyens, sentait son coeur se gonfler de bonheur.  
Un sourire éclatant prit place sur le visage du petit garçon de cinq ans qui se leva en brandissant la boîte en plastique en l'air des deux bras. Il poussa un simple petit cri et sautilla sur place, prétextant que le père Noël était le meilleur parce qu'il lui avait ramené une figurine marvel. En fait, le cadeau venait de William, l'idée du cadeau n'avait pas été bien compliquée à trouver, il lui avait simplement fallu observer la collection qu'il avait déjà pour acheter de nouveaux super-héros qui été sortis il y a peu. Et là, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux de le voir aussi joyeux d'un tel présent, quand bien même il croyait encore que c'était l'homme à la barbe blanche et aux vêtements rouges qu'il lui avait apporté cela. Alessandro ouvrit la suite de ses paquets, entre autre un circuit de voitures, un jeu de société, un robot télécommandé et une combinaison de spider-man. A présent captivé par tout cela, il jouait dans son coin avec son grand-père qui l'aidait à déballer et monter ensuite ses jouets, tout émerveillé d'en découvrir les moindres pièces. Les adultes pouvaient maintenant ouvrir leurs cadeaux entre eux et remercier tout le monde sans éveiller les soupçons de l'enfant. Le châtain fut tiré par son petit-ami sur l'autre partie du canapé libre, la mère de ce dernier s'étant levée pour aller serrer la grand-mère sans ses bras.  
   
**« Tu ouvres en premier bébé ? »**  
   
Résonna alors la voix rauque du bouclé, le plus vieux hocha la tête et sortit un paquet d'un petit sac argenté portant le nom d'une enseigne qui lui était inconnu, mais à la forme de l'emballage et à sa souplesse cela semblait être un vêtement. Aloïs lui précisa que ce cadeau venait de sa mère, il afficha un petit sourire et commença à déballer en retirant le nœud sur le dessus avec ses petits doigts, déchirant ensuite l'emballage bleuté. Il découvrit un tissu noire lisse extrêmement bien plié, il le déplia et son sourire s'étira plus encore quand il découvrit un tee-shirt au dessin de son super-héros préféré. Ce n'était peut-être trois fois rien aux yeux d'autres gens, mais pour lui cela signifiait tellement qu'il se retint pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde. Voyant que le brun était bien trop impatient qu'il ouvre le présent de sa part, il posa le tee-shirt sur la table basse en verre, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devra aussi remercier Adélaïde pour cela. Le châtain saisit le, plutôt grand, paquet qui était le premier cadeau de la part de son compagnon. Accompagné des petits bruits de voiture d'Alessandro à table, et du chant de Noël que diffusait la radio posée sur le rebord de la cheminée, il retira l'emballage, laissant découvrir une planche de skate toute neuve. Instantanément, il la reconnut. C'était celle qu'il avait vu il y a quelques mois de cela dans la vitrine d'un magasin, en compagnie d'Aloïs, et était resté un moment devant à simplement la regarder.  
   
**« Tu es dingue... »**  
   
Sa voix était un peu brisée par l'émotion, il leva les yeux vers ceux chocolats en face de lui et se jetta littéralement dans ses bras. Ayant posé au préalable le skate au sol. Les bras du cadet s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour le serrer d'avantage alors qu'ils souriaient tout deux. Encore une fois, William n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention, c'était le premier Noël qu'il passait en famille depuis si longtemps, son dernier souvenir de cette fête remontait à si loin que ça lui semblait iréel. Simplement le fruit de son imagination, mais heureusement, il pouvait encore se consoler avec les vidéos qu'ils lui restaient des moments précieux avec sa mère. Son père n'assumait pas le moins du monde son rôle de dernier parent, tout ce qui lui importait étant ses amis, ses matchs de foot et ses bières. Et jeune homme pourrait bien mourir demain que son paternel ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, à part peut-être pour le fait que c'était lui qui s'occupait de tout à la maison. Les corvées d'entretien, le repas, le ménage... Et, quand il aura trouvé un travail, ce sera sûrement à lui de payer également les factures.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, William se recula et laissa son petit-ami déposer un baiser sur son front. Il continua ensuite d'ouvrir le reste de ses cadeaux, le brun lui avait également offert quelques livres qu'il avait noté sur une liste, un parfum qu'il adorait et un pull. Le reste de ses présents venaient des autres adultes et étaient d'autant plus touchants que simples. Ce fut au tour d'Aloïs de déballer les siens, impatient comme le serait un enfant, l'ainé reconnut bien en lui quelques traits communs avec son petit-frère. Il lui donna un petit paquet, se sentant vraiment honteux de venir avec si peu alors que lui l'avait littéralement gâté.  
   
**« Comparé à toi ce n'est trois fois rien, mais... Je pense que ça te plaira, j'espère du moins. »**  
**« Sans vouloir passer pour l'homme le plus niais du monde Will, ça vient de toi donc ça me plaira forcément. »**  
**« Cela reste niais, bébé. »**  
   
Aloïs se mit à rire mais déballa rapidement son cadeau, tomba d'abord sur une photographie d'eux deux en format polaroïd. Ils l'avaient prise il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois, en train de se câliner dans le lit du cadet. Un sourire amoureux prit d'ailleurs place sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne découvre un autre papier. Lui, dévoilait le nom d'une enseigne qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il leva les yeux vers le châtain qui prit une main dans la sienne.  
   
**« Vu qu'on semble tous les deux aimer les tatouages, je me suis dit... Qu'on pourrait penser à s'en faire un en commun, ou bien un qui se complète du moins ? »**  
**« J'en serai ravi, vraiment ! »**  
   
Pour appuyer ses paroles, Aloïs lui offrit un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant un merci sincère près de l'oreille. A son tour, il ouvrit le reste de ses cadeaux ; notamment un nouvel appareil photo argentique. Tous les remerciements furent faits assez rapidement, William se sentait littéralement comme chez lui, une deuxième famille. Un foyer dans lequel il aurait aimé grandir et se forger, et non avec un père absent, illettré, ivrogne et violent. Seulement, il savait parfaitement que la vie ne pouvait pas sourire à tout le monde, mais au moins il se disait qu'il avait à ses côtés un grand rayon de soleil, tout à fait resplendissant qu'était Aloïs. Lui seul était capable de le sauver, de lui donner une échappatoire.  
  
  
   
 

 

*   *   *

  
  
   
La neige était tombée durant la nuit entière, sous de petits flocons blanc et fragiles tombant du ciel, et Alessandro en avait profité pour aller faire un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin avec le plus jeune couple de la maison. L' air n'était pas encore trop froid, mais un énorme manteau blanc recouvrait tous les environs ainsi que les toits des maisons. Bien évidemment, cela avait vite tourné en bataille de boule de neige, le petit garçon et le châtain s'alliant contre le bouclé. Puis, ils avaient tous finis par faire des anges de Noël dans la neige en riant aux éclats. Vers midi, alors que la famille partageaient le repas ensemble, Aloïs avait décidé d'emmener son copain manger en ville, en face du petit village de Noël qui était encore dressé pour l'occasion. Un grand sapin s'élevait en plein milieu, brillant et lumineux, entouré de guirlandes rouges et dorée, un faux père Noël à son pied assit sur un grand siège. Il était là pour prendre une photo avec un enfant, sur ses genoux, et les écouter le remercier pour les nombreux cadeaux. Différents stands exposaient des choses à vendre : des confiseries, des viennoiseries, des barbes à papa, des jouets en bois, des décorations lumineuses, des boules de Noël, des guirlandes aux différents motifs, etc.... William n'avait jamais assisté à une chose aussi belle depuis sa naissance, et en sentant le pouce de son compagnon caresser sa main, il savait qu'il était à sa place, que rien ne pourrait venir se mettre en travers de son bonheur. Ni son père, ni un Noël misérable avec comme seul compagne la solitude, absolument rien. Du moins, pour ce petit week-end. Après, tout redeviendrait comme avant.  
  
Alors, il en profita un maximum. Il profita d'un paquet de churros bien chaud, avec une sauce nutella, qu'il partagea avec son compagnon. Puis un tour dans la grande roue, ils avaient une vue complète sur le petit village de Noël. Des couleurs partout, des gens qui se baladaient entre les allées, des familles, des couples, des personnes âgées. Et un panorama imprenable sur la montagne au loin, les maisons éclairées et les chaumières d'où sortaient la fumée cuisante des cheminées. La neige aussi, partout, sur les plaines, sur les toits des habitations. Un grand manteau blanc recouvre le village entier. Tout est blanc, même le ciel, comme si un bout du monde était tout d'un coup devenu saint et ôté de tous les malheurs possible. William adorait cet endroit, le calme qu'il dégageait, la pureté, la chaleur et la simplicité. Tout cela réunit traduisait le combos parfait. Ce dont il avait besoin dans sa vie. Et pas d'un habitat délabré, décoré par des cadavres de bouteilles, un père ivre, vulgaire et violent qui suintait l'alcool et la drogue. Rien de bien saint et joyeux. Ici, entouré d'une belle famille aimante, il se sentait en sécurité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne craignait pas de rentrer chez lui et de tomber sur son parent allongé dans le canapé tellement il avait consommé de bière avec ses amis, il ne craignait pas de le voir lever la main sur lui. Il pensait plutôt au lit douillet et aux bras chauds de son petit-ami dans lesquels il allait dormir ce soir. Et en voyant qu'Aloïs n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis leur départ, qu'il restait toujours collé à lui, qu'il embrassait sa joue ou ses lippes dès que possible, il ne doutait plus que sa place était là, avec lui.  
  
Un tour dans la roue, puis un deuxième, quelques photos, les allées du village puis ils se rendent un peu plus loin vers le centre ville. Du moins, ce qui y ressemble. C'était une grande qui s'étendait sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons, il était possible d'y trouver toutes sortes de commerce : pharmacie, boulangerie, épicerie, droguerie, médecin, supermarché, etc. Tout le nécessaire. Aloïs décida de l'emmener vers un café dont la devanture et le panneau venté les bons chocolats chauds et les cafés. Il semblait faire bonne affaire. Ils poussèrent la porte, directement accueilli par une chaleur presque étouffante. William retira son écharpe tandis qu'ils suivaient le serveur pour aller prendre place dans un coin au calme. Des familles, plusieurs enfants, des couples, des personnes âgées.... Vraiment un endroit très familial. Il s'installa en face du brun, sur une banquette noire en cuir très confortable. Étant donné la chaleur, ils restèrent en simple pull tandis qu'ils regardaient la carte et tous les délicieux choix qu'ils proposaient. Le châtain se décida pour un thé noir avec du sucre et l'autre garçon un cappuccino, ils partagèrent également une dame blanche même si bon... Ce n'était pas vraiment la saison. Plutôt pour le plaisir de sentir la chantilly fondre sur la langue et avoir le goût du chocolat chaud sur le palais. Et aussi rigoler l'un de l'autre en voyant les petites moustaches qu'ils se laissaient aux coins des lèvres ou entre ces dernières et leur nez.  
   
**« J'adore venir ici chaque hiver, c'est une coutume, mais j'ai toujours admiré ce paysage et l'ambiance qui s'y prête. »**  
**« C'est vrai que c'est réellement joli. Puis, tes grands-parents sont adorables. »**  
**« Ils t'aiment bien, tous les deux. Ma grand-mère n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. »**  
**« Je me sens si bien avec vous tous. »**  
**« Un peu plus avec moi j'espère ?** _Demanda le brun en affichant une moue alors qu'il venait d'avaler une cuillerée de glace à la vanille._  »  
**« Tu sais bien que oui, idiot. »**  
   
Sans en demander plus, Aloïs se penche au dessus de la table et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois de plus, William rougit mais il lui accorda son plus beau sourire en retour. Puis, d'une manière très douce, il glisse sa main sur la table pour venir lier leurs doigts. Chacun une cuillère en main, il savouraient ce dessert glacé, profitant du calme et d'un moment d'intimité. Après avoir passé pas loin d'une heure dans ce café, ils se rendirent en suite dans la grande rue marchande, s'arrêtèrent devant plusieurs boutiques. Le plus âgé ressortit de l'une d'entre elle avec une belle boule de neige représentant un chalet et une montagne derrière, afin qu'il n'oublie jamais cet endroit. Un souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire qu'il lui suffira de regarder pour se sentir mieux, se rappeler que là-bas les gens l'aimaient. Rien n'est jamais éternel, mais il fera en sorte que son esprit garde en lui ces bribes de souvenirs, ses éclats de bonheur, cette nouvelle bouffée d'air pur qu'il inspire à pleins poumons. Pour montrer toute son affection et ses remerciements au bouclé, de lui offrir cette chance, il serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Les gestes plus forts que les mots. Et son compagnon comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait transmettre par ce lien, il lui accorda un sourire en retour et l'emmena ensuite dans un magasin de bougies. Des senteurs par milliers : framboise, chute de neige, mangue, lilas, fleur de cerisier, coton, rose, marshmallow, chocolat, feu de cheminée, gâteau de Noël, épines de sapin, livre ancien, vanille cupcake.... Des odeurs à en faire tourner la tête. Pourtant, le châtain resta collé contre Aloïs et plongea son nez dans son cou, le temps que ce dernier achète un petit bocal pour sa mère qui n'en a plus, et il s'imprégna de son parfum à lui. Un mélange indéfinissable qui lui donnait des frissons, parce que c'était de loin son odeur préférée.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

_Flash-back._  
 

 

  
Ils étaient seuls. Tranquilles. Ses parents étaient sortis avec son petit frère pour le week-end chez de la famille, un dîner. Ils avaient la maison pour eux deux. Rien qu'eux. Ils étaient, pour l'instant, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, alors qu'un film passait à l'écran de télévision. Un genre à l'eau de rose que William n'appréciait pas trop, il passait plutôt son temps à lire un des ouvrages emprunté dans la bibliothèque de son copain. La tête sur ses genoux et les bras légèrement repliés pour installer confortablement. Aloïs caressait ses cheveux, son regard ne quittait pas l'écran. Eddie Redmayne était bien trop beau dans son rôle du physicien théoricien Stephen Hawking, ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même, pour qu'il n'ose relâcher le cours de l'histoire. Cependant, quand le châtain commença à remuer au bout d'une petite demi-heure de film, il baissa les yeux vers lui en affichant un petit sourire. Il avait posé son livre sur son torse  
   
**« Pourquoi tu gigotes comme ça ? »**  
**« Je veux que tu me me récites des poèmes d'amour. »**  
**« Rimbaud ? »**  
**« Non, Apollinaire. »**  
   
Et c'est Aloïs qui prit l'initiative d'éteindre la télévision et se lever pour glisser sa main dans la sienne et monter à l'étage. Le châtain prit place dans le lit alors que lui allumait la petite lampe de chevet, une ambiance tamisée et chaleureuse remplit la pièce. Les volets étaient clos, les portes également. Plus aucun bruit, à part celui de leur respiration. L'un s'allongea directement dans le lit, tandis que l'autre tirait le rideau et alluma une bougie sur le coin de son meuble. Le parfum de la fleur de cerisier se diffusait dans l'atmosphère. Le brun ne prend pas de livre. Il connaît l'ouvrage par coeur, ce poème spécifiquement. Parce qu'il a l'habitude de le réciter, parce que William l'adore. Il aime Apollinaire plus que Baudelaire ou Rimbaud. Il aime ses vers, sa poésie, ses déclarations d'amour à Lou. Ça lui faisait penser à chaque fois à sa relation, à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un homme tel que Aloïs dans sa vie. Son point d'attache. Sans lui, il n'aurait plus rien pour s'accrocher à la vie, plus aucun bras tendu au dessus du gouffre. Son coeur réchauffé. Au moins, il avait une raison de sourire.  
   
Le bouclé prit place à ses côtés, sa main passa comme une plume sur la joue du châtain et il grimpa aussi rapidement sur son bassin. Ses doigts caressaient délicatement sa peau nue sous son tee-shirt, le bas de son ventre, ses hanches. Il ne s'aventurait pas trop loin, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop cela. Qu'il touche son corps. La timidité. Le manque de confiance en soi. La honte. Un peu de tout ça. Mais il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était beau, à quel point il aimait chaque parcelle de son corps. Le grain de beauté au dessus de son nombril. La tâche de naissance derrière sa jambe gauche, au niveau de sa cuisse. La petite cicatrice sur son front, parce qu'il s'était gratté trop fort quand il avait eu la varicelle à six ans. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, il sentait le gel douche au monoï. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris une douche, une heure avant, dans sa salle de bain et qu'il avait emprunté son savon. Pour s'imprégner de son odeur.  
   
**« O mon très cher amour, toi mon œuvre et que j'aime,**  
**A jamais j'allumai le feu de ton regard, »**  
   
La voix du brun était chaude, chaleureuse, envoûtante. Réciter ainsi, cela ressemblait presque à une chanson. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Des étincelles. Des explosifs. De partout. Ce qui brillait à l'intérieur de leurs pupilles voulait tout dire. De l'affection. Du soutient. De la passion. De l'amour. _Je serais là pour toujours._  
   
**« Je t'aime comme j'aime une belle œuvre d'art,**  
**Une noble statue, un magique poème. »**  
   
Sa main chaude caressait toujours sa peau frissonnante sous son touché, de son torse jusqu'à son bassin. Tout le long, il appréciait chaque parcelle, chaque grain de beauté, chaque bout de peau qu'il pouvait palper. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau, de plus sincère, de plus solennel que l'amour qui émanait de ces deux corps, de cette pièce. Rien de plus intime que la chaleur qui émanait de ces deux êtres amoureux et liés, que ni le temps, ni la plus dévastatrice des tempêtes ne pouvaient séparer. Et quand un obstacle se mettait en travers de leur route, quand un fossé se creusait entre eux, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se rejoindre. En prenant un risque, en sautant au dessus du gouffre, et l'autre lui tenait la main pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
   
**« Tu seras, mon aimée, un témoin de moi-même.**  
**Je te crée à jamais pour qu'après mon départ,**  
**Tu transmettes mon nom aux hommes en retard**  
**Toi, la vie et l'amour, ma gloire et mon emblème ; »**  
   
Les yeux d'Aloïs brillaient pour lui, brillaient comme le ciel étoilé de la nuit, dehors, qui était encore perceptible entre les lattes du volet et l'espace et les deux côtés du rideau ne se touchaient pas. Ces étoiles qui explosaient d'amour en même temps que leur coeur. La lumière était faible, seulement la flamme vacillante de la bougie sous leurs souffles irréguliers, mais il parvenait, malgré cela, à lire toutes ces émotions dans ses pupilles. La manière dont en un seul regard, il parvenait à le mettre à nu, à le dévorer, à le transpercer, à le rendre encore plus amoureux. Sa voix était douce, rauque, presque un murmure. Il soufflait à peine les mots, ils caressaient sa langue avant de s'échapper de sa bouche. Puis, aussi lentement que possible, le brun se pencha pour venir poser sa tête au creux de son cou. Ce simple geste éveilla déjà des milliers de frissons tout le long du corps de William, qui montaient ses mains le long de son dos, au dessus de son tee-shirt, pour le caresser et lui transmettre sa chaleur. Près de sa peau, il inspirait son odeur, le souffle suspendu et calme. Soudain, mais avec une énorme douceur, il posa ses lèvres contre sa peau dorée. Là, ce fut le ventre du châtain qui s'envola dans un tourbillon de bien être, comme si un lion venait de rugir, à cet instant, entre ses reins. Au final, c'était peut-être ce à quoi ressemblait le paradis.  
   
**« Et je suis soucieux de ta grande beauté**  
**Bien plus que tu ne peux toi-même en être fière :**  
**C'est moi qui l'ai conçue et faite toute entière. »**  
   
Aloïs continuait de murmurer ses mots qui butaient contre sa peau, venaient s'y imprégner et entrer en lui. Sa main gauche descendait pour venir caresser sa hanche, sous son tee-shirt. Leurs peaux entraient en contact, chaudes, un ouragan de frissons. Leurs souffles étaient plus lents, plus saccadés aussi, leurs poitrines étaient si proches qu'il leur était possible d'entendre leurs cœurs battre l'un contre l'autre. Se mélangeaient. Boum Boum Boum. La pression des lèvres du bouclé dans son cou se faisait plus insistante, il les sentait humides contre lui, mais bientôt il comprit ce que le garçon avait derrière la tête en le sentant suçoter goulûment ce bout de peau. Il laissait sa marque, il laissait la trace de son passage, un souvenir. _Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens._ Son bassin vint se lever à l'encontre du sien, s'y coller doucement alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient inconsciemment dans la peau de son dos. _Reste près de moi,_ _regarde moi, serre moi, touche moi, embrasse moi, possède moi,_ _aime moi._  
   
Et son copain saisit parfaitement le message, il continuait de torturer sa peau, laissant une trace violacée au niveau de son cou. Tandis que ses lèvres remontaient le long de sa mâchoire, puis contre sa joue et enfin son nez, il sourit en voyant le châtain les paupières closes et le souffle court. Fier de lui, il vint embrasser son menton tout en remontant ses longs doigts jusqu'à la base de son torse. Caresser sa peau, en surface, laisser derrière lui des milliers de sensations. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une couleur océan. Leurs regards se croisaient à nouveau, se percutaient et se liaient. C'était réel, c'était palpable et unique. L'amour brûlant, passionné, qui embrasaient ses deux jeunes êtres.  
   
**« Ainsi, belle œuvre d'art, nos amour ont ét.... »**  
**« Oh, tais-toi. »**  
   
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient couchés dans ce lit, William prit la parole pour le faire taire et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et amoureux. Leurs coeurs battaient plus vite, en rythme, leurs bouches et leurs langues se découvraient, se chercher, se heurtaient, se caressaient. La fusion. La passion. Leurs corps se mêlaient, les mains du brun se faisaient plus insistantes sur sa peau, il remontait lentement son tee-shirt à motif pour lui retirer. Son vêtement rejoignit le sol, dans un geste brouillon, ils ne se détachaient pas pour regarder où il atterri, simplement pour le passer au dessus de sa tête. Puis leurs lèvres se retrouvaient encore, se confondaient alors qu'Aloïs caressait à présent directement sa peau. L'ambiance se réchauffait, la température ne cessait de monter en flèche. Alors que ce fut au tour du châtain de lui retirer son haut, afin de mieux agripper sa peau et la toucher. Leurs joues étaient rouges, ils respiraient à peine entre les baisers, mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient même pas. C'était le cadet de leur soucis. Leurs souffles se percutaient, leurs lèvres se cherchaient alors qu'ils découvraient à chaque fois le corps de l'autre. Du moins, pour le moment, le haut, le buste, tout ce qui se trouvait au dessus de la ceinture.  
   
Et c'était déjà bien assez pour arracher un gémissement à William, il se perdit entre les lippes du brun dans leur baiser, son corps tremblotant légèrement alors qu'ils se serraient sans relâche. Suintant déjà de désir et de sueur. Leurs peaux ne se détachaient pas, tout comme leurs bouches, ils apprenaient l'un et l'autre à s'aimer, à plonger dans l'infini douceur des caresses et des passions. Des gestes enivrants, des lèvres avides, des caresses timides. Ils commençaient par se découvrir, se chercher, se rencontrer, se frôler puis se percuter. Comme des comètes, comme des astres, comme des planètes dans un ciel étoilé, brillant de milles petites lumières qui s'éveillaient en même temps que la chaleur dans leurs coeurs. Leur respiration se faisait forte, haletante déjà, ce n'était pourtant pas leur première fois et encore moins une nouveauté. Le plaisir. Mais à deux, c'était comme s'ils redécouvraient tout. De A à Z. Entre les draps. Sous la couverture, dans le silence comblé par leurs souffles irréguliers et leurs peaux qui se touchaient. Tout y passait, rien n'était laissé. Le torse, le cou, la mâchoire, les doigts qui s'agrippaient dans les cheveux, les hanches, le dos, les bassins qui entraient en contact et se frottaient doucement. Deux bouches qui se cherchaient sans jamais se toucher.  
   
Ils étaient là, allongés l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre parfois, à s'embrasser simplement. A se caresser, comme des adolescents timides. A en apprendre sur l'autre. A laisser des traces, des souvenirs, des bouts de soi. Pour dire : je suis à toi, tu es à moi. Je reste. Aloïs était surtout celui qui prenait le plus d'initiatives, parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il souhaitait transmettre son amour et sa sincérité à l'autre garçon qui se trouvait sous lui. Sa main chaude venait caresser son torse, puis descendait délicatement sur son ventre pour la première fois, comme ça, d'une manière aussi douce, alors que ses lèvres goûtaient et apprivoisaient toujours les siennes. Seulement, le châtain se recula et enleva sa main rapidement en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le caresse ici, à cet endroit, avec autant d'amour. Ses yeux s'ouvraient alors, paniqués et suppliants. Le brun ne comprenait pas, il le regardait, les sourcils froncés, et sa main remontée sur sa hanche. L'autre, près de son visage, à proximité de sa joue.  
   
**« Ne... Pas là. S'il te plaît. »**  
**« Mais pourquoi ? »**  
**« Je... Ce n'est pas beau, ce n'est pas esthétique ou joli, il... »**  
**«** **Eh, Will, bébé...** _Le bouclé posa une main sur sa joue et planta son regard dans le sien._ **Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose de ce genre.** **Plus jamais tu m'entends ?** **Tu es magnifique, tu n'es pas gros ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, moi j'aime ton ventre** **autant que j'aime ta bouche, ton nez, tes yeux,** **J'aime tout ce qui te compose. Tu n'as pas à être complexé ou avoir honte, pas avec moi. »**  
   
Pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi. Qu'il n'était pas assez beau, pas assez mince, pas assez musclé, pas assez parfait... Pas assez tout court. Cependant, Aloïs parvenait à lui faire lentement changer d'avis sur sa propre vision de lui-même, il n'était plus aussi dégoûté de se regarder dans le miroir, car il se disait que quelqu'un était là pour aimer ses défauts à sa place. Il lui avait longtemps répété au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait tout entier, sans aucune exception et William avait envie de le croire. Que finalement une personne sur Terre était capable d'apercevoir, de détecter, de voir et d'éveiller quelque chose de beau en lui. De lui donner une raison de rester là, de se battre, peu importait depuis quand ils se connaissaient. Leur rencontre avait été l'élément déclencheur, celui qui lui avait donné l'envie et la force de résister à la bourrasque de la vie. Ses gestes ne cessaient de crier son amour, ils dégoulinaient de tendresse et de chaleur. Avec de telles démonstrations, il ne pouvait pas douter une seule seconde de la sincérité de ses sentiments. Jamais d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait remis en question.  
   
Pas une seule fois. Pas depuis leur sortie à la fête foraine, pas depuis ce premier baiser échangé à l'improviste juste avant de prendre son bus, pas non plus à cette sortie au théâtre. Rien n'avait jamais été programmé et c'était justement cela le plus appréciable dans leur relation. Jamais ils n'avaient prévu de se percuter dans un café, que la boisson du bouclé se renverse au sol, à leur pied et que cet incident ai signé le début d'une grande histoire. Alors, en voyant le regard débordant d'amour de son copain, William su qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il pouvait lui donner son entière confiance. Il ne lui causerait aucun mal. D'un signe de tête, il autorisa Aloïs à continuer, mais ce dernier -au lieu de prolonger ses caresses- vint d'abord lier leurs lèvres. Les faire entrer en contact d'une manière douce et passionné à la fois, les faire se découvrir, encore. Jamais ils ne s'en lasseraient, d'en apprendre sur l'autre, sur la manière dont la peau pouvait frissonner ou rougir. La chaleur montait, alors que la flamme de la bougie sur la table de chevet vacillait doucement sous leurs souffles. Les choses allaient lentement, ils prenaient leur temps pour les faire les choses bien, pour profiter et s'aimer.  
   
Et c'était nouveau. Bien entendu, ils avaient déjà eu des caresses, des moments un peu plus désireux que d'autres, des baisers fougueux, des frissons dans le corps, des rugissement aux creux de reins. Mais jamais comme en cet instant. Ils allaient franchir le pas, ils le sentaient tous les deux. Et c'était l'instant idéal pour se lancer, pour oser. Ils étaient seuls et avaient une confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre. C'était encore plus vrai pour Aloïs qui, du haut de ses dix neuf ans, n'avait encore jamais eu de relation sexuelle aussi poussée avec quelqu'un. William était sa première fois, sa personne. Et le châtain avait senti son coeur battre mille fois plus vite quand il lui avait annoncé quelques semaines plus tôt, lors d'une séance de câlins sous les couvertures. Raison pour laquelle il se sentait particulièrement stressé à présent. Lui avait déjà eu quelques expériences sexuelles, sans pour autant les avoir trouvé exceptionnelles non plus. La première fois avait même été assez douloureuse. Mais là, il savait parfaitement que les choses seraient différentes et cette perspective lui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage.  
   
**« Tu me fais confiance bébé ? »**  
**« Oui Will. Totalement. »**  
**« Je vais aller doucement, lentement... Ok ?»**  
**« Je sais, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**  
   
Aloïs émit un petit rire nerveux, ses joues rosées et les yeux brillants. Brillants d'amour et d'admiration. D'impatience aussi. Ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement, les yeux fermés. Dos tourné, ils pouvaient se laisser tomber en arrière, tout en sachant que l'autre serait là pour le rattraper. Le châtain avait hâte de découvrir ce corps plus en profondeur, de l'aimer, d'embrasser chaque parcelle et d'aspirer son odeur pour s'en imprégner. Pour ne jamais l'oublier. Pour rendre ce moment infiniment et éternellement beau. Inoubliable. Ineffaçable. Une de leurs mains toujours liés ensemble, ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser entre quelques caresses, quelques baisers sur la peau chaude, entre quelques gémissements. Ils revenaient sans cesse chercher leurs lèvres, pour les lier et sceller cette promesse que cette nuit sera unique. Parfois, William jouait avec l'impatience de son partenaire et rapprochait sa bouche de la sienne pour ensuite se reculer un peu, le voyant relever la tête pour trouver ses lippes. Il souriait alors assez niaisement pour qu'une petite fossette apparaisse et que le brun vienne y déposer un baiser. Une douce caresse.  
   
La chaleur montait doucement, c'était un mélange explosif de passion, de douceur, d'amour, de sensualité, de désir et de tendresse. Ils respiraient plus fort, plus vite, alors que leurs mouvements devenaient chaque seconde un peu plus intimes, plus poussés. Ils ne cherchaient pas à ce que ce soit parfait, car ça ne pouvait pas l'être complètement, il y avait toujours des gestes timides, des rougissements ou la crainte de mal faire. Mais, ils voulaient au moins transmettre tout leur amour à travers cet acte qui signifiait énormément à leurs yeux. Alors, ils prenaient leur temps, ils profitaient du moindre baiser, de la moindre caresse comme si c'était la dernière qui s'offrait à eux. Ils finirent leur nuit blanche ainsi, l'un avec l'autre, unis. Au final, leurs mains ne s'étaient jamais lâchées une seule fois.  
 

  
_Fin du flash-back._

 

 

* * *

  
   
   
Au retour de leurs vacances chez les grands-parents d'Aloïs, le châtain s'était laissé convaincre d'aller parler à ses amis. Il n'avait reçu aucun message durant les deux semaines et avait éteins son portable le temps du petit séjour en montagne. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le skate-parc, assit sur un banc, la planche en dessous de ses pieds, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre qu'ils fassent le premier pas. En réalité, il redoutait leur réaction. L'ultimatum était lancé après tout, il ne risquait plus rien. A part perdre ses seuls amis. Si jamais cela devait arriver, et les chances s'élevait à quatre vingt dix pourcent, il aurait toujours Aloïs à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'à quand, si ce serait éternel, si le brun allait le supporter encore longtemps, mais il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire dur comme fer à leurs promesses, à leur amour, à leur histoire. Elle pouvait fonctionner. Elle devait. Pour leur bonheur, pour son bonheur. Sans ça, sans cette étincelle de vie, sans cette sensation de vent nouveau sur son visage, il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Plus personne. S'il quittait sa vie alors il s'écroulait, il tombait au fond du gouffre sans aucune main pour le rattraper de la chute. Il se prendrait le sol en pleine figure et ne survivrait pas. Ce serait le cauchemar, l'enfer et il ne voulait surtout pas vivre cela. Pas plus que celui qu'il devait subir actuellement avec l'homme ignoble qu'était son père. Ou du moins, qui prétendait l'être. Car il ne voulait pas croire qu'un tel monstre pouvait prétendre être son parent, même l'avoir conçu. Rien que cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes sur le sol et cracher sa haine avec.  
   
Sa cigarette entre les lèvres, il aspirait des bouffées énorme qui brûlaient et consumaient ses poumons, grillait le bout de ses doigts. Les ongles rongés, le pied qui tapait frénétiquement au sol, de manière assez rapide, la lèvre gercée, rouge, presque en sang à force de la mordre. La fumée rejoignait le ciel, il laissait la nicotine bousiller sa cage thoracique et gratter sa gorge. Et il manqua de s'étouffer quand il entendit la voix de Norah. Un peu timide, mais elle souriait. C'était déjà cela. Elle portait une jupe grise foncée, des collants noirs en dessous, des talons mi-haut, un chemisier de petite fille sage avec des motifs de flocons dessus, une grosse écharpe grise et un manteau noire qui lui descendait sur les creux de ses genoux. D'ici, avec les légers coups de vent, il pouvait sentir son parfum Loverdose venir titiller ses narines.  
   
**« Salut Will. »**  
**« H.. Hey. »**  
   
Bien qu'il voulait se donner de l'assurance, sa voix tremblait légèrement. La jolie blonde, dont les boucles étaient toujours parfaitement coiffées, vint prendre place sur le banc à ses côtés. Ses mains de part et d'autre de ses genoux, posées sur la matière en bois, son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres tentées par un rose discret. Si William n'était pas attiré par les hommes, par son sexe, s'il n'était pas amoureux d'Aloïs, il aurait très bien pu envisager une relation avec Norah. Elle était exactement ce genre de personne amusante, gentille et attachante qu'il appréciait. Quand bien même, jamais il s'était senti attiré ou n'avait pensé à autre chose que de l'amitié à son égard. Un petit moment de silence, où il souffla un peu de sa fumée sur le côté, vu qu'elle ne supportait pas quand il se mettait à faire cela à ses côtés.  
   
**« Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux semaines, mais tu avais l'air assez en colère contre nous, ou... Je ne sais pas, du coup je n'ai pas osé revenir vers toi de peur de te blesser. Et je m'en étais voulu de te laisser ainsi, mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de message ensuite, j'étais partie en vacances au ski et je n'avais aucun réseau. On a eu une tempête de neige là-bas, on a du rester dans notre chalet pendant une journée entière, sans internet ni rien ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai frôlé la crise de nerfs, sans déconner. »**  
   
Elle avait sûrement rajoutée cette dernière partie pour détendre l'atmosphère et briser la glace, ce qui avait fonctionné à merveille puisqu'ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Le châtain secouait la tête, dévoilant légèrement ses petites fossettes alors qu'elle se calmait un peu pour reprendre son sérieux. C'était une des particularités de la jeune femme, elle savait toujours placer une graine de bonne humeur, une plaisanterie même dans les conversations les plus difficiles. Et même si la suite n'était pas encore certaine, il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour sa révélation de la dernière fois.  
   
**«** **Bref, tout ça pour dire... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de qui tu es Will. Moi, je t'aime comme ça. Peu importe qui tu aimes, puis avouons-le aussi, ce garçon est un très bon choix.** _Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule et ils souriaient, encore._ **Tant que tu es heureux, c'est ce qui compte non ? Je suis simplement un peu vexée que tu ne m'es pas mise au courant avant. Tu sais, je suis ton amie depuis un moment, je te dis tout sur moi donc tu peux faire pareil. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'assez secret, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de futile. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien du tout à mes yeux, tu es toujours le même. Puis, j'ai réalisé le rêve de tas de filles, avoir un meilleur ami gay ! »**  
   
William lui donna, à son tour, un coup d'épaule et tourna ensuite la tête vers elle quand il eut écrasé sa cigarette. Elle avait sur le visage toujours cet air amical. Il était soulagé, serein. Un poids venait de se libérer de ses épaules frêles, son coeur ne battait plus aussi vite, sa jambe avait cessé de trembler. A la place, il tendit les bras et les referma autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui. Une étreinte pour la remercier, pour lui montrer son affection. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour lui rendre son geste, plaçant une main dans son dos pour le caresser doucement. Au moins, un de ses amis ne le rejetait pas pour son orientation sexuelle. C'était notamment pour cette raison qu'il détestait faire son coming-out, se placer dans une case pour définir celui qu'il était. Au fond, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il aimait une personne, l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle, et pas seulement un sexe. Pour avoir embrassé des filles avant des garçons, des lèvres restaient des lèvres. Ce qui était différent, c'était ce que la personne lui faisait ressentir et, sûrement, avait-il le genre masculin avait eu plus d'effet sur lui. Surtout Aloïs, en fait. Sa première vraie relation sérieuse, qui avait duré aussi longtemps. Un exploit pour lui. Un bonheur aussi. Parce que, malgré la situation avec son père, William parvenait à être heureux, grâce à celui qu'il aimait. Et qui lui rendait si bien les choses. Qui le faisait, à chaque fois, sentir dans une petite bulle increvable. Qui l'emmenait dans un autre monde, un espace temps où son père n'existait pas et où, à la place, sa mère était encore là pour le rassurer.  
   
Au bout de quelques secondes, Norah se recula et déposa un baiser sur son front, repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux un peu rouquine qui tombait sur son front à cause du vent. Le garçon trouvait en elle une véritable amie, une confidente. C'était déjà le cas avant, il lui avait fais part de beaucoup de détails que personne à part Aloïs ne connaissait. Bien entendu, la relation avec son père restait un secret interdit, un sujet qu'il ne voulait aborder avec personne. Son fardeau, son propre poids. Aucun de ses proches ne devait être impliqué là-dedans. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé un travail, récolté assez d'argent pour louer un appartement et survivre, alors il partirait. Il laisserait son parent se tuer seul. Cependant, il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait ouvrir son coeur à la jeune blonde et lui délivrer des petites choses à son sujet, comme elle avait su si bien le faire auparavant. Il lui sourit alors et vint chercher sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.  
   
**« Merci No. C'est vraiment gentil. »**  
**« C'est normal. »**  
**« Et Jeff alors... ? Il ne viendra pas hein ? »**  
   
Effectivement, le garçon était bien en retard d'une vingtaine de minutes et William savait parfaitement qu'il ne se déplacerait pas jusqu'ici pour l'entendre parler de sa sexualité. Il avait bien vu l'expression de son visage quand il avait annoncé qu'Aloïs était son petit-ami, entre le choc et le dégoût. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était dans les mœurs. Il devait se sentir trahi et menacé que le châtain n'ai envie, un jour, de tenter quelque chose avec lui. Seulement, malgré ces préjugés, il n'était pas du tout ainsi. Il avait un copain, quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Et il n'allait sûrement pas gâcher ce bonheur. Ce serait de la folie pure. Norah poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête, un air énervé sur son visage.  
   
**« Crois moi, je lui passerai un savon à celui-là ! Il a intérêt de venir au prochain rendez-vous. Je ne vois pas ce qui le dérange tant, je veux dire tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus. Puis, vous êtes amis depuis un moment. Vous avez appris à faire des figures de skate ensemble et il ne peut pas rayer toute une relation pour un prétexte aussi idiot que celui-là. Fais moi confiance, je vais régler ça. »**  
**« Tu ne peux pas le forcer... »**  
**« A devenir un peu intelligent ? Oh que si ! Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra te voir, te parler. Attends juste un peu qu'il s'y fasse. J'irai lui envoyer un sms ce soir. »**  
   
William hocha la tête et fit glisser la planche de skate en avant puis la ramena ensuite vers lui. Jeff était un bon ami avec qui il partageait beaucoup de chose en commun et notamment venir à ce parc pour se défier sur une planche. Ils pouvaient y passer des heures, à rire, faire des figures et boire ensuite une bière ensemble. En dehors de cela, ils se voyaient au moins une fois par mois à trois, pour une soirée, et ils parvenaient toujours à s'amuser ensemble. Alors, risquer de perdre une personne proche l'affectait tout de même. La jolie blonde décida de s'en occuper, elle refusait de voir son ami ainsi, alors elle se leva, saisit sa main et lui fit signe de la suivre. Sans poser de question, le châtain prit sa planche sous son bras et marcha à ses côtés. Elle mena la pas, se dirigeant vers le centre ville. Ils entraient dans un grand centre-commercial, elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se rendre dans un magasin de vêtement. Ce n'était pas du tout pour acheter, même si elle était tout de même ressortie avec un sac, mais plutôt pour changer les idées à son ami. Ils avaient passé une bonne demi-heure à rire dans les cabines d'essayage, lui assit sur un banc à attendre que Norah ouvre le rideau et fasse son petit défilé. C'était totalement enfantin, mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.  
   
Ils s'étaient arrêtés entre deux pour prendre un café, elle lui avait parlé d'un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré au ski qu'elle avait trouvé à son goût, mais dont les intentions n'étaient pas réciproques. Puisqu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Ils se rendaient ensuite dans différents magasins de décoration, de bibelots et William se mettait à imaginer ce que pourrait ressembler son futur chez lui, avec Aloïs s'il partageait encore sa vie à ce moment là. Et il allait tout faire pour. Un sourire niais se plaçait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voguait dans le rayon de la cuisine, avec tous les ustensibles. Norah faisait la liste de tout ce qu'elle voudrait prendre pour chez elle, quand elle aurait son propre appartement. Avec ses deux chiens et son chat. Et un copain, éventuellement. Dans un élan, il saisit une tasse avec un dessin de cerf dessus, très réussi, ses bois sont fait avec minutie et précision, dans une couleur très belle. Son amie sourit alors qu'il passait son pouce contre le motif.  
   
**« Tu es trop niais là Will. Je suis jalouse moi... »**  
**« Ne t'en fais pas.** _Ses joues rosirent un peu et il tourna la tête vers elle._ **Tu trouveras rapidement quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »**  
   
Il se mordit la lèvre et décida d'acheter cette tasse pour le bouclé, un petit cadeau d'affection. Comme ça, sans réelle raison. Ou simplement le remercier de rester à ses côtés et de lui donner une vie meilleure.


	12. Chapitre 12.

William avait cette habitude, quand son père n'était pas présent, de fumer à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il évitait de s'installer dans le salon pour ne pas laisser l'odeur s'imprégner partout, dans le tissu ou sur le papier. Non pas que cela gênait son père de sentir la nicotine, au contraire, ça lui ferait même un grand plaisir de savoir son fils atteint d'un cancer des poumons à cause de ces cochonneries. Il parvenait toujours, cependant, à lui faire des remarques, lui reprocher qu'il avait autre chose à faire de sa journée que s'enfiler un paquet de cigarettes. Et bien entendu, par là, il n'entendait pas étudier ses cours pour réussir sa licence, mais plutôt de laver la maison, passer l'aspirateur, faire les lits, la lessive, les courses... Toutes les tâches ménagères qu'ils étaient sensés partager. L'entraide. Mark ne connaissait définitivement pas la définition de ce mot. Sa vision de la vie consistait à travail dans son bar, ramener assez d'argent pour se payer des pack de bières, s'affaler dans le canapé et laisser son fils faire les choses. Quand à William, il n'avait pas le droit de plaindre, parce qu'il recevait vingt euros par mois, et selon son géniteur c'était amplement suffisant. Cet argent ne servait même pas à ses économies personnelles, mais uniquement à payer les courses pour le mois. Ce qui, au final, était assez juste. Il avait essayé de protester, plusieurs fois, de lui montrer que ce n'était pas suffisant pour assurer un repas chaud chaque soir. Et la seule réponse qu'il avait eu en retour se constituait d'insulte, de reproches ou de gifle sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il se rebellait trop.   
  
Alors maintenant, il se pliait aux règles, il supportait, il ne disait plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une échappatoire. Un travail puis un salaire assez raisonnable pour faire des économies et payer un loyer sans se retrouver avec cinq euros dans les dix premiers jours du mois. La tâche était compliqué, mais il était persévérant. Et surtout, près à tout pour s'enfuir de cette maison au plus vite. Ce n'était plus un désir, mais un besoin. Avant l'été, il voulait absolument avoir déménagé ses affaires et quitté les lieux. Dans un petit studio pas trop loin, idéalement, pour rester près de son compagnon. Chaque soir, depuis quelques semaines, en rentrant des cours, il fouillait sur internet pour trouver un poste intéressant. Il sauvegardait tout ce qui lui semblait correct, peu importe si le métier était dans sa branche ou lui plaisait. Les goûts, à ce stade là, n'étaient plus discutables. A côté de cela, il travaillait sur son cv avec Aloïs, il l'aidait énormément pour peaufiner sa lettre. L'écriture, le style, tout cela il maîtrisait, sans aucun problème. Mais il avait besoin de savoir quoi mettre dedans. Parce qu'il n'avait littéralement aucune expérience. Il n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie. Et ne voyait pas quelles qualités mettre en avant pour accaparer un patron et décrocher un emploi.   
  
L'ordinateur sur les genoux, assit près de la fenêtre et la cigarette entre son index et son majeur, il épluchait les annonces. Plus au moins gratifiantes. Homme d'entretien, serveur dans un café, plongeur dans un petit restaurant, baby-sitting, déménagement, bricolage pour construire de nouveaux appartements ou rénover de vieilles bâtisses, éboueurs, assistant de vie dans une maison de retraite, caissier, animateur... L'idéal serait de travailler dans un endroit protégé et chaud et qui n'incluait pas de laver les saletés des autres, mais si vraiment il n'avait pas le choix... Le statut n'était pas tellement important à ses yeux, il souhaitait trouver rapidement un poste qui le payait bien. Tout de même anxieux, il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et baissa les yeux vers l'heure sur le coin de son écran. Dix-neuf heures trente deux. Son père ne serait pas de retour avant au minimum vingt trois heures, il avait donc du temps libre devant lui. Il avait déjà lavé le salon, fait la lessive. Il ne lui restait plus que la vaisselle. Il soupira et posa l'ordinateur sur le plan de travail, écrasa son mégot dans une assiette sale et se leva. La fenêtre encore ouverture pour faire circuler l'air, il déverrouilla son portable quand se dernier vibra dans sa poche.   
  
  
☒ **19h** **33** , de _Aloïs_ : J'ai fini de relire ton cv, j'ai complété quelques trucs. Je viens de te l'envoyer par mail, j'espère que ça ira...?   
☒ **19h** **34** , à Aloïs : Ce sera parfait, merci beaucoup bébé.   
  
  
William afficha un sourire qui s'étendit presque jusqu'à ses oreilles et alla directement rechercher le document dans sa boite mail. Il ouvrit le nouveau message, téléchargea le ficher, le relit une dernière fois. Pour un tout premier cv, il ne le trouvait pas si mal. Il précisait qu'il n'avait jamais encore jamais travaillé, mais qu'il était quelqu'un de déterminé, de compétant et ouvert à peu près tous les domaines. Que s'occuper des enfants ne lui faisaient pas peur, qu'il avait un peu d'expérience avec les personnes âgées, qu'il parlait Anglais et Allemand couramment... Des tas de détails qui n'étaient qu'à son avantage. Et il était plus que motivé à récolter assez d'économies pour échapper à cette prison et à l'enclume que représentait son père. Ici, il n'arrivait pas à avancer, à se sentir à l'aise, à voir la lumière ou même à se sentir chez lui. C'était dingue de se dire qu'il était un étranger dans sa propre maison. Là où il avait grandi. Où il avait fait ses premiers pas, où il avait prononcé ses premiers mots qu'étaient : _Mama_... Où il avait connu joies et peines. Surtout des peines, depuis ses sept ans. Depuis la mort de sa mère, depuis qu'il ne vivait plus qu'avec l'homme infecte qui lui servait de père, il n'avait plus connu un seul moment de bonheur au sein de cette maison. Tout était prétexte à s'en aller, s'enfuir, au plus vite. Sans tarder. Et ces emplois étaient une opportunité à saisir, quitte à rentrer tard, à se lever plus tôt, à manquer une heure de cours, il était prêt à tout. Norah serait là pour lui fournir ceux qu'il avait manqué et le tenir au courant. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Même si en ce moment, depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, elle était entre deux fronts pour assurer son amitié avec les deux garçons du trio qui ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole, ou le moindre contact, suite au coming-out du châtain.   
  
Ce n'était pas tellement dépaysant, parce qu'ils s'asseyaient toujours ensemble au fond de la classe. Seulement, la jolie blonde se retrouvait entre eux deux, alors que d'habitude elle se plaçait toujours à droite de William qui ne quittait jamais la chaise à côté de Jeff. Certes, oui, cela faisait un énorme vide. Même lors des repas, la jeune fille essayait de les faire se parler, mais ils refusaient mutuellement d'échanger un seul regard. Seulement en biais, du coin de l'oeil. Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole directement. A la vue d'une année, une semaine pouvait paraître très court, mais William avait trouvé le temps extrêmement long aux côtés de son ancien ami. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait déjà l'appeler ainsi. Parce que, s'il avait décidé de le rejeter à cause de son orientation sexuelle, il ne leur aurait déjà plus adressé la parole. Ou alors, il aurait posé un ultimatum à Norah pour qu'elle fasse un choix entre eux deux. Ce qui, par ailleurs, aurait été profondément triste. Alors, le châtain gardait espoir. Il se répétait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, et que son ami allait revenir, lui expliquer que c'était assez étrange pour lui à intégrer, mais qu'il l'accepterait comme il était. William avait besoin de se dire ça, pour continuer à avancer. Pour se convaincre que le monde n'était pas si moche et dur qu'il en avait l'air.   
  
  
☒ **19h** **44** , de Aloïs : Tu penses avoir trouver quelque chose qui te plaît ?   
☒ **19h** **46** , à Aloïs : Disons qu'homme d'entretien ou éboueurs ce n'est pas trop mon péché mignon, mais par contre j'aimerai être pris dans l'aide au devoir d'un centre aéré ou dans l'animation d'une crèche.   
☒ **19h** **46** , _de Aloïs_ : Avec les enfants, donc ?   
☒ **19h** **48** , à _Aloïs_ : Je me sens plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec des adultes... Puis les horaires semblent mieux coller à mon emploi du temps, et c'est surtout mieux payer que de passer une serpillière dans un hôtel crasseux.   
☒ **19h** **49** , _de Aloïs_ : Oui, c'est certain. J'espère que tu trouveras ce qui te convient Will.   
☒ **19h** **52** , à Aloïs : Ps : Je ne te le dis que maintenant, parce que je viens de commencer à vider ma valise, mais tu avais laissé un de tes tee-shirt dedans. Celui avec la tête de mort, que tu mets en pyjama. Et il sent merveilleusement bon, il sent toi. Je vais le garder un petit moment.   
  
  
Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage du châtain qui se mordit la lèvre en lisant le dernier message. Il imaginait parfaitement Aloïs avec le visage enfoui dans le tissu en train de s'imprégner de son odeur, et rien que cette vision dans son esprit faisait voler des papillons au creux de son ventre. Ça aussi, sa relation avec son petit-ami, depuis un peu plus de cinq mois, parvenait à lui faire pousser des ailes et se décoller du sol. Le brun lui donnait de l'espoir et de l'amour, était parvenu à le surélever alors qu'il se trouvait plus bas que terre.   
  
  
☒ **19h** **55** , à _Aloïs_ : Serait-ce un prétexte pour que je vienne te voir ?   
☒ **19h55** , _de Aloïs_ : Tu as besoin d'en avoir un ?   
☒ **19h56** , à _Aloïs_ : Peut-être bien, qui sait...   
☒ **19h57** , de _Aloïs_ : Dans ce cas, oui.   
☒ **20h00** , à _Aloïs_ : Alors, je devrais vite passer te rendre visite. Histoire de dire bonjour et de te piquer également un tee-shirt imbibé de ton odeur.   
  
  
La conversation suivit ainsi son cours, pendant toute la soirée, tandis que William envoyait son cv dans différentes entreprises. Avant de postuler en tant qu'homme d'entretien ou éboueurs, il voulait d'abord essayer les métiers relatifs aux enfants, où il pourrait s'évader et se sentir bien. Aider aux devoirs, soutient scolaire, intervenant et aide à la crèche, animateur. Dans un cercle qui englobait les petits entre un et six ans, tout pouvait lui plaire. Que ce soit aider à coller des gomettes sur une feuille, emboîter des cubes ou leur apprendre à compter avec une chanson. Peu importait, il se sentait complètement à l'aise avec les jeunes enfants, même si cela nécessité une grande responsabilité. Mais disons que, depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre par lui-même. A faire ses devoirs, à lacer ses chaussures, à faire du vélo sans les petites roues, à soigner ses plaies, à préparer à manger, à payer les factures... Très rapidement, il s'était forgé son caractère et sa propre identité. Son indépendance était apparue assez tôt, à onze ans, il savait se faire cuir des repas ou prendre les transports en commun seul. Parce que son père n'y accordait aucune importance. S'il lui donnait un signe de vie, c'était uniquement pour le considérer comme l'homme de ménage de la maison et le larbin qui allait faire les courses et qui se pliait à ses ordres. Et sans broncher surtout, sinon les coups pleuvaient.   
  
C'était triste et douloureux, mais c'était la pure réalité. Pour certains, la famille représentait une échappatoire, un moyen de savoir que les gens que vous aimez étaient ceux qui vous entourez depuis votre naissance. Pour William, tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Ou du moins, il ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Déjà, il n'avait plus de famille. Elle s'était brisée, éclatée, sous ses yeux d'enfants. On lui avait violemment retiré sa mère, et maintenant il subissait les sautes d'humeurs et la violence de son géniteur. Un homme qu'il ne voulait même plus considérer comme son père. Il n'était pas digne de s'appeler ainsi. Pendant quatorze ans, il l'avait supporté, il avait enduré son caractère aigri, ses insultes, ses coups. Pendant quatorze ans, il n'avait rien dit, il s'était tu. Soumis, docile, faible. Que pouvait-il faire après tout ? Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour se prendre des mots acerbes en plein visage, ou alors une main quand l'homme était vraiment sous ses mauvais jours. L'alcool aggravait son comportement, le rendait plus irritable, plus violent, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un verre de whisky ou d'une bouteille de bière pour amorcer le premier coup. Et William ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, pour le moment, malgré sa majorité, parce qu'il restait -officiellement et sur papier- son père. Une autorité supérieure à lui.   
  
**« ... M'en charge.... ais pas, reste là.... William, petit incapable, viens là tout de suite ! »**   
  
Vingt trois heures vingt deux, le jeune homme terminait sa vaisselle quand il fut interrompu par la porte qui claquait et la voix cassée, mais encore froide, de Mark. Il lâcha immédiatement son assiette dans l'évier et prit un torchon avec lui pour se ressuyer les mains, alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine pour se rendre au salon. Ses yeux furent d'abord attiré par son père qui se tenait au milieu, près de la chambranle, un peu bancale, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, trente cinq ans peut-être, se tenir derrière lui. Il tendit le bras pour saisir le sien et le passa autour sa taille, sa main attiré sur le bas de son dos, ses fesses. Elle gloussa et William leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réaction et au sourire écœurant de l'homme de quarante ans. Tout comme lui, elle devait avoir un taux élevé d'alcool dans le sang, pour réagir ainsi à ses mains baladeuses.   
  
**« Moi et Tania... »**   
**« Sonia.** »   
  
Précisa-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, un peu déçu, mais Mark la fit rapidement changer d'expression quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser et, littéralement fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle poussa un petit couinement et il resserra sa main sur ses fesses. Le châtain détourna le regard en retenant un soupir, à la fois gêné et dégoutté par cette vision. S'il voulait assister à un lavage de bouche, il se serait rendu au lavoir en bas de la rue. En tout cas, ce fut mission accompli, car elle afficha une mine radieuse, ses joues légèrement rosées et son rouge à lèvre défait, débordant sur le côté. La bretelle de sa robe tombait sur son épaule, elle dévorait l'homme du regard comme s'il s'avérer être la huitième merveille du monde. L'alcool embellissait un peu trop les choses.   
  
**« Donc, comme je disais, moi et Tania on voudrait passer un peu de temps à deux. Seuls. »**   
**« Je vais dans ma chambre, c'est bon. J'ai fini la vaisselle, il ne me reste plus qu'un...»**   
**« Par là, je voulais dire que tu vas trouver un autre endroit où dormir cette nuit. On veut être tranquilles, complètement. »**   
**« Mais... Il est presque minuit. »**   
**« Et alors ? C'est sensé être mon problème ? »**   
**« Je ne peux pas aller chez les gens à cette heure-ci. »**   
**« Écoute, si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à te trouver ton propre appartement comme tu le dis si bien, hein ? Tu ne seras plus dérangé. »**   
  
William serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer une phrase qui engendrerait des répercutions quand il le croiserait à nouveau le lendemain. Alors, comme à son habitude, il encaissa. Même si là, le coup était très lourd. Il n'avait plus le droit de dormir chez lui, dans son lit, parce que son père revenait avec la première pimbêche au bras pour finir la nuit avec elle. C'était plutôt lui qui devrait être dérangé par leur présence et pas l'inverse. Seulement, il y avait un hic. Un gros problème. Il ne savait pas où aller. Se présenter à minuit chez Aloïs, bien qu'il soit son petit-ami et qu'il comprenait tout sans poser de questions, n'était pas un comportement adéquat. Il ne trouverait pas non plus une chambre d'hôtel et, de toute manière, il n'avait pas les moyens pour s'en payer une. Lui qui pensait finir la soirée, au moins, tranquillement enfermé dans sa chambre pour échapper aux griffes de son père. Il s'était bien trompé. Tout pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre. En un claquement de doigt, un claquement de porte. Mais ce n'était pas lui le chef de la maison, de ce fait, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de décider s'il avait le droit de rester ou non. Il le devait. Sans discuter. Et c'était, notamment, une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait quitter au plus vite cet endroit opprimant.   
  
Mark se tourna vers la jeune blonde, au décolleté assez plongeant dans sa robe moulante rouge et noire, ses escarpins et sa poitrine imposante, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et retira sa main de ses fesses. Avant de lui souffler de rejoindre la chambre, de se préparer et de l'attendre là, qu'il ne serait pas long. Tandis qu'il avait encore le dos tourné, William fit une grimace de répulsion, à la limite de la nausée. Déjà des images lui venaient en tête et il avait grandement besoin de deux ou trois cigarettes pour les chasser et se vider l'esprit. Quand la femme disparue de la pièce, son géniteur se retourna et avança de plusieurs pas vers lui jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques mètres de son visage. L'expression dure, figée, fermée et la respiration éreintée. Il faisait deux têtes de plus que lui, pourtant il n'était pas si grand, mais c'était plutôt le châtain qui était petit de base. Encore dans une position de faiblesse. Il se voyait obligé de lever la tête et les yeux pour le regarder et affronter son regard incendié, qui lançait des éclairs.   
  
**« T'as dix minutes pour te préparer des affaires et partir d'ici. Sinon, c'est moi qui te vires. Reviens pas avant midi demain, elle sera peut-être encore là et j'ai besoin de dormir. En fait, tu sais quoi, garde ton portable ouvert et je te préviendrais quand tu pourras revenir. »**   
**« Où est-ce que je suis sensé dormir ? »**   
**« Démerde-toi, t'as vingt et un an putain ! Je croyais que tu avais hâte de te barrer, saisis l'occasion, tu devrais être content, non ? Puis, t'as qu'à aller chez tes potes dont tu me rabâches les oreilles si souvent là. Allez, t'as plus que neuf minutes, quand je redescends, tu as intérêt à ne plus être là. »**   
  
Un dernier affrontement de regards, et le chef de la maison quitta le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre. William serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire, essayant de se retenir de pleurer ou de hurler au beau milieu de la pièce, il inspira un grand coup et se rendit dans la sienne. Rapidement, il prit un sac à dos, le remplit de vêtements au hasard pour la nuit, son chargeur, un paquet de cigarette, un briquet dans sa veste, une paire de chaussure, ses affaires pour ses cours du lendemain, son portable. Les murs n'étaient pas très épais et il pouvait entendre du bruit provenant de la chambre à l'opposé du couloir. Des rires, suivit de petits couinements, provenant sûrement de la bouche de la jeune femme. Juste avant de partir, il cacha son ordinateur portable dans un tiroir de son bureau sous des cahiers. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, après avoir éteint la lumière, puis descendit dans l'entrée. Il fourra ses clés dans sa poche, près de son tabac. Dans son dos, il entendit les pas de son père, déjà torse nu et la boucle de sa ceinture défaite, une cigarette entre les lèvres. A peine le châtain eut-il ouvert la porte, mit les deux pieds dehors, dans l'air frais du mois de Janvier, qu'il la claqua à son nez. Sans un seul mot. Seulement un regard de dégoût. Et William se mordit la lèvre violemment pour ne pas fondre en larme, tellement fort qu'elle se mit à saigner. Le sac sur le dos, il se tint à la barrière pour descendre le long de l'allée, à tel point ses jambes tremblaient et son souffle était court.   
  
Jamais, en quatorze ans, il ne s'était senti aussi salit, dégradé. Cet homme qui l'avait conçu, qui se devait d'assumer son rôle de père, le jeter dehors au milieu de la nuit, un Jeudi soir, pour tirer un coup en paix. Il hésitait entre vomir les repas des deux derniers jours, juste devant le portail, ou hurler à s'en exploser les cordes vocales et réveiller tout le quartier. Seulement, tout cela ferait bien trop plaisir à cet homme et, surtout, prouverait qu'il aurait gagné. William, bien qu'il était dépassé et effondré, ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu. Jamais. Il ne baisserait pas encore les armes. Certes, il s'était fait viré de sa propre maison, il ne savait pas encore où se rendre, où passer la nuit, mais il était au moins content de ne pas avoir à subir sa présence pour quelques heures. Ou bien entendre ses gémissements mélangés à ceux d'une pure inconnue qu'il ne verrait qu'une fois pour satisfaire ses besoins. C'était au moins une croix à faire dans la case positif de la situation. Cependant, la part négatif était beaucoup, beaucoup plus importante. Alors qu'il quittait le voisinage et longeait la rue pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus, il sortit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Il s'alluma rapidement une cigarette, appelé irrévocablement par la nicotine. C'était un besoin, il devait se brûler les poumons, provoquer un feu immense pour tout consumer et tout oublier. Ou du moins, en partie. Ce qu'il pouvait effacer, provisoirement.   
  
Il était conscient qu'à force d'accumuler, d'empiler, tout finirait un jour pour exploser un s'effondrer. Ce ne sera sûrement pas beau à voir. Mais il voulait encore se reposer sur le minuscule espace qu'il lui restait. Il pouvait le faire. Le temps de trouver un travail, récolter de l'argent, le mettre de côté et partir. Avant cet été. Il se l'était promis. Répété. Comme un mantra. Imprimé dans son esprit et ses veines. Il avait besoin de partir. Parce que chez lui, ce n'était plus vivable. Encore un an de plus, et il y laisserait sa peau. Pour sûr. Il devait s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que tout ne lui tombe dessus. Il ravala sa salive, tira une bouffée assez longue de sa cigarette puis recracha sa fumée au dessus de sa tête. Le froid lui lacérait les joues qu'il sentait picotait sous les petits coups de vents, sa seule veste ne lui suffisait pas. Ce serait un véritable miracle s'il n'était pas malade demain. Il resta quelques minutes sous l'abri de bus, coupé des filets de vents, mais pas du froid glacial. Son regard fixait les horaires des bus, il n'en restait qu'un. D'ici deux minutes. Sinon, il ferait la route à pied. Où ? Ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Son portable dans l'autre main, il s'informa sur l'heure. Vingt trois heures trente six. Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers les lignes et les différents arrêts. Son attention s'arrêta sur un nom en particulier et il se précipita pour déverrouiller son portable et envoyer un message qui le sauverait peut-être d'une pneumonie.   
  
  
☒ **23h37** , _à Norah_ : Hey No, vraiment désolé de te déranger si tard, mais je me demandais si... Ça ne t'embêterait pas de m'héberger ce soir ? Je t'expliquerais, c'est une longue histoire.   
  
  
Sa seule chance était lancée. Il espérait simplement que son amie ne soit pas sortie, partie dormir chez une amie, ou déjà couchée. Dans ce cas, il se verrait obligé de passer la nuit sous un pont ou sur un banc, comme un vulgaire déchet. Norah avait la chance de posséder son petit studio, ce n'était deux pièces, mais c'était suffisamment grand pour elle afin d'y entreposer ses affaires. William y avait déjà mis les pieds plusieurs, même si les fêtes ou les soirées qu'ils préparaient se passaient généralement plus chez Jeff puisque ses parents étaient souvent en déplacement et avaient une grande maison avec un jardin. Mais de toutes manières, elle avait déjà précisé que ce n'était que provisoire et qu'elle achèterait bientôt un plus grand appartement avec plus de pièces. Elle voulait avoir un dressing, une chambre d'ami, une salle de bain personnelle rattachée à sa chambre et une terrasse. Même une seule pièce aurait suffit au châtain, tout était toujours mieux que cette maison où il ne se sentait définitivement plus chez lui. Son portable vibra entre ses doigts et il coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, avant de lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.   
  
  
☒ **23h** **39** , _de_ _Norah_ : Bien sûr que tu peux venir Will, et oui, je compte bien avoir des explications ! Justement, je venais de sortir une bouteille de vin, tu lis dans mes pensées ?   
  
  
Un poids énorme s'enleva de ses épaules. Il sourit faiblement et lui répondit qu'il arriverait, en la remerciant, puis se leva quand le bus arriva en bas de la rue. Juste avant de monter, il écrasa sa cigarette, sortit ses écouteurs et son ticket de trajet. Il en avait pour une vingtaine de minutes, dans un transport en commun quasiment vide. D'un signe de tête, il salua le chauffeur, pointa sa petite carte et alla s'asseoir au fond, du côté de la fenêtre pour y poser sa tête. La vitre était glacée, humide, mais c'était déjà mieux que le froid cinglant du dehors, au moins il avait du chauffage à ses pieds. D'un coup de pouce, il activa sa musique, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et doigts froids entre ses cuisses pour les réchauffer. Ses paupières se fermèrent directement sous le son des instruments mêlés à la voix du chanteur. Il était toujours tendu et détruit, au plus bas. Souillé et faible. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était sa vie. Il ne pouvait en changer. Du moins, pas avant cet été.   
  
Parfois, il rouvrait les yeux et regardait à quel arrêt il se trouvait. Au bout de près de vingt minutes, il arriva finalement à destination. Les mains enfouis dans les poches, il brava le froid de minuit et marcha quelques mètres, tourna dans une rue tranquille et calme pour arriver en bas de l'immeuble de son amie. Connaissant l'endroit assez bien, il sonna au numéro vingt deux. A peine de secondes plus tard, un petit bruit retentit et il se dépêcha de rentrer dans le hall qui était encore frais, mais tout de même plus chaud que dehors. D'habitude, pour deux étage, il aurait prit les escaliers, seulement ce soir il n'en avait plus la force, ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus, alors il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il descende du sixième. Son front appuyé contre le mur, il se redressa à la courte sonnerie qui l'avertie qu'il venait d'arriver. D'un pas las, fatigué, il appuya sur le numéro deux et s'adossa au mur marron, recouvert d'un papier plutôt doux et marron. Une fois arrivé, il avança de quelques pas et toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ai achevé son troisième coup. La main encore levé, il laissa Norah apparaître et saisir sa main pour le faire rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur.   
  
**« Rentre, ne reste pas là enfin. »**   
  
Elle ferma derrière elle et prit ensuite ses petites mains entre les siennes, elle avait les doigts fins et longs, les ongles manucurés et la peau douce. Celle de William était rêche, usée par le froid et le liquide vaisselle, les ongles rongés dû à un stress qui était ensuite devenu un tic puis une habitude. Maintenant, il se les maltraitait sans raison. Pendant une ou deux secondes, elle étudia son visage puis secoua la tête. L'atmosphère était bien plus chaleureuse et accueillante ici. Il s'y sentait presque comme chez lui.   
  
**« Tu trembles, tu dois être gelé, il fait un froid de canard dehors. Ils ont annoncé moins cinq à la météo de ce soir, viens. Viens te réchauffer près du chauffage. »**   
  
William n'ouvrit pas la bouche et la suivit. Il n'arrivait presque plus à réagir. Plongé dans une sorte de léthargie qui avait figé ses gestes, ses idées et scellé ses lèvres. Il était un peu sous le choc, ne se rendait pas totalement compte qu'il venait de se faire lâchement et salement virer de sa maison. Pour que Mark puisse y faire ses petits plaisirs tranquillement, sans un fils incapable lui traînant dans les jambes. Il se laissa guider à la chaise, près du radiateur qui tournait à plein régime. La chaleur enveloppa son corps, commença à calmer les tremblements de ses jambes et le claquement de ses dents. Mais ce n'était pas un remède contre un coeur brisé, broyé en miettes. Son amie tenait toujours ses mains, accroupit devant lui, elle ne remarqua que maintenant sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait légèrement et ses pupilles humides, vides.   
  
**« Tu saignes Will ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es battu ? »**   
  
Sa voix inquiète le ramena sur terre, il cligna et papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de baisser le regard vers elle. Il secoua la tête et précisa qu'il se l'était mordu inconsciemment. Enfin, presque. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Son souffle chaud se répercuta contre le visage de William qui lui offrit un petit sourire innocent, désolé même. La jolie blonde se redressa et caressa le dos de ses mains avant de les lâcher. Elle portait un jean assez serré, de simples chaussettes et un pull blanc avec des tas de petits motifs de flocons gris dessus. Si Noël était passé depuis presque deux semaine, elle ne semblait pas encore avoir décroché de cette fête. La preuve étant que les décorations ornaient encore les murs et que son sapin, à peu plus grand qu'eux, se tenait près du canapé, dans le coin de la pièce. Les jeux de lumière créait une ambiance douce et relaxante, il se détendit un peu plus.   
  
**« Je vais aller te chercher une couverture, enlève ta veste et tes chaussures, mets toi à l'aise. Tu veux peut-être un chocolat chaud ou un café ? »**   
**« Et ton fameux vin ?** _Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, elle haussa un sourcil._ »   
**« Ce n'est pas chaud comme boisson ça. »**   
**« Assez pour moi. »**   
**« Bien, je vais préparer tout ça. Toi, tu te réchauffes. »**   
  
William hocha la tête alors qu'elle disparaissait ensuite dans une pièce à côté pour aller lui chercher une couverture molletonnée. Il retira son sac à dos, le posa qu'il posa au sol, puis sa veste qu'il accrocha à la chaise derrière lui afin qu'elle se réchauffe. Quand il eut retiré ses chaussures, il avança son corps vers le radiateur et balada ses doigts au dessus. Son échine fut parcourue d'un frisson, ses poils se hérissèrent un peu partout. Norah rentra à nouveau dans la pièce, une couverture sous les mains qu'elle installa sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le plan de travail derrière, qui délimitait le salon et la cuisine. Derrière elle, se dressait une vraie cuisine aménagée à l'américaine. Assez petite, mais pratique. Aux tons blanc et violet. Elle sortit deux coupes rondes et sa bouteille de vin dont elle retira le bouchon sans aucun problème. Le liquide rouge coula dans les verres, tandis qu'elle lançait la conversation et comblait le silence à nouveau.   
  
**« Ça va mieux ? »**   
**« J'ai moins froid, oui. »**   
  
Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que sa question était à double sens, qu'elle voulait en savoir plus et connaissant sa nature impatiente, elle n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Quand elle eut remplit les coupe, elle alla les poser sur la table basse entre le canapé et la télévision écran plat qu'elle alluma sur une chaîne d'actualité. Seulement, elle n'écoutait pas réellement. Elle s'assit près de la couverture et tapota la place à ses côtés en souriant à son ami. William se leva et la rejoignit sans poser de questions. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il se demandait déjà trop de choses comme cela. Juste avant d'étaler la couverture sur eux et de s'emmitoufler dedans, ils prirent leurs verres. Le châtain soupira et en but bien une moitié, sous les yeux hébétés de la jolie jeune femme.   
  
**« Ne le prends mal, mais à cette allure là, tu auras fini ma bouteille avant une heure du matin. »**   
**« Désolé... »**   
**« Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui se passe au lieu de t'excuser ? »**   
  
Il joua avec ses doigts sur le haut du verre, traçant le fin cercle qui en faisait le contour où il posait ses lèvres, puis il poussa un soupir. Comment dire ? Comment commencer ? Que dire ? Personne n'était au courant du comportement inacceptable de son père et il ne comptait pas lui en parler. Il comptait inventer un mensonge, pour ne pas changer, mais qui s'accrochait tout de même à la réalité. Pour qu'il sache lui-même faire la distinction entre ce qu'il vit et ce qu'il confie aux autres. Norah était au courant pour la mort de sa mère, il pouvait jouer dessus avec facilité. Enfin, façon de parler. Aborder ce sujet n'était jamais facile pour lui, ça lui rappelait toujours des souvenirs et lui envoyait des regrets. De n'avoir pu rien faire, pour la sauver. Peut-être qu'avec elle à ses côtés, tout aurait été différent. Il avait le droit de pleurer pour elle, mais son père ne méritait pas la moindre larme. Il fixa ses doigts et chercha ses mots un long moment, avant de se lancer.   
  
**« Ma... Ma mère me manque. Toujours. J'ai... J'ai fais un cauchemar avec elle dedans, elle me tendait la main pour que je la sauve et j'avais beau courir, plus j'allais vite, plus elle s'éloignait. Je me suis réveillé, seul, mon... Mon père travaillait encore. Il rentre tard alors... Je ne voulais pas être tout seul. Pas après ça. »**   
**« Tu l'as prévenu au moins, ton père ? »**   
**« Ouais... »**   
**« Pourquoi ne pas être allé chez ton copain ? »**   
**« Il es tard, il vit encore chez ses parents avec son petit frère. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très poli de venir à l'improviste. »**   
  
Norah hocha la tête et avala ce mensonge. Qui au fond, en partie, n'en était pas totalement un. Parfois, il arrivait à William de faire ce genre de cauchemar. Et alors, après ça, il ne dormait jamais plus de cinq heures pendant une semaine. Effrayé par l'idée de revoir sa mère, à moitié mourante et lui, impuissant, dans ses songes. Il arrivait à peine à respirer quand cela se passait. Son amie posa sa tête sur son épaule et glissa une main dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts. Le poids dans sa poitrine s'adoucit un peu, il bougea la tête pour poser un baiser sur son front. Un remerciement, en silence. Puis il prit une autre gorgée du vin en pensant au fait que, au moins, il serait en paix pour une nuit.   
  
Ce fut à presque une heure dix du matin qu'ils décidèrent de se lever. Norah était parti faire son lit, se changer pour un pyjama confortable et lui rangea les verres et troqua ses vêtements pour un tee-shirt noir simple et un bas de jogging. Il enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules, saisit une cigarette et un briquet, puis ouvrit la baie vitrée qui menait au petit balcon. En habitant ici, la jeune femme avait une vue sur une petite partie de la ville qui était endormie à cette heure assez tardive. Les doigts légèrement tremblant, il tira sa première bouffée et observa le paysage en continuant de fumer. La voix de son amie le sortie de ses pensées, elle se tenait juste à l'entrée du balcon, les bras autour de son ventre.   
  
**« Tu viens ? »**   
**« Je vais me coucher dans le salon, ne t'en fais pas... »**   
**« Hors de question ! Tu as vu la tête que tu tirais en rentrant ? On aurait dit que tu venais de voir un fantôme. Alors, non, tu viens dormir avec moi. C'est pas comme si je risquais quoi que ce soit avec toi de toutes manières, puis si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas être tout seul ? »**   
**« Mh... Je m'incruste déjà chez toi, je ne vais pas en plus accaparer ton lit, je ne... »**   
**« C'est ma maison, c'est moi qui décide des règles ! Profite, ce sera sûrement la première et la dernière fois qu'une fille t'invitera dans son lit. »**   
  
Cette fois, William ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire sincère, amusé alors qu'elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il se résigna à écraser la fin de sa cigarette et suivre la belle blonde dans sa chambre. La pièce était éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet et une guirlande de lumière au dessus de la tête du lit. Elle s'affala sur le côté droit et invita le châtain à la rejoindre. Il poussa un petit soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. A part Aloïs, il n'avait jamais dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était un peu étrange de ne pas sentir un lit froid, de ne pas être dans le sien. Mais, il se sentit tout de suite à l'aise quand elle colla son épaule à la sienne et vint chercher sa main à nouveau. Cachées sous les couvertures, au chaud, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit en soufflant un faible merci. A peine chuchoté pour elle, mais crié pour lui. Malgré tout ce qui se passait, tout le mal qu'il subissait depuis quatorze ans, il savait que tout n'était pas voué à l'échec. Que, au-delà du paillasson de sa maison, des personnes l'attendaient et le supportaient. Le faisaient tenir. Et creusaient, petit à petit, des trous, des échappatoires, dans son cercle vicieux.


	13. Chapter 13

En regardant l'heure sur son portable, Aloïs afficha un sourire en coin, une idée lui trottait en tête et il se redressa sur son lit. Son frère jouait avec des figurines sur le tapis de sa chambre, mettant en place des dialogues totalement insensés et parfois aux répliques et à la grammaire pas très françaises. Mais c'était attendrissant à regarder. Il se pencha et lui lança un coussin, gentiment, pour attirer son attention. Il se roula sur le dos, après avoir poussé un cri exagéré, et rit aux éclats.  
    
**« Eh petit diable, ça te dit d'aller faire une surprise à Will ? »**   
**« Une surprise d'anniversaire ? »**   
**« Ce n'est pas son anniversaire, mais oui, on peut aller lui faire une surprise comme ça. »**   
**« Oh oui**! _S'exclama le petit en se redressant d'un coup, levant ses bras en l'air._ »   
**« On pourra même aller manger une gaufre et boire un chocolat chaud si tu veux ? »**   
**« Avec plein de mousse ? »**   
**« Voilà, oui ! »**   
    
Alessandro sauta sur place et tapa dans ses mains avant de courir vers son grand-frère. Ils avaient encore une bonne demi-heure devant eux pour se préparer et se mettre en route. Vendredi après-midi, Aloïs ne travaillait pas, le plus petit de la famille avait déjà fait tout ses devoirs. Leurs parents étaient partis jusqu'à ce soir à un dîner chez des amis collègues. Avant de sortir, ils se couvèrent convenablement pour affronter le froid. Bonnet, écharpe. Puis moufles pour Alessandro qui râla un peu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses doigts avec ça. Le bouclé secoua la tête en riant, saisit sa petite main dans la sienne, puis ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il attacha son frère correctement à l'arrière de sa voiture, monta à l'avant, démarra le moteur et se mit en route. Sur une musique d'Ed Sheeran, ils prirent la route. Chantaient ensemble. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot. Car le petit garçon à l'arrière connaissait le rythme, mais massacrait les paroles dans une langue qui ne ressemblait sûrement pas à l'anglais, ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs.   
    
Un peu avant dix sept heures, ils arrivèrent sur le campus de l'Université. Du moins, le parking. Le jeune bouclé alla détacher son petit frère qui s'impatienter sur son siège, en se plaignant des poils de l'écharpe qui allaient sur sa langue. Ils se tinrent la main, tandis que Aloïs fermait tout et glissait la clé dans sa poche. Ils avaient trois minutes d'avance, assez de temps pour arriver devant le bâtiment et attendre William. Une petite surprise qui lui ferait sûrement énormément plaisir. En une fin de semaine chargée où il ne s'était vu qu'une fois quelques heures. Alors, c'était l'occasion de se retrouver. Alessandro admirait les bâtiments autour de lui, ne tenait déjà plus en place et demandait toutes les deux secondes quand il allait sortir. Au bout de cinq minutes, la silhouette du châtain apparue au loin, marchant à côté de celle d'une jeune femme qu'Aloïs avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Malencontreusement et pas forcément dans de bonnes circonstances étant donne ce que lui avait raconté son petit-ami après. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de lui faire signe, ou d'avancer vers lui, son petit frère avait lâché sa main pour déjà courir dans se jeter dans ses bras.   
    
**« Hey, salut bonhomme ! »**   
    
William le hissa contre son torse en le serrant contre lui alors que la jolie blonde à ses côtés affichait un énorme sourire, ce fut également le cas du brun. Tout le monde pouvait être attendrit face à cette scène. Alessandro aimait réellement William et il le lui rendait bien. Il le reposa au sol et remit correctement son bonnet en s'accroupissant en face de lui.   
    
**« C'est ton école ça ? »**   
**« Oui, exactement. »**   
**« Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'élèves. »**   
**« Pas mal, oui. »**   
    
Alessandro resta accroché à son bras pour lui poser des tas de questions sur son école, encore, et le châtain se redressa en lui promettant d'y répondre dans la voiture. Avant tout, il fit les présentations de manière plus formelle entre Norah et son petit-ami, qu'il présenta comme telle. Elle vint gentiment lui faire la bise, avec un grand sourire lumineux, Aloïs était tout aussi rayonnant. Pas gêné le moins du monde. L'important pour lui, était de voir William heureux. Rien n'importait plus que voir ses lèvres s'étendre et son regard briller. La jolie blonde salua ensuite son petit frère en lui faisant un signe de la main.   
    
**« T'es qui toi ? »**   
**«** **Aless !** _Le gronda Aloïs en fronçant les sourcils_. »   
**« Non laisse, il est mignon. Je m'appelle Norah, et toi c'est quoi ton petit prénom ? »**   
**« Alessandro. Tu vas à l'école ici, toi aussi ? »**   
    
De leurs côté, ils engagèrent une petite conversation, laissant Aloïs et William se retrouver. Le brun passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui pour poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, mais avec une douceur sans nom. Ils ne voulaient pas tellement attirer l'attention et se jeter l'un sur l'autre devant des flopées d'étudiants. Pour se retrouver et rattraper le temps perdu, ils avaient encore toute la soirée devant eux. Même, toute la nuit. Étant donné que William venait dormir chez lui.   
    
Norah les salua avec son grand sourire éternel, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du châtain puis s'éclipsa avec le bruit de ses talons sur le bitume. A trois, ils prirent la direction du parking. Alessandro continuait de raconter ses histoires sans fin sur l'école, sur les dinosaures de la préhistoire et sur les dessins qu'il avait effectué en classe d'arts plastiques. L'entendre parler de tout et de rien faisait sourire le jeune couple. Ce fut Aloïs qui prit le volant, il savait dans quel café se rendre pour faire plaisir à son petit frère qui attendait sa gaufre de pied ferme depuis qu'ils étaient parti. Sa petite motivation qui faisait rayonner son visage encore innocent.   
    
Une fois dans le petit commerce, ils prirent place autour d'une table marron, sur des banquettes en cuir rouge. Les pieds d'Alessandro, qui ne touchaient pas le sol, se balançaient d'avant en arrière alors qu'il se léchait les babines en voyant les images de desserts sur la plaquette en plastique du menu. Une jeune serveuse vint prendre leur commande et donna un petit paquet de crayon de couleur et un set de dessin en papier au petit garçon, pour le faire patienter et le distraire. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il lança un grand et joyeux merci, avant de se jeter sur son coloriage. Tellement concentré que le bout de sa petite langue rosée sortait d'entre ses lèvres. William et Aloïs étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se parlaient à mi-voix et observaient l'enfant devant eux qui ne levait plus ses yeux de son œuvre. Leur plateau arriva avec une gaufre au chocolat et des pointes de chantilly, un chocolat chaud, un paquet de churros qu'ils allaient partager et deux thés à la cannelle.   
    
    
**« Aless, va doucement avec ta gaufre, elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais. Tu vas juste t'étouffer là. »**   
**« Ouais mais chest cro bon auchi. »**   
**« Et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! »**   
    
    
Alessandro poussa un petit soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et laissa sa gaufre pour s'attaquer à sa boisson chaude, ce qui fit rire le châtain. Aloïs lui donna un coup de coude et un regard qui se voulait réprobateur, mais cet échange ne dura pas bien longtemps car ils reprenaient rapidement leur moment tendre dans leur petite bulle. William gardait les mains autour de sa tasse afin de les réchauffer, Aloïs avait toujours son écharpe bordeaux autour de son cou. L'atmosphère dans le café n'était pas froide, même plutôt ambiante, mais il aimait avoir quelque chose pour lui tenir chaud sur sa nuque. Il but une gorgée bouillante de son thé à la cannelle, sa tasse était décorée de petits sapins verts et de reines de Noël. Même si l'époque de cette fête était passée depuis quelques semaines.   
    
Vu qu'il se fait tard rapidement, que le ciel est déjà noir, ils rentrent. Les parents n'étaient pas encore à la maison, Aloïs devait ranger un peu le salon et passer l'aspirateur dans la cuisine puis préparer le repas. Pendant ce temps, William s'était proposé afin d'aider Alessandro à faire ses devoirs. Installés sur le lit de la chambre du plus grand frère, ils se mirent au travail, au même titre que le brun à l'étage du bas. Le duo révisait les tables de multiplications ainsi que la conjugaison, l'autre garçon nettoyait tout derrière lui. Il fut près de dix-neuf heures trente quand tout fut terminé. Aloïs rejoignit les garçons dans sa chambre, ses mèches brunes un peu en bataille et le tee-shirt froissé. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant son frère et son petit-ami, assit l'un en face de l'autre, en train de discuter, un livre et un cahier ouverts entre leurs genoux croisés.   
    
**« T'es sûr que ça fait 32 ? »**   
**« Oui, crois moi. »**   
**« Mais tu fais des études des livres toi, pas des chiffres. »**   
**« Ça ne m'empêches pas d'avoir des notions en mathématiques. »**   
    
    
Le petit garçon mâchouilla le bout de son crayon de bois puis haussa les épaules, il écrit sa réponse sur le papier et essaya de faire le calcul suivant en comptant sur ses doigts. L'air concentré et déterminé à faire tout comme un grand. Aloïs vint prendre place à leurs côtés, juste derrière le châtain, posant son menton sur son épaule, il lui sourit en retour. Ses lèvres se retroussent à peine, et le brun reconnaît bien ce rictus faible et maladroit. Il semblait en dehors du monde, cela se lisait sur ses expressions et dans ses yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose allait mal. Mais il ne disait rien pour le moment, il se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort. Il savait déjà qu'ils en parlerait sûrement quand ils se retrouveraient seuls, à deux, au calme. Quand l'enfant dormira et qu'ils se glisseront des murmures timides sous la couverture. Dans le noir, éclairés par la lune, car alors tout serait plus simple et moins oppressant.   
    
Au dîner, William fut d'apparence joyeux et prenait régulièrement part à la conversation entre les deux frères, surtout le plus petit qui ne cessait de parler, de raconter sa vie trépignante à l'école élémentaire. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une illusion, un masque de surface. Parce qu'après plusieurs mois passés ensemble, à se voir assez régulièrement, Aloïs avait appris à lire entre les lignes, à comprendre et assimiler ses gestes. Cela marchait dans les deux sens, d'ailleurs. Et là, il comprenait que son petit-ami n'allait pas réellement bien. En prenant la parole, il cachait le fait que sa fourchette n'était venue à la rencontre de sa bouche que trois fois, durant tout le repas, et que son assiette était encore pleine. Ses lèvres se soulevaient pour donner quelques sourires, mais ses pupilles étaient éteintes. Comme mortes. Là non plus, il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'abord imprégner les informations dans sa tête.   
    
Ils se mirent devant la télévision jusqu'à vingt et une heures, jusqu'à ce que Alessandro alla rejoindre son lit. Aloïs déposa un baiser sur son front et William les regarda en souriant avant de faire de même. La petite veilleuse allumée, l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge lue, ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant un silence traîner derrière eux. Tandis que le plus âgé allait prendre sa douche, le châtain en profita pour enfiler ce qui lui servait également de pyjama, il s'installa ensuite dans son lit, au dessus des couvertures, et sortit quelques livres de son sac afin de réviser des cours. Avec le bruit de l'eau qui coulait en fond, il termina de rédiger un commentaire sur une œuvre qu'il devait étudier. Lorsque, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Aloïs revint avec un pantalon de pyjama et un gros pull épais, il rédigea sa dernière phrase et rangea tout cela dans son sac à nouveau. Puis quand il s'allongea, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules, le bouclé prit cela comme une invitation et prit place à ses côtés.   
    
Juste avant de venir le rejoindre, il ferma les lumières. La nuit, tout était plus facile. Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, sur le côté, si proches et pourtant si loin. Aloïs avait simplement à tendre sa main pour toucher sa peau, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait tout de même. Il sentait que William avait besoin de lui. C'était presque instinctif. Dans la manière dont il respirait lentement mais durement, dans sa retenue, ses muscles tendus. Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, il se rapprocha de son corps et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils se serrèrent réciproquement aussi fort que possible, comme pour broyer l'autre. Ce n'était pas méchant, ou intentionnel, ils se cramponnaient, ils essayaient d'avancer ensemble, de faire basculer le trop plein. Le souffle chaud de son petit ami se répercutait contre la peau de son cou, alarmant. Mais ce qui était plus inquiétant encore, c'était les battements bruyants de son coeur. Il pouvait les sentir, contre la pulpe de ses doigts lorsqu'il vint caresser sa nuque pour l'apaiser. Ces gestes semblaient toutefois un minimum effectifs, même si les doigts de William s'accrochaient toujours désespérément à son pull, comme s'il voulait toucher sa peau directement.   
    
Ce moment dura plusieurs minutes, quinze ou vingt, ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre fermement en regardant le vide, le noir. N'importe qui, en entrant dans cette pièce, aurait pu croire qu'ils dormaient. Mais c'était sans compter sur la voix d'Aloïs qui finit par s'élever. Faiblement. Dans un murmure à peine perceptible, qui vint effleurer l'oreille du jeune homme caché entre ses bras.   
    
**« Will ? »**   
    
Ce fut d'abord un appel pour vérifier s'il n'avait sombré dans le sommeil, même s'il en doutait fort. Sa respiration s'était calmée, mais ses doigts ne s'étaient pas desserrés une seule fois. Ses jambes étaient même venues se mêler aux siennes, dans un mouvement de douceur infini. Le concerné ne prononça aucun mot, il bougea simplement sa tête pour glisser le bout de son nez de son cou à sa mâchoire. Le brun prit cela comme une réponse et continua sur sa lancée, du moins essaya-t-il d'en trouver une, pour ne pas le brusquer.   
    
**« Tu sais ce que j'aime particulièrement chez toi ? »**   
    
Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, il savait que sa question avait une suite qu'il devait lui-même prononcer. Ses doigts caressaient lentement le haut de sa nuque, jouant avec quelques unes de ses mèches, alors qu'il observait le petit coin de ciel qui apparaissait par le bout de sa fenêtre.   
    
**« J'aime que tu sois aussi proche de mon frère. Je veux dire, tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu te sentais obligé d'être gentil envers ma famille, mais parce que tu es à l'aise avec lui. Tu le fais rire, il est heureux de te voir, il demande souvent après toi, ou bien quand on va te voir. Et je pense... Je pense que c'est réciproque. D'accord, je suis ton copain et mon rôle est, entre autres, de t'apporter de l'amour, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il te fait du bien aussi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »**   
    
D'abord, il y eut un petit silence, immobile. Puis William hocha la tête et la recula pour tenter de regarder son compagnon. Sans pour autant créer un seul espace entre leurs corps, cependant. Si la lumière était allumée, Aloïs aurait pu voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Là, dans le noir, il sentait simplement son regard sur lui.   
    
**« Ne le prends pas mal, j'adore ton frère, mais je préfère l'aîné de la famille, moi. »**   
    
Ce fut au tour du brun de lâcher un rire, il glissa une main dans le dos du plus vieux, le serrant bien contre lui.   
    
**« Ah oui ?** _Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, taquin_ **. Et il a quoi de plus celui-là ? »**   
**« Ce serait trop long à énumérer. »**   
**« J'ai tout mon temps. »**   
**« Idiot. »**   
    
William bougea, se tourna mieux pour poser son ventre et son torse contre le côté gauche de celui d'Aloïs, ainsi il se retrouvait à moitié au dessus de lui. Il se redressa à l'aide d'un de ses coudes, glissa une main sur son pull, au niveau de son sternum, et se pencha vers son visage. A tâtons, lentement, parce qu'ils ne voyaient quasiment rien dans le noir. Si bien qu'au lieu d'embrasser ses lèvres, il se retrouva avec les siennes contre son menton. Ensemble, ils se mirent à rire de plus belle.   
    
**« Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'idiot ? »**   
**« Chut. »**   
    
Sans se tromper cette fois, et avec un sourire sur son visage,William posa d'abord son index sur ses lèvres et quand il fut certain que soit elles, il se pencha à nouveau et les embrassa. Ce fut lent et tendre. Peut-être même le plus long baiser jamais recensé. Ou bien, une multitude de plusieurs qui n'en formaient, au final, plus qu'un seul. Un brasier vif d'amour et de passion, uniquement provoqué par deux bouches scellées et deux coeurs réunis dans un acte d'amour pur. Aloïs s'accrocha à lui, une main à ses cheveux et une autre à son dos, pour le garder aussi près de lui que possible. A travers ce baiser, ils se murmuraient silencieusement, à travers des gestes et des caresses : ne me lâche pas, reste avec toi.   
Et c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre.   
    
A la fin de cet échange, le silence retomba, uniquement bercé par le bruit de leurs respirations lourdes en fond. William posa sa tête sur le torse d'Aloïs puis traça des cercles sur son pull, du bout des doigts. Ils n'avaient cessé, durant tout ce temps, de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. C'était un besoin, une essence, pour s'assurer que l'autre ne partira pas, pour donner une illusion d'éternité dans leurs gestes. Toutefois, l'ambiance était retombée. Elle n'était plus aux rires, aux blagues ou aux plaisanteries, mais il flottait plutôt autour d'eux un air triste, définitivement très noir. Pour autant, Aloïs était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus sans l'aide de son petit-ami, les efforts devaient se faire des deux côtés. S'ils voulaient retrouver un équilibre, une mesure plus ou moins parfaites, ils devaient tous les deux s'investir. Seulement, plus le bouclé faisait des pas vers le châtain, plus ce dernier semblait se renfermer sur lui-même. Et il aimerait en connaître la cause, savoir si c'était de sa faute ou celle d'un tiers. Et sans ces réponses, lui aussi marchait dans le noir complet.   
    
Pour lui montrer qu'il ne craignait rien, ici, entre ses bras, il caressa le haut de son dos et déposa un baiser sur son front. S'il y avait pas une chose qu'Aloïs avait toujours su faire, c'était le rassurer, le mettre dans une zone de confort dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Il pouvait sentir quand l'homme qu'il aimait avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, et ce soir faisait partie d'un de ces moments. Alors il le serrait aussi fort que possible, le caressait avec tendresse, et lui laissait le temps de trouver le courage de se lancer. Il savait aussi que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, car William n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement, il avait eu tellement l'habitude de se renfermer, de tout intérioriser, que c'était un miracle de savoir lui tirer un secret au fond de son coeur. Mais, à deux, ils y parvenaient. Petit à petit.   
    
**« Je crois que mon père... Mon père cherche une autre femme. »**   
    
Ce furent les premières révélations qui sortirent difficilement d'entre ses lèvres, à peine prononcées. Il n'avait pas bougé, il fixait un point fixe dans le noir, tout comme Aloïs qui regardait le plafond, silencieux. William allait continuer son récit, il le savait, ce n'était que le début. Il lui laissait le temps de continuer, de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.   
    
**« Il est revenu deux ou trois fois avec la même femme à la maison et j'ai... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il remplace maman. »**   
    
Dire ce dernier mot lui déchirait la gorge, le brun l'avait senti dans la manière dont sa voix s'était brisée à la fin, dont il avait eu du mal à le dire. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un minuscule petit garçon, un enfant, qu'on devait protéger à tout prix. Et Aloïs savait que c'était son rôle de lui construire un bouclier assez ample et fort pour repousser ses démons. Quand il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler, du moins ses épaules d'abord et ses jambes ensuite, le bouclé caressa lentement ses cheveux et recula sa tête pour essayer de le voir, en vain. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'apercevoir son visage pour savoir qu'il pleurait, il l'entendit à ses reniflements et bientôt à ses faibles sanglots.   
    
**« Hey, mon ange... »**   
    
Son état actuel était, sans aucun doute, lié à l'évocation de sa mère. Aloïs glissa une main sur son visage, passant son pouce délicatement sur sa joue humide pour effacer ses larmes. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre celle-ci et le laissa se vider. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'autres solutions. Aucune jolie parole ne pourrait soigner ce genre de mal. C'était une marque à vie. Un poids qu'il se devait se porter, mais qui ne devrait pas non plus être éternellement un fardeau. Les doigts de William se serraient plus encore autour de son pull, sa poitrine se levait fort sous ses inspirations et ses sanglots, il pleurait en silence, et c'était encore pire que de hurler de tristesse. La douleur était décuplée.   
    
**« Elle me manque tellement... »**   
    
Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à articuler entre deux sanglots. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les disait, mais c'était pourtant rare qu'il s'ouvre ainsi. Qu'il laisse tomber ses barrières. Bien que cela lui déchirait le coeur en mille morceaux, après un moment cette confession lui serait bénéfique. Quand l'orage sera passé, la tempête laissera place à un magnifique ciel bleu et un soleil rayonnant. Un mal pour un bien. Alors, dans le noir, il pleurait. Et Aloïs caressait sa peau froide et frissonnante, pour lui donner de la chaleur amoureuse et du réconfort. Il sentait des gouttes s'échouer dans son cou, couler le long de sa peau et mourir sur le tee-shirt de son pull.   
    
**« Je sais Will. Je suis certain que tu lui manques aussi. »**   
    
Après ces mots, plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence brisé par des sanglots de moins en moins bruyants. William se calmait, semblait au bord du sommeil. Sa poigne autour du pull du brun s'était desserrée, il avait simplement posé la paume de sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son coeur. A peu près une demi-heure s'était écoulée, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce aucun mot. Aloïs n'avait cessé ses gestes rassurants, sachant qu'ils étaient effectifs. Brûler le feu par le feu. La douleur à la racine. Vive et brûlante. Et le bouclé était soulagé de l'avoir entendu aborder le sujet qui semblait le tourmenter depuis quelques temps déjà. La peur d'oublier sa mère, de la voir s'effacer. Elle et les derniers souvenirs flous que William avait encore en sa mémoire d'eux deux. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui retirer ça, pas même le dernier parent qu'il lui restait.   
    
Aloïs savait parfaitement à quel point son compagnon était brisé, détruit, par la disparition de sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il compatissait ou qu'il comprenait, car il n'avait encore jamais perdu une personne si proche de lui, à part des cousins éloignés ou sa grand-mère il y a quelques années. Cependant, il devinait bien qu'un deuil pareil, on ne le faisait jamais réellement. On survivait avec. On faisait son possible pour avancer droit, suivre le bon chemin et ne pas trop dériver. Il savait que les mots n'étaient pas suffisant, ni même les gestes, mais William ne pouvait pas affronter cela tout seul et intérioriser ses sentiments. Ou bien il finirait par imploser. C'était une certitude.   
    
**« Je me demande, parfois, si ma mère me regarde de là où elle est. »**   
    
Cette phrase sortit Aloïs de ses pensées, il cligna des paupières et chercha ses prochains mots qui seraient cruciaux. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de son dos, contre le tissu fin de son tee-shirt tout en réfléchissant. La voix du châtain s'était adoucie, toujours un peu brisée sur la fin, mais elle ne semblait plus pleine de larmes comme avant. Pour répondre à sa question, qui n'en était pas réellement une d'ailleurs, il décida de raconter une de ses propres souvenirs.   
    
**« Quand ma grand-mère est morte, mon grand-père m'a expliqué une fois que quand on regarde le ciel la nuit, on peut voir une étoile qui brille plus que les autres. Cette étoile, incarnerait l'âme de la personne proche qu'on a perdu. Et un signe qu'elle veille sur nous. »**   
**«** **Tu y crois toi ?** _Demanda le plus vieux en relevant sa tête d'un coup, même s'ils ne pouvaient se voir. »_   
**« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »**   
    
Là encore, il aurait pu voir William sourire à la lumière. Il se redressa alors et alluma simplement la petite veilleuse, dont il mit quelques secondes à trouver l'interrupteur. Aloïs dirigea son regard vers son visage, son teint était légèrement pâle, ses yeux gonflés et rougies, ses joues rosées et ses cheveux en bataille. Mais il avait un air étrange sur le visage, qui n'était ni de la tristesse, ni du bonheur. Peut-être un mélange équitable des deux. C'était difficile à dire. Son regard bleu explorait la pièce et il se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire pour y prendre un pull. Pendant ce temps, le bouclé se redressa et fronça les sourcils, passant une mains dans ses boucles rebelles. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question que William avait déjà enfilé le vêtement et prit sa main dans la sienne afin de le tirer du lit.   
    
Sans s'opposer, il le suivit. Surtout parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir à son compagnon qui semblait déterminé à accomplir quelque chose, là, sur l'instant. Il l'emmena au salon avec lui, ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin arrière et sortit en levant toute son attention vers le ciel. Ce fut en observant l'inclination de son visage qu'Aloïs comprit ce que le jeune homme faisait ; il cherchait _son_ étoile. Il _la_ cherchait parmi des millions d'autres. Ses orbes océan grandes ouvertes sur le ciel de la nuit, il attendait de la voir briller. Ainsi, il ressemblait plus encore à un enfant. Le bouclé serra sa main dans la sienne et passa son bras libre autour de sa taille, levant lui aussi son attention sur le plafond immense au dessus de leurs têtes. Cela dura à peine une minute, avant que William ne leva d'un coup son bras en s'écriant :   
    
**« Regarde ! Regarde celle-là, elle brille d'avantage! »**   
    
En effet, Aloïs pu constater que ce corps céleste gazeux reflétait une lumière blanche plus scintillante et vive que les autres, comme s'il était mis en avant. Le visage du châtain s'était illuminé, ses yeux brillaient et il semblait avoir retrouvé soudainement ses couleurs.Sa mère regardait son ange depuis le ciel.


	14. Chapter 14

Si William avait redouté l'annonce de sa sexualité, ce qui en suivait ensuite était encore pire à endurer. Il assumait parfaitement son penchant pour la gente masculine, là n'était pas le problème, simplement il redoutait plus que tout de perdre les seules personnes à qui il tenait dans sa misérable existence. Aloïs, son petit frère et même sa famille entière étaient bien entendu de son côté, Norah avait également rejoint son cercle. Mais à présent, il ne manquait plus que Jeff. Jeff qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles au châtain depuis mi Décembre. Ce qui représentait presque un mois à présent. Et quand il voyait son amie, son autre partenaire lui manquait toujours. Seulement, ce Mercredi matin même, il avait reçu un message de la jeune femme lui demandant de venir la rejoindre au skate parc. Ce qui n'était jamais un lieu de rendez-vous qu'elle donnait, parce qu'elle ne savait pas en faire et qu'elle craignait toujours de se faire renverser par un skateur.   
  
Sans perdre de temps, William était sorti rapidement de son dernier cours de littérature anglaise à l'Université et s'était rendu, skate sous les pieds, jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Son sac encore sur le dos, il arrêta sa course et regarda autour de lui. Quand il repéra une tête blonde sur un banc, son coeur se serra, parce qu'il venait de voir Jeff à côté d'elle. Doucement, skate à la main, il s'avança jusqu'à eux et baissa la tête une fois qu'il fut à leur niveau. C'était sans compter sur Norah qui se leva et vint poser un baiser sur sa joue, encore une fois ce fut elle qui prit la parole et brisa la glace entre eux.   
  
**« Bon... J'en avais ma claque de vous voir vous faire la tête comme ça. On est censé être une équipe, pas deux duos séparés n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous allez vous rabibocher maintenant ok ? Parce que je refuse de perdre mes deux meilleurs amis pour une histoire aussi idiote. Jeff... ! »**   
  
Un silence de deux minutes puis le concerné se redressa également pour qu'ils soient tous à la même hauteur. William osa redresser la tête, son regard croisa d'abord celui azur de la jolie blonde qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, qui l'incitait à ne pas avoir peur. Jeff, les mains dans ses poches, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se lancer.   
  
**« Je suis désolé Will, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû... T'ignorer comme ça. C'est ta sexualité, ta vie et je n'ai pas à te détester pour ça. Je m'en fiche que tu préfères les mecs, ça ne changera rien au fait que j'aime ma copine et que... Je tiens à notre amitié. J'crois surtout que j'étais vexé que tu nous ai rien dit plus tôt, que tu ne nous ait pas présenté ton copain avant et tout ça. Bref, j'ai agis comme un con, je suis navré. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ? »**   
  
Les lèvres de William s'entre-ouvrirent, il chercha ses mots puis finit par hocher la tête.   
  
**« Moi aussi je m'excuse. Je m'excuse de vous avoir tous les deux mis à l'écart comme je l'ai fais. Vous êtes mes amis, je tiens à vous, et à présent je ne ferais plus la même erreur. »**   
**« Alors, on fait la paix ? »**   
**« On fait la paix. »**   
  
Jeff et lui s'échangèrent un sourire, Norah avait le sien collé sur ses lèvres colorées depuis le début des excuses du brun. William tendit sa main pour sceller leur pacte de paix, mais son ami secoua la tête en riant et l'attira dans ses bras pour une accolade. C'était loin d'être les câlins de son petit-ami ou ceux de Norah, mais c'était tout de même affectif. Un peu maladroit. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme avait un tel geste amical envers lui. La jeune blonde tapa dans ses mains pour exprimer son soulagement et se joignit à leur étreintes, ce qui les fit rire tous les trois. Le châtain respirait à nouveau, le poids immense sur ses épaules était retiré. Ses craintes de perdre ses amis également.   
  
Après cette étreinte, les deux garçons du trio vont faire des figures de skate ensemble pendant que Norah prend quelques photos de l'environnement ou les encourager. Ils étaient ensuite aller boire un coup ensemble, au café où ils avaient toujours l'habitude de se rendre lors de ces occasions. Et rire avec ses amis, comme avant, lui faisait énormément de bien. Il se sentait plus léger avec le bonus de pouvoir être lui-même, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Plus encore quand ils étaient allés se partager un joint dans le petit appartement de Norah, assit dans le canapé autour de la table et devant une série populaire du moment où les personnages ont pour but de survivre dans un monde de zombies. Ils riaient, se lançaient des boutades, consommaient de la bière bon marché, mangeaient une pizza commandée sur le site à la va-vite. William avait l'impression de replonger quelques mois en arrière. Leur dernière soirée ainsi remontée déjà à cet été, ils n'avaient plus trop eu l'occasion de se permettre une petite fête à trois, ainsi, avec la fac et le nouveau travail de Jeff. Mais y retourner lui procurer une sensation de bien-être totale. Fumer un joint seul, il ne trouvait pas cela très amusant. Par contre, danser sur de la musique de discothèque, chanter en décalée avec les paroles et rires en sautant sur le canapé, c'était son concept de l'amusement. Honnêtement, il ne ferait pas cela non plus tous les soirs, mais deux ou trois fois par mois c'était suffisant. S'oublier, s'éloigner le temps de quelques précieuses petites heures.   
  
Des trois, William avait été le plus raisonnable. En partant du principe que boire deux bières et fumer un joint l'était, il se révélait être le plus sobre du trio. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de suivre leurs plaisanteries. Ils riaient pour tout, mais surtout de rien. La musique électronique résonnait encore en fond, pas trop fort afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres des voisins, mais assez pour embaumer la pièce. Ils avaient chaud, ils transpiraient presque. Jeff avait le visage rougi, les pupilles dilatées, Norah les cheveux ébouriffées et son mascara coulait légèrement en dessous de ses yeux, mais ils n'en tenaient pas compte. Car, à cet instant, ils étaient tous les trois heureux. Dans une petite bulle de bonheur et de joie. Qui sentait l'alcool et le joint, certes, mais c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils finirent allongés dans le lit, alignés, la jeune femme blonde au milieu de ses deux amis. Le brun tirait une dernière latte de sa cigarette puis la passa à sa voisine, elle rit de bon coeur, le châtain fixait le plafond, il y voyait des étoiles. Puis, elle se tourna pour embrasser sa joue et fit de même avec Jeff, avant de jeter la cigarette dans le cendrier plus loin et glisser ses bras autour de ceux de ses amis.   
  
**« Je vous aime les gars. Je vous aime tellement. »**   
**« Et voilà, elle est complètement jetée maintenant. Quand elle nous fait des déclaration comme ça, c'est officiel. »**   
  
La remarque de son ami déclencha de rire de William qui se cacha la tête quand la jeune femme leur attribua une claque sur le crâne à tous les deux. Elle poussa un soupir puis elle ferma ses paupières.   
  
**« Je ne déconne pas, imbécile ! Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis, je suis contente de vous avoir avec moi, dans ma vie. Puis sans déconner, vous êtes tellement beaux aussi. Et vu que je suis super canon, on forme un trio de choc tous les trois ! »**   
**« En même temps, on aurait du mal à former un trio à deux. »**   
**«** **Quoi ?** _Elle fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Jeff. »_   
**« Laisse tomber, c'est des maths, tu comprendrais pas. »**   
  
Une autre session de rires et de petites chamailleries. Au bout de dix minutes, Norah finit par s'endormir comme ça, sans prévenir, entre ses deux amis. Ils se relevèrent sans bruit et allèrent fumer une dernière cigarette à la fenêtre. Laissant l'air rentrer pour faire partir l'odeur du joint, Jeff alla baisser le son de la sono avant de revenir s'accouder au rebord. Il regarda le ciel noir quelques secondes, monta sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger du froid et tourna son regard vers le châtain.   
  
**« Faudra que tu me présentes proprement ton copain un jour, au fait. C'est mon rôle de m'assurer que ce soit quelqu'un de bien pour toi. »**   
  
C'était une manière en plus de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait accepté, lui et sa sexualité, alors l'autre jeune homme lui offrit un sourire en retour, après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette. Norah avait déjà rencontré Aloïs, maintenant c'était au tour de l'autre garçon du trio de faire sa connaissance.   
Après quelques minutes, William l'aida à ranger les cadavres de bouteilles, les assiettes sales, la boîte grasse et terminée de la pizza. Il décida ensuite de rentrer chez lui. Il se faisait tard, il devait encore rédiger une dissertation pour la fin de la semaine et ne voulait pas s'y prendre à la dernière minute. Il tenait à obtenir son semestre et réussir son année, être un minimum sérieux. Habillé pour affronter le froid, il alla embrasser le front de Norah qui somnolait, ou plutôt ronflait, encore dans son lit. Jeff restait ici pour finir de nettoyer et la réveillerait avant de s'en aller à son tour. Ils se firent une autre étreinte un peu maladroite, en rirent après, puis se séparèrent.   
  
  
  
William avait ce sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer. Les personnes dans le bus l'avaient regardé bizarrement, il avait simplement enfoui son visage dans son écharpe en s'empêchant de rire. Le joint y était aussi un peu pour quelque chose. Il pensait pouvoir passer une soirée tranquillement chez lui, seul, sans son père. Il y croyait. Car un Mercredi soir, à vingt et une heure, il serait normalement au bar à crier des insultes contre des joueurs de foot à la télévision, un taux d'alcool assez élevé dans le sang. Une cigarette à moitié consumée entre ses lèvres, il sortit ses clef de sa poche et les entra dans la serrure avant de remarquer que la porte était déjà ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils, appuya sur la poignée et rentra. Aucun bruit pour le moment, mais la lumière du salon était allumée. Il posa son sac dans le canapé, retira son manteau et ses autres couches de vêtements, remarqua deux assiettes sur la table basse, ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de bières. Un frisson traversa son dos. Il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre sans même l'avoir vu. En essayant de se faire discret pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son paternel, il rejoignit sa chambre.   
  
Au départ, William pensait qu'il devait simplement prendre sa douche. Car il passait sinon la plupart de son temps, qu'il passait ici du moins, assit devant le canapé avec ses bouteilles et ses cigarettes. Seulement, quand il entendit des gémissements provenant du fond du couloir, de la chambre du chef de famille, il était certain qu'il n'était pas en train de se laver. Sa premières pensée fut de sortir d'ici, d'aller attendre dehors qu'ils terminent leurs affaires, hors du bruit, dans le silence. Mais il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il avait tout autant le droit d'être ici que son père, qu'il n'avait pas à se réfugier dans le froid pour lui. Puis il fut horriblement gêné en entendant, littéralement, les cris de plaisir d'une femme. Il avait l'impression de violer leur intimité. Des images venaient dans sa tête, dans son esprit. Il porta une main dans sa poche afin de prendre ses écouteurs. S'il devait supporter la présence de son parent ce soir, il pouvait au moins se permettre de ne pas assister à ses ébats. Juste avant qu'il ne mette rapidement sa musique, il entendit un gémissement masculin beaucoup plus prononcé, accompagnée presque simultanément de celui du sexe opposé. William sentait son coeur monter à ses lèvres, il ferma sa porte, mit sa musique aussi fort que possible sans pour autant se donner le malheur de devenir sourd et ferma les yeux. Il inspira un bon coup, serra son portable dans ses mains et envoya un message à Aloïs pour se détendre.   
  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il s'autorisa à retirer ses écouteurs, il guetta le moindre bruit. Silence radio. Il se leva, rangea son cellulaire dans sa poche de jean, ouvrit sa porte, regarda au fond du couloir. La porte de son père était toujours fermée, on pouvait facilement distinguer la lumière allumée en bas de celle-ci. Il poussa un soupir, se rendit au salon pour se prendre une bouteille d'eau et un comprimé pour les maux de tête qu'il aurait le lendemain matin. Consommer de l'alcool en pleine semaine n'était pas forcément une très bonne initiative. Mais ce n'était que le coup d'une ou deux fois, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moment où il se retourna, il entendit des pas et son père fit son entrée dans le salon. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux en bataille, il prit une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma. Après deux minutes, il accorda enfin de l'attention à son fils qui ne savait pas encore quels gestes adopter. Fuir sans rien dire ou rester là et l'affronter. Dans tous les cas, il aurait le droit à des reproches.   
  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**   
**« Je suis venu prendre des médicaments. »**   
**« Non, j'veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fous à la maison ? »**   
**« Quoi ? »**   
**« Bah t'étais pas là quand je suis rentrée à dix neuf heures, alors j'ai cru que t'allais pas rentrer de la soirée. J'avoue qu'ça me fait bien chier d'ailleurs. »**   
**« Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille un Mercredi soir, alors que j'ai cours demain ? »**   
**« T'as pas le monopole ici, c'est ma baraque avant tout. Mon loyer, mon nom dessus, mes meubles, mon abandonnement télévision internet et tout le bazar là ! Donc ne t'avises pas de faire le malin, parce que si je veux j'peux te foutre à la rue. »**   
**« Sauf que tu oublies que c'est moi qui paye _ton_ loyer avec _ma_ bourse. Sans ça, tu serais à la rue. »**   
  
William insista bien sur les déterminants possessifs. A l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage, prêt à exploser, mais à l'extérieur il ne laissait rien paraître. Il restait calme. Inaccessible. C'était une façade qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer. Par contre, il pouvait très facilement lire la colère, l'énervement et le dégoût dans les yeux de son géniteur. Il débordait, il s'apprêtait à exploser, à nouveau. Le châtain savait qu'il le cherchait, mais c'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le maître ici. Même s'il avait peur, au fond, réellement peur de sa violence, de ses excès de rage, il le cachait et il essayait d'être le plus courageux possible afin d'affronter ce genre de moments. L'homme s'approcha, la mâchoire crispée et les doigts serrés autour de sa cigarette, si bien qu'il pourrait bientôt la réduire en miettes. William recula d'un pas, se tenant prêt à recevoir une correction. Sa voix dur crachait du venin, il allait baisser la tête pour accepter le coup.   
  
**« Répète un peu c'que tu viens de dire, sale morv... »**   
**« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**   
  
Une troisième personne venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, la femme qui venait de passer dans le lit de son géniteur. Et pas seulement le coup d'un seul soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que William la voyait. C'était _cette_ femme dont il avait parlé à Aloïs, cette femme qui devenait régulière, celle qui pourrait potentiellement remplacer... Sa mère. Il serra les dents, détourna les yeux alors qu'elle venait d'entrer en petite tenue. De simples sous-vêtements légers. Il remarqua le changement de comportement de Mark, ses épaules qui s'étaient relâchés et son visage moins fermé qu'avant. Mais il se demandait toujours comment une femme un minimum décente pouvait s'intéresser à un homme comme lui ; ivre, arrogant, qui n'abordait presque jamais un seul sourire, médisant, qui empestait l'alcool et la drogue. La femme blonde pencha sa tête sur le côté, regarda William -dont elle remarqua enfin la présence- de plus prêt et fronça les sourcils.   
  
**«** **Oh, bon** **soir** **...** **Ton visage me dit quelque chose. Qui...** **»**   
**« C'est ce qui me sert de fils.** _Répondit sèchement Mark, en passant à côté de lui pour se prendre une autre bière dans le réfrigérateur._ **»**   
**« Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui. »**   
**« Comme si c'était important. »**   
  
C'était un murmure mélangé à un grognement, mais le châtain avait parfaitement entendu ses mots. Il avait également senti sa gorge se serrer, son coeur devenir lourd dans sa poitrine et son sang bouillir. On parlait de lui comme s'il n'était même pas dans la pièce, il avait envie de hurler à s'en exploser les poumons. Fuir. Courir. S'effacer. Disparaître quelque part. Loin. La femme s'approcha d'un pas, William recula de deux et osa enfin tourner son regard vers le sien. Il remarqua son rouge à lèvres effacé, ses cheveux en désordre et également la trace violacée au niveau de sa clavicule. En fait, d'une certaine manière, elle n'était peut-être pas mieux que son père, pour rester avec lui il ne fallait pas avoir énormément de valeurs propres.   
  
**« Je m'appelle Sonia. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom, mon chéri ? »**   
  
Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Il attendait la caméra cachée, le gag. Là, s'il ne se retenait pas, il allait littéralement lui vomir aux pieds. William serra les poings, entendit Mark décapsuler sa bière derrière lui avec un rire méchant, presque moqueur. Il sentit son dos se tendre en même temps que tout ses muscles, son coeur était montée au bord de ses lèvres. Quel âge pensait-elle réellement qu'il avait pour lui parler ainsi, comme à un attardé mental ? Il espérait qu'elle soit juste, elle aussi, ivre. Il préféra répondre par le silence, il détourne son regard et serra sa bouteille contre lui. Il allait flancher s'il restait plus longtemps dans cette pièce.   
  
**« Tu pourrais être un peu poli et lui répondre non ? »**   
**« Laisse Mark, ça doit le perturber un peu sûrement. »**   
**« Tu parles, ouais. C'est surtout un gamin mal élevé. »**   
  
Si William avait eu assez de courage et de volonté, s'il n'était pas au bord des larmes, il aurait pu lui répondre que son manque d'éducation était en grande partie de sa faute. Parce qu'il passait ses journées, depuis la mort de sa mère, à s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou dans un bar pour boire jusqu'à presque en oublier son prénom. Que pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose, pour lui montrer qui dominait dans cette maison, il levait la main sur lui. Il aurait pu porter plainte, depuis longtemps, depuis des années, depuis ses dix ans où il avait compris que la violence ne résoudrait rien et que ce n'était certainement pas toléré. Certes, dénoncer son père lui enlèverait un poids énorme sur ses épaules, mais les conséquences n'en serait pas bien meilleur. Il devrait trouver un travail, vivre seul, entamer une procédure qui lui coûterait sûrement une somme importante, peut-être s'éloigner de ses amis et d'Aloïs. Et ça, il refusait catégoriquement. Alors, il attendrait. Il attendrait le moment opportun pour s'en aller, pour laisser son père seul avec sa violence et ses bouteilles. Il attendrait d'avoir assez d'argent, assez de moyens pour prendre son indépendance, pour s'envoler de ses propres ailes.   
  
La jeune femme poussa un soupir et le rejoignit, alors que le châtain s'éclipsait en serrant les dents et en retenant les larmes, il entendit le bruit d'un baiser suivit de quelques rires. Quand il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il poussa un soupire et reposa sa tête quelques secondes contre le mur, essayant en vain de calmer les battements de son coeur. William s'assit au bord de sa fenêtre, à moitié ouverte, il s'alluma une cigarette et tira quelques bouffées précipitées, si bien qu'il se mit à tousser en sentant la nicotine envahir sa gorge et ses poumons d'un coup. Mais c'était tellement agréable de la sentir s'infiltrer et brûler ses entrailles. Après avoir regardé par dehors, séché une ou deux larmes, fumé la moitié de sa cigarette, il se releva. Son regard se posa sur sa table de bureau, les affaires en désordre et le premier tiroir. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres et fouilla parmi les papiers entassés dedans. Parmi ce capharnaüm, il finit par retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une enveloppe blanche, vierge, intacte. Et à l'intérieur, plusieurs photographies de sa mère. Jeune, enceinte de lui, entre ses bras à sa naissance alors qu'il était encore minuscule, ses premiers pas, une où il tenait la main de sa génitrice avec un cartable plus grand que lui sur le dos. Une dizaine de clichés. Tous cachés, dans un endroit secret. A l'abri des regards, à part le sien. Parfois, quand il allait mal, il les ressortait et les sourires de sa mère lui embaumaient le coeur. Une seule larme glissa du coin de son œil, le long de sa joue, pour s'écraser sur le bout de papier entre ses doigts, juste sur le visage de la femme. Alors il murmura, d'une voix brisée, comme si elle était tout près de lui :   
  
**« Je t'aime maman. »**   
  
William savait que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, que malgré sa majorité, il dépendait encore un peu de son père et du salaire extrêmement minimum qu'il ramenait à la maison chaque fin de mois. Il lui fallait simplement tenir encore un petit peu.


	15. Chapter 15

Aloïs avait tout pour être heureux à cet instant, la représentation d'une petite pièce de théâtre de son frère à laquelle il était en train d'assister. A sa droite, ses parents, fiers et souriants. A sa gauche, ses doigts liés aux siens sur l'accoudoir entre leurs fauteuils, William. Alessandro avait l'air tout rayonnant dans son costume de chevalier, avec son épée en carton et son casque trop grand, mais il avait ce sourire lumineux qui décrochait sa mâchoire. Il fit rire et s'attendrir l'assemblée, les cinquantaines de personnes présentes dans la salle. A la fin de la représentation, quand le rideau rouge se referma, il y eu une pluie d'applaudissements. Puis c'est William qui lanca le mouvement, il se leva et tapa dans ses mains un peu plus fort. Les lumières sont allumées, Alessandro le vit et sourit, les yeux brillants. Ainsi, en suivant les uns et les autres, la salle entière se leva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tous les enfants, excités, sortirent de scène pour se rendre en coulisse et se changer contre des vêtements plus confortables. La directrice de l'école remercia tous les parents d'être venus y assister et les invita à se rejoindre au fond de la salle pour déguster un petit buffet.  
    
**« Alors j'étais comment ? »**   
    
La voix impatiente d'Alessandro venait soudainement de percer entre celles du petit groupe de personnes en train de discuter ensemble, sa mère se pencha vers lui et embrassa son front en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux en bataille.   
    
**« Tu étais merveilleux, mon chéri, comme toujours. »**   
**« Mamaaaan ! »**   
    
Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, qui fit rire les autres témoins de la scène, et un faux air agacé sur le visage, il entoura ses bras autour du cou de sa génitrice pour lui rendre sa douce étreinte. Ce fut ensuite au tour du père de le féliciter de son talent d'acteur, puis Aloïs le souleva dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue en riant. Un sourire radieux collé sur ses lèvres, le petit garçon tendit ensuite ses bras vers William, à la surprise de ce dernier et de la famille qui les regardait. Il le prit contre lui, le porta malgré son poids qui n'était plus celui d'un bébé.   
    
**« Tu peux être fier de toi bonhomme. C'était super. »**   
**« Merci. T'es trop cool toi, j'espère que tu ne partiras jamais. »**   
    
Le rouge monta aux joues du châtain, alors qu'Aloïs les admirait avec un air attendri. Ses yeux de grand enfant brillaient également. C'était peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent.   
Après avoir partagé un verre de jus de pomme, la petite famille et William se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils avaient prévu une soirée au restaurant. Rien de bien extravagant. Ils restaient toujours simples. Un moment convivial. L'aîné de la famille se sentait aux anges, il riait aux remarques de son frère, taquinait parfois son compagnon ou posait de temps en temps des baisers sur sa joue. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Ce n'était pas grande chose, mais ça lui suffisait pour sentir son coeur se réchauffer.   
    
Quand ils furent rentré, que William accepta -après plusieurs supplications- de passer la nuit chez son petit-ami, ils s'allongèrent en même temps dans le lit. Théo était couché, tout heureux de sa représentation de pièce de théâtre et fier d'avoir si bien incarné son rôle de chevalier. Il n'avait cessé d'en parler durant tout le repas, ce qui n'avait cessé de nourrir les rires de tout le monde. Aloïs glissa un bras sous sa propre nuque et l'autre autour des épaules du châtain. Ils regardaient le plafond nu, à moitié dans le noir, simplement éclairé par la faible lumière du dehors. Ils étaient déjà prêts à se coucher, mais ils voulaient encore profiter un peu de cette belle soirée. Au départ, ils se câlinaient, ils s'échangeaient quelques regards ou baisers rapides, volés sur l'instant. Puis le brun coupa ce silence reposant, sans parler plus haut qu'un murmure toutefois.   
    
**«** **Tu sais ce que j'aimerais qu'on fasse ? »**   
**«** **Mh non, quoi ?** _Demanda William en relevant son visage vers le sien, une main se glissant sur son torse nu._  »   
**« Pour nos un an, j'aimerais qu'on parte une petite semaine, ou même un week-end, en vacances, à deux. »**   
    
Le châtain se redressa sur ses coudes afin de pouvoir mieux regarder son compagnon, il avait un sourire doux collé sur son visage et un petit air rêveur. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, au contraire, mais il y avait encore un problème évident...   
    
**« Tu sais que j'adorerai, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent, je n'ai pas trouvé de travail encore et... »**   
**« Je pourrais payer, et toi tu me remboursera plus tard.** _Le coupa gentiment le brun, l'air déterminé._ **»**   
**« Bébé, je déteste faire ça...** _Soupira l'autre jeune homme en retour._ **Je t'ai déjà emprunté de l'argent plusieurs fois, et j'ai du mal à mettre de côté, la bourse ne m'apportes pas beaucoup. »**   
**« Peut-être que d'ici là tu auras trouver un travail étudiant ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir loin ou longtemps, juste quelques jours. Avoir un moment à nous, pour fêter ça. »**   
**« Je sais, j'aimerai bien oui. »**   
**« Tu vas y réfléchir ? »**   
**« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »**   
    
Comme William sentait qu'Aloïs avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'obtenir un geste de promesse, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'échange dura quelques secondes, assez intime et lent, puis leurs front se rencontrèrent. Ils se serraient mutuellement dans les bras, respirant doucement, ils avaient tous les deux retrouvé un beau sourire. Cette perspective de vacances, même si elle paraissait loin et presque inatteignable -pour William du moins qui n'avait pas encore de quoi économiser- leur donner du baume au coeur.   
    
    
 

 

  
* * *   
  

   
    
Il était presque vingt heures quand William fut tiré du visionnage de sa série du moment. Presque brusquement. Il avait entendu des rires féminins au dehors, raisonner dans la rue juste devant l'entrée de leur jardin, puis les clés tourner à vide dans la porte. Parce que les siennes étaient enfoncés de l'autre côté. Suivit ensuite d'un grognement masculin et de quelques mots marmonnés trop bas. Il éteignit la télévision et se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Bien évidement, il ne s'était attendu à personne d'autre qu'à son père et sa nouvelle conquête, plus si nouvelle que cela d'ailleurs. Cela devait bien faire presque trois semaines qu'elle venait régulièrement chez eux, chez lui plutôt, le soir ou même à dîner. Elle était parfois encore là le matin, mais William se faisait le plus discret possible pour l'éviter et empêcher une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Mark, sans ménagement, le bouscula pour rentrer, sa main glissée sur la taille fine de la femme à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se fit muet, invisible, il poussa un léger soupir et referma la porte. Prêt à aller s'éclipser dans sa chambre, car pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir son géniteur batifoler avec une inconnue. Seulement, ce n'était pas réellement l'avis de ce dernier qui l'interpella avant qu'il n'ai pu amorcer un seul geste vers le couloir.   
    
**« On sort dîner ce soir, on est passé se changer et prendre mon porte-monnaie. Sonia, bébé, tu veux bien aller mettre ta plus belle robe ? Tu sais, celle avec ce beau p'tit décolleté et le nœud à l'arrière. J'te rejoins dans cinq minutes pour venir t'aider à l'attacher. »**   
**« Justement, c'est ma préférée ! »**   
    
Elle émit un léger rire qui fut éteint par les lèvres de l'homme de la maison sur les siennes, il initia un baiser assez fougueux qui dura quelques secondes seulement. A peine trois, peut-être, mais s'en était déjà trop pour William qui détourna le regard. Gêné et en colère. Les talons de Sonia claquèrent au sol tandis qu'elle rejoignait la chambre de Mark, après avoir adressé un sourire au jeune adulte. L'air guilleret et fière. Une fois que le bruit de la porte qui se ferme les avertis qu'ils furent bien seuls dans la pièce, le père retira sa veste en jean et la jeta sur le canapé.   
    
**« J'ai plus d'argent, j'aurai besoin que tu me donnes de quoi payer le repas de ce soir. »**   
**« Mais je n'ai... »**   
**« Tu dois bien encore avoir quelques euros non ?** _L'interrompit-il sans aucune gêne._ **Je t'ai dis de toujours garder des sous de côté au cas où, et bien ce soir j'en ai besoin. »**   
**« Moi aussi, pour me payer mes livres pour la fac. »**   
**« Ça, c'est pas mon problème. T'as qu'à te trouver un job au lieu de rien foutre de tes journées. A ce que je saches, la bourse est évaluée sur mon revenue, je me trompe ? Donc, une partie me revient de droit. Je t'héberge, t'as un lit, des repas, internet et l'eau chaude, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse payer tout ça aussi ? »**   
    
Son ton était froid, cassant et son regard glacial, rempli d'animosité. Presque comme celui d'un chien féroce. S'il y avait bien une chose que Mark détestait, c'était que son fils discute ses règles, lui tienne tête. Et William savait que c'était tenter le diable, tendre le bras pour toucher une barrière électrique, alors il serra les dents et tourna le dos pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il tira deux billets et quelques pièces de son porte-monnaie, le peu qu'il lui restait du milieu de ce mois-ci et qui aurait dû lui servir à payer des ouvrages pour ses études. Agacé, il revint au salon et tendit la somme à son père, il fit une mine pas très satisfaite, une sorte de grimace pour dire qu'il aurait pu en donner plus. Puis il haussa les épaules, glissa la monnaie dans sa poche de jean et prit la direction de la chambre.   
    
William ne bougea pas de sa place, il alla simplement rangé le plateau sur la table basse qui lui avait servi pour son repas. Il lava la vaisselle, dans un silence assourdissant. Parfois, il entendait les rires de la femme résonner entre les murs. Il aurait aimait que ce soit plutôt ceux de sa mère et pas d'une inconnue. Une inconnue que son père a sûrement du rencontrer un soir au bar, alors qu'il était ivre et qu'il voulait simplement ramener dans son lit pour lui tenir compagnie. Seulement, son physique avantageux devait bien fonctionner, car jamais encore son géniteur n'avait retenu une conquête aussi longtemps. Et c'était justement ça qui lui faisait peur. Qu'elle reste. Ce qui était totalement inconcevable.   
    
Ce ne fut qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, que les deux adultes sortirent de leur chambre. La femme était vêtue d'une robe noire moulante qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, de talons aiguille rouge, d'une couleur semblable sur ses lèvres, un maquillage tout de même bien travaillé. Et, sincèrement, William n'avait encore jamais vu son père vêtu d'une aussi belle chemise. Impeccable. Sans un pli. Blanche comme neuve. Parce qu'elle l'était sûrement, d'ailleurs. Il avait laissé son jean noire et remplacé ses chaussures de travail par une paire un peu plus classe. William pouvait sentir d'ici le parfum masculin et féminin mélangé et qui empestait la pièce.   
    
**« Bon, on y va. Nous attend pas, on rentrera certainement tard. On ira au bar après. T'as intérêt de tout ranger. »**   
**« Bonne soirée, à demain Dylan ! »**   
**« Laisse le, il sera se débrouiller. On y va, bébé. »**   
    
Mark, une main posée dans le dos nu de la robe, l'invita à quitter la pièce. Juste avant de franchir la porte à son tour, il jeta un regard noir à son fils. La porte claque, le jeune homme va directement derrière eux pour les écouter partir et soupira en posant son front contre le bois.   
    
**« C'est William. »**   
    
Ce fut simplement ce qu'il murmura en réponse à la femme qui n'était même pas capable de retenir un prénom. Pas même celui du fils de celui avec qui elle partageait presque toutes ses nuits. Il trouva la force de se rendre dans sa chambre, de prendre son paquet de cigarettes, son portable. Il y vit rapidement une dizaine de messages et deux appels manqués. Mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Là, il voulait être seul. Isolé. Enfermé dans sa propre bulle. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Et il connaissait le meilleur moyen pour ça. Radical. Il passa d'abord par la cuisine dans le but de prendre une bouteille de vodka. Une des nombreuses que son père cachait, ou du pensait cacher, mais William n'était pas dupe et savait très bien où trouver ces précieux trésors qu'il ne dissimulait pas réellement si bien que cela.   
Ensuite, bouteille à moitié remplie à la main, il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain, alluma sa première cigarette, la coinça entre ses lèvres et tira sa bouffée tout en ôtant son jean et ses chaussettes. Il fit couler l'eau du bain, afin de le remplir, alors que petit à petit tout ses vêtements rejoignaient le sol. Le bain plein, une première gorgée d'alcool, la playlist de son portable activée. Il glissa son corps nu dans l'eau chaude et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il voulait se vider la tête en buvant ce qu'il restait au fond de la bouteille, tandis que la voix du chanteur résonnait dans la pièce.   
    
 

 

  
_Dad always told me don't you cry when you're down,  
But mum there's a tear every time that I blink._

  
  

  
Il sentait l'alcool brûler dans sa gorge, enflammer sa cage thoracique, faire trembler le bout de ses doigts qui tenait sa cigarette. Coincée entre son index et son majeur, son pouce tapotait, lui, nerveusement sur le bout où il déposait assez souvent ses lèvres gercées. Ses paupières finirent par se fermer sur ses orbes océan, il recracha la fumée vers le plafond et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son eau brûlante.   
    
  

  
_Oh I'm in pieces it's tearing me up but I know,  
A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved._   
  

  
    
Un premier frisson parcouru la longueur de ses bras, jusqu'à ses épaules, alors qu'ils se noyaient ensuite sous l'eau. Peut-être le contraste entre la température du bain et celle de l'air, tout autour. Ou bien, peut-être, simplement, les paroles de cette chanson qui passait en boucle depuis quelques jours déjà. Et qui faisait vibrer son coeur, retourner son être entier. Il n'avait pas trouvé de mots plus justes pour exprimer son état actuel, ou même depuis quelques jours déjà.   
  

  
    
_So I'll sing Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum_  
 _When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_  
 _Spread your wings as you go_  
 _And when God takes you back_  
 _He'll say Hallelujah, you're home._   
  

  
    
Inconsciemment, et sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues rosées. D'abord une goutte, suivie d'une autre et puis de longs filets humides. De l'eau sur sa peau, qui s'étendait et se prolongeait. L'infini, dans la tristesse. Et le deuil. Le deuil de sa mère qu'il n'était jamais réellement parvenu à faire. Pas entièrement. Elle était toujours là, dans un coin de sa poitrine, à brûler vif ses souvenirs. Parfois, il avait même l'impression de pouvoir la sentir. Autour de lui. Sans qu'elle ne soit là véritablement, il en avait bien conscience, mais comme si d'une certaine manière elle lui apportait du soutien. Pour lui murmure qu'un problème menait forcément à un combat et que cette lutte donnait une victoire. La lumière au bout du tunnel, c'était ce qu'il essayait d'atteindre depuis des années. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Depuis que son père faisait de sa vie un cauchemar. Encore, ça le faisait rire parce que le mot était beaucoup trop faible. Même l'enfer aurait été plus supportable que cette vie.   
    
Après avoir inspiré un bon bol d'air, il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, qui se consumait presque à moitié entre ses doigts fins. Sa bouteille était quasiment vide, il pouvait sentir l'alcool commençait à faire bouillir son sang, lui monter au cerveau. Il savait que ce n'était pas un bon mélange, le tabac, la vodka et un bain un peu trop chaud. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il se sentait apaisé. Plus vide. Moins rempli. Moins pesant. Le morceau passait en boucle, sur répétition et chaque écoute était plus douloureuse pour William. Il essayait de ne plus réfléchir, de faire page blanche, mais dès qu'il fermait les paupières l'image de sa mère venait se coller à sa rétine. Comme un vieux film qu'on aimerait revoir toute sa vie. Sauf que lui voudrait une pause, un moyen d'arrêter les images quelques minutes. Pouvoir respirer sans sentir un poids immense sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose, une force, qui l'oppressait, le compressait et l'enfonçait.   
    
Il n'osait pas ouvrir les paupières, la réalité le faisait souffrir. Alors, il posa sa bouteille quasiment vide au sol, écrasa le reste de sa cigarette sur le rebord de la baignoire, à tâtons. Il inspira une nouvelle fois, compta jusqu'à trois et fit glisser son corps de façon à se retrouver immerger sous l'eau. Ses genoux ressortaient, il sentait l'air légèrement frais lécher sa peau humide, mais l'important était que sa tête soit en dessous de la surface. Ce n'était pas bien grand, mais suffisant. Suffisant pour sentir l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses narines, dans ses oreilles et parfois entre ses lèvres qu'il tenait à peine fermées. Au départ, il avait comptait les secondes, puis il s'était arrêté au bout d'une trentaine, ça ne faisait que le peser. Il n'entendait plus rien, pas même la musique, simplement les battements de son coeur. Par contre, il sentait l'air manquer à ses poumons, sa gorge se resserrer, sa cage thoracique se comprimer. Le souffler lui manquer, se faire rare. Et, ça lui faisait du bien. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sous l'eau, quelques minutes, tout au plus avant que des mains froides ne vinrent le tirer et le sortir du bain. Il eut d'abord du mal à retrouver sa respiration, à revenir sur terre, à ouvrir les paupières et retrouver ses esprits. Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes. Son corps tremblait, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, la musique résonnait encore, il sentait qu'on le tenait d'une main, assit au sol et que de l'autre on essayait de le recouvrir d'une serviette. Il essaya de se dégager, reconnu l'odeur de la personne, la chaleur de son corps et ouvrit enfin les yeux.   
    
**« Will... Will bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais, nom de dieu ?! »**   
    
La voix d'Aloïs tremblait, de peur et de colère à la fois. Contre lui-même. Ses longs doigts glissaient contre la joue du châtain qui baissa les yeux et recula son visage. Fermé. La serviette recouvrait à peine son corps, ses cheveux trempés gouttaient sur ses épaules et coulaient le long de son dos. Le brun posa un baiser sur son front et secoua sa tête, l'air perdu et désespéré.   
    
**« Tu m'as fait si peur... Tu ne répondais pas à mes sms depuis trois bonnes heures, ni à mes appels, je suis venu ici et... Enfin, j'ai sonné plusieurs fois, la lumière était allumée. Je suis rentré parce que la porte était ouverte et... »**   
**« Vas-t'en. »**   
**« Quoi ?** _Demanda Aloïs en se reculant pour le regarder._  »   
**« Tu m'as très bien entendu. »**   
**« Mais Will, je n... »**   
**« Vas-t'en, s'il te plait. »**   
    
Aloïs n'y comprenait plus rien, Will se dégageait de ses bras et se remit difficilement debout. Il n'était pas forcément très stable, à cause de l'alcool et de sa presque noyade. Il coupa la musique, posa son portable sur le tabouret et regarda partout sauf vers son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait du mal à comprendre, à saisir son changement de comportement, alors qu'il était venu lui sauver la vie. En fait, il finit par comprendre quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille au sol et la cigarette écrasé.   
    
**« Tu as bu, c'est-ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire Will. »**   
**« Arrête... »**   
**« Je t'ai sauvé la vie là, encore quelques secondes de plus et tu mourrais. »**   
**« Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne voulais pas mourir moi ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir et de m'aider, sûrement pas pour que tu puisses ensuite en tirer tous les profits et me faire passer pour le méchant. Si tu es venu pour me faire une leçon de morale, tu peux repartir. Je ne veux voir personne. Personne tu entends ?! »**   
    
Sa voix tremblait, à cause de l'alcool mais surtout de la colère qu'il ressentait et qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. Il ne parvenait pas bien à articuler, il criait en jetant ses bras un peu partout autour de lui. Mais ses mots, son ton, blessaient Aloïs. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, ou jamais il n'avait entendu de telles phrases. Fatales. En pratiquement sept mois de relation, jamais il n'avait assisté à une telle scène. Il en avait mal au coeur, au bord des lèvres, les larmes aux yeux et les doigts qui tremblaient. Il était impuissant. Et il avait beau faire des efforts, chercher à le consoler, à réduire le problème, il ne trouvait pas le moyen de le faire se calmer ou revenir à la raison. Il avait besoin d'aide, mais il refusait. Ce fut plusieurs secondes silencieuses, lourdes et pesantes. William respirait fort, il passait nerveusement, furieusement, ses mains dans ses cheveux, tiraient parfois dessus. Les veines au niveau de son cou ressortaient, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Aloïs tenta un dernier pas vers lui, s'avança et tendit sa main afin de toucher son épaule. Mais tout ce qu'il reçu en retour, fut d'abord un regard noir, qui lançait des éclairs, vide et étranger à toutes les nuances qu'il avait pu connaître chez son compagnon. Puis, sans le voir venir, ce fut une main ferme et violente qui le poussa. Il manqua de tomber, son dos rencontra le mur, le choc fut amorti par ses bras. Mais la surprise n'en fut pas moins présente. Lourde de conséquence. Le brun écarquilla ses yeux, retenait ses larmes aux bords de ses paupières, en même temps que sa respiration. Il ne reconnaissait pas William, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habites d'être violent ou grossier.   
    
Sans rien ajouter, sans tenter quoi que ce soit de plus. Aloïs se redressa, détourna son regard effrayé et quitta rapidement la pièce. La porte claqua au bout de cinq petites secondes et William s'effondra au sol. En larmes. Ses genoux claquèrent au sol, la serviette tomba, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, laissant des traces et des plaies. Il se faisait saigner, au niveau des cuisses, inconsciemment, pas forcément profondément, mais assez pour lui faire mal. Une sorte de punition. Il se sentait tellement mal pour ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'était retenu de ne pas se jeter dans les bras d'Aloïs pour se faire pardonner son geste. Geste de trop. Mais ce n'était pas pardonnable, pas quand il venait d'agir comme cela. Comme son père. Comme un monstre. Rien que le réaliser fit redoubler ses peurs et ses tremblements. Comme son père. Il était comme lui. Il venait d'agir comme lui. Avec violence et mépris. A cause de l'alcool et de la tristesse. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il n'y avait aucune excuse valable pour qualifier un tel comportement. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui, jamais. Ça lui donner envie de hurler, de se déchaîner. Ses doigts se serraient sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'il sentait ses larmes rouler sur sa peau et se mêler à l'eau où il s'était immergé. Où il avait tenté de se noyer. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux conséquences que son geste pourrait avoir. Il s'était laissé aller sur le moment. Sans penser à Aloïs. Au mal qu'il pourrait lui faire. Et au final, même sans mourir, il avait fini par lui en faire.   
    
Et il s'en voulait tellement, il était si brisé et déboussolé qu'il se laissa vomir au sol. Sans pouvoir se retenir. Son estomac lui faisait mal, il ne mangeait pratiquement rien depuis quelques jours et il avait l'impression de vider ce qui restait au fond de lui. Les larmes salées se mêlaient à ce qu'il crachait par sa bouche pâteuse. A bout de force. A bout de lui-même. Un cri étranglé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, tiré au creux de sa poitrine. Là où la douleur était la plus forte, la plus vive.   
    
Au fond de lui-même, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait cherché à faire. Rejoindre sa mère. Quitter la vie cauchemardesque que lui infligeait son père. Plus les années passaient, plus il grandissait, plus sa colère prenait de l'ampleur. Il ne l'épargnait plus. Le moindre faux-pas, le moindre regard de travers était puni. Sévèrement. William avait tenté d'en finir pour rejoindre sa mère, quelque part, retrouver la chaleur de ses bras et l'amour maternel qu'il avait perdu depuis tout ce temps, qui rendait son coeur glacial. Fuir l'autorité abusive, le comportement violent de son paternel. Mais ce soir, il avait agi d'une manière complètement étrangère à lui-même. Ce soir, il avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait repoussé Aloïs, alors qu'il était venu le sauver, chercher un explication, ou le rassurer. Il s'en voulait, à mourir. Littéralement.   
    
Il était pitoyable et misérable, comme son père. Au fond, il ne valait peut-être pas mieux que lui. Et... La dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait, c'était lui ressembler. 


	16. Chapter 16

S'ils avaient déjà connu quelques petites disputes, jamais ils n'en avaient vécu de semblables. Cela faisait plus de quatre jours qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, qu'ils ne s'envoyaient plus de messages. Ils s'ignoraient. Ils s'évitaient. Aloïs essayait de ne pas y penser, le travail parvenait à lui changer un peu les idées, mais leur dernière altercation lui hantait encore l'esprit. Toujours. Il arrivait constamment depuis ces quelques jours avec le visage fermé, des cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux et il desserrait rarement ses lèvres, si ce n'était pour répondre aux requêtes des clients. Avec un air fatigué, ennuyé, il rassembla ses affaires lorsque l'heure de la fin de sa journée arriva. Dans la remise, il retira le badge sur son tee-shirt et signa sur un petit registre, à l'intérieur d'un carnet, son heure de départ. Un geste formel pour montrer qu'il faisait bien ses heures, même si le patron du magasin les regardait rarement car il lui faisait pleinement confiance. Pat se tenait d'ailleurs derrière le comptoir et encaissait les achats de deux jeunes filles qui étaient venu acheter des friandises. Aloïs remit son manteau sur ses épaules et lui fit un signe de la main, pensant pouvoir partir sans attirer l'attention. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Timothée qui descendait justement la petite allée pour le rejoindre et lui dire au revoir.  
   
**« Tu voulais partir comme un voleur alors ? »**  
**« Oh désolé, je suis simplement... »**  
**« Épuisé, oui. Je sais. Tu dis ça depuis trois jours au moins. Et tu as une sale mine, effectivement. »**  
**« Merci Tim, je n'étais pas au courant. »**  
   
Aloïs poussa un soupir faussement agacé tandis que le blond levait les yeux au ciel. S'ils n'étaient pas amis depuis un certain moment, le brun se serait sûrement vexé ou se serait renfermé sur lui-même. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un commentaire négatif. Au contraire. Timothée posa le caisson de paquets de chips qu'il tenait de ses deux bras au sol et regarda autour de lui.  
   
**« Je finis dans une demi-heure, tu veux qu'on aille boire un café ensemble ? Histoire de te changer un peu les idées ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas... »**  
**« Ça te ferait du bien, je pense. Même une petite heure. Après, je ne te force à rien. »**  
   
Le bouclé coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. A part pour se rendre au travail et à l'université, il ne sortait jamais de chez lui. Son enfermement et sa petite mine avaient attiré l'attention de ses parents, sa mère lui avait posé plusieurs fois des questions pour savoir s'il allait bien ou quel était le problème, mais il s'était toujours contenté de hausser les épaules ou de changer de sujet. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il relisait les poèmes d'Apollinaire, ceux que William préféraient, ou fixait le mur en attendant vainement d'entendre le vrombissement de son téléphone qui signalerait le message qu'il attendait tant. Mais c'était le silence qui lui répondait. Toujours ce silence assourdissant. Le vide. L'absence.  
Alors, passer quelques heures loin de sa chambre, repousser la solitude, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il regarda son ami, qui attendait sa réponse depuis plusieurs secondes, impatient.  
   
**« D'accord, je t'attends au café en face. »**  
**« Super ! Je fais vite. »**  
**« Ne casse pas tout. »**  
   
Timothée leva les yeux au ciel et le bouscula un peu en passant, un geste qui les fit rire d'avantage. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient pertinemment que ce n'était que de petits pics gentils lancés entre eux. Des taquineries. Aloïs sortit hors du commerce et alla directement se rendre au café sur le trottoir d'en face. Il n'était pas bondé, alors il trouva sans chercher une place près de la fenêtre. Lorsque le serveur vint prendre sa commande, il demanda simplement un café au caramel. Il avait une demi-heure devant lui, il décida d'occuper son temps libre pour travailler un dossier qu'il devait bientôt rendre dans un de ses cours. En attendant que sa boisson arrive, il sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac ainsi que quelques feuilles qui l'aidaient à le guider pour son sujet. L'endroit était calme, l'ambiance reposante. Il y avait de légers bruits en arrière plan, mais rien qui ne pouvait réellement le déranger. Sa concentration n'était pas au maximale, il n'était au meilleur de sa forme physique et mentale, mais il était parvenu à écrire deux pages complètes tandis que Timothée passait la porte du café. Il posa son sac sur la banquette à côté de lui, un sourire sur ses lèvres tout en regardant la carte. Aloïs rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, puis le blond passa commande d'un nouveau café au caramel pour son ami et d'un cappuccino pour lui.  
   
**« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**  
**«** **Quoi donc ?** _Demanda le brun fronçant les sourcils._ »  
**« Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ça fait quelques jours que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, même Pat l'a remarqué. »**  
   
Le jeune homme poussa un soupir alors que ses doigts jouaient avec un morceau de serviette, il n'aimait pas évoquer ses problèmes et encore moins les répandre. On lui avait souvent dis que se confier aidait à s'enlever un poids de ses épaules, mais au contraire, à ses yeux, cela l'enfonçait plus encore dans sa tristesse. Il avait essayé de passer inaperçu avec des faux sourires et apparemment cette tactique n'était pas une franche réussite. Sentant le regard insistant de son ami, il haussa les épaules. Le serveur revint avec leur boisson, posa les tasses devant eux et l'addition. Aloïs enroula ses longs doigts autour de la tasse chaude et prit la parole.  
   
**« On s'est disputé avec William. Enfin... Je crois. »**  
   
La situation n'était pas franchement claire dans son esprit. Après être parti de chez lui, le coeur encore battant, l'envie d'y retourner pour dire non et l'aider, il n'y avait plus eu aucun signe de vie entre eux. Le soir même, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Le lendemain, avant de partir au travail, et avant l'heure d'aller à la faculté, il était venu devant chez William. Il s'était caché, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Toujours... Vivant. Il avait culpabilisé toute la nuit de l'avoir laissé, dans un état si pitoyable, chez lui. Alors qu'il aurait pu en finir avec sa vie. Il avait voulu lui envoyer un message, mais il craignait d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'espace. A neuf heures trente cinq, il ne l'avait toujours pas vu quitté son logement pour son premier cours de dix heures. Il s'était mis à paniquer, à se poser des tas de questions. Puis il l'avait vu s'arrêter à la fenêtre de la cuisine pour fumer, trop brusquement. Il prenait de grandes bouffées et recrachait la fumée avec un air de colère sur son visage. Ses muscles tendus. Tout n'allait pas bien, rien ne tenait debout, mais il était encore vivant. Alors, il pouvait toujours espérer. Et il avait espérer, pendant près de dix jours. Qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il s'excuse pour lui avoir parlé ainsi, l'avoir repoussé, qu'il lui donne des explications. Mais il n'y avait rien eu d'autre qu'un silence mortellement douloureux.  
   
**« Comment ça, tu crois ? »**  
**« C'est un peu... Compliqué. On s'est quitté en de mauvais termes, et ça fait presque deux semaines qu'on ne se parle plus. »**  
**« Plus du tout ? »**  
**« Non, aucun message, aucun appel, aucun croisement. Aucun signe de vie. »**  
**« Écoutes, peut importe ce qui s'est passé, qui est en faute ou non, ça va s'arranger. Tu l'aimes tellement, il t'aime tellement. Ça ne peut que remarcher. Peut-être que vous avez besoin tous les deux d'un peu d'espace ? Mais il reviendra, ou tu reviendras. Vous ne pouvez pas en finir ainsi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vois tes yeux briller quand tu parles de lui, la façon dont ton visage s'anime et s'illumine. Ce n'est pas rien. Ça veut non seulement dire que tu l'aimes, mais aussi qu'il te rend heureux. Et s'il te rend heureux, c'est qu'il prend soin de toi. »**  
   
Aloïs releva ses yeux vers son ami et l'écouta attentivement. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon là. Il n'avait jamais eu de dispute aussi importante avant avec William, ou qui que ce soit. Alors, il ne savait pas réellement de quelle manière gérer ces moments de crises. Mais, il supposait que pour avoir des hauts dans un couple, il fallait également traverser des bas et savoir les surmonter, ensemble. Et justement, le problème se trouvait là. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Leurs chemins étaient en train de dériver. De s'écarter, lentement, l'un de l'autre. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde, c'était de perdre William.  
   
**« Laissez-vous un peu de temps. Ce sera pour mieux vous retrouver. »**  
**« Et si... Si jamais ça se passe mal ? Si jamais on se sépare... ? »**  
   
Timothée poussa un léger soupir, il prit une gorgée de son café et regarda par la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait, et le brun aussi. Il devait voir les éventualités, il devait se poser les questions. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Sûrement rien, parce qu'il n'envisageait pas son existence sans celle du jeune homme à ses côtés. William connaissait sa fille, entretenait un lien assez fort avec Alessandro, ils parlaient d'emménager ensemble l'année prochaine, ils prévoyaient d'adopter un chaton, parce que le châtain adorait ces bêtes même si Aloïs en avait un peu peur. C'était ça l'amour, faire des concessions, affronter des obstacles, des inédits. Et il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de (se) construire une autre relation si celle-ci se détruisait. Il ne pourrait pas en trouver la force.  
   
**« Eh bien, je suppose que ce sera au destin de faire les choses... Mais je pense que votre histoire n'est pas terminée. »**  
   
Le brun avait envie de croire dur comme fer à cette affirmation, il y mettait toute sa foi. C'était son dernier espoir auquel s'accrocher. Sinon, il tomberait. Mais étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ces choses, il changea de sujet, et Timothée comprit qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral alors il parla sans s'arrêter d'anecdotes amusantes. Elles parvenaient à faire sourire, et parfois même rire, le bouclé. Au moins, il se changeait les idées durant quelques heures. Parce qu'une fois qu'il avait retrouvé sa chambre, ce fut une toute autre ambiance. Il était assis à son bureau et essayait de terminer son dossier, mais il ne parvenait pas à écrire la moindre phrase. En réalité, il n'était pas du tout concentré ou apte au travail. Lui qui adorait plonger son nez dans les livres pour se divertir, pour sa passion, n'avait pas trouvé le goût d'ouvrir un livre depuis tout ce temps. Il était épuisé. Épuisé de passer des nuits blanches, éveillé. A regarder son plafond dans le noir.  
   
Il n'avait l'envie et le goût de rien, simplement enfoncer sa tête dans son coussin et se cacher sous sa couverture. Puis pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à se vider de toute l'eau présente dans son corps, pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui piquent, jusqu'à avoir la gorge serrée. Au repas, il ne mangea presque rien, il joua avec sa nourriture à l'aide de sa fourchette et se nourrit simplement de quelques brocolis et deux ou trois pommes de terre. Son estomac ne digérait pas grand-chose ces derniers temps. Ses parents essayaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il racontait que ce n'était qu'une dispute avec William, mais il voyait bien dans le regard inquiet de ses géniteurs que ce n'était pas un argument très convainquant. C'était pourtant, presque, la vérité. Une dispute, assez violente, mais cela en restait une. Et ça lui brisait le coeur de penser qu'il pouvait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il retrouva son lit, il poussa un soupir et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il y a quelques mois de cela, il avait crée une playlist spécialement pour leur couple composée de chansons plus ou moins mielleuses et niaises, mais il avait toujours aimé les écouter en pensant au châtain. Et ce soir, en passant des morceaux en aléatoire, sa poitrine se serrait.  
   
Sans vraiment pouvoir les retenir, quelques larmes avaient coulés le long de ses joues. Il se sentait vide, pathétique, triste. Peut-être que cette dispute lui faisait aussi mal parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils en traversait une de si grande ampleur. Il n'avait jamais vu William dans un tel état, au point de presque le craindre. Jamais non plus il n'avait osé un seul geste trop agressif ou violent, ce n'était pas un coup. Il l'avait simplement poussé, contre le mur, pour qu'il quitte sa maison, mais son geste avait été empli de rage et de colère. Comme s'il était prêt à exploser sur l'instant. Et ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'être repoussé qui avait blessé le bouclé, mais plus celui de voir son petit-ami dans un état aussi médiocre. Il voulait le rejoindre, le serrer dans ses bras et caresser sa peau en lui murmurant que tout finirait par s'arranger. A deux, ils y arriveront. Ils se soutiendront, comme un couple doit le faire. Aloïs sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser dans son dos, il se retourna sur le visage de son petit frère. Il s'essuya rapidement les joues, retira ses écouteurs et coupa sa musique. Alessandro fit une petite moue et grimpa dans son lit, son livre coincé entre son bras et sa poitrine. Il posa sa main sur celle de son grand frère puis sa voix fluette résonna dans la pièce.  
   
**« Pourquoi tu pleures ?... Tu sais, dans les livres de contes de fée que la maîtresse nous lit en classe, ils disent tout le temps que le prince finit toujours par vivre heureux avec sa princesse. Bah moi je pense que ça doit être pareil pour les garçons ou les filles qui s'aiment. Les princes peuvent vivre avec des princes s'ils veulent et les princesses avec d'autres princesses. Will il reviendra te sauver des monstres et te faire un bisou d'éternité et tout ça. »**  
   
Et de tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans sa vie comme phrase rassurante, celle-ci lui avait littéralement retourné le coeur. Sa mère lui avait souvent répété que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
* * *

  
 

   
William était à son troisième joint de la soirée, il le porta à ses lèvres et inspira la fumée grasse en fermant ses paupières. Son corps fatigué était allongé au milieu du lit défait de Norah, les draps étaient froissés et les couvertures remontés au milieu du matelas. La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte, laissait rentrer le vent frais de la fin de l'hiver qui caressa la peau nue de ses bras, fit dresser ses poils. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis des semaines. Son père n'était pas très présent à la maison, il passait ses journées au bar et ses nuits chez cette femme, Aloïs et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés un seul message depuis presque deux semaines maintenant et il obtenait des notes médiocres à ses examens. Il avait alors réellement besoin de décompresser, le temps d'une soirée. Une seule nuit. Pour oublier. Et pour le moment, cela marchait à merveille. Il était aux alentours de une heure du matin, un Samedi, et l'alcool circulait déjà à flot dans ses veines. L'empêchait de trop réfléchir, de penser à ce qui lui faisait mal. Mais l'accumulation des verres avait rendu ses jambes fébriles, avait fais tourner sa tête. Il était donc venu s'allonger un peu dans le lit de son amie. C'était elle qui avait organisé à la petite fête, dans son appartement, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un garçon de leur année de licence. Tout prétexte était bon à boire.  
   
Un garçon avait ramené deux bonnes bouteilles de rhum pur, qui avait littéralement brûlé la gorge de William, mais il avait adoré. Il avait enchaîné deux shots à la suite et s'était bu plusieurs verres de vodka-coca ou vodka-redbull. Sans parler des cinq cigarettes qu'il avait fumé et des joints qu'il savourait en ce moment. Il se sentait plané, dans un univers parallèle, un état de transcendance, le cerveau retourné. C'était divinement bon. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, mais le châtain ne se retourna pas tout de suite, plongé dans la consommation de son tube de tabac fort. La musique se fit nettement plus entendre que lorsque la pièce était fermée. Les murs étaient assez insonorisés. Il entendait des rires, des voix chanter en même temps que celle de l'artiste et de petits cris de joie. William aimait ce genre d'ambiance, où tout le monde avait l'alcool joyeux.  
   
**« Oh pardon, je cherchais les toilettes. »**  
   
Cette fois, le châtain tourna sa tête vers l'entrée à sa gauche et garda son joint entre son index et son pouce. Un jeune homme, un ami de celui qui fêtait son anniversaire, se tenait à côté de la porte ouverte. Il avait des cheveux longs, noirs, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules mais retenus dans un chignon, car il devait sûrement avoir un peu trop chaud. Son visage était donc dégagé, William remarqua alors son teint halé et ses pommettes saillantes. Les traits étaient, ainsi, mieux définis. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais le châtain lui montra de son autre main la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Norah avait la chance d'avoir une autre salle de bain attenante dans sa chambre. Le garçon le remercia et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de s'enfermer quelques petites minutes dans la pièce. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Même pas leur prénom respectif. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient ce soir. En tout, ils étaient une dizaine dans ce petit appartement. Des amis de l'université, et des amis de la star de la soirée. La plupart n'étaient que des inconnus pour William, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savourer cette nuit et de passer du bon temps. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur son joint tandis qu'il entendit la chasse d'eau se déclencher, puis le robinet et enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme parte sans lui adresser la parole, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à rejoindre les autres tout de suite, car il s'approcha du lit.  
   
**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? »**  
**« Je fume. »**  
**« Je vois ça. »**  
   
Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de chacun d'eux. William tourna son visage de l'autre côté du lit, le regarda et lui tendit le joint en soufflant la fumée. L'autre ne se fit pas prier et grimpa sur le lit, le prit et inspira sa bouffée en se mettant en tailleurs sur le matelas. Le châtain glissa une main sur le coussin, derrière sa tête puis observa le plafond blanc.  
   
**« Au fait, je m'appelle Freddie. »**  
**« William. »**  
**« Tu es un ami de Norah, c'est ça ? »**  
**« Ouais. »**  
**« Tu vas à la fac aussi ? »**  
   
   
William hocha la tête et reprit le joint qu'il lui tendait. De fil en aiguille, ils en arrivèrent à parler l'un de l'autre, de leurs études, leurs vies, leurs passions. C'était un peu brouillon, le châtain avait parfois du mal à tenir la conversation ou faire des phrases complètement, correctement en français. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable de parler avec lui. De partager ce petit bout de nuit avec un inconnu et pouvoir se confier sans filtre. Ils partagèrent le reste du joint, puis un fond de bouteille de rhum. Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le jeune homme s'allongea à ses côtés en poussant un long soupir. Puis, sans vraiment qu'il ne puisse savoir comment ou pourquoi, les lèvres de son voisin se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Il resta statique, ne réagit pas tout de suite. En fait, il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Il était encore dans un état second, la tête dans les étoiles. Mais ce fut seulement quand Freddie se recula, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne répondait pas au baiser, que William redescendit à peu près sur terre. Un inconnu l'avait embrassé. Cet inconnu n'était pas Aloïs. Aloïs avec qui il était en froid depuis une dizaine de jours. Aloïs qu'il avait salement repoussé lors d'un moment de détresse, où il aurait eu besoin de ses bras autour de son corps, de ses lèvres sur son épaule et de ses mots rassurants. Mais à la place, il l'avait rejeté méchamment, il lui avait montré un visage encore méconnu à ses yeux, et aux siens également. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bas, aussi vulnérable, aussi en colère. Contre son père, contre le monde entier, contre lui-même surtout. D'être un petit-ami médiocre. De ne pas être capable de dire non à son seul parent, qui ne le considérait comme rien de plus qu'un vulgaire chien. Son coeur battait fort. Son coeur battait à cause de la rage. Une rage ravageuse qui enflammait ses veines. Il se détestait tellement. Il voulait se faire du mal. Physiquement et mentalement.  
   
**« Je... Je suis désolé, je ne voula... »**  
   
Dans une pulsion destructrice, William agrippa ses doigts à la nuque du jeune homme et l'interrompit dans sa phrase, en l'attirant rapidement contre lui, contre son visage. Son souffle chaud fouetta ses lèvres et il écrasa les siennes contre celles de Freddie. Le baiser avait un goût de colère, de rage, de tristesse, de rhum, d'alcool et de joint. Les gestes étaient rapides, saccadés, sauvages, presque animal. William voulait se faire du mal, se punir. Il tremblait, ses mains tremblaient. Son coeur tremblait. Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se serra, il avait envie de vomir. Mais à la place, il glissa sa langue contre celle du garçon, le collant à lui. Ce n'était pas Aloïs, ce n'était pas sa bouche, ce n'était pas sa douce, ce n'était pas ses caresses ou l'amour qu'il mettait dans chaque baiser. C'était mauvais, ce n'était même pas bon. Mais c'était cela qui lui faisait du bien, parce qu'il ressentait la souffrance. L'ambiance devenait plus lourde, plus chaude, plus brûlante. Plus douloureuse. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, ils frottaient leurs corps et leurs peaux l'un à l'autre. Le châtain griffait les épaules et le dos du brun, il tirait sur ses cheveux, mordait sa peau, gardait ses paupières fermées alors qu'il lâchait des gémissements. Des larmes pointaient à ses yeux, menaçaient de tomber. Le barrage était prêt à céder. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se sentait revivre. Il se détestait et il adorait cela. Son bassin roulait tandis que l'autre mordillait sa peau pour commencer à lui laisser une marque dans le cou. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réellement lui faire un suçon, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il entendit la voix de Norah, et le poids chaud au dessus de son corps se retirer. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, sa respiration irrégulière. Son bassin se levait et se baissait sous le rythme de son souffle éreinté. Juste avant d'entendre la porte claquer, il distingua les mots de son amie, son ton paniqué et en colère.  
   
**« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête merde ? Fred, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Il est en couple, abruti ! »**  
   
L'autre n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parce qu'elle l'avait déjà envoyé hors de la pièce. Sans attendre, elle se précipita vers son ami et glissa une main sur sa joue. Elle murmura son prénom, il semblait être dans une force de transe. Il tremblait, pleurait silencieusement sans larmes encore, respirait bruyamment. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, parce que le faire signifiait revenir à la réalité. Et lui était insupportable. La jeune femme essaya de le faire se relever, mais à peine fut-il à moitié en position assise que des gouttes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues rosées. Elle passa un bras sous ses épaules et le leva, porta tout son poids jusqu'à la salle de bain et le mit accroupi dans la baignoire. Deux secondes à peine passèrent et il vomit à s'en arracher le ventre. Ses jambes tremblaient, son coeur battait la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à ce qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres, un mélange d'alcool et d'eau, car il n'avait pas énormément mangé ces derniers jours. Norah caressa son dos d'une main et ramena ses cheveux en arrière délicatement, elle lui murmurait que ça allait s'arranger, qu'il irait mieux bientôt. Elle le pensait sincèrement. Ce n'était qu'une phase. Qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il s'en relèverait plus fort. Parce qu'il n'était pas seul. William ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de geindre, de pleurer, de trembler et respirer comme si chaque souffle devenait plus douloureux, lui comprimait la cage thoracique.  
   
Il lui fallu près d'un quart d'heure pour se calmer, toujours penché au dessus de la baignoire car parfois il lui arrivait de vomir encore ce qui lui restait au fond de l'estomac. Ses yeux étaient rougis, fatigués, ils lui piquaient. Sa gorge était tellement serrée, son corps fatigué, ses muscles tendus. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, des voix en fond et toujours les caresses de Norah dans son dos et contre sa nuque. Puis elle lui murmura de se reculer, il renifla et se détacha de la baignoire pour se laisser aller dans ses bras. Ses gestes étaient doux et délicats, attentionnés et aimants. Comme ceux d'une maman. Il n'était attiré sentimentalement et physiquement envers les femmes, mais il devenait reconnaître leur douceur le tact délicat de leur féminité.  
   
**« Je l'ai trouvé dans le lit avec Freddie, ils allaient coucher ensemble... »**  
**« Je pense surtout qu'il est ivre mort là. »**  
   
C'était la voix de Jeff. Ses deux amis étaient là, ils étaient venus pour lui. Pour l'aider. Il avait des amis en or, et il ruinait tout. Tout ce qu'il touchait. Il voulait les épargner, mais il allait finir par leur faire du mal à eux aussi, il le savait. Comme il l'avait fais à Aloïs. En y pensant, son coeur se serra et une larme roula contre sa joue pour mourir dans son cou. Il ne méritait tellement pas qu'une personne aussi formidable que lui l'aime, place sa vie, sa confiance et son amour entre ses mains destructrice. Pourtant, dieu seul savait combien il ne voulait pas le perdre ou le quitter. Jamais. Parce qu'il était son pilier, celui qui le tenait droit et en place depuis de nombreux mois, quand tout part de travers, quand tout va mal. Il était cette lumière au fond du tunnel. Jeff s'agenouilla aux côtés de ses amis et porta le verre d'eau qu'il avait entre ses mains vers les lèvres de William, ce dernier grogna et bougea sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme.  
   
**« Will, fais pas le con, faut que tu t'hydrate un peu et après tu iras te coucher. T'es pas dans un état de lutter là. »**  
   
Le châtain se résigna à obéir au jeune homme et bu quelques gorgées de l'eau, cela lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne le pensait. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal, pas plus que son coeur toutefois, que s'en devenait insupportable. Norah lui caressa ses cheveux encore quelques secondes, avant de doucement nettoyer son visage puis l'aider à se redresser, il devait aller dormir. Jeff le porta, il pouvait à peine traîner sa carcasse sur ses propres jambes. Il se sentait tomber, il s'écroulerait s'il n'avait pas les bras fort du brun pour le soutenir. La jeune femme s'occupa de rincer la baignoire, la laver, aérer la chambre et ramasser les tee-shirt au sol. Celui de William et celui de Freddie. Elle posa le premier sur le bout du lit et alla donner le second au propriétaire dans le salon. Elle leur demanda de simplement baisser un peu le son ensuite. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, le châtain était entre les draps, les yeux fermés. Jeff afficha un faible sourire, s'éclipsa. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le bord et posa un baiser contre son front. Le châtain fronça un peu ses sourcils mais sembla se détendre, il posa une main sur son bras.  
   
**« No... Merci, je t'aime fort. »**  
**« Oui c'est ça, tu es trop bourré pour l'instant on verra ça demain. »**  
   
   
William rit légèrement, Norah secoua sa tête en souriant et caressa rapidement sa main avant de remettre correctement la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle repoussa la fenêtre, la laissant tout de même entre-ouverte, puis elle sortit de la pièce. Le jeune homme, presque dans le silence, plongé dans le noir, n'eut pas de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il était bien trop épuisé pour lutter contre ses démons ce soir.


	17. Chapter 17

Le jour s'était levé depuis bien longtemps lorsque le châtain immergea de son lourd sommeil. La bouche pâteuses, les lèvres sèches, il se frotta les yeux et se tourna sur le côté afin de voir l'heure sur son portable. Onze heures quarante trois. La lumière était bien trop forte pour ses yeux. Il soupira en se laissant retomber contre le coussin. Son père était déjà rentré à cette heure là, un Samedi, et il avait sûrement dû râler en voyant que son fils n'était pas là pour ranger la maison à sa place et lui faire à manger. Il resta allongé durant quelques secondes, avant de se redresser. Sa tête tournait un peu. Il puait l'alcool, la cigarette et le joint. Sa gueule de bois n'allait pas passer avant quelques heures, il s'étira et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était vide, la place à ses côtés aussi. Il attrapa son tee-shirt au bout du lit, l'enfila et se mit debout. Il se sentait encore fébrile par rapport à hier soir, même si en réalité il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Simplement des bribes. Le moment où il avait failli coucher avec un inconnu, celui où il avait vomi dans la baignoire de Norah, celui où il avait bu son premier shot... Il n'était pas capable de tout se remémorer en détail, mais ce qui lui revenait lui suffisait à être dégoûté de son propre comportement. L'alcool lui faisait réellement faire des conneries, comme son père. Cette pensée lui plaqua un frisson glacial dans le dos et lui fit grincer les dents. Il passa d'abord par la salle de bain, se brossa les dents car il avait un mélange de goûts étranges dans la bouche. Ensuite, il se lava mollement le visage avec de l'eau fraîche afin de bien se réveiller. Il avait encore l'impression d'être dans les vapes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, bouffis, son teint pâle, il avait d'affreuses cernes et ses pupilles étaient éteintes. Il était totalement misérable.   
  
Tout en traînant des pieds, il vérifia son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas une notification d'un message ou d'un appel manqué de la part de Aloïs. Mais il ne trouva rien. Le vide total. Ce sentiment d'éloignement lui serra le coeur, plus encore lorsqu'il lu leurs derniers messages échangés où ils se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient. L'envie de lui envoyer un mot pour s'excuser, s'expliquer était tellement forte, tellement tentante, mais il se détestait. Il se haïssait d'agir ainsi avec son compagnon. Il avait si peur de lui faire du mal, de le briser qu'il n'osait plus l'approcher, par crainte de tout faire exploser. Il ravala un nouveau sanglot et se leva. Alors qu'avant il était entouré par un silence, il entendit des bruits de couverts ou de vaisselle provenant du salon. Il ouvrit la porte tout en prononçant ses premières paroles de la journée, sa voix était rauque et brisée.   
  
**« No, tu peux me faire un café bien noir et serré s'il t... »**   
  
Sa phrase se coupa en plein milieu alors qu'il venait de lever les yeux et remarquer la présence d'une deuxième deuxième personne dans la pièce. Ce n'était ni Jeff, ni un autre invité de la soirée. Non. Aloïs était là. Debout au milieu de la cuisine, une tasse fumante à la main, son visage tourné vers le sien. Son coeur fit un bond, il resta figé sur le seuil de la chambre, incapable de bouger ou dire quelque chose. Il était grand, beau, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et en même temps si vulnérable et fatigué, si triste. Son regard était aussi éteint que le sien. Les premières secondes, il s'était cru encore dans son rêve, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il était véritablement réveillé et debout à cause des battements douloureux dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient si rapides. Ses joues étaient en feu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver là à son réveil, ou à le trouver tout court. Il essaya vainement de dire quelque chose, mais les mots semblaient vouloir s'accrocher et rester coincés au fond de sa gorge. Mais elle était encore trop serrée.   
  
Ce moment de silence dura à peu près trente secondes. Trente secondes durant lesquelles tout sembla se figer. Trente secondes pendant lesquelles leurs yeux entrèrent à nouveau en contact et si William n'était pas aussi incapable de bouger, aussi maladroit et aussi borné, il se serait sûrement précipité dans les bras de Aloïs pour lui demander pardon. Puis il aurait embrassé son visage laiteux, ses paupières fatigués, il aurait caressé ses cheveux bouclés et soyeux, lui aurait demandé, supplié même, de retrouver sa lumière. Trente secondes durant lesquelles le temps s'immobilisa. Puis Norah brisa la glace, passa à côté du brun et vint s'approcher de son ami, poser une tasse dans ses mains avant de le pousser vers le milieu de la pièce, tout en s'exprimant de sa voix à la fois stricte et douce.   
  
« **Voilà ton café, noir serré et avec une pointe de sucre comme tu l'aimes il paraît. Tu remercieras ton copain pour ça, il te connaît par coeur. Jeff est parti ce matin à neuf heures rejoindre Alice chez elle. Je vais aller les voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, en attendant je vous laisse du temps et mon appartement pour... Discuter. »**   
  
Tout allait trop vite, elle enfilait une paire de bottines noires qui suivaient avec son haut uni, sa jupe noir avec des fleurs violettes et roses. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, elle portait un rouge à lèvres taupe et du fard à paupières dans les mêmes tons. Elle passa une écharpe autour de son cou, prit son sac. William avait du mal à la suivre, son cerveau n'était pas encore totalement en état de marche. Et sentir la présence de Aloïs à ses côtés n'arrangeait rien à sa fébrilité. Elle saisit ses clés et posa un autre jeu sur le meuble d'entrée en précisant qu'elle lui laissait le double si jamais ils s'en allaient avant son retour. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, mais juste avant de partir elle leur lança un sourire réconfortant et victorieux à la fois.   
  
**« Et par contre si vous pourriez simplement éviter d'utiliser et de salir mon lit, ce serait gentil. A plus les gars ! »**   
  
Dans un coup de vent frais, elle s'éclipsa. Le silence revint emplir la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'avait ri à cette boutade loin d'être très fine. Ils auraient préféré cela, cependant. William se mordit la lèvre et serra ses doigts autour de la tasse de café brûlante. Il se sentait tellement honteux et vulnérable, il n'osait même pas se retourner pour affronter le regard du brun. Il avait peur d'y lire de la haine, du dégoût ou un autre sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Sans même tendre l'oreille, il pouvait entendre sa respiration à quelques pas de lui. Même sentir sa chaleur. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour prendre son courage à deux mains et se retourner pour aller poser sa tasse sur la table à manger. Puis il prit place sur une chaise, en silence, ses doigts traçaient nerveusement des cercles sur son propre jean.   
  
**« C'est elle qui m'a appelé ce matin. Elle m'a demandé de venir parce que tu n'étais vraiment pas dans un bel état et elle pense qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut arranger ça. »**   
  
La voix du brun tremblait légèrement, mais elle était toujours aussi agréable à entendre. Elle lui donnait des frissons, comme la première fois où il l'avait entendu. Il parlait lentement, doucement, pratiquement dans un murmure. William sentait une douleur se réveiller au coeur de sa poitrine et elle s'intensifia après la suite des paroles de Aloïs.   
  
**« Elle m'a aussi dit ce qui s'est passé hier soir, avec... L'autre gars, là. Elle a préféré me tenir au courant au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, parce que tu avais beaucoup bu. »**   
  
Au fil de ses mots, il sentait une pression s'exercer sur sa poitrine et son ventre se contracter. C'était donc ça, l'apogée du sentiment de culpabilité ? Durant quelques secondes, il ferma ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il avait l'impression de revivre la soirée, comme une punition. C'était encore pire quand l'histoire sortait d'entre les lèvres de son petit-ami, il avait senti cette pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Mais aussi de la jalousie, tout de même, quand il avait évoqué l'incident avec Freddie. Et rien qu'à ce souvenir, William avait envie de s'enterrer vivant. Avait-il seulement réfléchir avant d'agir ? Certainement pas. Il avait cédé à ses pulsions d'homme ivre, voulant se faire du mal plus encore. L'appel du désespoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Aloïs croire que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait apprécié ou même voulu faire pour lui causer de la peine.   
  
**« Je m'en souviens parfaitement... Je m'en souviens et je ne... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais tellement pas te faire du mal, c'était moi-même que je devais punir. Moi seul... Tu es si... Si parfait. Et moi, je ne te mérites pas. Regarde ce que je te fais ! Je ne suis pas pardonnable, je le sais mais je... Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse de tout. Je m'excuse d'agir comme ça... J'ai du mal à gérer, à me connaître, à savoir me contrôler. Parce que j'ai peur... Peur de te perdre et de te nuire. Je ne connaissais même pas ce garçon et je l'ai entraîné là-dedans parce que je voulais me faire souffrir, je voulais m'infliger une punition, pas toi... Pas toi... »**   
  
Les mots s'étaient enchaînés, brouillons, mélangés. Sa voix tremblait de sanglots, il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, il n'osait pas affronter son regard, alors il gardait la tête baisée vers ses jambes en essayant de reprendre son souffle. L'autre jeune homme l'écouta attentivement, posa sa tasse de thé sur le bar et s'avança doucement vers lui. Ses gestes étaient lents, il ne voulait pas le brusquer ou le braquer. Ils devaient parler, sérieusement, sans fuir ou exploser de colère. Et William était déjà au bord de la crise de nerf, ou de larmes, ou un mélange des deux. Il répétait ses mots, sa jambe tressautait toute seule et Aloïs savait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait déjà assisté deux ou trois fois à cela, lorsque le châtain évoquait le sujet de sa mère. Ces moments où il plongeait dans une profonde tristesse de laquelle il était difficile de l'extirper. C'était la même chose, mais pour une toute autre raison. Et il ne lui en voulait pas, pas totalement. Parce qu'il paraissait totalement perdu, vulnérable et faible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Aussi près du gouffre.   
  
**«** **Tu sais je...** _Il continua en reniflant._ **Je n'allais pas vraiment le faire. Je n'allais pas coucher avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'envie, la volonté de le faire... Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça. Je voulais simplement me... Me faire assez mal et...** »   
**« Will... Will, regarde moi. »**   
  
Aloïs se rapprocha assez près pour glisser lentement sa main contre sa mâchoire et lui faire relever sa tête. Ses paupières étaient fermées, mais il pouvait voir ses traits serrés, les quelques larmes qui avaient perlés aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait tellement envie de les essuyer avec des baisers, d'embrasser son visage triste, de le serrer fort dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Mais avant, avant il avait besoin d'explications. De tout savoir sur son comportement d'hier soir et celui d'il y a dix jours. Il devait être au courant, pour comprendre. William entendit son s'il te plaît silencieux et ouvrit finalement ses paupières, ses pupilles étaient sombres et noyées dans la douleur, mais il se sentait légèrement soulagé parce que Aloïs était tout près de lui. Parce qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum et sa chaleur, parce qu'il le touchait et le regardait directement dans les yeux. Ça lui retournait le coeur et lui donnait envie de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.   
  
**« J'ai besoin de comprendre et de savoir. Pourquoi as-tu agis comme ça... ? »**   
  
Sa main chaude quitta sa joue, retomba le long de son corps. Son ton n'était pas pressant ou froid, il était doux et compréhensif. William savait, alors, qu'il n'était pas là pour le juger ou demander ses comptes, mais simplement pour l'écouter et essayer de régler les choses. Il n'était pas là en ennemi. Il était venu en tant que petit-ami qui souhaitait arranger leur dispute et le protéger. Une preuve qu'il l'aimait toujours, malgré les obstacles et les imprévus et que... Définitivement, William ne méritait pas un tel cadeau du ciel. Le châtain passa sa langue entre ses lèvres et haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas se confier comme ça, pas d'une manière aussi vulnérable et honteuse. Avec une touche d'espoir dans la voix, il demanda dans un murmure.   
  
**« On peut... On peut se mettre dans notre position avant, s'il te plaît ? »**   
  
Et Aloïs sourit. Parce que cela voulait dire que rien n'était perdu mais aussi qu'il était prêt à parler. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans la chambre, le brun baissa le volet à moitié et tira le rideau, William prit directement place dans le lit, sur son flanc gauche. Le jeune homme fit le tour et le rejoignit, se glissant également contre le matelas, face à lui. Ils hésitèrent un long moment, ils restèrent suspendus à se regarder, puis d'un même mouvement ils rapprochèrent leur corps jusqu'à être collés. Les bras de l'un enroulés autour du corps de l'autre. Le châtain plaça sa tête entre le cou et le torse de Aloïs, son coeur battait la chamade. Ils ne se caressaient pas encore à travers le tissu de leurs tee-shirt, ils n'embrassaient pas non plus le visage de l'autre, ils ne se permettaient pas ce genre de gestes. Pas encore. C'était un peu trop tôt. Mais le brun fit simplement une remarque, avant que William ne commence, pour briser la glace.   
  
**« J'ai confiance en toi, je ne sais que tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça, que tu tiens encore à moi. »**   
**« Comment tu sais ? »**   
**« Parce que tu portes mon tee-shirt. »**   
  
Cette phrase fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes, légers et faibles, mais il était là, sur le coin de la bouche. Bien présent. Prêt à éclore et briller. Il fallait simplement lui montrer un peu de soleil et de lumière. William avala sa salive, serra ses doigts doucement autour du pull de Aloïs et inspira un grand coup. Puis, il se mit à raconter ce qui s'était déroulé dans la salle de bain il y a quelques jours. Il devait commencer par le début. Il parla de sa peur angoissante, douloureuse, que cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas prenne la place de sa mère, qu'elle était de plus en plus souvent à la maison, qu'elle laissait ses marques, qu'il avait entendu son père et elle coucher ensemble depuis sa chambre. Il dit combien sa mère lui manquait, qu'il avait changé les fleurs sur sa tombe l'autre jour car elle commençait à pourrir. Il n'évoqua pas, cependant, les menaces de son père. Mais il resta un long moment sur cette crise dans la salle de bain, il avait ressenti comme un profond sentiment de perte, de solitude et de douleur immense. Il lui raconta qu'il avait bu et fumé, qu'il avait simplement souhaité disparaître pendant quelques heures. Et qu'il était en colère contre lui-même, contre son père de vouloir prendre une autre femme et contre sa mère de les avoir abandonné. Il avait regretté directement cette pensée.   
Les doigts de Aloïs s'était mis à caresser sa nuque, délicatement, il le sentait dans tout son corps. Il savourait le frisson qui traversa son échine et le contact chaud de sa peau contre la sienne. Cela le détendait. Et le brun avait totalement compris, sans même un mot de sa part, qu'il en avait besoin. Simplement à l'intonation de sa voix et à son souffle irrégulier. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il reprit ensuite le cours de son explication.   
  
**« Je suis désolé... Désolé de t'avoir repoussé comme ça, de t'avoir crié dessus, de t'avoir aussi mal parlé, de t'avoir poussé et fait du mal je... Si tu savais comment je m'en veux. C'est... Atroce. Ça me tue. Je n'ai aucune justification valable ou excuse pour ça. Simplement, c'était l'alcool et la colère. D'ailleurs, je... Tout de suite après, je m'en suis voulu atrocement. J'ai voulu te suivre pour te rattraper, mais je... J'étais nu, mouillé et incapable de tenir debout. Je tremblais et je... Je crois que je me suis écroulé sur le sol en pleurant... J'ai... J'ai un peu griffé mes cuisses aussi. Je pense qu'en faisant tout ça, avant que tu n'arrives, je... J'essayais de rejoindre ma mère parce que... Je ne peux pas sans elle, je ne veux pas qu'on la remplace, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'efface, elle est parti depuis tellement longtemps mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, que je la perdais, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je n... »**   
  
William recommençait à paniquer, à trembler, alors Aloïs prit les devants. Il se recula juste assez pour dégager une de ses mains, pouvoir glisser ses doigts fins sous le menton du châtain et relever son visage, le regarder. Et, pour la première fois depuis au moins une demi-heure, il prit la parole. Il l'avait écouté, il l'avait bercé comme il le pouvait, il avait subi des mots douloureux, maintenant, il devait l'empêcher de sombrer.   
  
**« Eh... Eh, calme toi Will. Regarde moi, regarde moi. Tu ne vas pas la perdre. Elle sera toujours là. Toujours. Et ça, c'est beaucoup plus précieux que n'importe quel souvenir. »**   
**« J'ai tellement peur, j'ai tellement mal... »**   
**« Je sais, bébé, je sais... »**   
  
Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de barrière. Aloïs, en voyant le visage au bord de l'effondrement de son compagnon, s'autorisa à le serrer dans ses bras et même à caresser directement sa peau en dessous de son tee-shirt. William fit tomber les siennes également, il s'accrocha au devant de son pull, laissa son parfum le submerger, l'odeur de sa peau le rassurer. Ses caresses le rassuraient, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses cheveux, son lèvres près de son front et ses jambes s'entremêler aux siennes. Comme avant. Au fond, rien n'avait réellement changé. Et c'était le cas. Ils avaient simplement besoin de se retrouver, de s'imprégner très fort l'un de l'autre, de faire sortir les démons et de les tuer. Combattre le feu par le feu. Aloïs y croyait. Il était certain que William n'avait pas besoin de mourir pour renaître.   
  
Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, enlacés au milieu du lit de Norah. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour partager un de ces moments intimes, ni pour faire monter la fièvre et le désir entre leurs corps. Même s'ils en auraient envie, ils étaient trop épuisés pour cela. Pas pour le moment. Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur les joues du châtain, sa crise s'était partiellement calmée. Il avait vidé son sac, il s'était livré sans aucune barrière et cela lui avait fais un bien inimaginable. Leurs souffles avaient retrouvés une constance, un rythme normal, leurs coeurs ne donnaient plus l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Ils étaient épuisés. Mais ils s'agrippaient toujours l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait pas une main qui ne touchait pas un bout de peau de l'autre. Ils étaient littéralement lovés ensemble, ils se tenaient chaud. Puis, lorsque William leva doucement sa tête pour le regarder, il tomba sur ses paupières fermées et son visage endormi. Son souffle était plus lent, plus serein, plus reposé. Un sourire léger de dessina sur ses lèvres, il passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts contre sa joue, les monta jusqu'à ses cheveux en désordre et s'avança pour poser ses lippes sur ses paupières. Ce fut une simple caresse, mais il sentit les mains du brun enserrer sa peau pour mieux le coller à lui.   
  
**« Mon amour.... »**   
  
Sa voix était rauque, Aloïs n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses paupières, il afficha simplement un sourire en coin et glissa son pouce le long de son dos. Le châtain frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien puis joua avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, ses doigts tremblaient encore légèrement. Ses yeux azur ne lâchait pas son visage ensommeillé. Il le connaissait par coeur à présent, il y avait vu toutes les expressions : la joie, la tristesse, le basculement avant l'orgasme, le bonheur, la colère, la panique, l'amour, l'expression d'un plaisir intense, la fatigue, la peur... Il pouvait décrire chaque détail, les étaler sur une feuille, les dessiner, les reproduire. Les yeux fermés. De mémoire. Le grain de beauté sur le côté de sa mâchoire, posé juste contre son os, où il aimait être embrassé. La minuscule tâche orangée au fond de son œil droit, près de son iris. La fossette qui se creusait aux coins de ses lèvres quand il souriait.   
  
**« Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir agis ainsi avec toi... Tu ne le mérites pas... Je ne te mérite tellement pas, tu es parfait et.. »**   
**« Will, tais-toi, tu dis des bêtises. Personne n'est parfait, ni toi, ni moi. Aucun humain. On a nos défauts et nos faiblesses. »**   
**« Mais moi, j'aimerai bien être un petit-ami aussi merveilleux. »**   
  
Aloïs ouvrit ses paupières, son regard trouva directement le sien et se plongea dedans. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, se rencontraient, se caressaient. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.   
  
**« Moi, je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes qualités, tes défauts, tes tocs, tes mauvaises habitudes. Je t'aime tout entier. »**   
  
Une petite moue s'afficha sur le visage du châtain qui vint reposer son front contre celui du brun. Il avait l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids énorme, d'une charge pesante sur ses épaules. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, puis William se recula, avec un sourire léger.   
  
**« Eh, au fait, je... J'ai trouvé une chanson à rajouter à notre playlist. Tu veux l'entendre ? »**   
  
Cette attention toucha directement le coeur du brun qui accepta, d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Ses yeux brillaient. Le châtain se retourna pour prendre son portable sur la table de chevet, ses écouteurs, et il en tendit un à son compagnon. Ils souhaitaient s'enfermer dans leur bulle, s'isoler dans leur petit monde. Le morceau se lança, le rythme était doux, lent, poignant. Aloïs le regarda, scruta son visage déformé par les cernes, les larmes qui avaient dévalé sur ses joues, l'étincelle qui avait du mal à s'embraser au fond de ses yeux. Il regardait son visage, passait ses doigts fins contre sa peau, le coin de ses lèvres, son front, sa pommettes, ses joues, ses lèvres... Et sous la pulpe de ses pouces, il pouvait sentir toute sa douleur émaner de son corps. William était brisé, ravagé par la vie. Aloïs aimait les choses un peu détruites par le souffle virulent de l'existence. Il les aimaient, ces petits côtés bancales, car c'étaient les seules qu'il pouvait réparer.   
  
Aloïs écoutait la chanson et il se disait que William ne pouvait pas lui faire une plus belle déclaration que celle-ci. Et quand leurs doigts se lièrent, au milieu de leurs corps, et quand leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent au second refrain, ils se dirent que les morceaux démolis valaient la peine d'être rassemblés. Qu'ils allaient se reconstruire une vie plus solide, ensemble. Parce que celle-là méritait d'être vécue.


	18. Chapter 18

Son rire était encore audible, même si sa bouche était collée contre ses lèvres. William ne s’était jamais senti aussi serein et heureux depuis longtemps. Ses doigts jouaient avec les cheveux de Aloïs tandis que celui-ci glissaient ses mains dans son dos.

 

**« Tu es certain ? »**

**« Oui, j’ai un examen a réviser pour Mercredi. »**

**« Et tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? »**

**« Tu vas plus me distraire qu’autre chose, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »**

 

Ils étaient encore sur le perron de la maison. Aloïs avait insisté pour raccompagner le châtain, il avait passé la journée chez lui, préférant s’assurer de son état et ne pas le laisser seul entre des murs vides et silencieux. Dans un dernier baiser, il se résigna à le quitter pour cette fin de soirée. William le regarda s’éloigner, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de rentrer. La maison était affreusement froide, maintenant. Il s’alluma une cigarette à la fenêtre de la cuisine, toujours à cet endroit précis, pour observer le jardin. Son père allait sûrement rentrer d’ici le début de la matinée, surtout un Samedi soir, alors il commença à s’attaquer à l’amas de vaisselle dans l’évier. La première assiette fut lavée quand la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, après un bruit de clés. William osa un regard vers le salon et y vit son père, de retour bien plus tôt que prévu. Un verre encore dans la main, il le ressuya en regardant son parent poser son sac sur le canapé.

 

**« Tu ne restes pas au bar avec tes collègues ce soir ? »**

 

Et, au vue de la tête qui tira l’homme, William savait qu’il venait de commettre la première erreur de la soirée.

 

**« Pourquoi ? Tu voulais être seul c’est ça ? »**

**« Euh non pas spécialement... »**

**« Oh arrête de te payer ma tête cinq minutes tu veux ? »**

 

L’ambiance commençait à peser lourd. William fronça les sourcils, des frissons montaient le long de son échine lorsque son père posa sur lui un regard foudroyant de haine. Son instinct lui disait de reculer d’un pas, même si quelques bons mètres les séparaient déjà, mais il fut incapable de bouger. Il sursauta simplement quand la lampe sur la table à côté du canapé se brisa suite au coup que son géniteur venait d’y donner. Ça recommençait. Et il pouvait sentir l’odeur de l’alcool affluer à ses narines. Son père travaillait dans un bar, il avait un problème d’alcool, la descente facile alors forcément il devait en profiter pour boire pendant ses heures de travail. Mais le directeur ne disait rien, parce qu’il ramenait beaucoup de clients, ses amis, surtout lors de diffusion de match de foot. Et plus de clients engrangeait donc une meilleure recette, puis Mark était un habitué, le patron du bar était également comme son ami.

 

Alors ce soir, il empestait déjà l’alcool. Il n’était même pas vingt heures. William aurait préféré, pour une fois, qu’il reste au bar et ne rentre que tard le soir ou le lendemain matin car il aurait été incapable de marcher jusqu’à la maison.

 

**« Tu crois que j’ai pas remarqué ton petit jeu ? Tu fais ton mielleux, ton petit garçon tout sage quand je suis là pour avoir mes faveurs et que je te donne pas un bon coup dessus, mais tu m’fais pitié. Tu me fais tellement pitié putain ! Tu penses que j’ai rien remarqué ? Que parce que je bois je suis aveugle et débile ? Pauvre petit con j’ai des yeux t’sais, je sais m’en servir et un cerveau aussi, malgré ce que tu penses hein. J’sais très bien pourquoi tu veux que je sois si souvent absent, que tu te barres dès que je suis là c’est pour aller sucer ton mec là... Hein c’est ça ? »**

 

Le premier coup lui fit mal au creux du ventre. Pourtant, son père n’avait bougé que pour s’avancer et montrer son côté dominant une fois de plus. C’était lui, malgré tout, le maître de la maison et pas un gamin irresponsable comme il aimait si bien le répéter. Les mots fusent, envahissent le corps du jeune homme et il savait déjà d’avance que la partie était terminée pour lui, plus de retour en arrière. La réalité lui broyait l’estomac. Il restait debout, immobile, figé près du mur qui séparait la cuisine du salon, son verre toujours à la main. Il se rapprochait, de plus en plus, mais William était incapable de reculer ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était pétrifié par la peur. Mark jubilait, cela se voyait dans la lueur assoiffée de colère dans ses yeux, dans son regard animé par la rage et l’alcool qui coulait déjà dans ses veines. Pourtant, les litres de bière et de vodka mélangés à son sang ne changeait rien à ce qu’il pensait, n’influençait pas ses paroles. Il crachait sa vérité.

 

**« C’est ça dis moi, je me trompe ? Je vous ai vu vous embrasser à la porte il y a cinq minutes et putain tu me répugnes. Vous me donnez envie de vomir ! Quand je pense qu’il est venu ici, putain si ça se trouve il t’a baisé dans le canapé ou dans ton lit, sous la douche qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi bordel hein ? J’ai raison ? Pendant que j’étais pas là vous faisiez vos trucs dégueulasse sous _mon_ toit ?! Je vais te dire un truc mon petit… Les pédés dans ton genre ça devrait pas exister, pas vivre. Et je t’ai sûrement pas élevé pour que tu deviennes ça, pour que tu deviennes une saloperie de tapette, tu m’entends ?! »**

 

William se prit une claque monumentale. Un coup qui faisait bien plus mal, qui était bien plus douloureux que n’importe quel autre que son géniteur avait pu lui infliger ces dernières années. Il le savait. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être que les coups finissait bien par partir un jour, s’effaçaient mais les mots ne disparaissaient jamais. Ils étaient ancrés dans la tête, en boucle, pour toujours. Mais le pire, après cela, ce fut sûrement le regard empli de haine et de dégoût que son père posa sur lui, une lueur qui voulait clairement dire tu es un monstre sûrement pas mon fils. Le corps entier de William est traversé par un frisson de peur, de colère. Son coeur battait si vite à l’intérieur de sa cage thoracique qu’il avait l’impression de ne plus le sentir. Il se sentait oppressé, il étouffait, c’était comme si les murs se refermaient sur lui, sur son corps volage.

 

Les mots endiablés, douloureux de Mark ne cessaient de s’aligner et William n’en pouvait plus, il n’arrivait plus à le supporter. A se taire, se rabaisser. Il n’avait pas le droit de le laisser gagner, de lui donner cette satisfaction alors que c’était de sa vie dont il était question. C’était pour lui le moment ou jamais de montrer qu’il n’était plus aussi faible qu’avant, qu’il pouvait se défendre et se battre pour lui-même. Comme lui avait appris Aloïs. Il n’avait qu’une seule vie et il n’allait pas la gâcher à se la faire dicter par un homme qui n’avait jamais su être capable de prendre en main son éducation ou simplement l’appeler, une seule fois dans son existence, fiston.

 

**« Tu entends petit morveux ? Je t’ai pas éduqué pour que je découvre que tu aimes sucer les bit... »**

 

Alors, il explosa. Littéralement. D’abord le verre contre le sol, il se brisa en mille morceaux dans un bruit effrayant. Ce fut ensuite un silence quelques secondes et sa voix casée par la rage et les sanglots, vibrante d’adrénaline et de peur, qui résonna entre les murs. Presque des cris. Provenant du fond de ses entrailles, au plus vif de son coeur, ce qu’il gardait enfoui depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit humainement supportable.

 

**« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Tu ne m’as pas élevé, jamais ! JAMAIS! Tu n’es même pas un père pour moi, tu n’es rien du tout à mes yeux. T’es un bon à rien, tu passes ton temps à boire au bar ou affalé dans le canapé, si tu as encore ton travail c’est simplement parce que Richard sait que tu lui rapportes gros mais tu sais rien faire d’autre que boire tes putains de bières. Alors non tu ne m’as sûrement pas élevé du tout ok ! Donc c’est pas à toi de me dire quoi faire de ma vie, si j’aime les bites comme tu dis c’est mon problème pas le tien, si je suis encore là c’est parce que j’ai rien, pas d’argent sinon crois moi je serai parti depuis bien longtemps de ce maudit trou à rat et je t’aurais laissé y crever pour de bon ! »**

 

A la fin, les mots enchaînés comme des balles tirées dans la poitrine de son père, William est essoufflé. Sa respiration tremble. Mais il avait encore la force et la volonté, le courage, de regarder son adversaire dans les yeux. Soutenir son regard noir et méchant. Dans un premier temps, Mark ne disait rien même si on pouvait clairement voir les os de sa mâchoire se contracter et la couleur de ses yeux s’assombrir. Ce qui, en l’occurrence, était tout sauf un bon signe. L’intervention de son fils n’avait fais que nourrir et accroître sa haine. Puis la suite se passe bien trop rapidement pour que William ne puisse réagir ou se défendre. Ce fut une première gifle puissante, soufflante, sifflante sur sa joue. Rouge, maintenant, il en perdit son souffle quelques secondes et la notion de balance. Il manqua de tomber au sol mais Mark le rattrapa par le col de son tee-shirt, saisit son bras d’une main ferme et le ramena contre lui pour plonger son regard foudroyant dans le sien. William voyait encore flou à cause du dernier geste de son père qui lui avait fais tourner la tête, sa joue brûlait de douleur. Mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de l’intérieur. C’était un feu de impétueux, un incendie ravageur. Qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

 

**« Plus jamais tu ne me parle comme ça t’as compris ? Plus jamais, espèce de p’tit merdeux. »**

 

Un rire brisé, faible sortit d’entre les lèvres de William, il secoua sa tête, totalement épuisé.

 

**« J’ai aucun ordre à recevoir d’un minable raciste et homophobe comme toi. »**

 

Les mains de Mark se resserrèrent autour de sa peau, presque jusqu’à enfoncer ses ongles dedans. Et le deuxième coup part. Un coup de poing dans son ventre, qui lui fait cracher un peu de sang. Sur le tee-shirt de son père, il râle. Le redresse bien sur ses pieds et une fois qu’il fut stable, lui donna un violent coup dans ses épaules. Seulement, le mur était juste derrière et la tête de William se cogna lourdement contre celui-ci. Un bruit sourd. Et son corps s’écroula au sol, parmi les débris de verre qui avaient volés un peu partout. Il grogna, essaya de reprendre son souffle, de bouger pour s’échapper, fuir, vite, l’arrière de sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, ça sifflait dans ses oreilles, tout tournait et ce fut un noir total ensuite.

 

 

☾

 

 

 

Une voix lointaine, intouchable, douce.

Ce n’était d’abord qu’un murmure, un bruit sourd.

Puis ce bruit devint mot. Mot audible, compréhensible.

Comme chuchoté au creux de l’oreille.

 

_Will… Wil…_

 

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent lentement, il papillonna des paupières quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le décor. Sa chambre. Mais pas celle actuelle, pas celle de l’étudiant à l’université. Il y avait des jouets éparpillés au sol, près d’une caisse en bois, ouverte, puis un tapis de jeu avec le dessin d’une grande autoroute. Au mur, une tapisserie avec de petits nuages et étoiles, claire. Une couverture avec des petits dinosaures étranges et amusants, verts et bleus. La petite lampe de chevet éclairée faiblement la pièce de chambre d’enfant. Son ancienne chambre d’enfant.

 

Puis lorsqu’il se redressa et regarda au bout de son lit, il sursauta. Elle se tenait là. Assise sur le rebord. Le teint livide, blanc, farineux. Comme un fantôme. Il sentait son coeur battre trop rapidement sous sa peau, ça lui faisait presque mal, au point de ne plus le sentir. Elle regardait le mur où était accrochée une photo, en noir et blanc, assez vieille. Cette même photo qui est encore à cette place aujourd’hui. Lui et elle. William et sa mère.

 

Sa mère qui était là, au bord de son lit. Elle portait une jolie chemise à carreau claire et un jean bleue, une tenue donc William se souvenait encore parfaitement. Comme si c’était hier. Puis, ça sentait bon la fleur. Son estomac se retournait dans tous les sens, il n’osait pas bouger de peur qu’elle ne disparaisse en un coup de vent léger. Il se sentait à l’étroit sous cette couverture chaude. Le temps, quant à lui, semblait en suspend. Arrêté. Pour eux. Et lorsque enfin il osa ouvrir sa bouche pour parler, sa voix se mit à trembler.

 

**« Maman… ? »**

 

Elle se tourna vers lui, afficha un sourire radieux et il cru se sentir défaillir. Son sourire était si beau, aussi beau qu’il l’était dans ses souvenirs. Encore intacts. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, remit une de ses mèches en place et un frisson énorme s’empara du corps de William, le replongeant immédiatement dans son passé. Le contact de sa mère lui manquait affreusement. Et rien que de sentir ses doigts passer contre son cuir chevelu lui broyait les entrailles et le coeur. Il avait envie de fondre en larmes.

 

**« Que se passe-t-il mon coeur ? »**

**« J’ai… J’ai peur, je ne comprend pas... »**

**« Ce n’est rien Will, tout ira bien. »**

 

Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment rien. La voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête, elle posa ses douces lèvres froides sur son front puis glissa ses doigts tout aussi gelés contre sa joue. Ce n’était plus seulement sa voix qui se brisa mais son coeur entier.

 

**« Tu me manques affreusement maman... »**

**« Je sais Trésor, toi aussi tu me manques énormément. Mais tu es fort, tu vas y arriver. »**

**« Et si je n’en ai plus la conviction ? Tu sais, des fois, j’ai juste envie de te rejoindre… Tout serait tellement plus simple. »**

**« C’est ce que tu crois ça, mon ange. Tu es jeune, tu as encore plein de choses à vivre, tu peux surmonter tout ça, je crois en toi. »**

**« J’ai constamment mal au coeur, maman. »**

**« La vie est difficile avec toi, Will, mais tu es quelqu’un de fort. Je le vois, je le sens. Je suis très fier de toi, du jeune homme extraordinaire que tu es devenu et que tu deviens. »**

 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, pareil à celui de sa mère, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, débordant de souvenirs. Elle vint prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne, la caressa doucement et William serra ses doigts, pour la sentir. Sa peau était si douce, si froide, si lisse qu’il avait l’impression d’étreindre un coussin.

 

**« Je suis contente que tu n’aies pas tourné comme ton père. C’est tout ce que je souhaitais, que tu puisses t’extirper de ses griffes, il t’as fait tellement de mal… Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as eu à subir de ma faute, si j’avais été là... »**

**« Il t’aurais tapé aussi, je préfère que ce soit moi que toi. »**

**« Un petit garçon n’a pas à porter tout la misère du monde sur ses épaules. »**

 

Il haussa les épaules et sa mère secoua doucement la tête, une larme scintillante roula sur sa joue pâle et mourut dans un endroit inconnu au creux de son cou. William était prêt à tout, tout pour défendre la mémoire de sa mère. Et il se demandait quelle pouvait être la logique de la vie pour retirer de la terre un être comme sa mère et laisser y vivre à la place un homme immonde et qui n’éprouvait aucune sorte de sentiment à part la haine et la colère. Le coeur de William se serra d’un coup et il se mit à pleurer, sangloter et comme s’il était encore un enfant, sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Sa main libre caressa son dos, ses cheveux, sa nuque, elle chuchota au creux de son oreilles des mots pour le calmer et murmura son prénom.

 

_Will… Will…._

 

Il s’accrochait fort à elle, aux tissus de ses vêtements qui semblaient filer entre ses doigts tremblants. Il s’accrochait fort à elle comme à son dernier espoir, son dernier souffle de vie. Au bord d’une falaise, il agrippait le dernier bout de roche qui l’empêchait de s’écraser dans l’immensité des vagues déchaînées. Mais il ne peut se tenir qu’à une main car à l’autre bout, tirant son bras qui prend, sa mère se cramponne à lui, à son faible petit bras qui ne peut pas supporter les deux attractions. Celle qui lui permettrait de se relever en sécurité et celle qui le tire vers le bas, vers le gouffre.

 

Doucement, sa mère se mit à chantonner à son oreille. Instantanément, il reconnu les notes et les paroles.

 

_Brille, brille petite étoile  
Dans la nuit qui se dévoile_

 

Une comptine qu’elle avait l’habitude de lui chanter avant d’aller dormir. Alors, comme avant comme il était petit, il s’allongea et elle remonta la couverture jusqu’à ses épaules, elle caressa ses cheveux en continuant de chanter.

 

_Tout là-haut au firmament  
Tu scintilles comme un diamant_

 

Il avait mal au coeur, il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, il ne voulait pas dormir, il ne voulait pas la quitter, la perdre encore une fois, mais il était tout d’un coup épuisé. Sans forces. Abattu. Puis, dans le dernier murmure chantonnée de sa mère, il ferma les paupières, vit une lumière blanche aveuglante.

 

_Brille, brille petite étoile  
Veille sur ceux qui dorment en bas. _


	19. Chapter 19

Un silence lourd résonnait dans la pièce. Il n’y avait aucun bruit si ce n’était le bip incessant de la machine. C’était comme cela depuis trois jours. Un silence mort, effrayant, angoissant. Ils auraient tous préférés qu’il en soit autrement, qu’il y ait des cris même. Peu importait au fond, tant qu’il existait un signe de vie autre que les battements du coeur sur un moniteur et la respiration régulière. Ils s’accrochaient au moindre espoir. Plus les heures avançaient, plus l’espérance reculait. Dans la pièce, ça sentait le médicament, la mort qui approchait. Parfois ils étaient quatre, deux, parfois il était seul. Surtout le soir. Il avait insisté pour rester jusqu’à la dernière heure possible. On lui avait dis plusieurs fois pour le rassurer, avant qu’il ne quitte les lieux, monsieur on vous appellera au moindre signe. Il dormait dans l’hôtel le plus proche, à dix minutes à pied. Pour être là, en cas de besoin. Vraiment au plus vite.

 

Ils passaient leur journée à attendre. A prier pour un mouvement. Quelque chose. Il avait énormément pleuré, il sentait que d’ici peu il allait forcément craquer. Il essayait d’être fort mais en réalité ce n’était pas simple du tout de se contenir quand le monde entier semble s’écrouler. Sous ses yeux, sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Il s’agrippait avec fermeté au hasard, à la bonne fortune à n’importe quel dieu auquel il n’avait jamais cru. Il demandait à la vie d’être clémente juste une seule fois. Et alors qu’il était sur le point de s’endormir, il sentit d’abord ses doigts bouger lentement contre les siens. Sa tête se releva subitement, il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais ses lèvres se mirent à bouger. Et un premier murmure tremblant.

 

 

 

 

La première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit ce fut des bruits stridents et entêtants, répétitifs. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, à basculer de l’autre côté, celui des vivants. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et à chaque fois qu’il faisait un mouvement, il semblait sur le point de faire un malaise. Il n’avait pas la force de faire le moindre geste. Cela l’épuisait. Il alla pourtant la chercher au bout de ses doigts, sentant quelque chose de chaud et doux contre ceux-ci, qui les tenait. Il les bougea, plus dans une sorte de léger spasme qu’autre chose. Mais c’était un début. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses lèvres sèches, engourdies. Sa gorge nouée, comme compressée, comme s’il n’avait pas bu depuis des mois. Alors quand il essaya de parler, de montrer sa présence, ce ne fut qu’un faible murmure tremblotant qui parvint à sortir.

 

**« Maman… »**

 

Elle fut, bien entendu, la première chose à laquelle il pensa, la première personne qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il venait de la voir. Aucune réponse. Il inspira, essaya de bouger sa tête mais une douleur intense à l’arrière de celle-ci l’empêcha de la décaler sur le côté. Les sens commençaient à se faire plus distincts, plus claires. A part la vision, il n’avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Mais ses narines sentaient une odeur forte de médicament ou de plastique. Il entendit du mouvement à côté de lui, en plus du ‘bip’ d’une sorte de machine à sa droite. Puis son prénom. On appela son prénom. Son battement cardiaque s’accéléra et il tenta de serrer entre ses doigts la source chaude qui se trouver au bout de sa main.

 

Non sans difficulté, il essaya d’ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière blanche aveuglante, un mur blanc, un plafond blanc, il avait déjà mal à la tête mais sa souffrance augmentait à cause de ce trop-plein de clarté. Le temps que ses yeux s’habituent, le temps de quelques battements faibles de paupières, il parvint à garder ses yeux à demi-ouverts. La seconde chose qu’il vit après le mur blanc, ce fut le visage de Aloïs, presque au dessus du sien et il aurait pu pleurer de joie s’il n’était pas aussi déshydraté. Pourtant, il sentit un voile humide recouvrir ses globes oculaires.

 

**« Hey… Will, mon coeur… Calme toi. Je suis là. Je suis là. »**

 

C’était lui qu’il avait senti depuis le début. Ce contact chaud contre ses doigts. Aloïs tenait sa main, encore maintenant, fortement, et un sourire heureux se formait sur son visage fatigué. Son regard à lui aussi brillait et une petite larme s’était même échappée du coin de son œil. Il s’était assis sur le bord du lit, tandis que déjà une infirmière entrait dans la pièce et prenait des notes sur un carnet.

 

 

Mais William ne comprenait rien, ses yeux voyagèrent partout après s’être posés sur le visage de son amoureux. Et il réalisa en voyant la jeune femme toute habillée de blanc, une blouse blanche au dessus d’elle, les perfusions sur le côté, la machine qui examinait et suivait son rythme cardiaque qu’il se trouvait dans une chambre d’hôpital. Il sentit qu’il ne portait qu’une simple blouse sous la couverture pour recouvrir son corps, et quelque chose autour de sa tête, là où il avait mal. Aloïs caressa délicatement sa joue, du bout des doigts, comme pour vérifier qu’il était bien vivant. Il était là, revenu à lui, certes faible et à peine capable de parler, mais il était sorti de son état de sommeil et ça c’était l’espoir qu’ils attendaient tous. Il s’était réalisé. Sa main tremblait, il sentait son coeur exploser de joie.

 

**« Nom de dieu bébé, tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles… »**

 

William fronça les sourcils, il n’avait pas l’air de comprendre mais Aloïs préféra lui raconter tous ces détails plus tard. Il semblait déjà assez déboussolé et égaré comme ça. Il était presque midi, tout le monde mangeait à la cafétéria, en bas, et il avait insisté pour rester là. A son chevet. Au cas où. Au cas où un miracle comme celui-ci se produisait. Et, secrètement, il voulait également être le premier visage que William verrait à son réveil. Mais surtout, surtout, il voulait depuis le début que William _se_ réveille. Absolument. Sa peau était froide sous ses doigts, légèrement rêche. Sa joue gauche était faiblement gonflée, rougie, même un bleu. Au niveau de sa pommette.

 

**« Qu’est-ce que je fais là… ? »**

 

Sa voix était si faible, si fragile, à peine perceptible. Aloïs se mordit la lèvre et s’apprêtait à se lancer dans une brève explication mais le médecin entra dans la pièce. Il s’approcha du lit et prit en note quelques références sur la machine, sûrement l’heure du réveil, puis sourit à William qui arrivait à peine à le regarder sous ses paupières lourdes.

 

**« Monsieur Collins ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? »**

**« Plutôt mal. Ma tête, surtout. »**

**« Vous êtes de retour parmi nous, c’est un début. »**

**« De retour… ? »**

**« Oui. Vous avez fait un coma, depuis un peu plus de trois jours exactement. »**

**« Un coma... »**

**« C’est cela. Vous vous êtes cognés fortement la tête si je ne m’abuse, et on a retiré quelques bouts de verre à l’arrière de votre crâne. De petits éclats, rassurez vous. A part quelques futiles cicatrices, vous n’aurez aucun autre problème. »**

 

William ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, analysant la situation. Puis d’un coup, à la surprise des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce, il se mit à sourire. Un sourire amusé, un peu tordu et difficile à tenir, mais il était là. Naissant sur le bout de ses lèvres. Ils attendaient de savoir ce qui le rendait subitement si heureux. Il serra doucement, de sa petite force, les doigts de Aloïs et le regarda.

 

**« Ça veut dire que tu ne pourras plus me tirer les cheveux quand on fera l’amour ? »**

 

Le teint de pêche d’Aloïs vira au rouge écarlate, il exprima un rire gêné et le spécialiste secoua sa tête en laissant échapper un rictus également.

 

**« Il a retrouvé son humour, ça doit aller relativement bien je pense docteur. »**

**« C’est une bonne chose !** _Il hocha la tête_ _en regardant Aloïs_ _._ **Nous vous ferons passer quelques tests tout à l’heure, plus tard dans la journée. Pour le moment, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Surtout, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur le petit bouton à côté de votre lit.** **L’infirmière va vous rapporter un repas d’ici peu, et mangez, c’est important.** **»**

**« Merci, docteur. »**

 

Ils s’adressèrent un sourire et le médecin quitta la pièce, sans plus de questions. Ils en auraient bien tout le temps dans la journée. Aloïs leva les yeux au ciel en le regardant puis leva sa main doucement pour poser un baiser dessus.

 

**« Tu as failli mourir et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c’est une blague comme celle-là. »**

**« Mais je suis là, je suis vivant. »**

 

Aloïs sourit et hoche la tête. Il lui murmura qu’il était content, soulagé, de le retrouver. Et qu’il allait tout lui expliquer après. Mais d’abord, il devait prévenir tout le monde du réveil de Louis. Il envoya un message à sa mère et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, cinq personnes arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Elle était relativement petite mais assez grande pour accueillir ce nombre. Les parents de Aloïs, Alessandro, Norah et Jeff. Ce tableau toucha William en plein coeur, il leur adressa un faible sourire et Alessandro s’approcha du lit, posant sa main sur celles enlacées du couple.

 

**« Je savais que tu allais te réveiller ! Moi j’avais dit à Aloïs qu’il fallait te faire un bisou de prince charmant comme dans les films, il l’a fait ? Ça a marché ? »**

**« Oui bonhomme, ça a fonctionné. »**

**« Ouah trop fort ! »**

 

William laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé, souriant à l’adresse du petit garçon qui lui avoua ensuite qu’il lui avait fais un beau dessin qu’il lui donnerait lorsqu’il l’aurait totalement terminé. Aloïs sourit en les regardant et se recula avec son frère pour ensuite laisser les amis de son compagnon s’approcher de lui. Norah avait encore une mine inquiète, s’il n’y avait pas tout ces fils et ce bandage autour de sa tête, elle l’aurait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort, jusqu’à sentir son coeur battre fort contre le sien. Preuve qu’il était vivant. Elle avait eu si peur, elle avait pleuré aussi. Beaucoup.

 

Le premier jour, quand Aloïs l’avait mise au courant, elle était en cours, elle avait quitté l’amphithéâtre en courant, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues et faisant couler son maquillage. Jeff, quand bien même moins démonstratif, ne fut pas moins touché et inquiet quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Norah, tendit la main pour saisir celle de son ami et sentit déjà les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

 

**« No… Pleure pas… Fais un sourire. Je suis vivant. Tu es bien plus belle quand tu souris. »**

**« Idiot… Tu nous as fait tellement peur. Plus jamais ok ? »**

 

Il hocha la tête et lia ses doigts aux siens, Jeff lui sourit et vint doucement enserrer sa main à son tour. Pour les rassurer, il répéta plus jamais. Mais lui-même n’était pas convaincu d’en avoir réellement le courage ou la conviction. A vrai dire, tout était assez flou dans son esprit. Sur où était son père, sur son état de santé, sur la date qu’il pouvait être aujourd’hui. Il se souvenait de quelques détails. La dispute avec son père, ses mots crus, acerbes, coupants comme des lames aiguisées enfoncés dans son flanc. Là où la douleur perdure, à son paroxysme. Une souffrance longue, languissante, interminable. Qui restera là longtemps, indéfiniment peut-être, à tout jamais. Qui creusera des trous dans la poitrine et serrera le coeur à l’en faire exploser. Des mots qui ne quitteront jamais son esprit, pas comme les coups de poings dans le visage ou le pied dans le ventre. Les traces finiront toujours pas s’en aller, s’effacer, mais des mots… Ce genre de mots, ça laissera forcément une marque indélébile. Comme un tatouage. Une tâche de naissance. On a beau essayer de gratter, il ne disparaîtra jamais. Et bien, c’était cela que William ressentait. La sensation que les mots de son père lui collaient à la peau. Un fardeau. Un poids à endosser.

 

Ses amis restèrent là pendant une demi-heure, à peu près, puis ils s’en allèrent pour retourner en cours. Il se retrouva seul dans la chambre, avec Aloïs. Ils voulaient leur moment à deux, tranquillement, pouvoir parler. Se retrouver, à proprement parler. Pas suite à un retour dans le monde réel. Aloïs s’assit sur le rebord du lit, saisit la main de son petit-ami, noua leurs doigts ensemble et glissa l’autre sur sa joue pâle.

 

**« Tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, Will ? »**

**« Pas grand-chose... »**

 

En réalité, défilaient devant ses yeux des images de cette soirée. De ce moment où tout avait basculé pour lui. Mais il n’était pas encore prêt à tout avouer, tout dire à voir haute pour rendre cet affrontement réel. Il jurait pouvoir encore sentir les mains de son père sur sa peau, autour de son cou, faire pleuvoir sur lui ses poings enragés. Puis l’arrière de son crâne qui rencontre le mur et le plonge dans ce trou noir. Le rêve qui en suivait, sa mère, puis la comptine qu’elle avait l’habitude de lui chanter le soir, avant de dormir. Brille brille petite étoile… Sa peau en frissonnait encore. Aloïs prit son temps pour lui raconter, en détail. Du moins, ceux qu’il avait de son côté de l’histoire.

 

**« Je suis rentré chez toi, tu répondais pas à mes messages depuis un moment, on devait s’appeler. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait, alors je suis venu chez toi et je t’ai trouvé écroulé au sol entre des débris de verre et inconscient. Tu saignais un peu derrière la tête. J’ai tout de suite appelé les ambulances, mes parents. Tout s’est passé très vite, on t’a suivi là-bas. J’ai prévenu tes amis, enfin Norah. Puis l’attente… Trois jours, j’ai cru que tu allais y rester, ne jamais revenir parmi nous. Je te jure Will, j’ai eu tellement peur… Je ne peux pas sans toi… »**

 

Déjà la voix de Aloïs redevenait tremblante et un sanglot se coinçait en travers de sa gorge, ses pupilles étaient humides. Les cernes en dessous de ses yeux témoignaient de son angoisse, son manque de sommeil et ses pleurs incessants. Ce fut au tour de William de serrer ses doigts entre les siens, comme il le put et avec le peu de force qui existait dans son corps. Il lui adressa un sourire fatigué et caressa le dos de sa main. Sans Aloïs lui non plus ne serait peut-être même plus là parmi les vivants. Il restait, avec ses amis, le seul espoir auquel s’accrocher. Ce qui lui permettait encore de respirer, d’y voir claire dans toute cette part d’ombre.

 

Et dans tout ça, William se demandait, où était son père ? Il s’était sûrement enfui lâchement quand il s’était rendu compte de la gravité de ses gestes, que son fils ne se relevait pas, qu’il était plongé dans un sommeil inquiétant, duquel il ne revenait pas, que l’arrière sa tête saignait. Il s’était enfui en sachant qu’il était coupable d’un accident qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Peut-être même pensait-il l’avoir tué sous ses coups violents. C’était lui le responsable de son état actuel. Et même si Mark n’était pas du genre à se sentir concerné, il devait tout de même être angoissé de se faire appeler à l’improviste par l’hôpital pour l’informer du décès de son fils, car cela signifiait qu’on allait forcément retrouver sa trace et que la police allait se montrer à sa porte afin de le mettre derrière les barreaux. William n’aura pas eu cette satisfaction là. Mais il préférait tout de même être encore vivant, car il savait la peine et la douleur qu’aurait causé sa mort à Aloïs, sa famille, Norah et James. Il savait pertinemment, dans son expérience personnelle, ce que la perte d’un être proche pouvait provoquer chez quelqu’un. La sensation que tout s’écroule, que plus rien n’a de sens. Le noir total.

 

**« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu te souviens de comment tu t’es retrouvé ainsi ? »**

**« Je… Je ne sais plus, non... »**

 

Un nouveau mensonge, mais il n’avait pas réellement le choix ni l’occasion de réfléchir à ce qu’il pouvait dire ou non. En fait, il voulait surtout se mettre les idées en place avant. Et il savait qu’en abordant le sujet, Aloïs voudrait tout de suite rendre justice, se venger, peut-être se confronter directement à Marc. On n’était jamais trop sûr des folies que pouvait engendrer l’amour. Ils avaient toujours voulu, en tant que couple, se protéger mutuellement, mais William ne souhaitait pas que son petit-ami se retrouva un jour blessé gravement, à sa place dans un lit d’hôpital, par sa faute. Ou pire, qu’il ne le retrouva mort, abandonné par un autre être qui comptait réellement à ses yeux. Il ne supporterait pas la mort d’une autre personne dans sa vie, celle de sa mère était un fardeau déjà bien assez lourd à porter.

 

**« Tu étais seul quand je t’ai trouvé, je ne sais pas si l’hôpital a réussi à joindre ton père, mais je pense que si c’était le cas il serait là non ? »**

 

William serra les dents puis souffla avant de hausser les épaules doucement. Aloïs n’insista pas, il savait que non seulement son compagnon était mal en point, à peine réveillé de son coma mais n’avait sûrement pas non plus envie de parler de cet incident. Il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire rassurant et de caresser le dos de sa main. En le regardant bouger sa tête sur le coussin, afin de trouver une position confortable pour son cou, il se rappela de quelque chose, qui lui fit tirer un petite grimace :

 

**« Par contre, j’ai oublié de te dire qu’ils ont dû te couper un peu de cheveux derrière, pour pouvoir recoudre quelques plaies. »**

**« J’ai envie de me les raser. »**

 

Une expression d’étonnement prit place sur le visage de Aloïs qui se redressa légèrement sur le rebord du lit d’hôpital. La main de William dans la sienne était encore froide et, sa peau, rêche. Ses yeux étaient petits, avaient du mal à rester fixes sur un endroit et ouverts très longtemps.

 

**« Ah bon ? »**

**« Oui, j’ai envie de changement. Peut-être pas tout d’un coup, je réfléchis. »**

**« Tu seras très beau. Aussi beau que maintenant. »**

 

Les lèvres sèches de William s’étirèrent dans un sourire faible, léger. Aloïs se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et William avait la gorge nouée, le coeur serré. Ce séjour à l’hôpital n’était qu’un moment de pause, il savait que son père allait revenir, qu’il ne faisait que se cacher, que la réalité viendrait bientôt le rattraper. Plus insupportable que jamais.


	20. Chapter 20

Les dernières mèches de cheveux tombèrent au sol, recouvrant déjà celles s’y trouvant et qui formaient un tas autour de la chaise. Les doigts de Aloïs glissèrent contre son crâne quasiment chauve et lisse, William osa enfin regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Les premières secondes, sa propre vision lui provoqua un choc, il avait l’impression de ne pas se reconnaître. Le léger duvet brun qui recouvrait son crâne, son visage aux traits plus fins et accentués. Ce fut à ce instant qu’il remarqua la maigreur de ses joues creusées et ses pommettes saillantes. Puis il se rendit compte du changement, du pas en avant que ce geste engendrait, et les larmes lui montèrent subitement aux yeux. Aloïs posa le rasoir électrique éteind sur le rebord de l’évier et lui murmura qu’il était magnifique, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant les larmes à ses yeux.

 

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a… ? Tu regrettes ? »**

 

William passa une main tremblante sur sa tête presque chauve, nue, alors qu’une larme roulait sur sa joue. Aloïs passe devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, il ôta sa larme de son pouce en une délicate caresse sur sa peau et y déposa ensuite ses lèvres. En regardant dans les yeux de son compagnon, ce fut tout sauf de la tristesse qu’il y décela. Son regard était animé d’une lueur étrange, encore inconnue. William secoua alors la tête et afficha un sourire légèrement grimaçant.

 

**« Non, non je… Je l’ai fait, je l’ai vraiment fait. »**

**« Oui bébé, je suis fier de toi. »**

**« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien... »**

 

Et il passe ses bras autour de son cou, ils s’enlacent tendrement et Aloïs le serre fortement contre lui afin de lui transmettre toute sa fierté et son affection. Ce fut, certes, un grand changement mais peut-être était-ce le signe dont William avait besoin pour avancer, pour aller de l’avant. Il était sorti de l’hôpital il y a cinq jours et depuis, aucune nouvelle de son père et il semblait avoir totalement disparu des radars. Étrangement, il ne savait pas si c’était de si bonne augure que cela. Cet aspect était trop calme pour être réel et il sentait la tornade approcher dangereusement. Mais pour le moment, il essayait de ne pas y penser, de ne pas briser la petite bulle de bonheur qui s’était installé dans l’air.

 

A la sortie de l’hôpital, il avait passé deux jours chez les parents d’Aloïs, le laissant prendre soin de lui – surtout car il avait énormément insisté – et il avait décidé de tout de même rentrer chez lui. D’abord, pour s’occuper de la maison, mais aussi montrer à son père qu’il n’avait pas gagné. Seulement, son géniteur n’avait peut-être pas encore eu le courage de revenir à la maison. Puisque rien, à son retour, n’avait bougé de place. Le verre explosé était toujours étalé au sol, un peu de sang dessus. William avait tout nettoyé et fermait la porte derrière lui la journée et la nuit. Il ne voulait pas laisser le plaisir à Mark de venir le surprendre ou avoir l’idée de l’étrangler dans son sommeil. Mais de toutes manières, il dormait peu. Ou uniquement quand Aloïs était là, donc après son travail et jusque tard dans la soirée. Même s’il n’aimait pas le laisser seul chez lui, William ne désirait pas qu’il reste, de peur que son père surgisse à l’improviste et s’en prenne à son petit-ami aussi. Un moyen irrévocable de briser entièrement son fils, s’en prendre à son pire point faible : Aloïs.

 

En tentant de chasser ces idées de scénarios cauchemardesques de sa tête, William laissa Aloïs choisir un film. Et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à regarder la télévision en mangeant des pop-corns salés et à se câliner, s’embrasser à en avoir mal aux lèvres. Et disons qu’au bout d’un moment, le film ne leur sembla plus aussi intéressant. William se retrouva presque allongé dans le canapé avec Aloïs à moitié monté sur ses genoux, ses mains noueuses glissèrent son sous tee-shirt et sa peau frissonna directement. La voix rocailleuse de son petit-ami résonna à ses oreilles, dans un murmure sensuel, et il se sentit directement envoyé sur une autre planète. Dans les étoiles.

 

**« Tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup avec cette nouvelle coiffure ? »**

**« Quoi ça fait plus viril ? »**

**« Non, idiot…** _pouffa doucement Aloïs en secouant la tête, il lui vola ensuite un baiser contre ses lèvres étendues dans un sourire malicieux_. **Ça fait ressortir tes yeux, et tu es magnifique. »**

 

William n’eut pas réellement le temps de réfléchir à une réponse que déjà le brun reprenait possession de ses lèvres, ses mains descendaient contre son ventre. Aloïs ne put réprimer un sourire en percevant le soupire qui s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres à ce contact. Leurs yeux étaient animés par une lueur de désir qu’ils ne voulaient pas attendre d’assouvir. Et tandis que William entreprenait de défaire la ceinture de son compagnon, posant ses lèvres chaudes et avides dans le creux de son cou, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit en fracas. Ils n’eurent pas réellement le temps de se séparer que déjà Mark entrait dans la demeure avec une barbe de trois jours et des éclairs dans les yeux, son regard empli de rage posé sur le jeune couple. William sentait sa tête tourner et la tornade déferler sur lui tandis qu’il se relevait en titubant un peu. A côté de lui, il vit également du coin de l’oeil Aloïs se mettre debout et lisser son tee-shirt, il eut le réflexe de se mettre devant lui pour le protéger. Comme un imbécile imprudent, il n’avait plus penser à fermer la porte à clef après avoir été chercher les courses un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les bras chargés de sacs en plastiques et le trousseau au fond de sa poche. Ensuite, il n’y avait plus pensé quand ils avaient commencé à préparer des lasagnes ensemble. Sans même devoir utiliser ses clefs, son père avait pu rentrer. Après tout, il était chez lui, et William dont le coeur battait à tout rompre, ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité.

 

**« Je savais bien que tu faisais tes trucs dégueulasses sur mes meubles, j’en étais certain putain j’te jure tu vas me repayer tout ça ! J’veux pas attraper tes maladies moi ok ?»**

 

Au fond de lui, William avait espéré que son père ne se comporte pas comme d’habitude en présence de quelqu’un qu’il connaissait à peine. En effet, il n’avait croisé Aloïs qu’une fois et lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Subitement, il se rappelait leur conversation juste avant le coup de son père qui l’envoya à l’hôpital. Il savait que Aloïs était son petit-ami, ou du moins qu’ils entretenaient une relation puisqu’ils les avaient vu s’embrasser sur le perron de la maison. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Mark n’hésitera pas une seconde à se comporter normalement. Son attitude était aussi renforcée par l’alcool qu’il avait dû ingurgiter ces derniers jours, et ces dernières heures, que les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient sentir d’ici. Il n’était pas d’une grande sobriété.

 

La poitrine de William se serraient de douleur, il était figé. Il voulait crier à Aloïs de partir, de s’enfuir par la cuisine ou il ne savait où, de ne pas rester là. Pour ne pas assister à cette scène, pour ne pas tenter de le sauver. Sa crainte était vive, il sentait son pouls battre contre ses tempes et ses veines, incapable de bouger ou d’amorcer le moindre mouvement. Mark posa son sac au sol et s’avança, une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux en les toisant de haut en bas. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, William avait peur. Réellement peur. Ce sentiment lui tordait le ventre. Mais pas pour lui, pour Aloïs qui se trouvait au milieu de tout ça et n’avait rien demandé. Aloïs qui n’aurait jamais dû être mêlé à cette histoire ou même la connaître. William était effrayé comme jamais. Plus encore quand il remarqua le sourire mesquin qui s’étira sur les lèvres de l’homme de quarante deux ans.

 

 **«** **Alors, ça y est, t’as coupé ta mèche de petit pédé ?** **Mais t’en fais pas va, t’es pas viril pour autant.** _Il tourna son regard ensuite vers Aloïs._ **Tu l’as bien choisi aussi tiens, il a la même sale petite tronche de suceur de b... »**

**« Mais la ferme ! »**

 

William devait intervenir avant qu’il ne se mette à cracher des insultes gratuitement aux nez de son petit-ami, dans ce cas là il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire ou faire. Sa voix fut presque comme un cri, ferme et haute. L’expression du père changea, elle parut beaucoup moins amusée. Une ombre étrange y passa et il tourna un regard noir vers son fils. Il s’avança d’un pas, William sentit Aloïs se rapprocher de lui, tout aussi tendu et en alerte, mais lui ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

 

**« Pardon ?! C’était pas suffisant la dernière fois hein ?! Tu continues à me parler comme ça, à vouloir te rebeller, je t’ai dis ça marche pas dans ce sens là ici. C’est moi qui décide, tu entends ? Donc si j’ai envie de dire qu’il a une tête de pédé et que je ne veux pas que vous couchiez ensemble sous mon toit, sur _mes_ meubles, je le dis tu comprends ou t’es définitivement trop con ? »**

 

Aloïs s’avança encore d’un pas pour essayer de devancer William, retenant son souffle, mais celui-ci posa une main sur son torse et le fit doucement reculer. Il ne devait surtout pas s’en mêler ou bien ce serait la véritable catastrophe. William refusait catégoriquement qu’il subisse la même souffrance qu’il avait pu endurer pendant des années. Sa voix résonna, tremblante et douce à la fois, comme s’il souhaitait le protéger de toutes les horreurs du monde :

 

**« Will... »**

**« On s’en va. »**

 

Sans attendre, William se tourna vers lui et essaya de capter son regard pour lui faire comprendre d’aller ranger ses affaires et partir. Aloïs hésita, secoua la tête doucement mais William serra ses doigts autour des siens et il comprit, sans même avoir besoin d’échanger des mots. Il avait lu dans ses yeux. Tandis que le bouclé filait à l’étage, non sans un regard craintif en arrière, l’autre jeune homme se retourna vers son père. Il les regardait avec un air amusé, soupirant alors de manière exagérée. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine, bousculant son fils au passage, il se sortit une bière du réfrigérateur et la décapsula. Après en avoir bu quelques gorgées il passa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche et grogna.

 

**« Pendant que tu fais ta ballade dehors là, tu iras m’acheter des bières, il y en a plus dans le frigo. »**

**« Tu iras toi-même, j’ai pas d’argent. »**

**« Tu tiens vraiment pas à ta vie de merde hein ? Je t’ai envoyé à l’hôpital, je peux recommencer. »**

 

Même si le coeur de William s’affola, il essaya de garder la tête haute face aux mots de son père. Il ne les avait jamais réellement mâché, mais là ils étaient aussi douloureux que des millions de lames aiguisées plantés dans ses flancs à répétition. C’était une souffrance atroce, longue, qui le tuait à petit feu. En silence. Mais il savait aussi que Mark pensait chacune de ses phrases, que bien qu’il ne réfléchissait pas, elles n’en étaient pas pour autant des mensonges. Il était tout à fait capable de l’envoyer à l’hôpital dans état encore plus déplorable que la dernière fois. William se pinça les lèvres, les poings serrés. Il devait encore faire diversion quelques courtes minutes. Et aussi, il voulait la vérité, régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

**« Pourquoi tu n’es pas revenu pendant cinq jours, tu avais trop peur que les flics débarquent et trouvent tes empruntes sur mon corps ? »**

**« Essaie pas de faire ce numéro là, t’es incapable de les appeler sinon tu l’aurais fait depuis longtemps. T’es un trouillard, un bon à rien. Tu sais quoi, je comprends même pas qu’on puisse avoir le même sang... »**

 

Parfois, William aussi se faisait la même réflexion. Il détestait se savoir relié génétiquement à un tel monstre et ne pas être capable de se débarrasser de lui. Comme son père savait si bien le faire, c’était peut-être dans ses gênes à lui aussi après tout. Ou peut-être que William était également, au fond de lui, monstre. Un peu différent de celui de son père, mais qui au final engendrait la même souffrance chez les autres. Une bombe à retardement.

 

**« Je me demande si t’es vraiment mon fils, j’veux dire si ça trouve ta pute de mère a peut-être couché avec un autre mec dans mon dos et je me suis retrouvé à m’occuper d’un petit merdeux qui est même pas mon gos... »**

 

Mark n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que William donna un coup dans sa bière qui s’écrasa et explosa au sol, le liquide aspergeant leurs pantalons. Deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouva contre le réfrigérateur et en face de lui, tout proche, son fils était sur le point d’exploser de rage. Ses yeux avaient revêtu une lueur sauvage et son expression s’était soudainement transformée en une colère profonde.

 

**« Je t’interdis de parler d’elle comme ça ! »**

**« Ou quoi ? Elle est morte on s’en fout, elle méritait que ça de crever de toutes façons et... »**

**« C’est toi qui aurais dû crever putain ! C’est toi qui devrait être sous terre à moisir comme le moins que rien que tu es au lieu d’elle ! Tu n’es sûrement pas un père, tu n’es rien du tout, tu ne fais rien de bien, tu es un incapable. Tu passes ton temps à boire parce que tu ne sais rien faire de plus que noyer ta misérable vie dans les bouteilles et les paquets de cigarettes. Moi aussi je sais appuyer là où ça fait mal, je sais que tu as peur parce que ton fils est plus intelligent et mature que toi, qu’il va réussir sa vie alors que toi tu n’as jamais été capable de rien, tu n’es qu’un pauvre type c’est to…. »**

 

William n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mark se dégagea et assena un coup de poing contre la joue de son fils, celui-ci bascula et se retint contre le table de la cuisine. La fureur habitait à présent les yeux du père, ses muscles étaient tendus et il respirait fort. Poussé à bout par les propos du jeune homme, il plongea sur lui et passa ses mains fermement autour de son cou. Ses doigts se serraient alors sur sa peau, dans un excès de colère et une pulsion destructrice. William, dont la respiration se faisait éreintée sous les étranglements, vit une lueur encore inconnue dans son regard, une rage dont il n’avait encore jamais fait l’expérience. Il l’avait poussé à bout et sûrement que l’alcool n’arrangeait rien à son état second de fureur. Sa poigne étranglait le cou de William qui sentait son souffle paniquer, même s’il essayait de se débattre et de le repousser. Mais son corps était coincé entre la table et le corps oppressant de son géniteur. L’air de rien, il avait tout de même assez de muscle pour prendre le dessus.

 

Alors que William sentait la fin approcher, la panique le prendre, il tenta d’appeler le prénom de son petit-ami sûrement encore dans la chambre, mais ce ne fut qu’un souffle saccadé qui sortit d’entre ses lèvres. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il sentait sa tête tourner et son coeur battre plus vite. Puis la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit dans un fracas, trois policiers entrèrent et mirent en joue Mark dont la pression de ses doigts étaient au maximum. Et s’ils n’avaient pas pénétré dans la maison en cet instant, William aurait sûrement succombé à cet étranglement.

 

**« Monsieur éloignez vous tout de suite ou nous seront contraint d’utiliser la force ! Reculez vous et lâchez le… ! »**

 

Le père se recule au bout de deux petites secondes, avant même que l’homme ne termine sa phrase et William se laissa tomber au sol. Encore en panique et au seuil de la mort, il sentit de bras l’enserrer et sursauta sur le coup, avant de reconnaître l’odeur rassurante de Aloïs autour de lui. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade et son cou était engourdi, il reprenait doucement sa respiration, encore en alerte. Durant plusieurs secondes, il avait vu sa vie défiler et la peur de devoir quitter ce monde en laissant l’occasion à son père de s’en prendre à Aloïs. Rapidement sa voix douce accompagna ses gestes alors que William ouvrait enfin ses yeux brumeux, la scène à laquelle il n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir assisté se déroula enfin sous leurs regards. Mark, coincé contre un mur par un policier, se faisait passer les menottes dans le dos. Il profanait encore des insultes contre son fils en se débattant.

 

**« Je vais revenir me venger, c’est pas fini ! Tu entends, je vais te tuer sale petit con, tu n’as pas gagné ! »**

 

Mais William n’écoutait plus rien, il savait que tout était terminé, malgré ce que Mark pouvait dire. Il avait assez de preuve à son appui, assez de traces sur son corps et de photos de ses bleus ou blessures, sans compter le témoignage de son petit-ami. Celui-ci caressa ses doigts et l’aida à se mettre debout quand un policier arriva vers eux. Il adressa un bref sourire aux deux jeunes hommes et sortit un stylo.

 

**« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez besoin d’une ambulance ? »**

**« Un peu secoué, mais ça ira. »**

**« Heureusement que vous avez appelé,** _dit-il en direction d’Aloïs_ , **nous sommes arrivés au bon moment, sinon… Les c** **onséquences** **auraient été bien plus grave** **s** **. »**

 

William sourit faiblement en tournant le regard vers le bouclé. Réfugié en haut, en prenant le prétexte de rassembler des affaires, Aloïs avait pu prévenir rapidement la police de la menace que représentait Mark. Il avait également prévenu ses parents, son père s’étant mis en route rapidement dès ses premiers mots et à l’entente de sa voix paniquée. Et il était descendu au salon avec un sac juste au moment où la police intervenait. Le policier leur expliqua qu’ils auraient besoin de convoquer William pour déposer une plainte et ouvrir l’enquête sur son père, il hocha la tête. D’apparence, il était tout à fait calme mais à l’intérieur de lui c’était le bouleversement total. Il se sentait heureux, soulagé, libre. Ses doigts se serraient autour de ceux d’Aloïs et il remercia encore le policier qui leur laissa du répit, suite aux récents évènements. Au dehors, la lumière bleue des gyrophares sur la voiture de police tournait et éclairait toute la maison, en alternance, puis la voiture démarra et s’éloigna. William, à la fenêtre, regarda le visage de son père disparaître de sa vision, peut-être pour toujours.

 

Les parents d’Aloïs étaient passés et les deux jeunes hommes n’avaient pas hésité une seconde à le suivre à leur maison. William ne souhaitait pas rester dans la sienne, avec tout ces souvenirs, cet endroit ne lui appartenait plus. Il réfléchirait aux conséquences plus tard, mais puisque son père risquait de se faire emprisonner pour un moment, il n’avait pas l’intention de rester habiter ici. Cette demeure était déjà bien trop grande pour lui, seul, mais aussi rempli de tas de souvenirs dont il souhaitait se débarrasser à jamais. De vieux démons, des fantômes du passés auxquels il ne voulait plus être lié. Ce serait une manière radicale de tirer un trait sur toutes ces années de souffrances et de malheurs. Et aussi, il n’aurait plus l’impression de sentir le fantôme triste, impuissant de sa mère se promener dans les couloirs.

 

William fut silencieux tout le temps du trajet et une fois arrivé à la maison des Darwin. Les parents lui laissèrent un peu de tranquillité bien qu’ils semblaient inquiets et à l’affût de réponse à leurs questions, cependant ils comprenaient la situation délicate par ce que leur fils avait pu leur dire. Aloïs demanda à Alessandro d’aller jouer un peu dans sa chambre, il fit une petite mine déçue et William lui promit de venir jouer avec lui un peu plus tard, ce qui sembla tout de suite le ravir et le persuader de les laisser dans la chambre. En silence, et une fois la porte fermée, ils se couchèrent encore tout habillés dans le lit. Tous les deux couchés sur le côté, face à face et proches. Ils s’enlacèrent pendant de longues secondes et peut-être aussi William versa-t-il encore quelques larmes silencieuses. Aloïs embrassa son front, caressa son dos et sa nuque où résidait encore les traces rouges des mains fermes de son père. Finalement, la voix brisée de William brisa le silence :

 

**« J’ai cru que j’allais mourir… Quand il m’étranglait comme ça, il était tellement puissant et en colère, je…. »**

 

Aloïs le laissa parler, car il sentait qu’il en avait réellement besoin, d’évacuer toutes ces émotions et ce stress. Il le serra plus fort encore dans ses bras et glissa ses doigts contre son crâne chauve, lui prodiguant des caresses rassurantes. Durant plusieurs minutes, seulement bercés par leur respiration, ils restèrent prostrés dans le silence. William comprenait que son petit-ami lui laissait tout le temps qu’il voulait pour lui parler et partager sa souffrance. Et même s’il détestait se plaindre et se mettre dans la position de victime, il lui devait tout de même des explications quant à ce qui venait de se passer il y a à peine deux heures de cela. Bien qu’ils étaient encore tous les deux secoués par cet évènement et que William était encore choqué et effrayé d’avoir failli mourir étranglé. Il avait presque pu sentir la mort commencer à venir passer ses bras froids autour de son corps.

 

**« Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres ça ainsi, tu sais… »**

**« Ça dure depuis quand ? »**

**« Toujours, enfin depuis que ma mère est morte j’imagine. »**

**«** **J’aurais dû m’en rendre compte avant,** _marmonna le bouclé, énervé contre lui-même_. »

**« Je ne t’en ai pas réellement laissé l’occasion bébé. »**

**« Mais je m’en veux atrocement si tu savais, c’est mon rôle de petit-ami de te protéger et te mettre en sécurité. Pourquoi je passe moi… ? J’ai pas été capable de te protéger de lui, de ses coups et.. Imagine si tu avais succombé à l’un de ses coups, s’il t’avait fais enduré beaucoup plus que ça et qu’on m’appelait finalement pour me dire que tu étais mort et… »**

**«** **Aloïs, calme toi s’il te plaît…** _murmura William en glissant ses doigts sur son visage à l’expression paniquée._ **Je suis là, je suis vivant, je vais bien.** »

 

Les rôles s’inversèrent et William tenta de rassurer son petit-ami qui le serrait désespérément dans ses bras comme s’il allait disparaître à l’instant. A son tour, il lui promulgua des caresses dans ses boucles puis contre sa joue et son visage dont les prunelles chocolats étaient fixés sur lui. Alors, dans le silence et la pénombre de la chambre, il se mit à tout raconter. Les coups de son père, ses excès de colère, les insultes, les mots, les soirs où il rentrait ivre jusqu’à ne plus tenir debout, les menaces, les femmes qui défilaient dans la maison et lui qui se retrouvait dans la rue, à traîner pour ne pas assister à cela ou bien enfermé dans sa chambre avec la musique à fond. Puis la souffrance, la douleur, la colère, la peur dernièrement, surtout quand Mark avait fini par comprendre que son fils fréquentait un garçon. Il avoua tout. Sans tabous, même quand ça faisait mal d’en parler ou quand les souvenirs lui broyaient le coeur. Aloïs ne cessait de le regarder puis de caresser des endroits de sa peau qui, il le savait, parviendraient à le détendre. Maintenant, ils n’avaient plus rien à craindre, le plus dur était passé.

 

Pourtant, une question importante, essentielle, tournait encore dans la tête du bouclé, il sécha les quelques larmes sur les joues de William et murmura doucement :

 

**« Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais rien dit ? Tu sais que j’aurais pu t’aider, ce n’est pas une honte. »**

**« Justement. Je savais qu’en t’impliquant tu aurais voulu tout faire pour me tirer de là, arranger les choses sauf que… Mon père aurait trouvé un moyen de me détruire totalement en t’utilisant toi, mon pire point faible. Et je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé à cela et qu’il t’arrive du mal, que ta vie soit ruinée par ma faute. »**

**« Oui, mais tu ne peux pas endurer toute les souffrances du monde tout seul. On est en couple, à deux, ça fonctionne comme ça. »**

**« Disons que c’est ma manière à moi de te sauver. De ma vie merdique et de moi-même. »**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises… Ta vie c’est la mienne aussi, tu le sais bien. »**

**« Mais je refuse que tu mettes la tienne en danger pour moi. »**

 

Un soupire s’échappa de la bouche de Aloïs qui posa finalement son front contre celui de son petit-ami, ses doigts glissant sur sa nuque nue. Cela lui faisait toujours un peu étrange, parfois, de passer ses doigts au niveau de sa tête et de ne plus sentir ses mèches de cheveux, mais il adorait cela tout autant.

 

**« J’ai eu si peur… Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, ni imaginer ma vie sans toi. C’était déjà insupportable lors de notre dispute alors imagine si tu disparais à jamais je… Non, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Promets moi que tu ne me cacheras plus de choses comme ça, s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin d’être au courant si tu es en danger… »**

**« Je suis désolé, et je te promets. Plus de secrets. »**

 

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour sceller cette promesse, suivit de quelques je t’aime murmurés comme si c’était la dernière fois. Ils se serrèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus d’espace entre leurs corps et s’endormirent ainsi. Épuisé par les récents événements, mais pour une fois depuis son enfance, pour une fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il ne craignait plus de s’endormir en pensant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver le lendemain. Parce qu’il avait l’impression que c’était un nouveau jour qui se levait.


	21. Épilogue :

Un livre tenu entre ses doigts et son autre main dans celle de William, Aloïs remontait le chemin de la plage qui menait à leur petite maison de vacances. Ils avaient décidé d’y passer une semaine, non seulement pour célébrer leur un an de relation mais aussi pour prendre une pause après les examens et ces longs derniers mois.  Tout n’avait pas été tranquille et reposant.  Plusieurs fois, ils ont dû se rendre au poste de police, puis devant la cour de justice lors du procès de Mark. William n’avait revu son père que deux fois, depuis l’accident, jusqu’à son incarcération en prison.  L’étude de son dossier avait pris un certain temps, ils devaient chercher des preuves, analyser les photos que William avait pu leur fournir et entendre non seulement la défense du père, mais aussi d’éventuels témoins. Aloïs avait bien sûr plaidé en faveur de son petit-ami et ne cessait de le soutenir depuis ce moment là.

En définitive, Mark  a encouru d’une peine de dix ans de prison et soixante quinze mille euros d’amende au vu des blessures sur le corps de William et  ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Il suivra également une cure de désintoxication quant à ses problèmes d’alcool. Mais ce qui soulageait surtout le jeune homme, c’était le fait que son géniteur – une fois la peine terminée – n’aura pas le droit de l’approcher ou de chercher à reprendre contact avec lui. 

William avait du mal à totalement s’en rendre compte, mais certains matins en se réveillant, il se rappelait que plus jamais son père n’aurait l’occasion de le traiter ou de lever la main sur lui. Que plus jamais il n’aura peur de son retour à la maison, le soir, ou de ses réactions.  Il se sentait libre. Lors de la déclaration de la sentence à la cour de justice, il avait retenu très fort les battements de son coeur, serré la main d’Aloïs à lui en broyer les os. Mais quand le juge avait prononcé le verdict, il n’avait pu garder ses larmes de joie en lui, elles s’étaient échappées le long de ses joues.  En même temps que le poids pesant sur ses épaules. 

Jeff et Norah avaient été mis au courant de l’incident chez William, eux aussi avaient fais en sorte d’être présent lors du procès. Et depuis ce temps, William vivait avec Norah dans son appartement. Aloïs l’avait plusieurs fois invité à venir vivre chez lui, en attendant de trouver autre chose, mais William se sentait particulièrement gêné de devoir partager le lit de Aloïs sous le même toit que sa famille.  Toutefois, il lui avait promis qu’ils emménageraient ensemble rapidement, le temps d’économiser de l’argent et de trouver une situation assez stable.  Son amie lui avait alors proposé, à coeur et bras ouverts, de débuter une collocation ensemble.  Ce fut de loin la meilleure idée qu’elle avait pu exprimer. Il ne s’était jamais autant amusé de son existence.  Comme il tenait  à ne pas vivre sous le compte de la jeune femme, William avait demandé à payer la moitié du loyer. Il s’était trouvé un job d’étudiant qui lui permettait de faire rentrer un peu d’argent sur son compte,  et donc de remplir ses besoins vitaux.

S a chambre, l’ancien espace de bureau que Norah avait libéré pour lui, était faite à son image. Il avait récupéré des affaires dont il avait besoin à son ancienne maison. Quelques cartons, deux sacs. Surtout des vêtements, de la nourriture, des livres, des souvenirs, des photos de sa mère dont il avait récupéré les albums entiers. Il les avait accrochés, à côté de celles avec ses amis et Aloïs, sur un pan de mur, près de son espace bureau. Chaque soir, avant de dormir, il regardait le sourire de sa mère sur les photos. Aloïs passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, maintenant qu’il avait son propre espace. Norah faisait en sorte de leur laisser des moments à deux dans l’appartement, parfois certaines nuits. William adorait cet endroit, il adorait vivre aux côtés de ses proches.  Et plus rien ne pouvait venir entraver son bonheur. 

  


Aloïs posa leurs assiettes sur la table de la terrasse et s’assit à côté de William. Il déposa le _thé aux fruits rouges_ de son petit-ami devant lui et sa tasse de _café_ _noir_ reste entre ses doigts. Son regard tomba son visage éclairé par la lumière fatiguée et rosée du soleil. Sa peau dorée par les rayons, ses iris incandescents, et surtout le sourire heureux qui n’avait pas quitté sa bouche depuis un moment déjà. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, depuis l’annonce des peines que son père allait encourir. 

**« Ta mère serait extrêmement fière de toi. »**

William regarda son compagnon avec un sourire tendre, des larmes faisaient briller ses yeux azurs. Mais ce n’était plus de la tristesse, de la colère, de la frustration ou de la douleur. Ces larmes là avaient un goût de bonheur que Aloïs pouvait goûter sur le bout de ses lèvres alors qu’ils s’embrassaient. Et William jurerait avoir senti les ailes de sa mère, serrées autour de lui comme un bouclier, se déployer. Elle pouvait réellement prendre son envol maintenant. Même s’il resterait toute sa vie son fils, et elle son ange gardien. Mais elle n’avait plus à s’en faire, William allait mieux, William irait encore mieux. William sera amoureux, heureux, il aura des sourires, des rires, il connaîtra enfin le bonheur.

La page tournait, c’était un véritable nouveau commencement qui prenait forme. Et cette fois, le passé n’allait pas y rester accroché comme une ancre à son bateau. William avait su s’en débarrasser pour enfin pouvoir s’éloigner du quai, qui le retenait au coeur de ses démons, afin d’aller voguer vers de nouveaux horizons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire qui me tenait beaucoup à coeur, tout de même. Malgré le temps que j'ai mis à l'actualiser parfois. Elle touchait à un sujet fort que je souhaitais aborder dans mes écrits, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop irréel ?   
> Je sais aussi que dans la vie ce n'est pas aussi idéalisée, aussi belle. Mais je voulais surtout mettre en avant le fait que s'entourer de personnes sur qui on peut compter, ne pas les rejeter, les écarter de nous lorsqu'on traverse des moments difficiles est très important. Forcément, on aura besoin un jour ou l'autre d'aide dans sa vie, et ce n'est pas une honte. C'est une main tendue pour nous aider à avancer. 
> 
> Alors, merci à ceux qui ont lu, ceux qui ont pris le temps de suivre, de rester jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire.   
> J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour de nouveaux projets.


End file.
